


What Would Happen If...?

by Rytchan



Series: Love is a complicated thing [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Leukemia, M/M, Omander - Freeform, RP, RPF, Two parallel stories, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, otp, season2, season3, two stories in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 122,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytchan/pseuds/Rytchan
Summary: ***This work was written after the second season and before the third one.***





	1. Quicksands

**Author's Note:**

> This work has the point of view of each character, indicated by ( ) at the beginning.
> 
> This fic contains two stories in one, as I mentioned in the tags.  
So, the chapters are interspersed until chapter 38, which is the end of Omaron's story. After that, the following chapters belong to Omander's story.
> 
> Ps. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine! I'm not an English speaker, any mistakes you find, are my own. I apologize for it.

**Chapter 1. Quicksands**

_ **Ander & Omar** _

**(Omar)**

Omar knew that the relationship between Ander and him was going down. During the last few months, he felt him farther away, and nothing he did seemed to be enough to get him back. When they were together, his mind was miles away, and all his efforts to bring him back were sterile... just now, he was not able to reach him.

It was paradoxical because since Ander gave him asylum in his home, far from strengthening his relationship, it was cooling even more than an ice floe. It had been a great mistake to accept his offer to move in with him, because, deep down, Omar believed that Ander was sorry and felt uncomfortable with his presence but didn't dare to confess. It was increasingly common to see him with a glass of alcohol in his hand, taking refuge in the drink as if it were its best friend. Omar couldn't recognize him.

So, finally, he made the decision he had been putting off for weeks. Just thinking about being away from Ander caused him even physical pain. Still, he could no longer ignore what was happening between them and keep playing the fool ... it was simply unsustainable.

He had decided what was best for both of them. With the first pay of the bar, he had enough money to rent a small flat near the neighborhood where his parents' store was located. Thus, even if it was through Nadia, he could keep an eye on Baba's health and try to continue with his life. He had to take back the reins, finish his studies, face the consequences of his decisions, and move on.

While he was meditating on all this, he finished folding a pair of shirts and left them next to his small sports bag; there was no more space. He sat on the bed and made a sad face as he remembered the last time he and Ander had fucked right in that room.

It had been fantastic... He still remembered the moment when Ander put the latex wrap between his lips and, looking into his eyes, told him speechlessly that they would exchange roles for the first time. Omar had always played a passive role and felt good about it, but the fact that Ander gave him control in that way had reached him very deeply. The truth to remember Ander's gestures and his hoarse voice muttering horny words to his ear while Omar was inside him was enough to get hard again.

The steps of Ander climbing the stairs two at a time made him return suddenly to a nothing promising present.

_-"Fuck ..."-_ he murmured as he stood nervously.

***

**(Ander)**

It was over. Guzman knew the truth and hadn't been precisely thanks to him. All these months of anguish, of feeling the worst shit... had finally ended, and with it his friendship with Guzman, but above all, he knew that he had lost Omar.

He was afraid that this moment would come after all. The fact that Omar had to endure in recent weeks, Omar had even taken time trying to understand him, but by the time Ander entered the room and their eyes met, he knew he had finally lost him. The determination of Omar's face, along with the small suitcase on the bed, was the unmistakable signal that Omar was sick of his fucking lies.

Even knowing it, he asked: -_"Omar, but what's up, dude?"-_

_-"I’ll have to come back for the rest..."-_ Omar replied bluntly.

He wasn't able to bear with it any longer. He dropped onto the bed, watching his relationship shatter in front of him, and he knew he had it well deserved.

_-"I knew it, Omar... I knew everything,"-_ he whispered, crumbling.

_-"Since when?"-_ Asked incredulously, sitting again on the mattress.

_-“What does it matter? Even going one day without confessing would be enough to make me a coward, a lowlife… I'm worse than Polo. Polo killed someone in a fit of rage; I've lied to everyone. I've deceived the people I care about the most…”-_ he continued in a trembling voice_. _

_–“I don't deserve Guzman, nor do I deserve you,"-_ he continued with tears in his eyes. _-"I deserve to have no one... Please leave."-_ He finished while clumsily trying to keep the rest of Omar's clothes inside the briefcase.

_-"Ander, what are you doing?"-_ Omar asked, visibly affected, rising too. -_“Ander...!”-_

_-"Just leave... Go away! ... For fuck's sake!"-_ Ander shouted, pushing Omar while crying inconsolably.

_-“Ander, Ander, calm down!”-_ Omar cornered him against the wall, trying to reassure him, covering his face with both hands_ -“it’s ok…. Mystery solved. You were put in an impossible situation and didn't know how to react. You fucked up. You are a human being. We fuck up all the time…"-_ He snapped, wrapping him with both hands around the back of his neck while touching his forehead with his.

After a few moments, Omar separated his forehead to look Ander directly in the eyes, and without letting go of his neck, he confessed: -_"If you think you will get rid of me just because of this, you're very wrong."-_

Ander looked at him without believing what he had just heard. He closed his eyes and continued to cry but feeling a little lighter, sketching an incipient smile. Slowly he leaned on Omar and hugged him as tightly as if he never wanted to let him go. Omar began to give him tender kisses, and they both merged into a caress so real that it was no longer necessary to say a single word.

***

**\- _¡And…cut!” -_ Dani de la Orden exclaimed as a stage director. - _"It's been amazing... congratulations guys."_ \- He finished satisfied.**

**While the production team reviewed the last details of the sequence, Aron Piper and Omar Ayuso split up with a smile.**

**_\- "This time, we made it at the first shoot, colleague ..." -_ Omar laughed while giving a warm blow with his fist clenched on Aron's shoulder.**

**_\- “Yeah, we did it, right? It was good because crying several times for the same scene is exhausting. -_ The actor replied, smiling too.**

**_\- “Will you hang out tonight? You know, to celebrate the end of the season… ”- _Omar asked Aron, while they both walked off the set.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/S7JF67b)

** _\- "I don’t know dude... tomorrow we have a call with Ramon at noon to review the script of the third season, and I don't want to mess it up..." -_ **

**_\- "Well, yeah, but we could also relax a little, couldn't we, buddy?"_ \- Omar insisted, fearing deep down that Aron felt uncomfortable. He didn't know what was going on with him, but it had been a while since he enjoyed his partner's closeness too much.**

**Leaving aside that annoying little voice that whispered in his ear that he perfectly knew the real reason, he looked towards Aron to study his reaction and spit the question: _\- “The most partying guy is now the best bearer, isn't it?” -_**

**Aron couldn't avoid a laugh _\- "Now that I think about it, I do feel like having some beers... –_**

**_\- "It sounds better..." -_ Omar nodded, trying to hide the emotion and taking the phone, opened the WhatsApp application. _\- "I've agreed to go with some friends to Teatro Barceló" –_**

**\- _"Well, that's it, see you later, then,"_ \- Aron confirmed as he said goodbye to Omar walking away to his car.**

*******


	2. Saturday Nights

**Chapter 2. Saturday Nights**

**Aron & Omar A.**

** _(Aron)_ **

**Two hours later, Aron was lying on the large sofa he had bought to furnish his new apartment in one of the poshest neighborhoods of Madrid, seeing his friends' recent posts on Instagram when he ran into a post. He clicked on the profile picture and the latest _insta-stories_ that his friend had uploaded were immediately displayed.**

**The first one was a short paid advertising video of _“Reebok”_ in which he could be seen modeling a pair of white sneakers while answering some questions about icons, classics and things like that. Aron let the video run while deciding whether he liked the sneakers or not; but once the video ended, the following _“insta-story”_ appeared. In this story, Omar could be seen in a crowded nightclub, taking shots with a group of friends while dancing to the beat of the music.**

**Aron made a gesture of annoyance and looked at his watch only to confirm what he already knew. He was late to meet Omar and hadn't even taken a shower. For a moment, he weighed his options between lying on his fluffy sofa or getting ready and going out to celebrate as his comrade had proposed.**

**While watching the story a second time, he remembered Omar's insistence to go out to have fun with him. For a moment, when Omar looked at him waiting for his answer, Aron felt like his friend was flirting with him. It was only a moment, and he quickly dismissed the idea since although it was true that Omar was known for his broad criteria and for being very friendly with his companions, his love life was a total mystery, so Aron didn't know for sure about Omar's sexual preferences.**

**_\- "You are seeing things that are not ..." -_ He scolded himself while sending Omar a beer emoji to answer his story.**

**He sighed leaving that crazy idea aside and got up lazily, stripping off the clothes he was wearing on the way to the shower. An hour later, between shouts and some shoves from fans who wanted to take a pic with him, he made his way to enter the _Barceló Theater. _While this fame was pleasant, at that time he missed when he wasn't such a well-known public figure and could come and go as he pleased, going mildly unnoticed. And he thought of the words _"mildly unnoticed"_ because he considered himself attractive and was used to being the center of the girls' looks.**

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**All his friends were laughing, drinking and dancing and he imitated them, but deep down he wasn't enjoying it at all, even though he was trying. He couldn't hide the disappointment 'cause Aron hadn't appeared. It was after midnight, and more than an hour ago he'd received a notification from his friend with an _"emoji"_ of beer jars but nothing more.**

**_\- "Bah ... turn the page"_ \- He thought as he finished his drink feeling somehow dizzy due to the alcohol. He got up from the table and went to the bar for another drink. Seconds later, the bar-tender slid one more glass. He was about to take a sip when he felt that someone was taking him by the shoulder and some lips were touching his ear while listening to Aron's characteristic voice saying:**

** _-"Hello, dude! I see that you are having so much fun" -_ **

**Something inside Omar moved. He immediately felt a tug in his stomach as the corners of his lips curved into a frank smile.**

**_\- "Hey, buddy ! you finally decided to come..."_ \- Omar greeted him shaking his hand while trying to control his emotions and mentally thanking the place to be dark enough so that Aron couldn't notice that he was affected in a positive way by seeing him standing right in front of him.**

**Showing a white perfect smile, Aron took him by the shoulder again, he came close enough to be heard. _\- “I told you I'd come, didn’t I? What are you drinking?"-_**

**_\- "Wait and see..." -_ Shouted Omar making himself heard above the music while making a signal to the bartender to serve another drink like his. Their glasses collided to toast while they drank and danced to the rhythm of _“China” by Anuel AA / Daddy Yankee / J Balvin._**

[](https://ibb.co/PrgkQ7c)

**Despite being in the VIP area of the disco, the presence of the two actors together caused even more stir among the young women who were there, approaching them to ask for selfies and autographs, so an hour later, both agreed that it hadn’t been the best choice to go there that night.**

**While they were descending the steps towards the exit, between people shouting _"Omander"_ and more than a tug of clothes, Omar scoffed: _\- "You're the sensation, macho..."_**

**_\- "It's not just me..."_ – he continued: - _"Obviously, we are the hottest ones here" -_ Aron said, repeating word by word one of his lines of the first season.**

**Both boys were laughing as they left the place.**

** _(Aron)_ **

**Despite having spent little time in the disco, he had a great time, Omar always made him laugh with his jokes, so without thinking too much, he looked at his colleague and said:**

** _\- “Too bad that we have to go… Do you want to go to my flat to have some beers?” -_ **

**_\- "I don't think so dude, I'm already a little drunk and tomorrow we have the call" -_ Omar apologized, while he picked up his phone and opened the app to ask for an Uber.**

**He didn't know why, but Omar's response disappointed him; He wanted to keep hanging out with his colleague, so when he saw that he was about to ask for the taxi service, he briefly touched Omar's hand to stop him and said: -_“Come on, let's go to my flat and if you want you can stay there, and tomorrow we can go together with Ramón”-._**

**Omar looked at him hesitantly for what seemed like an eternity but finally accepted, _-"Ok ... but only if you wake me up" -_ he said with a sly smile.**

*******

**When they reached Aron's apartment, Omar entered and gave a whistle as he admired the place. The living-dining space was spacious with few furniture but in a nice way, in warm colors and wooden floor and a canvas of the film _"La Mala Educación"_ as the only painting, completed the decoration.**

**_\- “Fuck… how cool… macho! Did you know that movie marked me when I turned fifteen? When I saw it I discovered the cinema from the director's point of view. Since then, I dream of creating and directing my own stories...”- _ Omar confessed as he dropped into the soft sofa.**

**Aron looked at him, raising both eyebrows in surprise. _-“Really, dude? I never thought you were interested in directing besides acting; From now on, when I look at the picture, I'll remember you…”-_**

[](https://ibb.co/k5nrZRW)

**Aron went to the kitchen for a couple of beers, so he didn't notice Omar's expression of disbelief because of his comment. Seconds later the youngest, got up from the sofa to go behind him.**

**When he entered the kitchen, Aron handed him a bottle of beer and, taking the other, hit it against Omar's. _\- "Well, let's toast for that... because our dreams come true" -_**

**_\- "Cheers" -_ Omar nodded smiling.**

**_\- "Looking into our eyes ..." -_ Aron replied as he sipped his beer without breaking eye contact.**

**They sat in the living room and continued chatting about their projects, while listening in the background _“God’s Plan by Drake,_ one of the playlist songs that Aron had chosen.**

**Suddenly, Omar received a notification on his phone. He read it and said: _\- “Uff… What an annoying girl… Judy is one of the friends I was with; She got annoyed because I left her at the bar without letting her know that I was leaving...” -_**

**_\- "Do you want to go back to go with her?" - _Aron asked looking at his beer for more time than necessary, before looking again to see his friend's reaction.**

**_\- "What? No way! Lately, she has become very weird. I don't know what's wrong with her”-_ He complained.**

**_\- "Maybe she likes you and you haven't noticed" -_ Aron questioned him looking carefully at his reaction.**

**Omar just shrugged and smiled.**

**A couple of hours and several beers later, they decided they had had enough.**

**_\- "I think it's better that we go to sleep, 'cause tomorrow we won't get up" -_ Aron suggested repressing a yawn.**

**_\- "I agree... besides, this couch is very comfy" -_ Omar said while jumping to land on it.**

**_\- “What are you saying, dude? My bed is huge, there is enough space for both of us”-_ Aron replied. _\- "Come on, let's go... I'm not gonna bite you" -._ Aron finished the sentence with a giggle and without waiting for an answer he went to his room.**

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter mostly focus on Ander & Omar.


	3. An Awkward Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, this work has the point of view of each character, indicated by ( ) at the beginning.
> 
> The first part is the continuation of what happened between Arón and Omar, and the second part is dedicated to Ander and Omar.
> 
> There is SMUT in this chapter ... I just want to let you know if you don't like such explicit love scenes.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are really much appreciated.

**Chapter 3. An Awkward Moment**

**Aron & Omar A.**

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**The sun's rays that filtered through the curtains woke him up.**

**The first thing he felt was the weight of an arm around his waist holding him tightly, followed by an annoying headache.**

**For a moment he didn't know where he was until he remembered that he had stayed in Arón's flat the night before. They had drunk a dozen beers each.**

**They had talked, laughed and finally had fallen asleep. Dot.**

**Nothing had happened between the two of them, but then_, "What was Arón doing, not only holding me by the waist as if he never wanted to release me, but also resting one leg on mine?" –_ Omar thought as he watched him sleep peacefully in front of him.**

**For a few seconds, he allowed himself to do nothing but observe him. Asleep as deeply as he was, Aron's features were much softer. The straight nose, well-defined pinky lips, long eyelashes resting on the curve of his cheeks and that little mole on his left cheekbone, completed an attractive face.**

**_\- "Very attractive" - _Omar thought feeling a little awkward.**

**Suddenly, Arón woke up and their eyes met. In that instant, his heart began to beat fast.**

** *****

** _(Arón)_ **

**The disturbing feeling of being watched woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was populated eyebrows framing a look so intense that it made him blush. Omar was a few inches from his face, looking at him in detail.**

**In just fractions of seconds, he realized that his left arm and leg were hooked to Omar's body.**

**_\- "But what...?"_ \- Arón asked confused as he separated from Omar.**

**Omar did the same also reflecting some discomfort.**

**_\- "I just woke up too... and I didn't know how to wake you up dude..." -_ Omar answered lowering the feet of the bed and turning his back to Arón. Seconds later he turned to look at him.**

**Aron rubbed both hands against his eyelids and also sat on the mattress. He felt ashamed. _-"Fuck! But what a shame, dude... you would have woken me up with a punch. "_**

**_\- “Yeah… but it's not that bad, I mean, nothing happened, colleague”.- _Omar replied as he got out of bed and took the clothes that he had left on the dresser. -**

**_\- "It's true, come on, we're gonna be late" -_ he replied as he walked to the shower.**

**They were in silence all the way to the recording set. Soon, the music of _Billie Eilish_ began to be heard inside the car and while Omar checked his phone, Arón drove remembering how strange he had felt in the morning with Omar so close to him.**

**Although Omar told him not to give importance to the matter, he felt him too quiet and when they met with the rest of the cast, each one went by their side.**

**Twenty minutes later, all the cast was already sitting in their respective places to read the first script.**

*******

**Ander & Omar S.**

_(Ander)_

It had been two weeks since Omar had left and although he'd assured him that the decision to move was the best thing for their relationship, Ander didn't consider it in that way. He felt alone and his bed, now empty, reminded that to him every night.

He laid upside down and closed his eyes, missing the time when he only had to extend his arm to feel Omar's warm body beside him breathing closely. That simple fact was enough to feel protected and to fall asleep. Now at night, insomnia was his only partner...

He knew that in recent months he'd behaved like a real jerk with his boyfriend, discharging his anger and frustration at not being able to confess the truth to Guzmán about Marina's murder, but, nonetheless when Omar knew the reason of his actions, the only thing what he did was show his love and understanding.

He remembered the fear gripping his throat when he thought he had lost him, but instead, Omar took him in his arms and told him that he loved him; and whatever happened in the future, he would be by his side to hold his hand and support him... and, eventually, everything would be fine.

But the truth was that he was scared. When Omar was with him, he could forget about the shit his life had become for a while, but when Omar left and Ander was left alone in his room, the fear returned even stronger.

He was terrified to feel that way, only by holding to Omar, depending one hundred percent on him; and wondering what would happen if after some time Omar got tired of supporting him? Therefore, he couldn't afford to feel happy even for a minute, because he ran the risk of everything falling apart ... and if he hit the bottom, he wouldn't know if he would be able to survive.

***

_(Omar S.)_

Omar left Ander's house feeling helpless for not being able to make his boyfriend completely overcome the problem he faced, now that everyone knew the secret he had kept. He had never seen him so vulnerable and lacking confidence before and that made him feel very sad.

Most of the time they spent together, he tried to make him feel better, make him smile and forget his problems and sometimes he achieved it; but they were only fleeting moments when he could see the light in his eyes. That was when the old Ander returned, but moments later, his eyes darkened and he stopped smiling.

_\- "Hey... Ander, change that face please, it kills me to see you like this"_ \- he had said a few hours before, while they were on the bed, after having sex.

Ander just looked at him and gave a sad smile.

Omar insisted. - _"Come on, come here" -_ he whispered as he opened his arms to cradle him. Ander obeyed by closing the space between them, letting himself be hugged from behind.

Even though he couldn't see his face in that position, he knew Ander was crying. Slowly, he began to trace a caress along his right arm while giving chaste kisses on the brown curls he loved so much, and finally, he managed to make Ander slowly relax his shoulders.

_\- "I wouldn't want to go back to school ..." -_ Ander muttered without looking at him yet.

Omar was silent, encouraging him to continue, still gently stroking his side.

_\- "Since Polo returned, things have gotten worse if that is possible ... His presence at the school has made Guzman become more violent and treat me as if I were the worst scum. I think he will never forgive me Omar... and I don't blame him”-_ He had concluded in a broken voice.

Omar took a deep breath. He didn't know what to tell him; there was nothing he hadn't told him before to try to cheer him up, so he just hugged him harder and whispered in his ear:

_-"You know I love you right? You have become the most important person in my life and I don’t ever want you to doubt that”-._

Omar could feel his words take effect because gradually Ander began to calm down. They stayed like that, hugging each other, for a little while listening only to each other’s’ breath. When Omar tried to join, Ander pressed himself against him and asked: - _"Ten more minutes ... please" -_

_\- "Ten minutes..." -_ Omar had repeated, remembering all the times that Ander had religiously gone to look for him last summer, just to be able to see him for only ten minutes each day.

_\- “It seems as if a lifetime has passed since you went to the store to see me, while my father went out to the bank, remember? How did you not get fed up with that, babe?" -_ He had asked Ander while he leaned with an elbow to see his face.

Ander turned to look at him, showing him a sincere smile when he said:

_\- "Because I love you silly... because being with you even for ten minutes was a thousand times better than wasting my time in stupid tennis tournaments missing you... How I would like to return to those days when nothing worried me." -_

Omar made a sad face while raising his hand to caress Ander's neck. _\- “You made the summer bearable in spite of my father repressing me the rest of the time. Really, thank you… ”-_ He had said while kissing him slowly enjoying the touch of his skin.

Ander had already fully incorporated by kissing him back, so Omar could only get carried away; unconsciously, he opened his mouth to deepen the contact. He could feel how Ander introduced his tongue stroking inside while emitting light gasps. They had been fucking an hour before, but that was no impediment to have an erection again.

Omar broke the contact, only to begin to draw a long line of kisses between the collarbone and the back of Ander's ear and had marveled at the feel of his boyfriend's skin, reacting to his caress.

He just wanted to show him once again, how important Ander was to him and how much he loved him. He still had one more hour, before going to work at the club, so unlike his previous meeting, Omar had decided to take his time and do it without hurry.

Omar had knelt on the mattress, while with one hand gently pushing Ander to lie down again, taking advantage, to admire his naked body.

Slowly he began to kiss his abs, while with his thumb he touched his cock. Once his boyfriend had a complete erection, he slowly lowered to put him into his mouth, while moving his hand from top to bottom in sync with his lips.

Ander began to moan louder, as he moved his hips against his mouth in a faster pace. Omar knew that at any moment Ander would come, so he sucked more greedily until he felt the warm liquid at the bottom of his throat.

He didn't separate from him until Ander's movements slowed down and his spasms ceased. When he looked up, he could only smile at the face of satisfaction Ander showed.

_\- "Fuck! You are amazing Omar... I love you "-._ Ander had confessed to him without being able to erase that beautiful smile.

_\- "And I love you too, you know that, right?" -_ He had answered, as he approached him to give Ander a brief kiss on the lips_. - “I have to leave now, or I'll be late for work. I'll call you later, okay? ”-_

********

_\- “Omar…! Are you going to stay there all night, or are you going to help me with these boxes? ”- _his boss yelled, taking him out of his morbid memories.

***


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the continuation of what happened between Arón and Omar after they both wake up embraced.
> 
> The point of view of each character is indicated at the beginning with ( ).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ... Your comments and Kudos are very grateful.
> 
> P.S. The next chapter will be focused on Ander and Omar.

**Chapter 4. Confession**

**Arón & Omar A.**

**(Arón)**

**They had spent the last hour laughing and joking between co-stars, before beginning to review the script of the third season, but Arón noticed that Omar was barely following the game, on the opposite, he seemed absorbed in his thoughts.**

**"But it wasn't a big deal, man ... fuck!" He thought to himself, although deep down he felt somewhat uncomfortable due to Omar's attitude affecting him, nevertheless, to be honest, he had no intention to scratch in his subconscious to know the reason... For now.**

**The enclosure was equipped with chairs and tables arranged in the shape of a horseshoe and audiovisual equipment; generally, he and Omar sat together to facilitate the reading of the script, however, that morning had been different.**

**As they entered, each of the actors began to take a seat, accommodating themselves in pairs or thirds depending on whom they interacted with the most. Aron saw two chairs available and sat in one of them waiting for Omar to enter the room and take the place by his side.**

**The workday was about to begin but there were no signs of Omar, so Ramón - the director - asked out loud: - “Where's Omar? Has anyone seen him? ”-**

**\- "He was walking around here ... In fact, both of you arrived together, right, Arón?" - Álvaro asked, addressing him.**

**Aron stiffened for no reason. -As if someone could read my mind, pussy! - He thought to himself, before answering:**

**\- "Yes, he was here a moment ago... but I don't know where he is now" - he replied briefly, showing one of those gestures of annoyance that characterized him so much.**

**\- “Can any of you send him a WhatsApp to let him know that we are waiting for him?” - Ramón asked.**

**\- "I already sent it to him..." - Danna answered.**

**Five minutes later, Omar rushed in, muttering an "I'm sorry” and sitting next to Danna, right on the opposite end of where Aron was.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/JQ9LTQh)

**Once they finished reading the first chapter, Ramón gave them the instructions: thirty minutes of recess and then, everybody would meet again in the room in order, to begin with, the exercises and the first rehearsals.**

**It was planned that, just as they did in the previous two seasons, they would be rehearsing the first four weeks in order to incorporate the new talents and give their characters more naturalness.**

**Aron went to the backyard to smoke a cigarette when he realized that Omar and Danna were sitting chatting some distance from where he was, but they were so immersed in the talk, that they didn't notice his presence.**

**Omar was smoking and talking, while Danna looked at him in disbelief, with a look of surprise on her face. At that distance, he couldn't hear them, but it was clear that it was something important because of the gestures the Mexican actress made when listening to Omar.**

**He looked away from them, and took a couple more puffs of the cigar, releasing a large puff of smoke from the side of his mouth, and then threw the butt with more force than necessary a few meters from him. - “And now what? damn!” - He thought intrigued as he walked back inside.**

**(Omar A.)**

**From what had happened in the morning plus the silent journey to the recording forum, Omar felt that Arón was avoiding him and that made him feel worse.**

**Minutes before the meeting began, Omar went to the bathroom; there, he opened the cold water tap, cooling his face and neck, while his mind wandered remembering Aron's face in front of him sleeping soundly and what had been his own response to it, having an erection because of his colleague's breathing very close of him.**

**At that moment, he paid attention to the image that the mirror projected: the beat of his pulse at the base of the neck, the parted lips, and the slightly dilated pupils were synonymous of the arousal reflected on his face.**

**At that moment, he had to admit what was going on with him and recognized that he needed to tell someone he trusted.**

**The cell phone's beep took him out of the trance he was in. It was Danna. They were waiting for him. - "Fuck!" - he whispered as he hurried out.**

*******

**\- "Are you okay, honey?" - Danna hissed when Omar sat next to her.**

**\- "Can we talk later?" -He answered.**

**\- "Sure..." - she whispered affectionately squeezing his arm, ditching the conversation with it, while both of them returned to the script reading.**

**The friendship he had forged in the recent months with Danna Paola, made him approach her and decide to tell her what was going on with him.**

**So, during the break, sitting on the edge of a small sidewalk outside the main hall, Omar lit a cigarette, while Danna looked at him with a worried face.**

**\- "Well, are you going to tell me what is wrong with you, man?" - The girl asked.**

**\- "It happens to me that I think I've messed it up..." - Omar replied, rubbing his neck with his left hand, while he exhaled the smoke of the cigarette.**

**-"What do you mean?"-**

**\- "That I'm into Arón... that I like him...shit!" - He confessed, looking her in the eyes.**

**The actress looked at him for several seconds, opened her mouth and closed it again.**

**\- "Aren't you going to say anything?" - Omar asked impatiently.**

**\- "Oh my gosh, Are you serious?" - She said more to herself than to Omar. And immediately she continued: - "I thought you were dating the girl you introduced me a few months ago..." -**

**\- “No, that ended before it even started. The truth is that I liked her but not enough and with Arón, well... I don't know... for a while here...”- he didn't finish the sentence.**

**\- “Well, what about him? Does Arón feel the same as you? I didn't think he liked boys... ”-**

**\- "Pfff... that's the issue, I don't think so, girl... Today he has been very serious and the truth is that nothing happened..." -**

**After saying that, Omar summed up what happened last night between them, and how they had woken up in the morning. - "And when he opened his eyes, he caught me watching him with my stupid face and now the things between the two of us, are getting weird... and that really fucks me up" - Omar confessed, sighing.**

**Danna listened attentively and finally said: - “Well, you don't know and it's not like you have confessed how you feel about him already… You must act normal and wait to see his reaction after a few days. Once you know what he thinks, you can take a decision, don't you think? ”-**

**\- "Thank you for listening to me" -**

**\- "Anytime, honey..." - She replied kissing him on the cheek.**

**Both smiled and hugged before returning to the lounge.**

*******

**(Omar A. / Arón)**

**When they returned from the recess, the horseshoe table had disappeared and instead there were small sofas distributed in various parts of the lounge, so that they were divided into groups to rehearse.**

**Aron was leaning against the back of one of the fluffy beige couches, studying his dialogues when Omar approached him.**

**\- “Is everything ok, dude?” - Arón asked, returning his attention to the script after a few seconds, in which Omar remained silent.**

**\- "Yeah, dude, why are you asking?" - Omar replied defensively, as he sat down next to him and took the script that Arón gave him.**

**\- "I'm just asking... don't be rude" -**

**They couldn't say anything else since at that moment Dani De La Orden - the other scene director - approached them and asked:**

**\- “Are you ready to start guys?” - and without waiting for an answer he said: - “Ramón is with Mina and Miguel, so I'll work with both of you. I propose that we could choose any random scene and rehearse it… Arón? Tell me a number"-**

**\- "Mmm... I don't know... four?" He replied with a shrug.**

**\- “Okay, let's look for scene four. Can you read it, Omar? ”- Dani asked, sitting in front of them crossing his legs.**

**Omar began to turn the pages until he found it. Clearing his throat, he read aloud:**

**\- “Ander's room; At night. Ander and Omar discuss Ander's concerns for return to Las Encinas. He feels sad and Omar tries to comfort him. He tells Ander that he loves him and that eventually, everything will be fine. Ander and Omar roll around in the bed and make out passionately. ”-**

**\- "Stop there..." - Dani asked -“Let's start by reading the dialogues and then you're gonna play the scene, okay?”**

**\- “Fuck…!” - Omar thought, looking away from the libretto to see Arón who at that time ran his hand over the back of his neck rubbing it while making an almost imperceptible grimace, although not so imperceptible to him.**

**\- "Come on... let's do it" - replied Aron nodding to the director, then look at his partner, who, as soon as their eyes met, broke eye contact between them. - "Fuck... there we go again" - Arón thought, returning his attention to the script.**

**Omar was tense. That was evident. Arón thought over, looking at him from time to time as he read his dialogues and deep down, he thought he knew the reason. At that moment, he recalled when last night, he felt as if Omar was flirting with him and it occurred to him to do something to prove his theory.**

**While listening to Dani's instructions, Omar began to remember about all the times that he and Arón had kissed, in fact, he had already lost count since it had happened numerous, and the reality was that by now it shouldn't bother him at all if it wasn't for...**

**\- "Omar, do you agree?" - Dani asked, getting him out of his thoughts.**

**\- "Sorry, Dani... I got distracted for a moment, what did you say?" - Omar replied feeling how he blushed. He felt nervous and was annoyed that Arón could realize.**

**\- "I've said that we should repeat the dialogues once again and then rehearse the kiss" -**

**\- "Ah, that... of course... it's ok" - Omar hesitated looking down while listening to a giggle from Arón.**

**When they finished reading the sequence one more time, Dani asked them to sit on the couch. - "Well, we don't have a bed but we have this comfortable armchair..." - He mocked and continued: - "Omar, lie on your back and Arón, get on top of him" -**

**And he continued giving directions: - “Arón, approach your face a few centimeters from Omar's and caress his cheek with one hand, while with the other you lean and recite the line we just rehearsed, okay? The one that goes like this: -** “Because I love you silly… because being with you even if they were only ten minutes was a thousand times better than wasting my time in stupid tennis tournaments missing you… How I would like to return to those days, where nothing worried me. ”-

**Once the director finished reading Arón’s line, he continued: - “You must conclude the last words almost in a whisper Arón, and after that, begin to kiss Omar slowly. And Omar, you must look at him as if he was the most important person in your life; and then, take him with both hands and kissing him with tenderness. Is it clear guys? ”- He asked looking at them.**

**Arón and Omar nodded as they sat on the couch.**

**Aron, taking his time, stood on top of Omar and looking into his eyes, began to recite his line. When he said the last words, he moved closer to Omar and touched his forehead with his own and then touched his mouth. The caress was slow at the beginning, it seemed even shy, but a few seconds later, Arón opened his lips and introduced his tongue into Omar's mouth to kiss him with, almost, an excessive urgency.**

**Omar on the other hand, began to feel his heart beating faster and faster while listening to Arón speak so closely. Feeling hypnotized, he couldn't separate his gaze from Aron's eyes. As soon as he felt the first touch from a lip to the other, he forgot about everything... He forgot about where they were; that this kiss being a part of the rehearsal, and even that Dani was watching them. He closed his eyes and suddenly, nothing else mattered, except to feel all those sensations that Aron's lips gave him, so, without thinking about the consequences, he responded the kiss with the same ferocity, when unwittingly, a groan escaped from his throat and the clear evidence of his excitement became undeniable.**

**-"Wow! That was awesome, guys!”- Dani cut the moment as he clapping a couple of times.**

**At that moment, the two actors moved away from each other. Arón got up, while Omar sat on the couch while crossing his arms so that at least Dani didn't realize the embarrassing situation he was in because he was sure that Arón had noticed.**

**“We are done for today. See you tomorrow guys ”- Dani said goodbye leaving them alone.**

**An awkward silence took hold of both of them, but after a few seconds, Arón approached Omar and said:**

**\- "It doesn’t really matter, dude... it can happen to anyone" - Arón murmured in his ear as he squeezed his shoulder and then left the room at a rapid pace.**

**\- "What the fuck? I was right" - Arón thought as he walked down the hall towards the exit, still feeling somewhat incredulous about what had happened moments before.**

**He got into his car, closed the door and leaned against the steering wheel. He took a deep breath. Far from feeling uncomfortable, strangely he didn't dislike it at all. To tell the truth, he felt a twinge in his stomach and it wasn't exactly distasteful.**

**-"What the hell…? And now, what? ”- He murmured, starting the engine while touching his lips with his tongue as he remembered the kiss he had shared with Omar.**

********


	5. Eyes closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ander & Omar have some issues...
> 
> The POV of each character is indicated by ( ) at the beginning.
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos. It motivates me to continue.

**Chapter 5: Eyes closed**

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Omar S.)_ **

A few weeks later, things had not changed significantly. Ander's mood improved at times, but definitely, he was far from being that cheerful guy who lived care-freely. On the contrary, Omar could say every time he saw him more hermetic as if trying to lock himself in a shell so that no other person could harm him.

Despite this, Omar knew that his boyfriend loved him even if he didn't tell him so often since he could see it in his eyes when they made love and felt it when he curled up beside him once they laid in bed.

Even so, Omar felt a little lost. He no longer knew what else to do to get Ander out of that emotional lethargy he was in and that hurt a lot. Because even though he knew they were very young, something inside his heart made him feel that this love was like few others. Like those loves that come only once and hit you so hard that they make you and make you be someone different.

This is how Omar felt about Ander and wished with all his strength that his boyfriend could recover. He knew that they were very young, yes, but for him, there was no one more important in his life than Ander.

***

One afternoon, before going to the bar to work they had talked again about Guzman even though Ander was reluctant to express his feelings.

_-“As I told you, you were wrong, but eventually people forget and forgive. And I'm sure that Guzman will soon or later forgive you”-_

_\- "I'm not so sure about it Omar ... You should see the way he looks at me when he deigns to do it ... And the truth is that I already made up my mind about losing his friendship forever"-_ replied Ander disappointed.

Omar said nothing, just returned a sad smile as he hugged him trying to make him feel a little better.

_\- "And how are things going in the bar?" -_ Ander asked changing the subject.

_“A little rough… but fine, I need the money to pay the rent, so I don't complain. In fact, I have to leave in a little while, because I'm training the new guy who replaced Marcos and since he has only a week in the job, he isn't familiar with everything that needs to be done yet. But I appreciate it, you know because I was going crazy on my own...”-_ Omar replied as he placed an affectionate kiss on Ander’s temple.

_\- "That's good news because it means you won't have to take extra turns" -_ said Ander kissing him on the lips.

_\- "Yes ... although the additional money didn’t hurt me either" - _complained Omar making a face. - _“Hey, what do you think if you dare and go to the bar tonight to keep me company? It has been a while since you don't go there... I think it would be good for you to go out and clear your mind a little...”-_ Omar encouraged him.

_\- “Mmm… I don't know Omar. I don't think it's a good idea; the last time I was there, I had a terrible time ... you know about fainting and that ... and honestly, I don't feel like meeting up with anyone I know ... I’m sick about seeing them every day in school already”-_

_\- "Sooner or later you will have to resume your life Ander ... and as for alcohol, it seems good to me that you have decided to put it aside ... it was already taking over you." -_

_\- "I did it to avoid myself, but even that didn't work ... The only thing that I managed to do was make you spend a few shitty months too ..."_ \- He accepted sadly as he rubbed his eyes with both hands with a sigh.

_\- "Fuck ... let's change the subject we are getting very serious" -_ Ander asked with a smile while opening the drawer of his dresser to get a small velvet box giving it to Omar.

_\- "And this?" -_ Omar asked with trembling hands while holding the box between his fingers.

_\- "Go... open it and tell me if you like it" -_ He said as he studied his reaction. - _"Don’t get excited because is not a big deal, man..." -_

Even though his boyfriend had told him not to get excited, his heart was beating very fast due to surprise. From that cushion that took him to his parents' shop, Ander had not had any other details for him, so this was never expected. When he opened the box, he saw a small silver arcade that shone inside.

_\- “I remembered that in that dinner with Lu and Guzman, you said you wanted to put an earring on your ear and when I saw it, I thought it would look terrific. Although if you don't like it, we can return it… ”-_ Ander said with a shrug.

_\- “But what are you saying, dude? This earring is cool… Will you accompany me to do the drilling? ”-_ Omar asked excitedly as he approached Ander and passed both arms around his neck.

_\- “Sure… let's go on the weekend. But yes ... please do not touch those beautiful eyebrows ... Just as they are, they are perfect Omar”_\- Ander asked while closing the space between them to kiss him.

And Omar kissed him back, while he could feel through that caress, as Ander smiled as his lips touched.

_-"Mmm... I don't know. I don't promise you anything…”–_ Omar answered breaking the contact while making a brief caress in his neck. _\- "I must go, cari..." -_ said goodbye while taking the jacket that he had left on the back of the chair.

_\- "Omar... I'm serious. Just as you are, I like you. Is it really so important for you to shave your eyebrows? ”-_ Ander asked getting serious.

_\- "Do you really want to talk about this right now?"_ \- Omar asked in a tired tone.

_\- "Leave it, doesn’t matter ..." –_ Ander answered.

_\- "I'll call you later" -_ Omar finished by way of farewell, closing the door behind him, visibly annoyed.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

Through the windows of his room, he could see the street lamps that illuminated the small garden of his new house, where he and his mother had moved a few weeks ago due to the divorce of their parents.

He opened the window wide to let the fresh air of the night run and with his eyes closed, he breathed in the scent of grass and wet soil. At that moment he thought of Omar.

The little discussion they had had moments before had left him with a bad feeling. Omar was the only one who had been with him all these months, even though he hadn't done much to keep him by his side, and deep down he knew he wasn't acting reasonably. _-If Omar was happy shaving his eyebrows or wearing colorful clothes, there was no reason for him to act that way, right? - _He wondered, trying to understand what really bothered him.

Finally, his boyfriend had left the closet and with those small changes, he felt comfortable, so, _who was him to tell him not to do so? What was he really afraid of? Was he really that afraid of him becoming effeminate? - _He reflected as he remembered the last time they made love. In fact, as effeminate he didn't have much and it wasn't something he had to feel threatened by, was it?

He only knew that he loved him and that it was time to leave behind all fears, to stop feeling self-pity for himself and for what he had done and show him that he wanted to be by his side.

For that reason, when he saw the earring on the sideboard of that store, he knew he should buy it. He wanted to give him a little detail to let him know that he was thinking about him and that he wanted to thank him for the support he had given him, even though he was aware that lately, he wasn’t the best company ... So, - _“why did he have to be such an asshole and raise the issue about the eyebrows?”- _He recriminated himself mentally.

The beep of a cell phone took him out of his thoughts. He put his hand in his pockets just to make sure it wasn't his that had rung. He looked around and found Omar's cell phone on his bed. He had forgotten it.

It was Nadia who had sent him a message. He looked at his watch and noticed that he only had an hour before the bar opened, so he put on a jacket and packed away Omar's cell phone, so headed to the bar to hand it over to him. Luckily he cheered up a little and he'd stayed for a while to keep Omar company, just as his boyfriend had suggested before they argued about the stupid eyebrow issue.

When he arrived at the _Barceló Theater_, the place was still closed, but Tony - the security guard - greeted him and let him in.

Martin, Omar's boss was behind the bar arranging some bottles when he saw him approaching.

_\- “Look who can be seen here, kid! How have you been? ”-_ he asked cheerfully.

_\- “I'm fine, thanks Martín. I'm looking for Omar, he forgot his cell phone”-_ Ander replied while showing him the phone.

_\- "He's in the back arranging some boxes, go get him because I'm a little busy" -_

_\- "Thank you" -_ replied Ander nodding, as he headed to where Martin had pointed.

When he entered the wine cellar, in the distance he heard the unmistakable laugh of Omar and another voice he could not recognize. From the entrance where he was, he could not see Omar since he had to cross a narrow corridor before turning and arriving at the cargo area, where the voices came from. He paused for a moment, hesitant to continue, but finally walked accelerating the pace.

When he walked in, he could see Omar sitting on a stage and a handsome-looking guy with a brunette complexion that he had never seen before, leaning beside him. The stranger was speaking and Omar looked at him in a way that Ander did not like at all.

Omar looked relaxed and smiling, while the other guy continued saying whatever he was telling him. They had not yet noticed his presence and at that moment, Ander did nothing to be noticed.

All his fears came back suddenly when the stranger raised an arm and ran his hand through Omar's hair. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough for Ander to feel the blood rising to his face and a wave of anger he had never felt before was made present.

_\- “Fuck…!” -_ He exclaimed walking towards them. _\- "Sorry if I interrupted you ..." - _he snapped sarcastically, - _"I just came to give you your cell phone, you had left in my house" -_ he concluded as he handed the phone to Omar, who was clearly surprised to see him.

Ander looked at him coldly for a few seconds before turning around and starting to walk towards the exit.

_\- “Wait! Ander ...! Wait! ”-_ Omar shouted, jumping off the platform and walking quickly to reach him.

When he reached him, he took him by the shoulder to stop him. - _"Don’t be angry ... is not what you think Ander" -_ Omar asked taking his arm.

Ander didn't know what to think. The only thing that was clear for him was that at that moment Omar was the last person he wanted to see and that what he was feeling he had never experienced before, but it was true that he can't control it.

_\- "It doesn't matter ... leave me!" _\- Ander replied, freeing himself from Omar's grip, leaving him there, as he walked away.

***


	6. Kiss me like Omander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow up for chapter 4 since it's the story that develops between Arón Piper and Omar Ayuso.
> 
> The POV of each character appears at the beginning with ( ).
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I did the writing.
> 
> Chapter 7 will be updated next week (Ander & Omar S.).
> 
> Your comments and kudos motivate me to continue. Thank you!
> 
> Ps. BTW, which story do you prefer, (Ander&Omar S.) or (Arón&Omar A.)?

**Capítulo 6. Kiss me like Omander**

** _Arón & Omar A._ **

** _(Arón)_ **

**The following days passed without him or Omar making any reference about what had happened in his apartment, much less about what had happened during the rehearsal with Dani. They saw each other during the work and greeted each other, but instead of spending time, together as before, now, each one went by his side until they had to meet again to record some scene they shared, but nothing more. Suddenly that camaraderie that had existed between them now seemed far away.**

**The truth was that as far as he was concerned, he didn't even know how to address the issue in case he was willing to do so at some point. Generally, he was given to swallow things and demonstrate very little. That was how he handled things and so far, he had been fine with it.**

**On the opposite, Omar was the type of person who expressed his feelings all the time and said what he thought, but in relation to what happened between them, he seemed to make an exception, since he behaved somewhat cold and distant with him, and for a strange reason that he still couldn't discern that made Arón feel quite bad.**

**Despite this, it was a reality that something was happening. At least concerning Arón, since he had the feeling that Omar was attracted to him, something inside him began to change, realizing small details about his partner that hadn't even noticed before. Anyway, the day had passed very similarly to the previous ones: with Omar avoiding him and Arón doing the same.**

**Reflecting on this, he was driving to his flat. Today the crew had finished recording relatively early, but he didn't feel like going out with any of his friends, so he parked his car and entered the building. While waiting for the elevator to go up to the “pent-house”, he picked up the cell phone and recorded an _insta-story_ making faces in front of the elevator mirrors. Once the doors opened, he entered his apartment.**

**He turned the lights on, took off his shirt and connected his cell phone to the new speakers he had just bought; a few seconds later, _Sextasy of Swae Lee,_ began to be heard. He asked for Japanese food through an app and while he waited, he went to the balcony to smoke. The view from there was spectacular, that was one of the reasons why he decided to acquire that apartment in the first place and make it his new home. It was worth each Euro he had paid for it.**

**Madrid at night looked imposing, showing the contrast of the old buildings with the new constructions. Just as the lights, the people and the bustle of the big city completed that magnificent view. _–“How many stories weren't happening right now in that great metropolis?”- _He thought about it, imagining some.**

**The sound of the doorbell along with the notification on his mobile about the food delivery arriving made him leave the trance in which he was, imagining stories of ordinary people with issues such as love or heartbreak.**

**He took a final drag on the cigar, entered the apartment and put it out against the ashtray that was resting on a side table. He received his order and sat on the sofa to eat since the dining room table, which he had bought a few weeks ago, hadn't yet arrived.**

**_“God’s Plan by Drake_ began to sound and he immediately remembered the moment when he and Omar were in his apartment a few days ago drinking beers and talking about life. - _"I had a good time"_ \- he remembered smiling. - _“In fact, if he thought about it more closely, until a few days ago, whenever he was with Omar, he had a good time. It was very easy to be with him and Omar had the ability to make him talk about deep issues and tell him almost anything”-_**

**Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind and without thinking too much, he picked up his cell phone and began recording. _\- "Kiss me like Omander ... Kiss me, kiss me like Omander ... yeah!" -_ He smiled and cut the video. It was only a few seconds but he hoped they were enough to send the message he wanted to give. He pressed send and a few moments later, he began receiving hundreds of notifications on his Instagram account.**

[](https://ibb.co/PFqfCN5)

**_\- "I hope you can understand the message ..." -_ He whispered as he entered Omar's profile to see if he was online.**

*******

**He finished dinner and took the leftovers to the kitchen. He was finishing cleaning when suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He felt a turn in his stomach when he looked at the screen and saw that it was Omar who was calling. He had to recognize it: this game was beginning to like him.**

*******

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**_\- "It's not a big deal dude... it can happen to anyone" -_ Those had been the words that Arón had said to him, once he realized how turned on he was after having kissed rehearsing the scene.**

**_\- “And he had still patted his back as a sign of condescension...! What a shitty asshole...”-_ Omar thought ashamed, trying to erase the image of Aron's face from his mind.**

**After that embarrassing incident, Omar had decided to evade Arón as much as possible, since it was clear that his partner didn't even remotely feel the same way as he did.**

**He remembered the times they had talked about deeper issues; they had never mentioned anything about their sexual orientation. So, Omar assumed that Arón was straight but had never seen him with a girl. Therefore, his frustration...**

**_\- "It doesn't matter..." -_ he murmured trying to forget the situation while lighting a cigarette.**

**At that moment, Danna Paola approached him. _-"Hi, Omar! What's going on with Arón? ”-_ She asked lowering her voice while taking a seat next to him.**

**_-"Nothing. End of the sentence ”-._ Omar replied with a shrug.**

**_\- "Well, you'll say what you want, but since you told me what happened, I’ve paid more attention to him and... it seems to me that he behaves differently with you"_ \- Danna observed winking, while she took the cigar from Omar's hands and inhaled the smoke a couple of times, before returning it.**

**_\- "Yeah... different in a wrong way, you mean" -_ Omar complained affectionately hitting his shoulder with hers.**

**_\- "Of course not... dumb!" -_ The Mexican contradicted him. -_ "As a woman, I can tell you that we realize things that could go unnoticed by men... And it seems to me that he is also into you..." - And she continued: - "You'll see... you'll give me the reason in the future”. _\- She finished with a smile.**

*******

**That day, they finished recording earlier than usual and fortunately for Omar, there was no scene with Arón planned, so they only crossed a distant greeting in the morning and didn't see each other again for the rest of the day.**

**When he left the recording set, Omar received a WhatsApp from his friends asking if he was free. He looked at the time and realized that he had some hours available to meet with them before he had to leave for an interview he had already arranged with the presenter Carolina Iglesias.**

**When he arrived at Roci's house, the rest of his colleagues were already there, including Alonso. He entered and greeted them cheerfully, while someone of them offered him a beer; everyone laughed and it seemed like they were having fun.**

**He and Alonso had become very close, although for a while here, Omar had moved away, which Alonso hadn't liked and let him know.**

**Omar had a very special affection for him and he also recognized that his friend was physically attractive, however, never during that period they established a relationship; although more than once and after a few drinks, both exceeded the friendship line, sharing kisses first and a good dose of sex, time later.**

**_\- "Hello, my brown eyes!"_ \- Alonso greeted him with the nickname with which he referred to Omar, kissing him very close to the corner of his lips.**

**_\- "Meu filho..."_ \- Omar greeted him, in the way he used to call him.**

**He raised his beer to hit it against his, as a toast and drank a great sip. The rest of the afternoon, he had a good time sharing and laughing with his pals, but avoiding as much as possible, the closeness with his friend due to what had happened with Arón, he didn't feel like having anything sexual with Alonso.**

**A while later, Omar said goodbye: _\- "I must go..."_ \- said getting up from the table where everyone was gathered.**

**_-"Don't! Why are you leaving so soon? ”-_ Irene another of his friends, complained.**

**_\- "I know... I wouldn't like, but duty calls... I have an interview scheduled in a while" -_ he explained kissing her on the cheek.**

**_\- “Leave him!” -_ Alonso intervened, and continued in a bad mood: - _“Don't you see that since he is already famous, he has no time for us?”-_**

**_\- "Really, Alonso?"_ \- Roci scolded. _\- "But what an ass you have become" -_ she finished. _\- "Don't listen to him Omar, he's already drunk" -_ she said trying to excuse him.**

**Omar said nothing, just looked at him and shook his head in disapproval as he headed to the door.**

*******

**He entered the venue where he and Carolina would do the interview entitled _"A drink with Omar Ayuso."_ It was a pretty nice format because the _Mahou_ brewery sponsored that space, and it was supposed that the guests could enjoy a beer while they were interviewed. **

[](https://ibb.co/SKvPZCQ)

**The interviewer was already waiting for him and after greeting her and the rest of the production team, the interview began.**

**_\- “Well, first of all, I have to ask you THE awkward question. This question is left by the previous person who has come as a guest… ”-_ Carolina explained.**

**_\- "Ok..." -_ Omar smiled.**

**_\- "...Which offers you the challenge of picking up your phone, scrolling, touching one of the contacts randomly, calling him or her and saying: "Do you wanna drink some beers with me?"_ \- She explained laughing.**

**_\- “But this scares me a lot…”_ – Omar said taking out his cell phone. - _"Let's see... I've to do this, right?"_ \- Omar asked as he showed the phone.**

**_\- "Yes..." -_ answered the interviewer.**

**Omar did it and his aunt's name appeared on the screen. _\- “My aunt, Arab, I can't. They charge me a lot”-_ he explained laughing while raising his arms.**

**_\- "Come on, try again" -_ Carolina encouraged him.**

**This is what Omar did and when he pointed with his finger, the name of Arón Piper appeared on the screen… - _“Shit… really?!”_ \- he thought, as he showed the screen to his interlocutor and read-aloud Aron's name, showing a slight smile, although inside he was shitting his pants.**

**_\- "Come on!"_ \- She encouraged him.**

**_-"Yeah? I'm ashamed... But what do I say?”-_ Omar complained, feeling his pulse begin to accelerate.**

**_\- "Come on man!" -_ The girl scoffed, waiting for him to make the call.**

**_\- "I've to put it on speaker obviously, right?" -_ Omar asked more nervous every time without wanting them to notice it.**

**_-"Of course! But don't say that this is a challenge!"- _Carolina replied, nodding.**

**_\- "He won't answer it ... he never does."_ \- Omar replied as he dialed.**

**_\- “Haha, I wouldn't answer either. I would say: "Omar... uh..." -_ she replied jokingly.**

**Omar laughed, touching his face evidently nervous and waited.**

**After three rings, he felt relief and he was about to hang up when Aron's voice was heard on the speaker: - _"Omar?"_**

**Omar wanted the earth to swallow him, but he had no choice but kept going with that.**

**_\- "What's up, dude?" -_ And he continued without waiting for an answer: - "Hey, mmm... do you wanna drink some beers with me?" - He asked nervously, without looking up from the phone.**

**After a few seconds of silence on the other side of the line, which seemed like an eternity to Omar, he heard Arón say: _\- “When, now?” -_**

**Omar couldn't believe what was happening... - _"And now what am I going to tell him when I see him?" -_ He thought while laughing nervously.**

**_\- “In an hour and a half, is it ok for you?"_ \- He confirmed, with a smile that he couldn't hide.**

**_\- "Ok... see you at my flat?"_ \- He heard Aron's hoarsely voice through the phone.**

**_\- "It's a fact... I'll see you then."_ \- And hung up.**

*******


	7. Do I wanna know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the sequel of chapter 5 between Ander and Omar S.
> 
> Next week I will be updating chapter 8. (Arón and Omar A.) ;)
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos. I'd love to know what you think about this chapter. :)

**Chapter 7: Do I wanna know?**

**Ander & Omar S.**

_(Omar)_

It was not until he heard the door slamming as a product of the excessive force with which Ander had closed the door, that he could react. Ander's attitude had left him speechless, he had never seen him behave in such a cold way, not even during the time he had to carry the secret that Polo had confessed to him and because of that, he used to take it off on him sometimes.

This time had been different. - _Ander was ... jealous?_ \- Omar thought while rewinding in his mind what his boyfriend had seen moments before, in order to try to understand his attitude.

_\- "Are you okay, Omar?" -_ He heard Yeray ask - pulling him out of his speculations - as he approached him.

Yeray, he was the new guy who had replaced Marcos at the bar a week ago. He was a nice and unpretentious dude who had arrived a few weeks ago from the Canary Islands to settle in Madrid.

Ten minutes before, both had finished rearranging the cellar, as Martin had ordered, and had decided to sit down for a moment. Omar told him about the activities that could be done in the city and Yeray talked about his plans on finishing high school.

Just before Ander appeared, he had confessed that his father was a government official who had been transferred to Madrid and had enrolled him and his brother Malick in a school called _Las Encinas_ ”, but that for him, unlike his brother, was important to work and not give himself a rich guy like life.

The latter had surprised Omar and he thought it could be a good opportunity to introduce Ander, Samu and his sister Nadia so that when Yeray began his classes, he knew some familiar faces.

_\- "Oh Really, Omar? It would be nice to meet your pals!"_ \- He had answered while raising his arm and running his hand over his head in a grateful gesture.

_It was at that moment that Ander had appeared and had seen them..._ Omar noticed it, closing his eyes for a moment and bringing both hands to his face.

Seconds later, he turned to Yeray to answer:

_\- "Yes, I'm fine... it's just that he seems to have misunderstood things... I think you'll have to meet Ander at another time ..."_ \- He replied with a grimace.

_\- "I didn't know... sorry if I did something that bothered your… boyfriend?"_ \- Yeray asked looking at him intrigued.

Omar looked back at him only to confirm that there were no veiled intentions in his question, but only true curiosity.

_\- "Yes, we have a relationship ... and there is nothing to apologize, dude, I'll talk to him later"_ \- he patted his shoulder.

_\- "Interesting..." - _Yeray replied raising his eyebrows.

_\- "What’s so interesting?" - _Omar asked with a frown.

_\- "Nothing... it's just that I hadn’t realized you like boys -_

And before Omar could ask him what he meant by that statement, Yeray clarified:

_-"Come on! It's not what you think dude, I'm not judging you... You'll have a chance to get to know me better. ”- _he concluded as he left the cellar. - _"I'm going with Martín, see you later"_ -.

***

_(Ander)_

When he got out of the bar a blast of cold air hit him right on the face, he received it at once, so he adjusted his jacket zipper and put it his hood on. He introduced both hands in his pockets looking for his headphones and played the "playlist" on the mobile by pressing "play" randomly. A few seconds later _“Do I wanna know, from Arctic Monkeys_ began to sound.

_"...Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and_

_if so I wanna know what time it shuts…_

_…I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

_(Sad to see you go)_

_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_

_(Baby we both know)_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying_

_things that you can't say tomorrow day..."_

He made a sad face as he listened carefully to the lyrics of the song. It seemed that it perfectly described his relationship with Omar right now. He had never really felt so close to the possibility that Omar could be interested in someone other than him.

After how he had collapsed because of the consequences of deciding to cover Polo, he often thought of the possibility that Omar would get tired of holding him and walk away, but thinking about him seeing him as palpable as he did moments ago, there was a big difference.

He walked aimlessly, engrossed in his thoughts, trying to understand why he had reacted that way. And the reality was raw. Beyond the irrational jealousy he felt when he saw that guy touching his hair, what really made him angry was seeing Omar relaxed and laughing out loud with someone other than him. If he was honest to himself, it had been a long time since Omar didn't laugh like that when they were together and he knew perfectly who was responsible for it.

_"Who would like to be with someone who is sad most of the time?"_ Ander mused, kicking a bottle that had crossed his path.

Suddenly, a very intense headache began to afflict him, to the point in which he began to feel nauseous, so a couple of streets later, he stopped and looked for a bench to sit on. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was until he looked around and realized that he was in Barceló Park.

_-He had to get over it now and start demonstrating to Omar how much he mattered to him, because if he didn't, he ran the risk of losing him too, and only by thinking of chance of seeing Omar with someone else, was something he didn't think he would be able to deal with ... - _He thought sadly.

Not knowing what to do. _–Would he call Omar and apologize for his attitude to be so out of place? Or was it better to wait for his boyfriend to finish his shift so they could speak calmly and explain how he felt? -_

Finally, he picked up his cell phone and wrote: - _“Omar, I'm an asshole… Forgive me, please... Can we talk later? ”- _He sent the text and stared at his cell phone.

Seconds later, he saw that Omar had already read the message. After a couple of minutes without getting an answer, he put his cell phone in his pocket and got up to go home.

Half an hour later, he entered the door and saw his mother watching TV. Azucena looked at him and, smiling, made a sign by tapping on the sofa so that he would sit next to her.

_\- "Where do you come from son?"_ \- She asked giving him a warm kiss on the cheekbone.

Ander knew that his mother was worried about him, since being the principal, she had known about what happened with Guzman. Not to mention all the times she had seen him roam the house like a real mess since then.

_\- "Omar forgot his cell phone and I went to give it back to him at the bar" –_ Ander answered sitting next to her, watching the program that his mother tuned, but without really paying attention. His head revolved around Omar and the fact that he had seen his message but had decided not to respond.

_\- “And why haven't you stayed for a while? It's Friday and it’s been a while since you don’t go out at night. Look, son, think about it... if it wasn't for school, and because Omar comes to see you, you wouldn't have contact with anyone else... ”-_

_\- "I know mom... I just didn't feel like going out tonight"_ _-_ He snorted, massaging his temples with both hands. - _“Do you have a headache pill? I feel like it will explode”-_

_\- “Have you drunk again Ander?” -_ asked her worried mother.

_\- “No… I haven’t done it. I promised you. To you and Omar. What happened that night won’t happen again. It’s probably because I didn’t eat well. I'm going to rest.”- _Ander said, rising from the sofa.

_\- "Wait, let me give you some pills before" -_ Azucena answered getting up and heading to the medicine cabinet.

Once he swallowed the medicine, he went up to his room and locked himself inside. He dropped onto the mattress and turned off the lamp, staying almost dark except for the dim moonlight that filtered from the skylight located just above his bed. He took out his cell phone to check the messages, but there was no response from Omar.

***

_(Omar)_

_\- "It seemed that the night was going from bad to worse" - _Omar complained mentally while serving one drink after another without rest. He was down after the way Ander had acted and just tonight, he had to attend the VIP area, where at midnight, Guzmán and Valerio appeared.

_\- "Look, look... who do we have here?" -_ Guzman scoffed at him. - _"Tell me, is your boyfriend here keeping you company?" -_ Asked sarcastically, while looking around for Ander. - _"I'm going to be happy to find him so I can beat his ass" - _he scoffed.

_\- "Guzman, now... leave it" -_ Valerio intervened, pulling him back to their table.

As he walked away, he turned to Omar and said: _\- "Tell him not to appear, because if I see him around here, I won’t contain myself as I do in school..." - _He concluded threatening him.

Omar just watched him without answering a single word to his threats.

_-"What was that? And why does he hate your boyfriend? ”-_ Yeray asked approaching Omar.

_\- "It's a long story ... forget it man" -_ replied Omar, avoiding the question. - _“Can you cover me for a moment? I have to go to the bathroom”-_ he asked his partner.

When he entered the employee toilet, he closed the door and leaned over the sink. It was about two hours before his shift ended, so he cooled his face and threw the paper towel in the trash can. He was about to leave when he heard the notification of a new message.

He picked up his cell phone and read Ander's text apologizing. He sighed. He felt physically and mentally exhausted, but he was also upset. Not only because of how his boyfriend had behaved hours ago in the cellar, but also because of the way he constantly mentioned the topic about his clothes or about the eyebrows and all that.

Those attitudes he had let go, not only did he let them pass until today, but the truth was they hurt him in the deepest. And he’d been trying to minimize it all the time, but he knew it wasn't right. It hurt that Ander could feel ashamed of the changes he had decided to make about himself; because deep down he knew it was, in fact, true.

He decided that he wouldn't answer Ander now. He needed to think because as much as he loved him, he was not willing to keep going that way.

***


	8. Fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is ready! It's the sequel of chapter 6 between Arón and Omar A.
> 
> The chapter is longer than originally planned, however, I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> I really enjoy reading your comments, as well as I appreciate your kudos. ;)

**Capítulo 8: Fuego**

** **

** _(Arón & Omar A.)_ **

** **

** _(Omar)_ **

**The interview ended half an hour later, but the reality was that once he hung up that phone, it was hard for him to concentrate. He answered without thinking the following questions that Carolina asked him since his head only thought about what he would say to Arón when he met him in… - _“less than an hour?”_ \- he confirmed looking at the clock on his phone, feeling a tug in the stomach.**

**_\- "Clearly, fate made fun of him and his conviction to stay away from Arón...How possible was that his name would randomly pop up if he had more than two hundred contacts?" - _He reflected feeling mortified**

**He sat down in one of the armchairs of the hotel where the interview had been conducted and waited for the _“Cabify”_ service he had requested. While doing so, he opened Instagram and began to upload a couple of videos he had recorded hours ago at Roci's house; and one more in which he was promoting his interview with Carolina a few moments ago, with the saying: _“A drink with Omar Ayuso... available soon”._**

** **

**Once he uploaded the stories, he began to look at the posts of the people who followed, when he came across Aron's story. He clicked it and a moment later, Arón with his naked torso, sitting on a sofa, said: - _“Kiss me like Omander… Kiss me; kiss me like Omander… yeah!” -_**

**_-"What the fuck...?”-_ He muttered, looking at the story again. Arón had uploaded it three hours ago, according to Instagram, which meant that Arón had recorded it long before he had made the call.**

**_\- "What does this mean?"_ \- Omar thought, wracking his brains while looking again at the story for the third time. The beep of his cell phone indicating that the taxi service had arrived, distracted him a moment from his thoughts.**

**He asked the driver to stop in a supermarket, although in reality, what he was unconsciously doing was making time to postpone the inevitable; He left with cigarettes and beers and returned to the car where the driver was already waiting for him. Along the way, he received a message from WhatsApp. It was Alonso.**

** _Meu Filho: [What are you doing?]_ **

** _Omar: [Finishing the interview]_ **

** _Meu Filho: [I wanna see you...]_ **

** _Omar: [I can't now, I'm busy]_ **

** _Meu Filho: [????]_ **

**Omar closed the app. He began to play nervously with the phone between his hands while thinking: _\- "What am I supposed to answer?"-_**

**_\- "That I met someone? That I don't want to see him, because he's drunk and he is acting like an asshole?_ _Or even better... I can't see you, because right now I don't even know what am I feeling?"_ \- He took a deep breath to try to calm down and put the phone away.**

**_"Besides, after the way he'd behaved with him at Roci's house, he didn't feel like talking to him either,"_ he thought angrily.**

**Fifteen minutes later, he was in front of the luxurious building where Arón lived. Omar thanked the driver and getting out of the car, walked slowly towards the intercom. He pressed number _1020_ and waited.**

**A few seconds later, he could see Aron's face through the small screen. _\- "Come on... get in" -_ He had said at the time that he rang the bell to open the door; Omar entered the wide hallway and headed for the elevator. He pressed number 10 and waited.**

**When the doors opened, Arón was leaning on the doorframe dressed only with a pair of jeans and a beer in his hand. He greeted him with a half-smile and nodded for him to enter.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

** _Two hours before…_ **

**Once he hung up with Omar, he sat on the kitchen counter and set aside his cell phone. He put both hands to his head and rubbed his neck. - _“Fuck, it had worked!” _\- He thought without believing how simple it had been.**

**He jumped off from the kitchen counter and opened the fridge; He took a beer, opened it and gave it a big drink. He felt anxious. Happy… but anxious.**

**_\- "Are you sure about this?"_ \- He wondered to himself.**

**When he recorded the video, he did it thinking that Omar would see it and understand the hidden meaning, but never, nor in his best dreams, he imagined that he would speak to him tonight to invite him for a drink... And even less with how distant Omar had been with him in the last weeks.**

**If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he was excited to see him. Even though it wasn't the first time he recognized feeling attracted to a man, it was the first time he was willing to let himself go without feeling guilty about it. He opened the second beer and headed to the couch.**

**While he drank, he remembered clearly the time a guy had caught his attention. It was during the recording of his first film: _"Fifteen years and one day",_ _Pau Poch_, an actor four years older than him, had participated in the movie that summer, and although nothing happened beyond a few kisses, it had been a revelation for him.**

**But once the movie ended, he decided to get away from acting and break all contact with the actors, forgetting that episode. In the following years, he led a teenage life like any other boy of his age, dating girls from school and starting his sex life. He never again questioned his sexual preferences until today.**

** Now, several years later, and due to Pau's participation in the _“Merlí”_ series, they had encountered in some event occasionally, but he avoided as far as possible crossing beyond a simple greeting.**

**He took a deep breath, and put those memories aside. For now, what he wanted, was to discover what was happening between Omar and him, and whatever it was, he wanted to see if he wasn't confusing what he felt as a result of his closeness with Omar at work.**

*******

**Aron looked at the clock once more. There was nothing worse than waiting. Omar was half an hour late and he had no sign of him. He took his phone and wrote: - _“r u coming?”_ \- But immediately deleted it.**

**_\- "What if, he had decided not to come at the last minute?" -_ He snorted annoyed while finishing another beer.**

[](https://ibb.co/0Qw96YM)

**He didn't like feeling that way. He was usually a self-confident guy who was used to others looking for him, so feeling insecure was a feeling unknown to him... and he wasn't comfortable with it at all.**

**He was about to go to bed when the doorbell rang. He let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding and rose to the intercom. He pressed the button and immediately saw Omar through the small screen. He smiled in relief. _\- "Come on... get in" -_ greeted him while pressing the button so he could enter.**

*******

** _(Omar A. / Arón)_ **

**_\- "I brought a few beers because I didn't know if you had some..." -_ Omar greeted him, bumping his hand with Aron's.**

**Aron took them, threw one to him and put the rest in the fridge. - _"Thanks, man... beers are always welcome... good reflexes by the way!" -_ He pointed out amusingly showing a smile when Omar caught the beer in the air. - _"Come on, let's go to the living room" -_ He suggested passing by his side.**

**_\- "Sure..." -_ Omar replied, walking after him. While following him, he wanted to ask about the video he'd uploaded, but instead, he only managed to say: - “_Aren't you cold, macho?”-_ Pointing to his bare torso and bare feet.**

**_\- “Nah… you say it because outside is cold, but the heating is on. After a while you’ll get warm_”- Arón replied, regretting almost immediately that Omar could find a double meaning in his answer.**

**They dropped onto the fluffy couch relatively close to each other; Omar drank from the beer and then left it on the coffee table. For a few seconds, they remained silent without knowing what to say, each fighting against their demons.**

**Trying to avoid that awkward moment, Arón suddenly asked: - _“Do you wanna have dinner? We could order food if you want to… ”-_**

**_“The last thing that Omar wanted at the time was food. What he really wanted was to kiss his partner's mouth, just as he had asked in his story a few hours before. ”_ He thought to himself as he looked down at Aron's lips. - "_Eh ... no, I'm fine, I ate something before"_ \- he replied and turned to get his beer as soon as their eyes met.**

**_\- "Right..." -_ Arón replied briefly. After a few seconds in which the silence continued to reign, he suddenly said: _\- "I thought you... wouldn't come" -_ he confessed, looking directly at him.**

**_\- "Right..." -_ Omar imitated, nodding. This was getting so fucking weird, so he decided to grab the bull by its horns and know once and for all what was going on with Arón, he took a deep breath and let go: _\- "I watched the video you uploaded..." –_**

**Aron looked at him for a long suspended moment. - _"It's now or never... don't be a coward" _\- he thought to himself. He ran a hand over his head almost absently and asked: - _“And…? Did you like it?"_**

**_\- "This rocks..." -_ Omar replied, feeling the faster and faster throbbing in his chest. _“Is it happening?"_ He thought uncertainly looking at Aron's face to try to read him.**

**In response, Arón approached Omar to the point of almost brushing his lips with his own. At that distance he could feel his breath; it was a mixture of beer and mint that seemed irresistible. Almost immediately, he felt the pants begin to tighten at the height of the crotch 'cause he was getting hard.**

**_\- “Fuck!” - _Omar hissed without being able to resist another second. At last, what he dreamed so many times in the last days came true...**

**With a slow movement as if trying not to do anything that could break the magic, he raised his hand and took the back of Aron's neck, closing the space between them. The moment he felt Aron's tongue breaking through his lips, he closed his eyes and let out a small moan. They kissed slowly, savoring each other; exploring every corner as if it were the first time their tongues touched.**

**_"Although they had kissed on the recording set countless times, this caress felt very different from any other."_ Arón reasoned, without separating from Omar. Aron dropped his body against Omar's, imprisoning him against the cozy sofa and began to trace a series of wet kisses from the corner of his lips to his neck.**

**While kissing him, Omar sat up trying to take off his shirt, so Arón separated from him and helped him get rid of it. At that moment, they made eye contact again and Omar took the opportunity to look for any hint that showed that Arón might be regretting, but all he found was desire. His dilated pupils were a sign of the purest and crude desire.**

**Without separating his gaze from Aron's, Omar lowered his hands and began unbuttoning his pants. When he lowered the zipper of the jeans, he put his hand inside the boxers and could feel how hard he was. He began to stroke him slowly at first and faster as he listened to the gasps coming from Aron. Omar couldn't believe he was who made him feel in that way.**

**Aron closed his eyes and parted his lips for more. They continued that game for a few more minutes until Arón stopped him.**

**_\- "Stop... because I'm close to coming"_ \- he pleaded.**

**Omar obeyed him by leaning back on the couch, letting Aron take control.**

**Aron approached Omar and began to kiss him slowly, trapping his lower lip between his and then introducing his tongue. Omar let out a muffled groan.**

**_\- "Your taste is so fucking addictive that I could settle for just kissing you all night..."_ he whispered against his lips.**

**Omar smiled. It felt so good to feel Aron's weight on his, that he let him do it. With one hand he caressed his back while with the other he held his face that was a few inches from his.**

**_\- "Are you sure about this?" -_ Omar questioned at some point.**

**_\- "Aha..."_ \- he replied while kissing him.**

**_\- "Piper... I'm serious" -_ he insisted moving away a moment to confront him.**

**Arón kept his eyes on him and then added: - _“I like you… If that’s what you ask._ _I knew it the day we had the rehearsal with Dani and since then I have wanted to do this without anyone else watching us...”-_ and having said that, he started kissing him again.**

**After such a confession, Omar left behind any uncertainty he might have had and let himself be kissed... The chemistry between them was undeniable. Arón made him horny just by looking at him the way he did now.**

**Suddenly, he felt Aron's hand go down to his pants and unbutton it. Moments later, he felt Aron's firm hand caressing his dick.**

**_ \- "This is the first time I touch a guy in this way..."_ \- Arón confessed while continuing to do so. And that was true. _"But it felt so good... He didn't feel guilt or regret."_ He could only admire Omar's response to his touch.**

**_\- "Well, to be the first time, you don't do it nothing bad at all..." -_ Omar scoffed, emitting slight gasps convulsing at his touch, while in turn, he began to touch Aron again.**

**_\- "Let's go slowly..."_ \- He whispered against his mouth. - _"We don't need to fuck tonight... if you're not ready yet"_ \- Omar proposed as he continued kissing him.**

**Aron silently thanked that gesture. The reality is that he wasn't completely sure he wanted to take that step now, so he smiled in response and both continued to enjoy the moment. Minutes later they got an orgasm into each other's hands.**

**They laid down, catching their breath until their agitated breaths gradually returned to normal.**

**_\- “That was cool… right?”_ \- Arón asked after a while looking for an answer in Omar's eyes. He wanted to be sure that Omar had enjoyed it as much as he had.**

**Omar couldn't hide a big smile when he replied: - _"It was fucking awesome Piper...”_**

**_\- “Piper? Really Omar? It sounds weird, don't you think? ”-_ he asked raising his eyebrow.**

**Omar just smiled. - _"Mmm... I don't think so, I like it" _\- And then he placed a warm kiss on his chin.**

**Aron smiled in turn. - _"If it's your way of being sweet... let me tell you you're weirdo..." –_**

** **

**They got up from the sofa and went to the bathroom to clean themselves. Aron opened the shower tap and went into the shower, while Omar was cleaning himself in the sink.**

**_\- "Don't you prefer to take a shower?"_ \- He asked.**

**Omar looked at him and smiled. - _"Yes, I think that would be easier..." -_ And saying that, he joined him into the shower.**

**After a while, Arón came out first and began to dry up. As he did, he watched Omar bathe in his shower and smiled. He never felt uncomfortable due to what they had shared, so without having second thoughts, he raised his voice so Omar could hear him through the stream of water:**

**_\- “I’ll leave you a clean towel. I’ll see you out here... ”-_ And immediately, he left the bathroom. He put on clean underpants, sweatpants and sat on the bed to wait for him.**

**When Omar got out to the bathroom, he wore the towel around his waist and his clothes in his hands.**

** _\- "I'm going to get dress and..." -_ **

**Aron didn't let him finish. - _"Why don't you stay tonight?"_ \- He asked looking at him.**

**_\- "Are you sure?"_ \- Omar asked _\- "I don't want to bother you... I can take a taxi and go home..." -_ He explained.**

**Aron shook his head from side to side. - _“If I'm asking you, it's because you don't bother me at all. Unless you want to leave… ”_**

**Omar smiled. - _"Ok... but you'll have to lend me some clothes because..." -_ He said pointing to his clothes.**

**_\- "Take what you want... there are clean underpants..."_ \- said pointing to the drawer - _"and there are comfortable pants" -_**

**A while later, they laid on the bed. A light blanket covered them and both rested in silence. But unlike before, this wasn't an awkward silence at all.**

**After a few minutes, Arón murmured: - _"I like that you are here"_ \- but he got no answer. He turned to look at him just to see that Omar was sound asleep.**

**Aron sighed. _"He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to think about it either... the only thing that was clear to him was, he liked Omar a lot..."_**

*******

**Twenty minutes later, Omar's cell phone, which was in the dresser right next to Arón, began to vibrate, illuminating the screen, so he woke him up.**

**_\- "At two in the morning... Really?"_ \- Aron murmured, looking back at the phone. Immediately, a second message illuminated the screen again making the text visible:**

**Meu Filho: _[I'm asking you... where the hell r u? I'm outside your house…]_**

** _***_ **


	9. Fading Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, I decided to shorten the chapters a bit, to upload two at a time. With that, I hope it will be easier for readers to have continuity with both stories.
> 
> Tell me if you like it. 
> 
> What do you prefer?
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. I love to know your opinions.
> 
> I will update the following chapters next week.
> 
> It's the sequel of chapter 7 between Ander and Omar S.
> 
> Stay tuned! :)

Chapter 9: Fading Away

Ander & Omar S.

_(Omar)_

When he left the Barceló Theater it was already dawn; the temperature had dropped considerably, so he buttoned up the coat and adjusted the scarf. At that moment he began to feel melancholy when he remembered that it was Baba who had given Nadia the coat, so she could hand it to him. _"It's so you don't get cold,"_ his sister had told him. But he knew immediately, that his father was responsible for it.

Baba was a tough man; with deep-rooted customs and ideas. Nevertheless, Omar knew through his sister that Baba and Mama were having a hard time and that hurt him a lot. It destroyed him, not only to not be able to talk with his family about his life but also to be away from them. And even though Nadia was unconditional to him, he needed his parents.

Now that he had left Ander's house and began to live alone, he resented further distancing himself from his parents. Arriving at his apartment and not being able to eat a hot dish prepared by Mama was one of the many things he had to leave behind in order to live his life.

He walked at a rapid pace thinking about it and also about the jealousy scene that Ander had starred before, when a car approached slowing down, stopping by his side. Omar turned around and recognized his partner at the bar behind the wheel.

_-Hey man! Get in; I'll take you home-_ Yeray offered.

_-Are you sure? I shouldn't get you far from where you are going- _Omar replied uncertainly.

_-No way! Besides, it's getting colder... come on, get in-_ Yeray replied opening the door.

As soon as he got in the car, Omar silently thanked the warmth radiating from the heating. _-Thanks, dude... I live several blocks south; I hope not to deviate you that much-._ He insisted, rubbing his hands trying to get warm.

_-Not at all! Give me the address to put it on the map-_ asked his partner.

During the journey to his apartment, Yeray turned the music up and began to dance and sing while driving, making the road much more enjoyable. During that time, Omar forgot about his worries while imitating him. They talked about how tough the night had been and about the drunken idiots they had to deal with.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at his house.

_-Hey dude, thank you very much for the ride, seriously... -_ Omar said gratefully.

_-You’ve nothing to thank Omar, it doesn't bother me at all to deviate a bit-_ Yeray replied starting the engine while making a sign with his hand as a farewell.

Omar didn't move until he saw the car disappear; _“He's a nice guy,” _he thought with a half-smile, before turning around and entering the building.

When Omar entered his apartment, he went to the small kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He sat in the only chair he had and looked at the tiny and practically empty apartment. He only had the bed he had bought, a set of sheets that Nadia had given him, and a couple of huge pillows that Ander had brought with him the first time he visited his apartment.

_"To make us sleep more comfortable ... when I stay overnight,"_ he had said with a wink.

Omar smiled when he remembered that episode. It was one of the few moments in which he saw Ander happy and without the heavy burden, he had imposed on himself. And that had been the only night so far, in which he and his boyfriend had been able to enjoy the privacy provided by their little new home.

It had been so pleasant that they didn't have to hold back each time they touched each other for fear of being heard... That night, like the first time they made love, they were completely alone enjoying each other. He was marveled when he listened loudly and clearly Ander's moans as a result of his caresses, to feel Ander's lips on his body, giving pleasure completely alien to anything that was not themselves.

_-Ander...- _Omar whispered.

Several times during the nights when he was alone, he imagined building a life with him. Living together and sharing a roof, without parents, without problems and with nothing to overshadow their happiness.

At some point during those crazy nights, he thought about proposing him to move in with him, but he held back. He knew it wasn't a good idea since they were still young and deep down he was afraid that their relationship was not strong enough to take that step.

He suppressed a yawn and got up. He brushed his teeth and closed the curtains to prevent sunlight from coming out within a few hours, seeping through the windows. He laid down and picked up his cell phone to mute it, but before doing so, he looked back at the message Ander had sent him hours ago. Surprised, he noticed that despite the time, Ander was online.

Omar wrote:

Omar: _[I'm home now, can we talk tomorrow?]_

He stared at the mobile screen for a long time before pressing _"send."_ After a few more minutes thinking about what he should do, he deleted the text without further ado and sighed.

[ ](https://ibb.co/JK207HP)

He felt bad about ignoring him, but he needed to tidy his head before talking to him. Releasing a sigh, he left the application and silenced the phone. He wanted to sleep as much as he could and he didn't want anyone to bother him. That included Ander as well.

***


	10. What You Keep To Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is ready! It's the sequel of chapter 8 between Arón and Omar A.

**Chapter 10: What You Keep To Yourself**

** _(Arón & Omar A.)_ **

** _(Aron)_ **

**After the message popped up and woke him up, it was hard for him to fall asleep again. As much as he wanted not to give importance to the matter, his mind invariably betrayed him. So the next few hours he spent around the bed thinking about it.**

**_"Meu Filho...? Who the fuck was that…?” _Arón wondered, watching Omar sleep peacefully. It was clear that by the nickname with which Omar had him registered, he wasn't just any guy, and on top of that, regarding the way the guy had written the messages, it was evident that he was romantically involved with Omar in some way.**

**_"And? What did you expect? Asshole!” _He scolded himself mentally while listened to Omar's accompanied breath.**

**The fact that they had kissed and that Omar had agreed to spend the night with him wouldn’t mean that they would begin to have an exclusive relationship... In fact, nothing assured that they would even be together again.**

**There was no doubt that Omar was attracted to him, he had clearly shown it a while ago, but at no time he hinted that he was interested in maintaining some kind of relationship… _“And to be honest, he wasn't interested in him either, wasn't he?"_**

**_"It was true that they had had a good time and he was sure that Omar had enjoyed it as much as he did, but that gave him no right to ask anything about it," _he thought uncertainly.**

**At that moment, Omar moved against him, whispering something unintelligible; he put an arm around his abdomen and rested his head on his chest. Almost immediately, his breathing returned rhythmic, signal that he was once again sound asleep. The feeling that the hug produced him was warm and confusing at the same time since he had never slept hugging anyone before. In such a short time there were already several _"first times"_ with Omar and that scared him a lot.**

**He pushed those thoughts aside and slowly stroked Omar's jaw, feeling the stubble. - _"All this felt strange but it gave him a very pleasant feeling at the same time..."_ \- he reflected before fatigue overcame him and fell asleep with Omar hugging him.**

*******

**The smell of fresh coffee woke him up. Refusing to open his eyes yet, he moved upside down and stretched across the width of the bed. Slowly, he turned his face to the dresser only to confirm that Omar's cell phone was just where he had left it last night, so it was very likely that he hadn't seen the messages yet.**

**He breathed a sigh of annoyance and sat on the bed. He had decided that this issue was none of his business, so he wouldn't comment it to Omar. He dressed in the sweatpants he had worn the night before and a sweatshirt and left the room.**

**_-Hey, Morning! I made coffee, I hope it doesn't bother you that I've used your kitchen...- _Omar greeted him by raising the corner of his lips in a frank smile.**

**-_Not at all...-_ Arón responded by shaking his head and suppressing the pleasant sensation he felt when he saw Omar still at home.**

**_\- Do you want a cup of coffee? -_ Omar asked opening the cupboard to get one.**

**_-Ok... -_ He answered dryly, sitting on one of the stools in front of the kitchen bar.**

**_-Take it... -_ Omar said, handing him the steaming cup. _\- Did you sleep well? Because I fell asleep like a baby, dude ...-_**

**_"Yes of course..."_ He mocked mentally, remembering what had happened last night. But he only managed to nod. He didn't have the right to feel upset, but deep down he was and that bothered him a lot.**

**_-Is everything all right? -_ Omar inquired, looking at him.**

**_-Yes… why shouldn't it be? - _He replied sullenly.**

**_-Well, your face says the opposite-_ Omar pointed out somehow confused.**

**Realizing that he was fucking it up with his attitude, Arón tried to hide: _-It's just that I'm not a morning person... -_**

**_-Morning person, really, dude? But if it's almost ten in the morning-_ Omar scoffed looking at the clock hanging off the wall.**

**Then, a mobile began to ring and Arón felt as he was being stabbed in the stomach because of a feeling he couldn't identify.**

**_-It's mine... I’ll take it-_ Omar pointed out, as he walked quickly towards the bedroom.**

**Aron took a sip of the coffee as he sharpened his ear trying to hear the conversation.**

**Almost immediately, Omar came back with his cell phone attached to his ear. _-Yes, that's fine. Okay ... When did you say? - He asked his interlocutor. -Done. See you next week, until then- _Confirmed before hanging up.**

**Once he cut the call, he turned to Arón and, by way of explanation, said_: -He was from the agency; they’ve scheduled an interview for next week with Formula TV... they will probably call you later too -_ he concluded.**

**Aron only nodded.**

**Immediately afterwards, Omar began to check his phone and due to his surprised face, Arón knew immediately that he was reading the messages.**

**_-Is everything ok? -_ He took the opportunity to ask, waiting for Omar's reaction.**

**_\- Eh... sure -_ Omar answered distractedly while looking at the phone. Seconds later, he put it in his pants pocket and looked up at him.**

**_-I must go... I have some things to fix-_ he said by way of farewell. _-Hey, I had a great time last night... - _he suddenly confessed approaching his face a few inches from his.**

**Aron didn't move. Suddenly he began to feel anger growing inside him. He looked at him knowing for sure that he would go see the guy who had sent those messages to him, so he sketched a forced smile, replying briefly_: - Yes, it wasn't bad... -_**

[ ](https://ibb.co/tL077Jz)

**Omar raised his hand and led it to the back of Aron's neck, massaging him with circular movements, without even realizing his attitude yet.**

**_-I don't get used to it yet, -_ he pointed out, referring to Aron's shaved head.**

**In response, Arón made a face of disdain, holding both hands to his head, and shrugging his shoulders, he murmured: -_It will grow...-_**

**_-Hey, I'm not complaining, huh! You don't look bad at all, Piper... – _Omar replied jokingly as he closed the space between them and began to kiss him, but almost immediately, Arón separated by moving his head to the side, avoiding Omar from deepening the kiss.**

**Omar looked at him, raising both eyebrows, evidently surprised, and although he said nothing at that moment, he was disappointed. He dropped his arm and carried it into his pocket.**

**_-You should leave... -_ Arón muttered him, looking away.**

**_"Really?"_ Omar asked incredulously.**

**When he saw that Arón didn't even look at him, he turned around saying: _-Fuck off dude! -_ And without waiting for an answer, he left the kitchen towards the exit door.**

**Arón didn't answer nor did he do anything to stop him, on the opposite, he remained silent playing with his phone and didn't take his eyes off of it until he heard the door close with violently.**

**_"Fuck!"_ He hissed, visibly affected, putting his hands to his head putting the phone aside.**

*******


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, this chapter is the sequel of chapter 9 between Ander and Omar S.
> 
> Chapter 12 in a few minutes!
> 
> As always thanks for your thoughts and kudos! xoxo

** _Chapter 11: Broken_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

_(Ander)_

He was having a crappy night. Among the strong migraine that seemed to hammer his head and Omar's haunting silence, it was difficult for him to rest.

When he saw Omar was online at about three o'clock in the morning, he assumed his boyfriend was already in his apartment. He was so eager to pick up the phone and dial him as he did almost every night, just to ask him how his day had been and listen to Omar's deep voice telling him any anecdote that happened at the bar and ending the call only to listen to Omar's voice saying: _I love you._

He hated the way he behaved lately; he hated being mad at Omar... he knew he'd been a complete asshole and he wanted Omar to forgive him, to stop ignoring him... but he knew he shouldn't force him. He had already made it clear through that message that he had regretted it and that he was sorry about his attitude. Now it was Omar's turn to look for him and talk. _"Because he would do it, right_?" Ander thought worried.

His attitude was pathetic and he didn't like it at all. He had to calm down and stop bombarding his head with absurd stories in which in every one of them, Omar would abandon him. What he had to do was give him time. _"He'd reply or look for him tomorrow,"_ he repeated himself once more as if it was a mantra, before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

***

The imminent need to puke woke him up. As he could, he sat up on the bed and jumped to the W.C. He knelt on the cold tiles and hugged the toilet; he vomited until little by little the strong arches began to go away.

Breathing heavily, he got up and leaned against the sink; he turned on the cold water tap and took a big sip, then washed his face; he took the toothbrush and taking it to his mouth began to brush it.

His reflection in the mirror only served to confirm what was evident. He looked just as bad as he felt. He returned to his room and sat on the edge of the bed, holding it with both hands, because of the effort, he had felt somewhat dizzy.

He picked up the cell phone and looked at the time. It was past noon and he still had no sign of Omar. He knew that Saturday was his day off so he dressed and left his room with the firm idea of going to look for him. Enough time had already passed for Omar to answer but he hadn't done so and he didn't want to keep waiting. He needed to talk to him.

When he went downstairs, he found his mother preparing lunch, who, listening to him, greeted him cheerfully.

_-Good morning ... or should I say good afternoon? How did you sleep? -_ She asked.

But her smile faded when she looked at his son. He was pale and somewhat haggard and could see slight droplets of sweat piercing his forehead.

_-Hi, mom... -_ Ander greeted trying to smile.

_-You feel sick, right? -_ Azucena asked, approaching him while touching his forehead.

_-I probably ate something that made me sick- _Ander replied putting on his jacket. _"But I'll feel better soon for sure... I'll be right back," _he said, walking towards the door.

_"Where do you think are you going, Ander?"_ His mother asked, with a serious gesture.

_-I'm going to see Omar-_

_-No, no way, son. Eat something and stay to rest. And if you want to see Omar, then call him and ask him to come -_ his mother ordered him as she gestured for him to sit at the table.

Ander felt so bad, he didn't want to argue with her, so he silently sat down to eat the plate of vegetables with meat that his mother served him.

Once he finished eating, more at the insistence of his mother and not because he had much appetite, he got up and returned to his room.

He took the cell phone and began to check the different social networks to see if he had news of Omar but didn't find a single post from his boyfriend. Tired of uncertainty, he dialed Omar.

After four tones, the voicemail jumped. _"You know what to do ..." _Omar's voice was heard, followed by a beep that indicated the beginning of the recording.

_-Fuck...! - _Ander hissed before throwing his cell phone on his bed, feeling increasingly insecure.

He ran his hand through his hair and picked up his cell phone again. He pressed the redial key and waited. Again the voicemail jumped, but this time, Ander began to speak:

_\- Hey, Omar I know you're still upset and that's why you don't take my calls, but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry... I fucking miss you...! Talk to me when you hear my message ... please.-_

He leaned back and put both hands to his head trying to lessen the pangs of pain that threatened to appear again. He closed his eyelids and took a deep breath doing his best to relax and try to sleep.

A familiar voice accompanied by an intense chill, made him open his eyes. At first, he could only see a blurred figure, but after a couple of blinks, he could focus on his mother's face.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gS5BBjn)

Azucena looked worried as she passed a damp cloth across his forehead.

_-You have a fever, son. I already called the doctor and he will come at any moment -_ she explained while changing the cloth for a cooler one.

_-What time is it? - _Ander asked still a little sleepy.

_-Almost ten o'clock in the morning- _answered his mother, keeping the thermometer she had just removed from Ander's left armpit.

_-What…? How? - _Ander asked confused.

_-You slept almost twenty hours in a row son-_ she explained with a loving smile.

Hearing that, Ander tried to sit down, but his mother didn't allow him. _-Don't... please lay down-_

_-Where is my cell phone? -_ He asked while looking for it next to him in his bed.

_-Here it is- _she replied, as she got up from the bed and walked to the desk to take it and give it to his son.

_"I'll be right back, I'm going to bring you some water,"_ she explained, leaving him alone in his room.

Once his mother came down the stairs, Ander leaned against the pillows and unlocked the phone. Disappointment seized him when he saw that he had neither a message, nor a call, nor anything to indicate that Omar had tried to contact him.

Releasing a sigh, he closed his eyes again falling into deep drowsiness.

[ ](https://ibb.co/bgv2pD0)

***


	12. Treat me gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the sequel of chapter 10 between Arón and Omar A.
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts about it. And also I appreciate your kudos! :D

**Chapter 12: Treat me gently**

** **

** _(Arón & Omar A.)_ **

** **

** _(Omar)_**

**He closed the door behind him without believing the way Arón had behaved. “_As a total and complete asshole”._ He didn't expect that after what they had shared, he would act that way. _"Surely he had regrets about what had happened the night before... It's my fault for hooking up with guys who are still in the closet."_**

**_\- Fuck off! -_ He muttered annoyed and hurt at the same time while leaving the building.**

**On the other hand, Alonso's message had taken him completely out of balance. He had never behaved that way and that screwed him up a lot.**

**When he arrived at his apartment, he prepared something to eat, showered and then laid down. He needed to think. What had happened last night had been a true discovery for him. Everything had flowed so well between them... to the extent that he had invited him to spend the night together... And when he woke up today in the morning, Arón was very close to him with his arm around his chest... so he didn't understand the attitude he had adopted.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/8DksNyd)

**While thinking about it, he received a message from Alonso.**

**Meu Filho:_ [Can we talk?]_**

**Omar breathed a sigh. He hadn't liked the messages Alonso had left him last night, but deep down he felt bad for him. He had a very special affection and he knew his attitude had changed because of how much he had been drinking.**

** **

**Omar:_ [You're fuckin' kidding me, aren't you?]_**

**Meu Filho: _[I screwed up... forgive me]_**

**Omar:_ [You're an asshole: /]_**

**Meu Filho:_ [Can I go to your house later?]_**

**Omar: _[I dunno, dude...]_**

**Meu Filho:_ [please?]_**

**Omar:_ [k...]_**

*******

**The rest of the day he didn't hear from Arón; not a message, not a call, nothing... _"It was more than clear that he had regretted it,"_ Omar thought both angry and hurt. So to avoid thinking about him and get distracted for a while, he prepared a bowl of popcorn and went into the living room to watch movies and read.**

**The sound of the bell woke him up; he had fallen asleep with a book in his lap. He rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn, looked at the time, it was about eight o'clock at night.**

**When he opened the door, Alonso stood in front of him, facing the floor visibly distressed.**

**_-Come on, get in now-_ Omar said as he stepped back a little to let him pass.**

**Alonso put his head up and looked at him. _"Between the hangover and the unveiled, he looked devastated," _Omar acknowledged, closing the door and sitting again on the couch.**

**Alonso sat down in front of him and asked: _\- Are you still pissed off? -_**

**_"What do you think, man?"_ He replied, lighting a cigarette.**

** _-I know that yesterday at Roci's house I acted like an ass... and I shouldn't have sent you those messages either; I know I screwed up... -_ **

**_-That's right. -_ He agreed, exhaling the smoke.**

**_-It's just... It bothers me not being able to spend time with you as before-_ he confessed.**

**Omar didn't know what to answer. He put the cigarette back to his lips and breathed in a big breath.**

** _-Don't you have anything to tell me?-_ **

** **

**Omar looked at him for a long time before answering. _\- We talked about this before... What happened, it happened and that's it, we had a good time, but we agreed that we would continue to be friends, right? -_ He reminded him.**

**_"But why can't we try, man?"_ He insisted, rising from the sofa where he was, to sit beside him. _"When we were together, we had a fucking good time... didn’t we?"_ He challenged him.**

** _-Yes, we had a great time and we'll continue to do it… but… -_ **

**He didn't let it end. _– But…? What's up Omar, are you involved with someone else? -_**

**Omar clearly knew that he wasn't going to tell him what had happened with Arón last night for two reasons mainly.**

**The first one was because long ago, Alonso had joked that Arón seemed to enjoy the hot scenes with him too much, and had even assured that he was gay. _"We are actors, don't be an ass, dude!"_ Omar had replied on that occasion. _"If you say so... but I don't like that guy..."_ he had said in response.**

**And on the other hand, after the way in which Arón had behaved today in the morning, it was more than evident that they had no future. So there was no point in getting involved with Alonso in a pointless discussion. The reality was that he didn't want to make him feel bad in any way.**

**_-So? -_ Alonso pressed.**

**Omar let out a sigh while extinguishing the cigar against the ashtray. _"Fuck... there we go,"_ he thought as he responded in the only way that occurred to him at that time_: -I just don't want to be in a relationship now ... I hardly have time for anything other than work... do you understand me? - _concluded.**

**Alonso remained silent for a long time as if he were meditating on Omar's explanation. _-Ok...-_ He muttered, avoiding looking him in the eye.**

**_-Come on... change that face, it doesn't mean that we'll stop seeing each other or anything like that; you are someone very important to me and I wouldn't like you to move away. -_ Omar said.**

**_-Yeah... if you say so-_ he replied with a grimace and ending that conversation, he asked: _-Come on, give me a stogy-._ He lit the cigar that Omar gave him and leaned back on the couch.**

**After several puffs on the cigar, he turned to Omar and without giving him time to react, he kissed him. It was a very different kiss to the ones he shared with Arón a night ago, not only because it lasted only a few seconds, but because he didn't feel that desire consumed him as when Arón passed his tongue between his lips.**

**_-What was that? -_ He asked surprised.**

**_-Is not a big deal man... you've already made it clear to me that you don't want to have a relationship, but that doesn't mean we can't do this... -_ he counterattacked kissing him again.**

**This time, Omar kissed him back. He knew for sure, that he was driven by Aron's rejection, but at that moment, he didn't care. He just wanted to forget about the kisses and caresses they had shared hours before, but far from achieving it, it only served to reaffirm that the chemistry he had felt with him was far from being able to feel it with Alonso.**

*******

**A while later, they were both sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie, when someone knocked on the door.**

**_-Are you waiting for someone? - _Alonso asked distractedly.**

**_-No, no one... -_ Omar answered walking towards the door.**

**_-Who is it? -_ He asked.**

**When he saw that no one answered, intrigued, he opened.**

**_“You’ve got to be kidding me!” _He thought to himself when he saw Aron standing in front of him.**

*******


	13. Don't Give Up On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the sequel of Ch.11 between Ander and Omar S. 
> 
> It was supposed the chapters were gonna be shorter, but this one came out a little longer ... I'm sorry! ;)
> 
> Chapter 14 will be upload in a few minutes.
> 
> Thanks for commenting and for your kudos.
> 
> ;)

** _Chapter 13: Don't give up on me_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

_(Omar S.)_

** **

Thinking about trying to take care of his mental health, Omar had decided to spend the entire weekend disconnected from the phone and social networks. So, taking advantage of his day off, he got out of bed, picked up his cell phone and put it inside one of the small kitchen cabinets.

He needed time with himself to process the maelstrom of events that he had been living a few months from now and that he hadn't allowed himself to think about it.

He got carried away by the events, without thinking; leaving his home to stay at Ander's, coping with his boyfriend for months without understanding the reason for his behavior, looking for a job, moving at his own place, supporting Ander now he knew what was going on with him, among other things ... But never, during all this time, he had stopped to think about what he really needed.

Once he finished having breakfast, he took his bike and left the flat. He spent the day touring the streets of Madrid, stopping occasionally to rest. He visited _El Retiro Park_ and for a few hours, he did nothing but sit on the grass and observe people who were walking around.

In the afternoon, before returning to his apartment, he turned to his parents' store and stopped at the back corner of the house, making sure he was not seen. Wistfully, he watched his mother sitting behind the counter attending customers and _Baba _arranging the fruit shelves. His sister wasn't there.

For more than ten minutes he didn't move, he only thought about all the times that behind that same counter, denied his destiny. He let out a sigh and wiping away a couple of tears that threatened to get out, got back up on his bike and got away from there pedaling as fast as his legs allowed him to.

Instead of going straight to his place, he went to look for Samuel. There had been some time since he didn't spend time with him and missed talking to his friend. He hoped Samu was at home since he didn't carry his cell phone to call him. He rang the bell and waited. After a few seconds, Samu leaned out the window and greeted him cheerfully.

_-What a surprise dude! -_ He shouted from the window. I’m coming. 

The two friends greeted each other with a big hug. Samuel took some beers from the fridge and then they went for a walk. They found a place and sat down to chat.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Vm0yfLP)

_-And what brings you here, Omar? -_ Samuel asked taking a sip of his drink.

_-Well, I said to myself: you have to visit your friend... and here I am- _Omar replied with a smile.

_-It's nice to hear that... -_ Samuel nodded. _\- And how are you doing?_ \- he asked.

_-Mmm… well, I don't complain. You know, working at the bar to pay the rent and save money... -_ Omar replied.

_-And what about Ander? - _Samuel asked.

_-Ander? Well, at home I guess-_ He replied plainly.

_-Damn...! Troubles in paradise, perhaps?_ \- Samuel scoffed.

_-I don't know dude... Things between us have been weird lately... - _He was honest.

_-And why do you say so? -_ Asked surprised.

_-Well, with everything that has happened with Guzman, Ander hasn’t been the same. And besides... I don't know dude... -_ Omar kept silent.

_-What aren't you telling me? Or you don't love him anymore? - _Samuel asked, putting aside the jokes.

_-No... It’s not that Samu. I love him. I do. I don’t doubt it; it's just that I don't know if that's gonna be enough for us to stay together-_ Omar confessed, looking sadly at him.

_-So what's up, then? Or is it Ander who no longer feels the same? -_

Omar was silent for a moment analyzing the question that his friend had asked him.

_\- I think Ander loves me... I don't doubt it, Samu. In fact, he got jealous yesterday for no valid reason. The thing is that I don't know if deep down he accepts me the way I am now. I don't know if you get me..._ \- Omar asked looking at him.

_-Well, if he doesn't, then Ander doesn't deserve to be with you Omar-_ Samuel replied bluntly.

And he continued:

_-You've been for him without questioning his actions, and I think he should do the same if he really loves you. Think about it, you have left your father's yoke behind to be you, so whoever is by your side must accept you the way as you are, don't you think so? _\- Samuel concluded waiting for his friend to answer.

_-Well, maybe you're right... -_ Omar answered drinking from the beers can.

_-Hey, and how is it that he became jealous? -_ he asked curiously.

Omar shrugged and told him what happened at the bar. He told him about Yeray and ended up telling him that he would introduce Yeray to him soon since he would start attending classes at _Las Encinas_.

_\- He's a good guy, you'll see. I think you will like him, he is not the typical posh boy who boasts about his parents' money-._ Omar explained.

_-Okay... I believe you- _Samuel nodded and then returning to his joking style, suggesting:

_-It will be fun to see Ander's expression when he finds out that the guy who became jealous will now be his desk partner... -._ He ended up letting out a laugh.

Omar rolled his eyes at Samu's joke and settled the issue by opening another beer.

_-Now it's your turn to talk. Have the issues with the marquise been solved? -_

As soon as he heard Omar refer to Carla, Samuel stopped laughing and adopted a serious attitude telling him about it.

A while later, they returned to Samuel's house and spent time drinking beers and playing video games until the tiredness beat them.

***

Pilar, Samuel's mother woke them up the next morning when she opened the door to let Samu know she was going to the supermarket.

_-Hey Omar! I didn't know you had spent the night here-_ She greeted him.

_-Hi mom, it wasn't planned but in the end, we fell asleep-_ Samuel greeted.

_\- Then come now, get up and have breakfast. I have to go -_ she said goodbye.

***

When Omar arrived at his place on Sunday at noon, he went directly to the kitchen to find his cell phone. He wanted to call Ander to talk to him. He had thought things through a lot and had made a decision.

Before calling him, he saw that he had several messages and missed calls among them from Nadia, Ander, and Yeray. He listened to the voice message Ander had left him and smiled wistfully. He dialed and waited.

After several rings, he was surprised to hear Ander's mother answer the call.

_-Hello Omar, how are you? -_ Greeted Azucena.

_-Hello _Azucena_... I’d like to talk to Ander, is that possible? -_ Omar greeted her strangely.

_-Ander has been sick and now he's sleeping-_ she explained.

_-But what's wrong with him? -_

_-He had a fever and migraine, the doctor came and gave him medication and he said Ander must rest -_ she replied.

_"Can I go to see him?"_ He asked without thinking.

_-Of course, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. -_ Azucena told him before hanging up.

When Omar arrived at Ander's house, Azucena opened the door and told him that Ander was still asleep.

_-But if you want to you can go upstairs, he'll surely wake up soon. Or if you prefer so, you can stay with me, I'm preparing something to eat-_ She smiled.

_-Thanks, but if it doesn't bother you, I'd rather go up to see Ander- _Omar replied shyly.

_-Of course... go with him. You know this is your house-_ she replied lovingly.

Omar thanked her and headed to Ander's room.

He opened the door slowly to make no noise and entered. Ander was lying on his side curled up. He was pale and sweaty.

Careful not to wake him up, Omar approached the bed, took off his shoes and laid beside him. For several minutes he did nothing but watch him sleep. One of the things he enjoyed most during the time he lived with Ander was snuggling at his side and watching him sleep.

Although at this time Ander was clearly decayed with his brown curls glued to his forehead due to the sweat, he didn't lose the beauty that characterized him. Carefully, Omar ran his hand through Ander's hair and placed a chaste kiss on his temple.

He settled himself better by putting his head on one of the pillows, thereby aligning his face just in front of Ander's. He brought the index finger to Ander's lower lip and brushed it lightly. Ander stirred and ran his tongue over his lips.

Omar gave a slight smile. During the nights they shared in that bed, it had become a habit for Omar, to caress Ander just like that, since it was cool to see the gestures his boyfriend made when he felt the contact of his fingers. _"Your fingers tickle me" _he had confessed once.

Suddenly, Ander woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and with a smile, closed them again. Seconds later, as if he was in a dream, he processed that Omar was at his side, he opened them suddenly and muttered touching his face: _-Omar? -_

_-Shh ... rest. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere -_ Omar replied, getting closer to Ander as he brushed his lips with his.

They would talk later, what he wanted now, was to be with him and to take care of him.

***

** **


	14. The One I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the sequel of Ch.12 between Arón and Omar A.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it. ;)
> 
> I love knowing what you think, so their comments and kudos motivate me to continue... :))

** _Chapter 14: The One I Want_ **

** **

** _(Arón & Omar A.) _ **

** **

** _(Aron)_ **

**_"None of this made sense,"_ Arón thought once Omar left his house clearly pissed off. If it was true that he wasn't interested in starting any kind of relationship with him, _"Why had he acted like a jealous boyfriend, because of a message he didn't even know the background of?"_**

**He couldn't keep fooling himself… He hadn't stopped thinking about him for a minute since he had left. After what had happened, he recognized that he liked Omar and didn't want things to stay that way. Uncompleted.**

**He needed to know if Omar felt the same way as he did. And with this, it didn't mean that he was looking to start some kind of relationship, he just wanted them to have the chance to get to know each other better and let time go by fitting everything in its place.**

**He knew that he had acted badly the moment he rejected him and saw his face of disappointment. He had completely screwed it up. Even though, his pride ruled over the situation by allowing Omar to leave without giving him an explanation for his behavior and as a result, he felt shitty.**

**He’d been wondering more than once, what would have happened if he hadn't reacted like that. If instead of being silent acting as if he were regretful, he would have asked him directly who the guy that had sent the messages was.**

**He had some questions, but no answers. The reality was that for the first time, he wanted to dare to be with someone who he really liked, with whom he could talk about anything for hours without getting bored in the least, of being able to kiss him and forget about all the prejudices... and with Omar he had discovered that he felt that way.**

**He picked up the phone and when he was about to call him, he’d a second thought. What he wanted was to do it face to face and not over the phone, so he decided that it would be better to go find him. He would go to his house to talk to him and he would be honest. He'd tell him the reason for his behavior and he'd ask him directly what he thought about it.**

**He knew where he lived, because several times he, along with Álvaro, Miguel and Itzan, had gathered in Omar's flat to have some beers. So, being determined, he went there.**

**When he arrived at the address, he stayed for a few moments outside smoking a cigar; a few minutes later a household truck arrived and parked in front of the building. Two workers began to maneuvering up some boxes, so he took advantage that they left the door open, and he entered. Once he was in front of Omar’s door, he took a deep breath as he rang the bell.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/DwVZDW4)

**He was nervous. His hands were cold and sweaty and his stomach was fluttering. When he heard Omar ask who was knocking, he was silent. He hesitated to leave for a moment, but he no longer had time to regret since seconds later, the door opened and there in front of him, Omar looked at him clearly dumbfounded.**

**_-Hey... - _He greeted him with a slight nod trying to sketch a smile without success.**

** _-Omar, I... I've come to apologize. I've behaved like a real moron today’s morning... -_ **

**Omar opened his mouth but closed it again without saying a word. By his expression, Arón knew that Omar wasn't expected it, so arming himself with courage, he confessed:**

**_\- Last night, I was awakened by a message someone sent you and I didn't like it…at all. But the reality is that I want to spend more time with you and get to know you better, finish what we started… don't you want to? - _Arón asked looking directly at him waiting for his answer.**

**Omar was going to respond, when suddenly, a noise was heard coming from inside the flat and seconds later, a guy appeared standing right next to Omar.**

**He was thin, with very short hair and he was barefoot. He was wearing a white shirt and denim shorts and looked at him barely a few seconds before turned around to Omar and say:**

**_-Look who do we have here? Isn't this your very friendly co-star? -_ The stranger replied with a mocking tone. And almost immediately, looking again to Aron, asked: _-With him is who you were with last night? -_ He continued.**

**_-Alonso... stop! -_ Omar threatened.**

**Aron didn't say a single word. He only studied the guy for a moment, thinking to himself:**

** _“So that's it... The guy of the messages finally had a face and name too: Alonso. His name is Alonso”._ **

**There was no doubt that he was a complete asshole when he assumed that it had been as meaningful to Omar as it had been to him_. "I couldn't be more wrong, and the worst thing is that this asshole, has heard my pathetic confession..." _He thought pissed off.**

**_"Can you give us a moment?"_ Omar asked, looking at him severely.**

**Alonso looked at him without the slightest intention of moving, but when he saw that Omar was serious, he obeyed reluctantly, but not before saying,_ -Sure, I'm going to your room... Brown Eyes...- _He muttered, moving slowly away.**

**Omar didn't even look at him. His sight was fixed on Aron and as soon as they were alone he took two steps towards him.**

**Aron backed away. _-Haha...-_ He let out a forced laugh. _-"Brown eyes...!"-_ He repeated somewhat incredulously while holding both hands to his face, in a gesture of clear discomfort.**

**_-Arón, don't... -_ Omar murmured raising his hand to touch him, but Arón swung it away.**

**_-Forget it... I shouldn't have come in the first place-_ And having said that, he turned around and went down the steps, leaving Omar without the possibility of saying anything.**

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

**He didn't know what to do for a few seconds; He just stood at the door watching him walk away. Once he overcame the initial shock of understanding what Arón had confessed to him, he pressed the elevator button and not caring that he was barefoot, he went down to look for him.**

**When he reached the ground floor, he saw Arón leaving the building while talking on the phone and walking at a rapid pace.**

**_-Where did you say you are? -_ Arón asked his interlocutor, while Omar kept trying to reach him.**

**_-Okay, see you there buddy-_ Arón confirmed hanging up the call.**

**He had almost reached the corner of the block when Omar reached him.**

**_-Wait! -_ Omar exclaimed, taking him by the arm.**

**_-What?- _Arón shouted visibly upset, looking him up and down stopping for a second on his bare feet before turning his attention back to his face.**

**_-What do you want? -_ He asked again**

**Some curious people looked at the scene somewhat incredulously when they recognized who they were.**

**Omar didn't care that they could be giving a show, so he asked: _-So, your bad attitude wasn't because you were sorry? -_**

**Aron looked at him and grimacing in disgust, yelled at him: _-What does that matter now?-_**

**_-Of course, it matters ... for god's sake! -_ Omar confirmed holding his gaze.**

**_-You already know now... I wasn't sorry, but now I am. Come back with... Alonso, right? And leave me alone._ \- He released himself from Omar's arm leaving him standing in the middle of the sidewalk feeling helpless.**

*******


	15. I Would Stay With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter 13 between Ander and Omar. A little bit of fluffy and angst content. Mixed emotions. ;)
> 
> Chapter 16 is in edition, but I'll upload it tomorrow.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> I hope you like it.

** _Chapter 15: I would stay with you_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Ander)_ **

As soon as he was certain that it wasn't a dream and that it was Omar who was lying next to him, he tried to make a huge effort to open his eyes but his eyelids refused to obey him.

He wanted to apologize and tell him that he regretted behaving like a complete asshole. That he trusted him and felt awful about the way he had treated him lately.

But he simply didn't have the strength to do it; it seemed as if he was drugged since his body didn't respond; He felt extremely exhausted.

He could feel the heat coming from Omar's body and his somewhat rough hands caressing his face. It was such a pleasant feeling and he felt so comfortable that he decided to stop fighting the urge to speak or even move.

_-Ander... - _He heard Omar's voice whispering in his ear. _-I love you, silly-_

He tried to crack a smile, but he didn't know if he had been able to do it since he began to sink into a deep sleep until he ceased to be aware of what was happening around him.

***

** _(Omar)_ **

As he had promised, Omar didn't separate from Ander for a single moment since he had arrived at his home almost an hour ago. Lying beside him, he played absentmindedly with one of his boyfriend's brown curls while in his mind, as if it were a movie, he began to daydream about all the moments they had spent together since they met.

From those furtive glances, they shared the first time they saw each other, to the panic that seized him when he thought Ander had been seriously hurt by those guys in that alley.

He clearly remembered the fear in his stomach when he realized that Ander was the boy who he had connected with through the Grindr app; when Ander had gone after a few kisses because he had thought Omar wanted to steal his wallet. All the times that Ander looked for him and the same ones that Omar rejected him because he was afraid of being discovered. The first time they made love, as well as the moment when Ander opened his heart and said to him: _"I love you."_

While he remembered all these memories, he looked at his boyfriend and accepted how handsome Ander was. That smile with these adorable dimples, a straight nose, perfect eyebrows and that mole on the cheekbone that he'd kissed more than once; the way he played with his rebel curls when he was nervous, those lips that had taken him to heaven more than once, his thin but firm hands when he caressed him, and finally, that earring that made him look fucking hot.

He released the strand of hair that he still held between his fingers and placed his hand on Ander's cheek, leaving it there for a few seconds, and then traced with his thumb the firm line of his jaw.

At that moment, Azucena opened the door, and Omar returned to the present leaving aside so many pleasant memories.

_-Is he still sleeping? -_ She asked approaching.

_-Yes… He woke up for a moment, but almost immediately he slept again. What did the doctor say about that? Is it normal? -_ Omar asked a little worried.

_-He said that due to the stress he has been subjected lately, he has probably brought down his defenses and that it is a way in which the body tries to recover...-_ Ander's mother explained while taking the thermometer to check if the fever had stopped.

_-Mmm... - _Omar replied, looking back at his boyfriend.

_-Either way, I think we should wake him up. He needs to eat. He has hardly done so and if he continues like this, it will take longer for him to recover -_ Azucena reasoned.

_-I agree. I'll wake him up and then we’ll go downstairs_\- Omar offered.

_-Ok. I'll see you in a moment. -_ Azucena nodded as she closed the door behind her.

Once he was alone with his boyfriend, he leaned against his elbow and brought his mouth to Ander's ear, giving him light kisses on the temple.

_-Hey... sleepyhead, it's time for you to wake up-. _He whispered in his ear. -_Hey... Ander, come on. Wake up.-_

Slowly, Ander opened his eyes and as soon as he realized Omar was there, automatically, the corner of his lips curved into a tender smile.

_-You aren't gone ... -_ he greeted with a hoarse voice and hopeful eyes.

_-I told you that I'd stay to take care of you, isn't it? -_ He replied, trapping his lower lip between his.

Ander emitted a slight gasp and tried to deepen the kiss, but Omar, smiling against his mouth whispered:

_-From what I see, you already feel better, don't you? - _He said winking.

Ander responded with a slight _"aha"_ while hugging him against his chest kissing his neck. _-Yep, I feel much better and even more, because you're here...- _And looking at him for a few seconds, he muttered: _-Omar, I'd like to talk about what happened at the bar... -_

Omar cut off his attempt to apologize: _-Come on, your mom is waiting for us downstairs; she prepared some food for you. We'll talk about this, later-. _He said, letting go of his hug.

Ander nodded reluctantly and he said nothing more. He got up and followed Omar downstairs feeling a twist in the stomach.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

While they were eating, he felt how little by little the strength and energy he had lost were coming back, and although the migraine and fever had stopped, he still felt dizzy when he made sudden movements. He confirmed it when he went downstairs, and he almost fell if it wasn't because Omar, who was in front of him, and was able to hold him.

_-Oops...! Be careful “cari”_\- He had told him while holding him firmly by the arm. _\- Do you want us to stop for a moment? -_

Ander shook his head feeling the clumsiest guy in the world. _-I'm fine, it's just that I felt somewhat dizzy, but now I'm ok- _he assured him.

Omar nodded but didn't let go until they reached the dining room table and Ander was sitting.

Sitting in front of him, Azucena looked at his son a little calmer and smiled every time he tasted the food; meanwhile, Omar ate in silence and looked at him from time to time somewhat thoughtfully.

_-How are you feeling sweetie? -_ His mother asked him when they were almost finished eating.

_-I feel better mom, I don't have a fever or a headache anymore. I'm sure that tomorrow I'll be perfectly fine-_ He assured her by drawing a half-smile on his face.

_-I hope so, anyway, tomorrow you won't go to school. I don't want you to relapse again. I'll talk to my assistant, to see if she can move some of the meetings that I have scheduled so I can stay at home with you- _She explained more talking to herself, than to Ander and Omar.

At that moment, Omar intervened: _-If you want to, I could stay with Ander to keep him company... Tomorrow is Monday and the bar is closed so I don't have to go to work-_

Upon hearing Omar's suggestion, Ander's face lit up and turning to his mother, he said: -_That sounds good, don't you think mom?-_

_-I don't know... You may not have to go to the bar, but you must go to school and I don't think you should skip classes Omar... -_ Azucena replied meditating the matter.

_-It’s not a big deal, believe me. It's only one day and I could ask any of my classmates to share the notes. I'd really like to take care of Ander-._

Ander looked at Omar feeling his heart get warm at the moment he heard his boyfriend suggested to take care of him. He loved Omar in a way he didn't even know, and as soon as he was fully aware of it, that truth struck him with such force that he felt stunned.

He didn't know if it was partly because Omar was the first and the only guy he had been with, without counting of course what happened with Polo, but he felt an irrational fear at the slightest chance of losing him.

He put aside those negative thoughts and addressing his mother, he insisted: _-Really mom, you don't need to stay, you already heard Omar, and he has no problem staying with me-_

Finally, Azucena accepted because of the insistence of her son and thanking Omar for that gesture, they finished eating animatedly.

A few minutes later, his mother got up from the table and began to clean the kitchen, so Ander took advantage of this and suggested Omar go up to his room, but Omar shook his head denying.

_-Come on, lie on the couch and I'll go with you in a moment. I'm gonna help your mother to clean the table, ok? -_ Omar replied and without waiting for an answer, he began to lift the cutlery.

With a sigh of resignation, Ander obeyed Omar and lay on the couch watching his mother and his boyfriend chat amicably, while one washed the dishes and the other dried them.

Once they finished and the kitchen was clean, Azucena sat at the table and began to review some school documents, while Omar reached the sofa where Ander was and sat on the couch with him to watch the TV.

Once Omar sat down with him, Ander rested his head on his boyfriend's legs, while Omar took the opportunity to stroke his hair by inserting his fingers between his hairs to massage him.

_-Omar... -_ Ander called him getting up a little from his lap to look at his face.

-_Yes, "cari"? -_ Omar answered distractedly, still looking at the screen.

_-I'd like us to talk-,_ Ander said quietly while enjoying the caresses that Omar lavished on him.

Omar turned to look at him and answered in a low voice:

_\- Tomorrow we are alone and we can speak calmly. Now your mother is here and I must leave soon. Okay? - _He concluded, lowering his head until he reached Ander's lips. He gave him a brief kiss and settled back on the couch now playing with one of his curls.

Ander said nothing. Clearly, Omar seemed to be avoiding having that conversation with him, but at that moment he didn't feel in a position to discuss it, so without arguing anything else, he returned his attention to the film which had begun a moment before.

A vibration very close to his head made him wake up. He had fallen asleep in Omar's lap, so he moved a little to stretch and Omar took the opportunity to take out his cell phone that was still vibrating in his pants pocket. Omar frowned as he read the message that seconds before had received; He wrote something fast and put it again inside his pocket.

_-I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay? -_ He said goodbye by placing a kiss on Ander's forehead while accommodating a cushion in the space he had left so Ander could rest his head.

_-Why are you leaving? -_ Ander asked when, in fact, what he wanted to ask was who had written him the text. But he didn't dare to do so. He didn't want Omar to think he was trying to control him.

Either way, Omar made no mention of the message, he simply touched his face with affection and said goodbye. _–It's late, see you tomorrow, and rest cari… -_

For some reason he couldn't understand, he felt sad. Seeing Omar go out the door without looking back, made him feel a void he couldn't explain.

[ ](https://ibb.co/1r4Pd04)

***


	16. The Lost Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is ready.  
Tell me what you think... ;)

** _Chapter 16: The Lost Boys_ **

** **

** _(Arón & Omar A.) _ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**He left Omar alone in the middle of the sidewalk and took the first taxi that passed over the street. _“Fuck off!”_ He muttered pissed off.**

**-We're going to _Cha Chá Club_, please- he asked the driver, while he closed the door and settled back in the seat. Sideways, he looked back and could see Omar barefoot looking towards the car. Maybe at some other time, that scene would have seemed funny for him, but now he could only think of how naive he had been.**

**He still couldn't believe what had happened. It hadn't been more than twenty-four hours since he and Omar had been together and now, Omar was already with that asshole, doing who knows what kind of things… _“Although he could clearly imagine what they had been doing,”_ he thought sullenly.**

**_-What is the address, sir? -_ The driver asked, taking him out for a moment from the thread of those thoughts.**

**_-Alcalá number 20, where the Bogart cinema used to be-_ explained Arón.**

**The man nodded and started driving.**

**After what happened with Omar, what he wished was to forget everything and spend a night of excesses. Dancing, singing, and drinking with his friends were everything he wanted. When he arrived at the club, there was already a considerable line of people waiting to enter. One of the things that he loved the most about this place, besides _trap_ and _reggaeton_ as music standards, was the atmosphere offered by the club since unlike the Barceló Theater, this was a more private format. The celebrities of the moment used to go and the atmosphere was quite relaxed.**

**_Moonkey -_ a good friend of him, - would perform that night and a few weeks before, he had invited Arón to sing with him. When he proposed it, he didn't give it much importance, and to be honest, he had forgotten it until a few minutes before, his friend called to ask if he would go.**

**He was somewhat hesitant to accept his offer since that particular group of friends tended to get the worst out of him, but given the events of that night, he didn't care at all.**

**In addition to acting, music was another of his great passions, since, through the lyrics he composed, he could express his emotions and reflect himself, and although the times he had sung, he had done it only as a hobby and nothing more, he was seriously considering giving a little more exposure to that facet of his life.**

**He greeted the club's security officer and entered through the back door to meet his pal. When he entered the room, the unmistakable smell of marijuana assaulted him; _Moonkey_ approached him and greeted him clearly excited.**

**_\- It's cool that you decided to come! Are you gonna sing even one with me? - _He asked, bumping his fist against his.**

**_\- Of course, dumbass! -_ He replied smiling, trying to look relaxed even though he was far from feeling that way.**

**He greeted the guys he knew and ignored the rest; He lit a cigarette and checked his cell phone. He had a missed call from Omar and a WhatsApp message asking him to answer.**

** _Omar: [Arón, pick up the phone, we need to talk...]_ **

**_"Fuck you!"_ He hissed under his breath, keeping his cell phone in his jacket again, still feeling annoyed.**

**He looked around and made a gesture of disapproval when he saw the table covered with bottles of alcohol and several lines of cocaine arranged one after another.**

**He took a beer and sat down to talk with his friend. A while later, Jaime or _Jimbo _\- as his friends used to call him - also arrived. When he saw that Aron was there, he approached and greeted him affectionately.**

**He met _Jimbo_ several months ago and when he did, he thought that he was a very nice guy. He was openly gay and had no problem with that. He remembered that one time, in the heat of the drinks, he had approached him and said: _“Are you sure you don't like guys even a little? It's a shame because you seem pretty cute to me…”_**

**Arón had laughed at his impudence and had answered something like: _"I’m sure... but if I change my mind, I'll surely let you know."_**

*******

**They continued chatting for several minutes before heading to the small stage that was arranged in the center of the dance floor. _Moonkey_ smoked a joint of _maria_ and passed it to Aron. He looked at him somewhat hesitantly, but finally, he accepted it and smoked three puffs.**

**Two hours later, he danced, sang and had fun leaving behind everything that worried him lately, and that also included Omar. He didn't know if that feeling of well-being and euphoria that he suddenly began to feel was due to alcohol, music or the company of his friends, but suddenly he began to see things from another perspective.**

**In an instant of lucidity, he understood that his reaction to Omar had been unjustified. Because, there was no romantic relationship between them; the fact that they had shared a few kisses and caresses, didn't imply things should change between them, or even better, he had no right to recriminate him for being with another guy. _"Definitely, I shouldn't have behaved like a boyfriend who was cheated on..."_ He reflected shaking his head feeling embarrassed to remember his attitude from hours before.**

**Omar had a life far from his; another circle of friends, another way to look at life, clearly other people with whom he was romantically involved, in short… something very different from the life he led. So he promised himself, turn the page and stop doing stupid dramas.**

**_\- Come on, you asshole! Let's make an insta-story! -_ _Moonkey_ yelled back to the present.**

**Smiling, they began recording with their cell phones; he hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, just as seconds later _Moonkey_ did the same. The night passed between music, dance, and fun.**

**It was already dawn when he decided that he had had enough. He felt somewhat dizzy due to alcohol and knew he needed to sleep, so he asked for a taxi service and without saying goodbye to anyone to prevent him from being told to stay longer, he headed for the exit.**

**While he waited, _Jimbo _approached him. _\- Are you leaving so soon, boy? -_He asked, slamming his shoulder against his.**

**_-Yes, I've had enough for tonight-_ Arón replied nodding.**

**_-I could go with you... if you want to-_ he told him, approaching his face a few inches from his.**

**Aron could smell his scent due to proximity; he looked into _Jimbo's_ eyes for a moment without knowing what to answer. Now he knew why people said that alcohol was a bad advisor since for a moment he hesitated. He was an attractive guy, and it would be very easy to accept _Jimbo's _proposal and let things happen, but suddenly the memory of Omar prevented him to do so.**

**_-Thanks, but I’d prefer for you to not to do so. I'm a little bit drunk and I don't wanna do anything that I can regret later_ \- he replied without looking away but stepping aside to maintain his personal space.**

**-_Well, I see it clearly, boy... but do as you please. Maybe another time-._ And having said that, he walked away to enter the club again, without feeling rejected at all.**

**_\- What the fuck? -_ Arón exclaimed, giggling nervously. _"This guy is quite insistent..."_ He thought.**

**The taxi arrived and Arón got in. During the trip, he thought about _Jimbo’s_ proposal and immediately, he began to feel an uncontrollable desire to be with Omar. He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol he wasn't thinking clearly, but he wanted to see him, regardless of whether or not he had a relationship with the other fucking guy.**

**Getting carried away by an impulse, he took his cell phone and wrote:**

** _Arón: [Hey ...]_ **

** _Arón: [Omar, I wanna see you ...]_ **

**As soon as he sent the text and saw the two marks which indicated the message has been sent, he regretted it.**

**_"What are you doing asshole?"_ He hissed deleting the messages hoping Omar hadn't seen them yet.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/LJNmsYT)

*******


	17. Almost Is Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said I was going to publish two chapters at a time, but I thought this chapter is longer than the last ones and I finished it before I planned to, that's why I decided to upload it. But the next one for Arón & Omar will be available in a few days!  
I promise ;)
> 
> This one is an explicit chapter (well, kind of), so brace yourselves for smut. :D
> 
> As always your comments and kudos are appreciated.  
Please let me know what you think.

** _Chapter 17: Almost is never enough_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Omar)_ **

He was a few blocks away from his apartment when he received a second message from Yeray telling him he was about to arrive at his place.

He had been calling since Saturday, but since he had left his cell phone at home he hadn't been able to take the call. A while earlier, while he was at Ander's house, Yeray had sent him a message asking him to meet.

Because of how Ander had behaved when he saw them talking, he had decided not to say anything to avoid a possible argument, but the truth is that he didn't feel well hiding this kind of thing. Although there was no hidden background, he was not used to behaving in that way and couldn't take away that sense of discomfort he felt.

Yeray had told him that he wanted to talk to him and Omar had been curious about what he wanted to tell him. "What was so important, he couldn't wait until they saw each other at the bar?" He wondered as he saw Yeray leaning against his car smoking a cigar, just at the entrance of the building. He crossed the street and approached him to greet him.

[ ](https://ibb.co/xKvxhqJ)

_\- Hi Omar, thanks for accepting to meet me._ \- he greeted him shaking hands -.

_\- I must say that I'm intrigued_ \- he said as he pulled out the keys to open the door of the main entrance -. _\- Come on; let's go inside because it's cold outside here._

Once they entered his small apartment, Omar turned to him, saying by way of apology:

_-I only have one chair, so do you want to sit down?_ -He asked with a shrug as he giggled-.

Yeray denied with his head. _\- No, I'm fine, thanks_ \- he replied leaning against the window sill -.

_-I've beers, do you fancy one?_ -He asked opening the fridge-. Without waiting for an answer, he took out two cans and handed him one, while he opened the other taking a sip. He took out a cigar and lit it a few seconds later, paying him one hundred percent of his attention.

_-Well, and tell me what do you want to talk about? -_ Omar inquired curiously-.

Yeray looked visibly nervous when he raised his face to meet Omar's expectant gaze.

_-Well... mmm... it will probably seem strange to you what I'm gonna tell you, but since you opened up with me and told me that the boy who went to the cellar was your boyfriend, I've been thinking that you are the right person with whom I could talk…_

_-You're joking, aren't you? - _Omar asked-, but immediately changed his expression when he realized that Yeray was serious.

_-That's why I wanted to talk to you alone and not at the bar. Because I think you could understand me without judging me. I've never told anyone, dude… but I feel like I'm drowning,_ -Yeray concluded almost whispering.

Omar froze. He never thought that what Yeray wanted to say was that. After a few seconds, he reacted and approaching him began to chat.

Omar told him a little more about his life, how he felt while he was still in the closet, about the deep-rooted values of his family, and the way he had left his house without being able to confess to his father who he really was. They talked for a long time until they finally said goodbye with a fraternal hug.

_-You don't know how good it has made me talk to you, man. I appreciate it – _Yeray said.

_-You have nothing to thank me. I'm glad I could help you even a little -_ Omar replied -.

_-Hey... -_ he said before leaving -. _I'd like this thing we talked about to stay private. I'm not ready for anyone else to know._

_-So it will be, don't worry. You'll know when it will be the best moment. -_ Omar said smiling -.

***

The next day, he got up earlier than usual and took a shower. He wanted to get to Ander's house before his boyfriend's mother left for school.

When he arrived, Azucena was drinking coffee. _\- Good morning Omar, do you want a cup? Ander is still in his bedroom, he'll surely come down in a moment _\- she greeted him-.

_-Yes, thanks,_ -he replied-, taking a seat at the table. _How is he?_

_-I see him much better, I wanted to prepare breakfast, but I'm going a little late _\- she complained -.

_-Don't worry; I can cook something for him._

Azucena looked at him for a moment before adding:

_-I wanna thank you for everything you do for my son, especially at this moment that he's struggling with all those problems with Guzmán and Polo. Since he's with you, I see him happier and that makes me feel grateful. You do so much good in his life._ \- She confessed-, resting her hand on his.

_-I love your son... and I just want him to be ok. -_ He confessed feeling a little embarrassed to talk about his feelings with his boyfriend's mother -.

_-I know, Omar,_ -she replied with a smile-. She took the last sip of her coffee and realizing that Omar felt somewhat self-conscious, so to avoid making him feel uncomfortable she took her bag and headed for work.

_-See you later, and thanks again._ \- She said goodbye by closing the door -.

***

When he was alone, he opened the fridge looking for something to cook. A while later, he put on a tray orange juice, toast with butter and jam and a couple of scrambled eggs with bacon.

He took the tray and went up the stairs with breakfast. He pushed the door with his foot and entered the room. He heard the noise of the shower, so he put the tray on the dresser and sat on the bed to wait for him.

Five minutes later, Ander left the bathroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist. As soon as he saw Omar, he smiled from ear to ear and approached him.

[ ](https://ibb.co/hy1y6Pf)

_-Hey! I didn't think you would arrive so early -_ Ander told him kissing him on the lips -.

Omar passed both arms around his neck and smiled, feeling happy to see how he’s boyfriend was almost totally recovered. Even though he was a little bit pale, he looked definitely better than the day before.

_-Well yes, I’ve got up early, dude; but the good thing is that we could frolic all day long without having to go out from here, don’t you think so?_

_-That sounds promising…_ \- Reply Ander sticking his body against his-.

Omar could feel how through the thin fabric of the towel, his boyfriend began to get horny, so making a huge effort, he stepped aside saying: _I see that you feel better, right?_

Ander nodded, and taking both hands to Omar’s neck, he got closer again to make him feel how turned on he was. _–Aha…-_ muttered-, sticking his tongue between Omar’s lips.

For a few seconds, Omar allowed himself to enjoy all the pleasant sensations that Ander’s kisses provoke them on him, returning them with equal enthusiasm, but as soon as he felt Ander's nimble fingers unzipping his pants, he took two steps back.

_-Let's take it easy, cari… we’ve all day long. Now, the first thing you need is to eat and you won't want the breakfast I cooked for you, to get cold, won’t you?_

_-What are you saying?_ –Ander muttered still focus on his lips-. Once he recovered from the caresses, he turned around towards the dresser Omar pointed and saw a tray with the breakfast served and a piece of paper aside.

He got closer and took the note between his fingers. He unfolded it and read: _“I love you, cari. Get well soon”._

Turning around towards Omar, he asked amazed: _-Is it true you’ve made all of these?_

_Who else, then? Or is anybody else who leaves you notes, ah?_ –He asked joking.

Ander smiled and hugged him, kissing him softly. _\- And what about you, aren’t you having breakfast?_

_\- I’ve had breakfast earlier. Come, get dress and eat._ –Omar commanded him affectionately.

Once Ander finished his breakfast, Omar carried away the tray with the empty dishes and then, he came back to the room.

***

Ander was in front of the washbowl finishing brushing his teeth when Omar approached from behind surrounding Ander’s waist with the arms. Their eyes met through the mirror, and without giving him the chance to move, he began to trace a series of kisses along his neck, while he brought his hand to the elastic band of his underpants, stopping for a few seconds to extend the moment.

_\- Damn! I need you…_ -Ander gasped, trying to turn around to be face to face, but Omar didn’t allow him. He wanted to see him through the mirror-.

_\- Don’t move… -_ Omar whispered against his ear, giving him a slight bite in the earlobe.

Omar reached his hand under the fabric and closed it over Ander’s erection stroking him without any hurries, taking his time to do so; while he did it, he looked sideways the reflect of both in the mirror; To look Ander with eyes closed and the lips between open enjoying what he was doing to him, turned him on a lot.

He released him for a moment, only to take out the tiny latex wrap that was stored in the back of his pants’ pocket. As soon as Ander realized what Omar intended, without saying a word, nodded in sign of approval.

_-Are you ready, cari?_ –Omar asked him with a hoarse voice while lubricated with his own saliva.

Omar realized that Ander’s paleness was gradually replaced by a pinkish tone due to how horny he was. Omar began to move very slowly to give Ander time to adjust to his size and receive him completely inside of him.

_\- Please, Omar… faster._ –He asked in a whisper-.

Seeing him like this, so vulnerable, Omar couldn’t resist anymore, so he began to accelerate the pace until the two of them surrendered to the heat and passion of the moment.

_\- Look at me, Ander! Don’t close your eyes. _ –He asked just moments before the two had an orgasm-.

***

_(Ander)_

Omar hugged him tightly, leaning his face against his back in the meantime trying to catch his breath. At the same time, Ander was grateful for that firm hug since he felt his legs falter due to the intense sensation he had just experienced.

***

Both were silent, mired in their respective thoughts, after what they had shared. They had made love several times since they were together, but each time it was better than the last. The feeling that Ander had when he was with Omar was of complete satisfaction; It felt as if Omar was his home, his refuge. He loved him and knew he was loved, making all doubts and insecurities disappear at that moment.

Ander was lying on his back, while Omar's head rested against his chest and his arm surrounded his abdomen. He had lit a cigarette and smoked enjoying those moments post-sex. Omar took the cigar from his hands to give him a puff and then sat up, leaning on his elbow to put it out against the ashtray that was in the bureau right next to Ander.

He stayed in that position looking at Ander for a few seconds without speaking.

_-What's happening?_ -Ander asked with a smile-.

_-I love you. You know that, don't you?_

_-It seems like I do- _he said jokingly as he moved to get on top of him -.

[ ](https://ibb.co/VtdFQr4)

Omar didn't answer. He approached him and kissed him slowly, tenderly, almost with devotion. When he moved away from him he said:

_\- Tell me something, Ander; does it still bother you for me to call you cari?_ -He asked looking forward to hearing his answer-.

Ander knew why Omar asked him that question, so changed his expression, he sat up, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed to see him better.

_-Why are you asking me that, Omar?_

_-You know perfectly fine why..._ \- He replied with a serious gesture on his face-.

Ander was silent. He had had enough time to think about it. So without further ado, he said:

_\- No. It doesn't bother me, not anymore. Nor would it bother me if you decided to get your eyebrows done, or dress up like Dr. Frank-N-Furter again ... I mean it, Omar_.

And he continued: _I know that I've behaved like a douchebag and I feel bad about it. What I want is to be with you, just that._

Omar scrutinized him with a serious gesture. _-Okay... I believe you,_ -He murmured before kissing him-. When he separated from his lips, Omar said:

_\- I just wouldn't like you to be with me if you feel ashamed of my way of being_ \- he confessed in a low voice -.

_-Oh, come on! Don't think that, you know I wouldn't feel that way… Please, believe me. And regarding what happened at the bar, I also want to apologize. I trust you and I shouldn't behave in that way... I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't like the way that guy touched you and when I saw them laughing and talking, well ... I got mad. -_ He confessed -.

Omar frowned, but quickly changed his expression and bringing both hands to his face as if it bothered him to talk about it, he said: _\- He's my co-worker and he's a good guy. For real. You'll have the chance to know him better because he'll start taking classes at your school and..._

Ander interrupted him.

_\- What are you saying?_

_\- Well, that he'll be a student of Las Encinas ..._ \- He shrugged-. _But you know what? I don't want to talk about him anymore; let’s forget about that and focus on what’s really important, don't you think?_

_\- And what is it?_

_\- Your complete recovery. So I propose to stay here for the rest of the day and watch movies. How does that sound?_

And so they did it. This time, Omar fell asleep curled up in Ander's arms, while Ander thought that nothing could take away the happiness and tranquility he felt in those moments.

***


	18. You Don't Say Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is ready. When I was writing it, a song began to play and inspired me to write it. It's called as the chapter's title.
> 
> As always, thanks for your comments and kudos. Let me know what you think. ;)
> 
> In a few more days, I'll upload the next chapter.

** _Chapter 18: You don’t say anything_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**For a few minutes, he stayed in the middle of the sidewalk trying to calm down. He felt very pissed off not only because Arón had behaved like a complete asshole, but also because he hadn't given him a chance to speak, leaving as if he were a cheated boyfriend.**

**After the initial anger, and being a little calmer, he remembered the confession that Arón had made him minutes ago. The fact was that he had been jealous of Alonso's messages, and that had been a revelation for him.**

**When he noticed that people who passed by him didn't stop looking at him, he sped up his pace and returned to his apartment.**

**As soon as he entered, he saw Alonso sitting in the living room and smoking. He closed the door softly and stood before him. He took a deep breath.**

**Seeing him barefoot, Alonso said:**

** _\- But you didn't care leaving your shoes here for running away to look for him..._ **

**_-Go away..._ -he murmured, pissed off again when he heard Alonso speak in that way-.**

**Alonso got up and approached trying to touch him and said:**

**\- _But what's wrong with you man? I'm just telling the truth... damn!_ \- He said pointing to his bare feet.**

**_\- I said, go away! Alonso. This time you have gone too far_. -Repeated Omar inflexibly-.**

** _\- But Omar... it's just that I'm surprised; you hadn't told me there was something between you and that asshole. You lied to me when..._ **

**_\- What do you say? Ha! -_He interrupted, letting out a sarcastic laugh-. And he continued:**

** _\- For your information, my private life is mine. And because we fucked before, it doesn't give you the right to recriminate anything or to behave in the way you did just now._ **

**As he spoke, Omar could see how Alonso's face was gradually reddening due to anger. And although he loved him too much, he wasn't willing to allow him to intrude again in his life trying to sabotage him.**

**_\- Close the door when you leave,_ -he ordered, leaving him alone in the living room, as he turned and walked to his room-.**

*******

**Seconds later, he heard the front door slam shut, so he only breathed a sigh of annoyance and murmured: _"I'm sorry, but you must understand."_**

**He sat on the bed and opened the Spotify app. He touched the random play icon and started thinking about the events that had happened in the previous days. Suddenly, the lyrics of a song caught his attention. He had never heard that song before, but it seemed to fit perfectly with what Arón and he were going through.**

** _“…And you appeared just like this and without knowing you got into me_ **

** _So much thinking about you has already made me decide_ **

** _It takes me a lot but I'm gonna tell you_ **

** _And I can no longer and I don't care what will happen_ **

** _Only you can destroy me or save me_ **

** _Two words will suffice..._ **

** _And I could wait for you until the whole sea evaporates_ **

** _But you don't say anything_ **

** _I don't know if it was okay to tell you the whole truth_ **

** _Maybe that's how you could understand it and know how to value it… ”_ **

** **

**He closed the app cutting the song at once, and without hesitation, he called Arón. After three tones, the voicemail entered, so he decided to text him:**

** _[Aron, pick up the phone, we need to talk]_ **

**Knowing him, he knew that he would hardly answer him, so giving up, he put the cell phone aside and went to sleep. Sooner or later they would see each other again, either on the recording set or anywhere else, and then, he would talk to him.**

**The next morning when he woke up and checked his cellphone, the surprise was huge when he saw a notification of two new messages from Arón on the main screen. He opened _WhatsApp_, and the only thing he could read was the warning that the messages had been deleted.**

**_\- But what the fuck...! What an asshole! _\- Exclaimed still incredulous.**

**He opened _Instagram_ and went straight to Arón's account. He reviewed the stories he had uploaded and immediately knew where and with whom he had been.**

** **

** _"Could it be that he had gotten drunk and at some point during the night he had thought of me, sending those messages?"_ **

**_“What would he have sent me? Would Aron have written to me to warn me to stop calling? Or maybe, just maybe, he wrote to me that he was willing to talk?” _He wondered without being able to avoid curiosity.**

**He put both hands to his face and began to laugh_. "The notification of deleted messages marked 1:20 in the morning, several hours after the message Omar had sent," _he continued reasoning.**

**_\- What a kiddo you are Piper..._ \- he said aloud while smiling, imagining what he would do the next time they met.**

*******

**He decided that he wouldn't call him again, nor send him any messages, he'd wait for them to see each other on Monday on the set and depending on his attitude, he'd decide if he'd leave things as they were, or if it would be worth trying to make him think straight.**

**With that conviction, he dedicated himself to enjoying the rest of his weekend, so he took the opportunity to clean his flat a little until noon, and in the afternoon, he and his friend Roci visited the Prado National Museum, admiring a new Goya's exhibition that had just opened.**

**When they left the museum three hours later, Roci told him that there was a new restaurant nearby that a friend of hers had recommended, so Omar suggested they went to have dinner.**

**Sitting at the table, they began to chat while they drank some beers, and that was when Roci asked him:**

[ ](https://ibb.co/7pz88s1)

** _\- Omar, what's going on between you and Alonso?_ **

**_\- Why are you asking, Roci?_ -He asked, fearing his answer beforehand-.**

** _\- Because he came to my house last night and he was in a very bad mood. He told me you kicked him out of your house._ **

**When he heard her, Omar put a hand to the back of his neck and began to massage it with a sigh. This was getting out of hand because although Roci was a good friend of his, he didn't feel like telling her what was going on with Arón. At least, for now. So briefly, he asked:**

** _\- You don't remember how dumbass he was in your house the other day, huh?_ **

** _\- Of course, I remember, but he was drunk, dude ... What happened last night?_ **

** _\- Well, a little bit of the same, I don't know..._ **

** _\- You know he loves you, right?_ **

** _\- And I also do, Roci ... but not in the way he wants me to. I just can't._ **

** _\- I understand you. But try to understand him, Omar. For him, you are his world... and you and I know that for a while... you followed the game. And now that you don't wanna be with him, he feels hurt. And before anything else, you are friends, aren't you?_ **

**Omar kept silent for a moment, reflecting on his friend's words**

** _\- Yes, you're right... we fucked a few times, but that's it. I always made myself clear when talking to him. We're friends and I love him, but last night he crossed the line and that's why I asked him to leave._ **

** _\- Well, that's it! Talk to him and solve your issues, dude. You can't go on like this. Also, I remind you that in a few days we'll celebrate his birthday, and you can't miss his party, because you are the main organizer. Or do I need to remind you that?_ **

**Roci didn't need to remind him. Omar was very aware of it, and deep down he felt shitty about what was going on with Alonso because some of the things Roci had told him were true. So ending that conversation, he said:**

** _\- Ok ... I got it. I'll fix it, I promise Roci._ **

*******

**When he arrived at his apartment, Omar prepared himself a cinnamon tea and turned on the computer to review the scenes he would shoot the next day. He was about to start reading when he received a message from his mother asking him how he was doing. He was chatting with her for a few minutes until they said goodbye, wishing good night.**

**His mother was the most important person in his life and his best friend; she was direct, loving and the bravest person he had known so far. He still remembered his mother's gaze when he decided to open up with her by confessing that he was a different boy than the rest. That he liked girls equally as boys and that he was afraid of letting his family down.**

**She had looked at him with her huge brown eyes and raising her eyebrows, she had said:**

** **

** _“Didn't you think, that me being your mother didn't know about this?” “You are my son and I'm proud of you for who you are. Who you like, whether male or female, doesn't matter to me at all. The only thing that matters to me is that the person with whom you decide to be, values the incredible human being you are. ”_ **

**From then on, their relationship became even closer and his mother became his confidant. He came to her whenever he felt sad or had a concern; whether it was to talk about school, work, some girl or boy that he liked, or just to feel her warm hug when he needed it the most.**

**So when she asked, if there was someone who was taking his sleep away, he felt weird when he lied to her for the first time. He didn't know why, but he didn't want his mother to know how much the situation that involved Arón was affecting him so much. Because as much as he tried to repeat himself at every moment that wasn't so important, the reality was that Arón occupied most of his thoughts.**

**He sighed in annoyance, returning his attention to the script, began to read the sequences, when he stopped at one in particular. What he feared became true. Among the scheduled scenes, there was a sex scene with him.**

**_"Fuck! Why now…? ”- _He thought, reading it again, feeling how his body began to react to the memories that appeared in his mind.**

*******


	19. What The Fuck...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Chapter 19 is ready. We are reaching 3/4 of the story, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> In a couple of days, I will update chapter 20. It's finished, only the edition is missing.
> 
> As always, thanks for your comments and kudos.  
Let me know what you think.

** _Chapter 19: ¿What The Fuck…?_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Ander)_

The following weeks had passed relatively without major setbacks. The relationship between Omar and him was better than ever, leaving behind misunderstandings and discussions; they often saw each other either at Ander's house or at Omar's flat when he didn't have to go to work.

But even though Omar encouraged him to keep him company at the bar, Ander kept refusing to do so. He still was in no mood to do nightlife mainly because - although he had not told Omar -, he was afraid of losing control again regarding alcohol.

At the same time, he had returned to school once he was fully recovered and when he did, he found that there wasn’t one, but two the new classmates. They were Yeray and his brother Malick.

He still remembered the awkward moment he had acted at the bar's cellar when he had seen him touching his boyfriend. Yeray seemed like a good guy as Omar had told him, but there was something about his way of being that he didn't like. He couldn't say exactly what it was that bothered him, but it was there, as when a pebble in the shoe doesn't stop bothering.

_\- Hi, I'm Yeray, Omar's colleague. We met at the bar a few days ago._ -He had greeted him on his return to high school, extending his hand.

For a few seconds he had looked undecided on what to do, but finally raising his arm he shook his hand.

_\- Ander..._ -he had answered dryly.

_\- Nice to meet you, Ander. See you later._ –And having said that, turning around he had left.

On the other hand, when he met Malick a few hours later, he had seemed like a normal guy, that is, he didn't feel that kind of rejection he experienced with his brother. Deep down, he knew that Omar was the cause of his probable dislike for Yeray. Although there was nothing to worry about, he preferred to keep his distance with him.

The hours he spent in school seemed endless; with Samuel and Nadia as his only colleagues, each facing their problems, they didn't have much time for him. And on the other hand, having to deal with Polo's presence and Guzman's hostility didn't make it easier.

After the third failed attempt to try to talk to Guzman, he had given up. Far away had been the brotherhood with his best friend, on the opposite, every time they met he looked at him with hatred and resentment. This fact although he continued to hurt him, as the days went by, each time the load felt a little less heavy.

Until he ran into Polo... The first few days after he was released, he had tried to approach him, but Ander hadn't allowed it. The rage he felt for having made him a participant in such a terrible secret and its dire consequences was something that he would never forgive; and the worst part was that while the police investigation went on, Polo was walking hand in hand with Cayetana as if nothing had happened.

***

He left his last class saying goodbye to Nadia and Samuel and headed to the pool. He wanted to swim a little before returning home. Since he had left tennis he had adopted swimming as an option to keep fit and clear his mind up.

When he was swimming he managed to avoid everything. Even if it was for an hour, his problems with Guzman and Polo seemed to fade away. After completing several laps in the pool, he left to go to the dressing room.

While he was getting dressed, he felt slight dizziness so he had to sit on one of the benches to avoid losing his balance. On that particular day, he had exceeded himself by swimming and hadn't eaten well, so his body was taking its toll. Suddenly, he felt a slight drip in his nose and running his hand over his face, he saw what he feared: he was bleeding again.

_-Fuck! -_ He cursed, as he got up from the bench and walked to the toilets to clean himself. _"This was the third time in the last weeks that something like this was happening to me" -_ he thought while he looked at himself in the mirror.

At that moment, Guzman entered the locker room and when he realized what Ander was doing, he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms and looking at him with an attitude of rejection.

_\- That's gross…!_ –He mocked while watching_. - Surely, you are still using shit and these are the consequences._

Ander looked annoyed and replied: _\- Stop it, Guzman... don't bother me._

Guzman approached him and with a challenging attitude replied:

[ ](https://ibb.co/7CpXZLQ)

_\- Or what? What are you gonna do?_

Ander held his gaze but didn't answer. He just turned his back and took his clothes and his backpack. He hadn't taken three steps when he felt Guzman's hands pushing him against the lockers. He winced as he felt the impact of one of the locks against his back.

As he could, he tried to get away from Guzman's grip, while both struggled. Guzman raised his fist intending to hit him in the face, but someone prevented him.

_-What are you doing dude_? - Samuel asked separating him from Ander.

_-Samu, don't fuck with me..._ -Guzman replied with his face transformed due to anger.

_-No Guzman, leave him. Now… _\- He refuted him, without letting go.

After seeing Samuel's face of determination, Guzmán let him go and took a couple of steps back.

_-You were lucky this time, but next time you won't..._ \- He told Ander threatening him before he left.-

When they were alone in the dressing room, Samuel approached Ander and asked:

_-Are you all right, Ander? You look a little pale._ \- He asked showing a little bit of concern-.

[ ](https://ibb.co/XkK4Tnr)

_-Yes, I am... Nothing has happened. But thanks anyway._

He picked up his backpack, he put on his shirt and started walking towards the exit leaving Samuel standing in the middle of the room. But before he left, he turned to look at him and asked:

_-Please don't tell Omar any of this._

***

The incident with Guzman had occurred in the middle of the week, and since then, Ander had deliberately avoided talking to Omar since he was sure that his boyfriend, would realize that something had happened. Since he didn't want to worry him, he took advantage of the exam period to use it as a pretext for not seeing each other.

**Ander: _[Hey, I can't see you these days... I'm having exams]_**

**Omar: _[Don't worry, cari, I'm a little bit messed up too. But let's look for a space to meet at the weekend]_**

**Ander: _[Ok ...]_**

By Friday, Ander already felt calmer. He had avoided approaching Guzman as much as possible to calm down the issues between them. The decision to avoid him, largely due to the memory of their friendship, since if he was any other guy, they would end up beating each other to settle their differences.

When he came home, his mother hadn't returned yet, so he opened the fridge and prepared something to eat. He was finishing, when his cell phone started ringing.

_"Hi, cari..."_ \- He heard the characteristic voice of Omar greeting him.

_“Hi…”_ –He answered with a smile over the phone.

_“Hey, I have the afternoon off before going to work at the bar. Do you want to see me? ”_

_"Yes of course. Where?"_

_"Wherever you want ... your house or mine."_

_"Ok ... I'm going to your flat,"_ -Ander replied before hanging up-.

***

Half an hour later, Ander arrived at Omar's apartment. When his boyfriend opened the door he received him with a wide smile.

_-Come in…_

Once Ander entered, Omar closed the door and cornered him against the wall; he put both hands on each side of his head and began to kiss his mouth. He kissed him eagerly as he brought his hands to his belt to unfasten it.

_"I missed you..." _he murmured against his mouth.

Ander smiled answering the kiss with the same intensity. _-I missed you too._

Omar took him by the hand and led Ander to his room. In seconds, clothes were already scattered on the floor while both gave themselves away completely passionately. A demonstration of pure love, where only caresses, kisses and promises were able to be heard.

Once they both came to the orgasm, they remained silent without moving to try to regularize their breathing. Omar was lying on his back supporting Ander's weight on his chest. Ander could hear how little by little, Omar's accelerated rhythm gave way to a rhythmic beat. He felt so comfortable in that position that the last thing he wanted was to move, but he finally did it to give Omar a break.

Omar turned around on his side and opened his arms to cuddle Ander in them. So they stayed for a long time, without any need to fill the comfortable silence with words.

Omar's hoarse voice woke him up.

_\- I must go cari…_ -whispered in Ander's ear as he stood up.-

Ander groaned and brought him back to his arms.

_-Don't go ... stay with me._

Omar smiled, but got up and turned on the light on since by that time it had gotten dark.

_-I would like to, but I have to work... if you want you can stay here and... -_ He didn't finish the sentence. At that moment he touched Ander's back, asking visibly dismayed:

_-Ander, what happened to you?_

Ander looked at him without understanding what he meant.

_-What do you mean?_ -He asked looking at his frightened face.-

_-You have several bruises... here and here and here..._ \- he said pointing to several parts of his body.

Ander got up from the bed and walked to the mirror that hung from one of the walls, looking at the parts of his body that Omar had pointed out just before.

He hadn't realized that he had those bruises so he raised his eyebrows visibly surprised. _"When had this been done?" -_ He kept wondering while still watching his body. _“Could it be when he fought with Guzman? But no, it couldn't be… it had only been a push, so it wasn't likely that he had inflicted those bruises on him… But then... when? ”_

He looked at Omar and being honest he replied:

_-I don't know Omar ... I don't know._

***


	20. Feeling Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is ready! I know I said I was going to write short chapters, but this time I couldn't. I'm sorry! :(
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it too. 
> 
> P.S. There is a small "spoiler" about the story of Ander and Omar.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, thank you very much for your comments and kudos.

** _Chapter 20: Feeling Blue_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**He spent all Sunday trying to recover from the strong hangover he had. Last night he'd thought he hadn't drunk too much, but this morning his body was showing him how wrong he had been. He felt sick; it seemed his head was going to explode and nausea didn't help to make him feel better.**

**Because of that, he decided not to leave his apartment for the whole day, he put his cell phone in silence so that nobody bothered him and swallowed two paracetamol pills to mitigate the headache.**

**What he wanted was to sleep and recover completely; so he was lying down most of the time, hydrating and trying to eat something, - although without much success - because everything he ate, he puked right away.**

**In the afternoon he felt much better physically, although he was still emotionally feeling bad. Whenever he combined weed and alcohol, the consequences were the same. But even though he knew it, when he was having fun, he always overlooked it.**

**_"You knew perfectly well how you would feel, so assume the consequences and stop complaining,"_ \- he reproached to himself.**

**He didn't consider himself to be a person who was suffering from depression; rather he accepted feelings that sometimes overwhelmed him as part of his, somewhat dark nature. It was something he had to deal with since childhood, so now was not the time to think about it.**

**_"Sooner or later you will feel better and this sadness that you are feeling right now, tomorrow will be gone"_ -he tried to convince himself while turning on the hot water tap and pouring a generous amount of soap bubbles into the bathtub.**

**Half an hour later he was inside the bathtub with his eyes closed, resting his head on the edge, enjoying the sensation of feeling warm soapy water stroking his body. He was like that for a long time, listening to music and thinking about how his life had changed in recent months.**

**It was true that thanks to the series and social networks, today he enjoyed not only fame and millions of followers, but also a bank account with too many zeros on the right side, and he was sure that any guy his age would kill to be in his place. But paradoxically, the greater the fame was, the greater the feeling of loneliness that overwhelmed him.**

**_\- Stop it... Fuck…!_ \- He said loudly, speaking to himself.**

**Trying to suppress that annoying sense of anguish that was beginning to take hold of him, he brought his index finger to his lips and opened his mouth, he began to play with his tongue and teeth, while with the other hand he traced soft caresses on his pecs, lowering it towards his abdomen until it stopped between his legs.**

**Slowly, he began to feel his body react to his touch, getting hard by increasing the speed and strength of his hand. Suddenly, and without being aware of it at first, the image of Omar appeared in his mind.**

**Now in his imagination, it was Omar who played with his lips and it was his mouth that gave him pleasure between his legs. It didn't last long enjoying that game since seconds later he was released with a powerful orgasm.**

**For a few minutes he allowed himself to feel; being carried away by the pleasant sensations that his body experienced, feeling like his eyelids closed due to a pleasant numbness.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/xLt1BKc)

**The dream had almost defeated him, but the temperature of the water had descended, so he woke up. He stretched reluctantly, stood up and left the bathtub; he took a towel and began to remove excess water. He put on a bathrobe and threw himself on the bed.**

**What happened a few minutes ago faced him precisely with what he had been avoiding all day: thinking about Omar... He closed his eyes trying to erase that choking sensation but was unsuccessful.**

**Although he was drunk when he wrote those messages, he knew what he was doing deep down, so after erasing them, what he had been waiting for was for Omar to respond in some way, but none of that had happened.**

**He was sure that if Omar hadn't had time to read them, he had seen the notification of deleted messages, but there had been no reaction from him. His body shuddered unintentionally and he silently thanked anyone else to see him tremble.**

**He mentally reviewed over and over again the reasons why he shouldn't be attracted to Omar, and while his brain could process a coherent response, his inner self refused to obey. What he wanted since they kissed and caressed a couple of days ago was to finish what they had started. For the first time, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have sex with another guy.**

**_“Don't fool yourself… not with any guy, otherwise, you would have accepted Jimbo's proposition. It's Omar... you want to know what it would feel like to fuck with Omar. Maybe that’s what you need to get over him… no matter if he's fucking another guy ”,_ \- he thought defeated when he remembered the image of Alonso at Omar's house.**

**He felt so mentally exhausted that even though he knew he had to study the scenes scheduled for the next day, he turned off the lights and closed his eyes_. "I'm gonna get up early and read the script."_ He said before falling into a deep and restful sleep.**

**The next morning, he got up feeling a little better, took a shower and asked for a taxi service to take him to the recording set, since he didn't feel like driving. On the way, he turned on his iPad and began to review the programmed scenes that he would shoot in a little while. He was hoping to have some luck and not have to record any sequence with Omar because he had no idea how to handle the situation.**

**_"Ok, I have the first two sequences with Miguel, one more with Itzan and..."_ -he was reviewing while reading the script-, _-Shit!_ –He exclaimed out loud when he realized that the last sequence was with Omar and it was nothing more and nothing less than a sex scene.**

**_-Fuck!_ \- He cursed, feeling more and more nervous-.**

*******

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**That Monday, Omar arrived much earlier than usual because he didn't want to be the one who had to say hello. He was nervous and excited at the same time to see Aron's expression when they met, but he tried to conduct himself in a normal way as much as he could.**

**He was sitting at one of the tables in the small cafeteria located at the entrance of the recording set, chatting about their weekend with Danna Paola and Itzan. She told them that she was suffering from a frightening jet lag because she had been traveling from Mexico to Madrid on Saturday for a presentation she had to give about her new single.**

**As he listened to her, sidelong, Omar could see that Arón got out of the taxi and walked towards them. Unintentionally, he lost the thread of the conversation, but Danna, who at that time turned to where Arón was walking, realized what was happening. With a wink, he let him know that she understood the situation and continued talking with them until Arón stopped to say hello.**

**_-What's up?_ \- Arón greeted, looking at them.**

**_-Hi handsome,_ \- Danna greeted him as she brought closer her cheek to Aron's to kiss him.**

**_\- What's up, macho? How was your weekend?_ \- Itzan asked crashing his fist against Aron's in greeting.**

**Arón and Omar looked at each other for a fraction of a second without saying a word until Arón looked away and shook his hand trying not to notice the awkward moment.**

**_-It was fucking awesome... what about you?_ –Answered apparently happy.**

**They stayed a few more minutes drinking coffee and chatting about trifles until Arón interrupted them.**

** _-Ok, I’ve to leave you because I need to find Ramón._ **

**_-And why do you want to talk to our brilliant stage director?_ \- Danna asked curiously.**

**_\- It's about a couple of scenes that he has programmed today… -_ And without waiting for an answer, he walked a few steps saying goodbye. _-Ok... see you later. _**

**Omar said nothing, but deep down he thought he knew Aron's motive to look for Ramon. Suddenly, the image of the sex scene he had memorized perfectly one night ago was present in his mind.**

**_"Will it be so dumbass that he's looking for a way to postpone it?"_ He thought a little incredulously.**

**The day passed between rehearsals and recordings until the crew stopped to eat. He hadn't bumped into Arón since the morning and was intrigued to know what he had talked to Ramón about. The sequence between them was scheduled after the meal, so he decided to wait.**

**He was brushing his teeth when Aron entered the bathroom. Their eyes met through the mirror for a few seconds, before Arón continued walking towards one of the urinals. Omar crumpled the paper towel with which he had dried his hands and threw it into the trash can. He breathed deeply and leaned against the sink to wait and confront Arón.**

**Arón buttoned his jeans and walked towards him. He opened the tap to wash his hands and seconds later, he looked at him:**

** _-What?_ **

** _\- I'd like to know that. What's going on, Arón? Can we talk now?_ **

**Aron shrugged at Omar's question and grimaced muttered:**

** _-Nothing... Nothing happens. We already talked about what we should talk about, so there is nothing more to say._ **

**_-Oh, really? That's why you sent me those messages in the early morning and then you were so pussy that you decided to delete them, ah?_ \- He asked challenging him.**

**Aron looked at Omar with that cocky smile that characterized him and spoke:**

** _\- Ah, that... I was drunk dude, and I fucked up. The messages weren't for you, they were for someone else, and that’s why I deleted them. I'm sorry if that made you create false expectations... I was clear enough the other night when I told you that this thing between us was a mistake._ **

**Omar felt anger at listening to him but tried to hide it so that Arón wouldn't notice it, nodded and murmured:**

**_-Okay... if you say so._ \- And left the place, without looking back feeling downright disappointed.**

**In the dining room, he sat at the table among his co-stars and production team. Everyone laughed and talked, but his mood didn't allow him to enjoy the moment like the rest of the team was, due to Aron's attitude. As he had lost his appetite, he was playing with the food he had on the plate until the others finished eating and got up to continue working.**

**He imitated them and without looking at Arón once, he went to the set. _“Fuck you!”_ –He said annoyed when on the way he ran into Ramón.-**

**_\- What's up Omar? Are you ready to film? Or are you going to tell me you're indisposed just as Arón told me earlier? _\- He said jokingly.**

**_\- How is that?_ \- He asked feeling intrigued.**

** _\- Well, he said he was having a stomachache or something like that..._ **

** _\- Ah... I didn't know. Well, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine and ready to work_ **

**_\- That's the attitude kiddo!_ \- And almost immediately, he said turning his back:**

** _\- Have you heard Arón? Omar is ready to work and from what I see, you also look much better, don't you?_ **

**Upon hearing Aron's name, Omar turned to look at him and confirmed that he was walking just behind them. While watching him, Arón replied:**

** _-Yes, I feel much better now. Let's get to work, Ramón._ **

**_\- That's what I'm fucking talking about! _–He patted Arón's back as the three entered the set. _\- So, are you ready for the sock? Haha… _\- He laughed at the joke he always did when filming a sex scene-.**

**_“Fuck! The sock…. ”-_ Omar recalled, while mentally begging to his body not to react in front of the production team and especially, in front of Arón. He needed to be focused because he couldn't allow himself to go through the humiliation of Arón realizing how horny he made him feel.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**_"Goddamn it...!"_ \- He mentally cursed without being able to avoid nervousness while making a face at Ramon for the reminder of the fuckin' sock.**

**It wasn't the same to shoot a few kisses than a sex scene, even though he knew it would be very well maintained. Within the set, there were only a few people, those needed to avoid making them uncomfortable, but a sex scene would always be a sex scene... And after what was going on between him and Omar, the challenge of focusing on one hundred percent on his role it would be titanic.**

**While the recording team settled in their places checking the lights and other technical aspects, he and Omar took a seat in front of their respective mirrors, so that their fellow makeup artists did their job.**

**At that moment, Sergio - the actor who played Yeray - entered the set greeting everyone. He sat next to Arón so that another of the girls could do his make up.**

**Side by side, the three were silent while listening to Ramon.**

** _\- Okay guys, have you reviewed your lines?_ **

**Aron nodded, looking sideways at Omar.**

**_\- Yes, everything is studied,_ \- Omar said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. – _By the way, you've done a great job Lola; you have even made me look handsome._ –He joked while looking at the makeup artist.**

**Sergio burst out laughing at his comment.**

**_"If you only knew how handsome I think you are..."_ \- Arón lamented in silence, looking away while making a mocking gesture to try to bother him. This action hadn't gone unnoticed for Omar since immediately his expression changed returning his attention to the director, who at that time gave them the last indications.**

**_ \- Okay... - _Ramon interrupted. - _We'll start recording in a few minutes... and you know it guys, it will be very similar to the previous time. There will only be the necessary people so neither of you feels uncomfortable._**

**And he continued: -_First, we'll rehearse the dialogues and once we can do it without errors we're gonna record the first sequence. In this one, Sergio will do his part and once we cut, he'll leave so both of you're more comfortable. Remember, this scene covers since Ander arrives at Omar's apartment and he gets surprised that Yeray is there; when Yeray notices that Ander is pissed off, he says goodbye to both of you by closing the door and there we'll cut the first sequence._**

**_\- Okay..._ \- Sergio agreed.**

**_\- The second sequence begins when Omar tries to explain to Ander the reason why his co-worker was at home. Ander resists, but Omar tries to convince him and begins to take off his clothes. As soon as he takes your shirt off,_ \- he said to Arón, _\- we cut. Are you following me?_ -Asked them-.**

**While Arón listened to him, he could feel his pulse accelerating so he took a deep breath to try to calm himself down, nodding his head.**

**Ramón continued talking: _\- Here I'll ask you to undress and put on your respective sock to be able to shoot the third and final sequence, which is when you start making love. Is it clear to both of you?_ \- He asked looking at them.**

**The three nodded taking their respective places.**

**They filmed the first two sequences without major setbacks, Sergio said goodbye and left the set leaving them so they could continue.**

**_\- Everything will turn out excellent and you already know it: Break a leg!_ \- He said goodbye to them with the typical expression used between actors to wish luck.**

**True to his way of being, uninhibited and open, Omar was the first to undress and adjust his sock with a rubber band around his cock, while Arón did the same but in a corner away from the set. It was when the recording of the last sequence began, that things began to get complicated.**

**It was supposed the scene would begin with Omar lying on the bed, and Arón on top of Omar kissing him slowly while caressing his face, and moments later turned around, allowing Omar to take control. Though, being skin against skin completely naked except for the fucking sock as a barrier didn't help him to concentrate at all; although as a good actor, he did the impossible to appear unalterable.**

**As soon as they were both settled, Ramón gave the signal to start rolling.**

** _-We are ready... in 3, 2, 1... Action!_ **

**Aron brought his face close to Omar's and began kissing him, but unlike the last time they gave themselves to a full passion in each other's arms, this time it was completely different.**

**Kisses rehearsed, with rigid lips and mechanical movements. Aron tried by all means to feel nothing; imagining that instead of Omar, he was the old lady teacher of the school he was kissing, all in order not to get hard, right there.**

**On the other hand, Omar did the same. He looked at him but without really seeing him, trying not to touch him beyond what was necessary and his kisses felt so empty and strange... very different from those they had shared days ago.**

**The atmosphere between them was so tense, that a few seconds later, Ramón shouted:**

** _-Cut…!_ **

**At that moment, the two separated as if the contact to the other skin burned them, turning to the director.**

**_\- But what the hell is going on here?_ \- He complained, approaching them.**

**_-The last thing both of you are projecting to the camera is a couple in love and eager to fuck. I've always boasted about the great chemistry on the screen you have... but what I just saw is pathetic. May I ask what's wrong with you? _\- He concluded looking first at one and then the other.**

**Omar glanced at Arón, which caused him to look away. But when Arón heard Omar speak, he turned to look at him since he didn't believe what he had just heard.**

** _-I don't know... I feel like Arón is not focused on it._ **

**Arón took a deep breath trying to stop Omar's comment from affecting him but he couldn’t do it, so looking at Ramón he counterattacked:**

** _\- That's not true; I'm focused on this as always, I feel rather than Omar seems doesn't want to cooperate._ **

**_-But what do you say, dude? -_ Omar complained looking annoyed.**

**_-OK OK…! Calm down! And let's do it again,_ \- Ramon ordered, looking at them. -_Both of you are professionals, so I have to ask you to behave, in that way... if there is any difference between you, you must speak now and fix it. Do you understand?_**

**Arón remained silent in annoyance, while Omar nodding replied: -_Okay, you're right Ramón... I'm sorry, let's do it again._**

**Ramón let out a sigh and nodded. _-Okay, let's do it again, but remember: I need you to give me love, passion... the feeling that you can't live without each other. Are we clear?_**

** **

**Both nodded went back to the bed. Arón couldn't avoid it and hissed:_ \- Fuck you!_ \- So, Omar could hear him.**

**_\- Aghh, dude... Fuck you!_ \- He answered in turn whispering so that only Arón could hear him too.**

**The director's voice interrupted them:**

**_\- Okay ah! And one more thing: Arón, damn, stick your tongue inside his mouth like you really want to kiss him. And you Omar: give him back the kiss with passion and caress as if you were not afraid to touch him..._ -he quarreled.- _Come on, guys! It’s not the first time you do this, are you ready?_**

**After the scolding they had received, Arón didn't want to mess up again since all he would achieve would be to extend this awkward moment. So without further ado, he leaned against Omar_. "You'll see how concentrated I can get... asshole,"_ he thought before hearing Ramón's shout.**

** _\- 3, 2, 1 ... Action!_ **

**Aron looked directly into Omar's eyes and smiled mockingly; seconds later, he brought his mouth to his and slowly began to kiss him. At first, it was a gentle caress, but almost immediately he sucked Omar's lower lip between his and began to take slight bites.**

**Without warning, he took out his tongue and passed it through Omar's lips, licking them with fervor to later reintroduce it and move it more and more intensely into his mouth; it was such a hot and unexpected gesture that he could immediately feel Omar's cock starting to harden beneath him and a muffled groan came from his lips.**

**Without being able to avoid it, he smiled against Omar's lips in a gesture of clear victory, being aware of the power he exerted in Omar causing him to respond to his caresses without hesitation. It was such a pleasant sensation that immediately his body reacted and the erection that began to form crashed into Omar's body.**

**They had reached the point of no return, so, without being able to contain another second, he forgot everything and everyone around him, kissing Omar urgently while the two didn't stop touching.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/XSgCQjm)

**Although it was written in the script, Arón was taken by surprise when, with an abrupt movement, Omar turned to get on top of him. Omar looked him in the face and returning the same mocking smile he had given him a few moments before, he brought his mouth biting his lip and kissing him hard, making it clear who was in control.**

**At the same time, he began to move his hips faster and faster looking for more friction between their bodies. The moans of both confused each other until suddenly Ramón's scream brought them back to reality.**

**_-Cut and we're done!_ –He shouted enthusiastically, while the rest of the team clapped and whistled.**

**_-But what a difference! You're such amazing artists! _ –He concluded satisfied.**

**Almost immediately, a production assistant approached them with a pair of bathrobes so they could cover themselves. Ramón thanked the team and said goodbye arguing that he had another scene with Ester and Itzan.**

**Gradually the rest of the team left until the set was virtually empty. Aron remained silent, picking up his clothes and fighting, once again, against the sensations that Omar had provoked on him... his scent, his closeness. _"Fuck!"_ \- He cursed under his breath.**

**He needed to leave; get out of there as soon as possible, because at that time he wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself. When he turned, intending to leave, he saw Omar standing in front of him preventing him from passing. Omar looked at him as if he wanted to decipher his thoughts as if he was also fighting against that undeniable chemistry that existed between them. After those seconds of scrutiny that seemed eternal, Omar finally spoke.**

*******


	21. Spinning Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 is ready.  
As always, thanks for your comments and kudos.  
Let me know what you think about it.

** _Chapter 21: Spinning Over You_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar)_

Ander stood looking at himself in the mirror again as if he couldn't give credit for what he was seeing. Omar approached him with a worried look and rested both hands on his hips.

_-Ander... Tell me what's going on. You can't have your back full of bruises and not know how you got them._

While talking to him, Omar could tell there was something wrong, something his boyfriend was not telling him. So he decided to insist again:

_-Ander! Look at me._

Ander looked away from the mirror and turned his face to meet Omar's but immediately lowered his head.

_-Ander... What's up? What are you hiding from me?_

Ander sighed and sat on the bed, bringing his hands to his face. After a few seconds, he turned to Omar and lightly tapped the mattress, motioned for him to sit beside him.

_-I hadn't told you before but I fought with Guzman, well kind of... We started shouting at each other as our words became stronger, so he pushed me against the lockers ... It was not a big deal but surely that's how I got those bruises._

_-Damn! And why didn't you tell me anything?_

Ander shrugged and gave a sad smile.

_-I don't know ... I didn't want to worry you, I guess._

_-Oh, really Ander? And what are we supposed to be together if it's not to share what happens to us, ah?_

Ander looked at him and closing the space between them, brushed his lips with his.

_-You're right ... it's just that I'm sick of looking like a fragile boy whose boyfriend has to be caring for and comforting all the time. I don't want to feel that way anymore... All these months since the true about Polo was known and I lost my friendship with Guzman, you have been there to comfort me, but ... don't misunderstand me, Omar, I appreciate it, I just need to regain my confidence and to be the guy who I used to be... Do you get it?_

Omar did. And deep down he felt happy to see the old Ander reborn, however, he was angry that this asshole had hurt him.

_-I understand, but I ask you not to hide something like that from me again. You don't need to go through this alone. You must understand that I am here for you and that I'll always support you no matter what. You know it right?_ \- He asked holding his chin.

_-I know, Omar..._ -He answered while hugging him.

[ ](https://ibb.co/VwcrY3L)

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Omar separated and kissing him on the temple, stood up.

_-I must go, but... what do you think if tonight you accompany me to the bar? That way you could keep me company while I work and when I finish, we could go home together._

Ander made a gesture of indecision as he lay back on the bed.

_-Mmm, I don't know. I don't feel like going out tonight, I feel a little tired. I better wait for you here and when you arrive we can hug each other till we fall asleep, how does that sound to you?_

Omar smiled as he nodded.

_-I like it... a lot. -_ He replied as he picked up his keys and opened the door to leave. _–Don't go anywhere. See you later then._

***

_(Ander)_

The characteristic smell of Omar, a mixture of mint and wood in combination with the perfume he used, made the sheets and pillows of his bed impregnated with his scent; therefore, Ander had laid down on the side of the bed where his boyfriend used to sleep to feel him closer. He hugged one of the fluffy pillows and snuggled against it.

He felt a little worried not only about the bruises Omar had discovered but also about the nose bleeds that had become more frequent. The feeling of guilt for not sharing his worries with Omar tormented him a little, but he decided that it was better to put the worries at the bottom of his head.

He didn't want to think about it, however, his mind returned again and again to the same point. After almost two hours of being in bed, he finally got some rest.

He was on top of an imposing cliff from where he could appreciate a calm sea. But little by little, that blue and crystalline water became muddy until it became a black and rough sea. Out of nowhere, he began to feel dizzy and unable to maintain his balance, eventually, he slipped down the cliff. The sensation of falling into the void along with the sound of a desperate scream woke him up suddenly.

Feeling the fear gripped in his throat, he sat up sitting on the edge of the bed; he was sweaty and it seemed that his heart wanted to get out of his chest because of how fast it was beating. He put his hands to his face trying to calm down and got up to go to the small kitchen for a glass of water.

Street lights filtered through the window without curtains showing a city that never slept. He opened the window to listen to the noise of the cars and the people who went to a party like any Friday night. He sat in the frame of the window and lit a cigar. He looked at the clock. It was close to four in the morning so Omar would arrive soon, so he decided to wait for him.

_"Anyway, after the nightmare I had had, it would have been almost impossible to fall asleep again,"_ he thought resigned.

Fifteen minutes later, he saw a red car stop in front of the building and Omar got out of it. He stopped for a few seconds talking with the driver until he finally went off. He paid more attention to the car when it drove away and felt a tilt in his stomach when he realized that it was the same car he had seen parked at school and that it belonged to Yeray and his brother Malick.

_-But what the fuck...? God!_ -He murmured getting up while closing the window to return to the room.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about all the possible explanations that Omar could give him when he heard that the lock turned and his boyfriend entered the small apartment.

_-Damn! You scared me, dude!_ \- Omar said when he saw him in the gloom sitting on the bed.

Omar turned on the light and approached Ander who was still sitting without moving.

_-Are you all right, Ander?_ -He asked denoting concern.

_-Hello ... Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and got up when I heard the door…_ -he lied.

_-Okay... then you would have turned on the light; you gave me one hell of a scare dude... I thought you would be asleep._

Ander shrugged and looked at him.

_\- How was the night?_

_-Fine, as usual, you know dealing with drunken posh... but beyond that, all good. _–Omar replied repressing a yawn.-

_-Yes, I know what you mean..._ -He said, referring to when he spent his days drinking, but Omar did not notice the sarcasm in his voice.

_-Come on, let's sleep for a while. I'm very tired. All I want is for you to hug me ... -_ Omar asked, entering the bathroom.

While brushing his teeth, Ander noticed that something was shining in Omar's ear, so he got up and approached him to see it closely. The small silver earring that had given him weeks ago now hung from his left ear.

_-Have you put on the earring? When? You weren’t wearing it a while ago. -_ He asked surprised.

_-Ah! Yes... it looks cool, doesn't it? _\- He replied looking at himself in the mirror.

Seconds later, he spit out the toothpaste and put the brush in place; right next to the toothbrush that Ander had left the last time he slept on his flat.

Ander nodded, and immediately afterward he said, _-I thought I would accompany you to do the piercing._

_-It's true Ander, forgive me... I forgot about it._ \- Omar said approaching him while giving him a quick kiss.

_\- It's just that talking to Yeray I mentioned that you had given me an earring and he offered to do the piercing... And as I had it stored in the locker of the bar, I accepted. Do you like how it looks?_ -He asked as he hugged him and shook his head so he could see the earring on his ear.

As he heard what Omar was talking about, Ander felt a stab of disappointment. Inside, he knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't suppress feeling betrayed. Not only because of the issue of the earring but because Omar had not mentioned the fact that Yeray had brought him there. It bothered him to feel jealous, but he couldn't help it.

Without answering, he let go of his hug and lay down with his back to the other side of the bed to leave his place for Omar.

_-Ander, what's up, are you alright?_ \- Omar asked him lying down beside him while he put an arm around his waist to bring him closer.

_-Yes, I'm fine... just a little tired. Now all I want is to go back to sleep. Goodnight._ –He answered without looking at him.

_-Are you okay? Or are you angry about the earring?_ \- He asked, sitting up to look him in the eye.

_-What are you saying? Pfff... Of course not. Come on, let me sleep._ –Ander replied closing his eyes to not to look at him.

In response, he only heard a sigh of annoyance from Omar and immediately, he turned his back on him too.

Ander spent the next hours awake listening to the light snoring of Omar and the distant noise of the cars passing by the avenue. The feeling of anguish, fear, and disappointment became increasingly intense. A tear rolled along his cheek but he immediately dried it with his hand.

***


	22. Vicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is ready. I hope you enjoy it and share your opinion.  
As always, thank you very much for your comments and kudos!  
P.S. Merry Christmas! :)

** _Chapter 22: Vicio_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

** **

**What had just happened had only helped to prove that Aron was lying. At first, he seemed unalterable, cold, even pedantic, like an actor focused on doing his job, but nothing more; however, as they began to kiss, Omar felt how Aron's defenses fell one by one. Suddenly, the rehearsed kisses stopped to became a plea; caresses full of promises that if it weren’t because they were being observed, they could very well have ended up in fucking right there.**

**While he was thinking about it, he could see the stiffness in Aron's body, who purposely turned his back so as not to look him in the face. He was sure that he had also felt the chemistry between them; as two opposite poles that inevitably, by the law of attraction, couldn't separate.**

**So, determined to face him, he stood watching him. When Arón turned around, their eyes met and Omar was certain that he wasn't mistaken.**

**Seeing him, Arón walked a few steps to the left to try to pass through the small space between him and the narrow corridor that would take him to the exit, but Omar moved to stop him.**

**_\- What's going on, dude? You told me that this thing between us was a mistake, but then you kiss me as if you wanted to fuck me right here... - _Omar faced him.**

**_-It was a performance... So don't get it wrong._ –Arón answered looking away-.**

** _-Don't want to fool me or fool yourself... we both could feel it._ **

**_-Omar, that's enough. Let me go… _-He replied in an annoyed gesture, trying to leave-.**

** _-No. You won't run away again. Accept once and for all that you want the same thing I do._ **

**_\- Let me go, goddamn it! -_ He answered raising his voice as he grabbed his arm to try to put him aside.**

**Omar resisted and grabbing him from the top of the robe and pushed him sharply against the nearest wall. They struggled for a moment until their eyes met in a frankly challenging attitude.**

**They remained in that position for a few seconds like a hunter looking at his prey; but suddenly, something inside Arón changed. Omar could see the struggle he was fighting inside him, telling Omar with his eyes what he didn’t dare to say any word.**

**At that time the roles were reversed and it was Aron who grabbed his robe with both hands to hold him very close to him. With a clumsy movement, Arón caught his lower lip between his own, sucking it for a few seconds before placing his tongue inside Omar's mouth; He ran it through his teeth until he found Omar's tongue and began to stroke it, enjoying this intimate caress immensely. It seemed that exploring every inch of Omar's mouth brought him relief that he didn't know he needed.**

**Omar let himself be done by completely giving him control while enjoying the sensations that Aron caused in him. He could feel the unmistakable tingling in the groin signal of his growing arousal. As soon as he heard a hoarse moan that Arón let out from between his lips, instinctively, he slipped one of his hands into the fluffy dressing gown, looking for Aron’s cock which it was leaking already, due to a powerful erection.**

**Without hesitation, Omar slid his lips to Aron's neck enjoying the taste of his sweaty skin, feeling satisfied to hear the deep moans letting out from Arón's lips aching for release. His eyes were closed in an obvious gesture of surrender; enjoying enormously what Omar was doing with him, so he began to suck more intensely while tugging his cock with the rhythm and pressure necessary to make him came.**

**As soon as he felt Arón was coming in his hand, Omar kissed him again to feel him groan against his mouth. A moment later, Arón dropped his head against Omar's shoulder while with both hands held his lower back. Omar on the other hand, took advantage of that position where Arón left his neck exposed, to trace soft and reassuring kisses on him, while with a hand he caressed Arón's head, enjoying the sensation he felt when he ran his fingers against almost monkfish hair.**

**The sound of a door opening made them both moved away fast, panting and with the swollen lips due to the kisses they had just shared. In the distance, a person from the production team was picking up some cords but didn't notice his presence.**

**_-Well... it seems to me that now we’re understanding each other_. –He murmured looking at Arón, in a gesture of victory as he put his tongue to his lips in a clear invitation.**

**Arón didn't answer. He just looked at him trying to regain control of his breathing.**

**_-If you want to, we can finish this at some other time. You just have to ask for it…_ -Omar told him before turning around and leaving without looking back-.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**He had spent the next few days trying to forget what happened between them, but he couldn't get rid of Omar's words. He was screwed because Omar had realized how much his presence affected him, but he screwed up, even more, the way he had left.**

**_-Arón, it's your turn, are you ready?_ –The sound technician asked him through the microphone, getting him out of his thoughts.**

**With the headphones on and sitting on the other side of the glass of the recording studio, Arón raised his thumb as he listened to the track of the new single he would record with his pal Gregory.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/6FVTMZJ)

**Everything he did lately reminded him of Omar and the lyrics of his new song was no exception; it seemed that he had unconsciously written it thinking about him since that was how he felt about Omar.**

**He started humming one of the choruses while he was waiting for the signal to start singing.**

** _“You are my vice, you are my drug_ **

** _Snow flavored kisses that get me out of control..._ **

** _... And I liked it even though I didn't understand it_ **

** _You don't know how much I enjoy your company..._ **

** _... I'm pure adrenaline, you are rebellious_ **

**_..._You and I are two insane in doing so**

** _... You take me to heaven being from hell..."_ **

*******

**Several hours later he left the recording studio accompanied by his colleagues, who were excited upon hearing the finished demo. The song was fucking awesome and everyone had decided to go to celebrate. He was happy that the project had finally come true and he wanted to go out and have fun and forget about his issues for a while.**

**When they arrived at the club, the security guard headed them to the VIP area where they used to spend most weekends. Although they were in a secluded area, this didn't prevent people who were in the place to notice his presence, so occasionally they approached him to greet him and ask for a pic. As always, appeared a girl or a guy trying to get something else to which he, in response, just smiled at them and walked away to continue dancing.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/q09wTmP)

**The night was full of music, dance, insta-stories, and fun. This time he had decided to drink but more measuredly since he didn't want to spend another weekend with a hangover. A couple of hours later, he was leaning against the railing of the first floor watching people dance just below him when someone caught his attention.**

**He looked more closely and felt a tug in his stomach when he realized that, in front of him, was Omar dancing with a group of friends. He immediately began to look for the thin guy with the shaved hair that he had seen at Omar's house, but he didn't find him. For the next few minutes, he remained in expectation waiting for the asshole to appear at any moment, but that never happened.**

**The calmness he felt when he saw him without that guy, took him by surprise but soon was replaced by another and more intense feeling that he couldn't define. As he danced to the rhythm of the music, he began to imagine himself dancing with Omar and the urge to feel him close seized him.**

**At that moment nothing else mattered; as he had thought weeks ago, perhaps what he needed was to finish this thing between them once and for all, so that he could turn the page and move on. With that new determination, he picked up the phone and wrote:**

** _[I wanna see you…]_ **

** **

**Seconds later, he sent the message and waited for his reaction.**

**Almost immediately he could see how Omar put his hand to the back of his jeans when he felt the vibration and taking out his cell phone, read his message. Omar's surprise reaction in conjunction with the response he received, made him sketch a wide smile.**

** **

** _Omar: [When, now?]_ **

** **

**And then, Arón wrote:**

** _ [Yep, now… Would you like to?]_ **

** **

**Aron saw how once Omar read his message, he began to move away from his group of friends to lean against one of the pillars of the place while typing his answer. Almost instantly he could read:**

** **

** _Omar: [Ok ... Where should we meet?]_ **

** **

**Arón laughed out loud and decided to wait a few minutes more before answering. As he did, he saw each one of Omar's movements. Leaning against the wall, he looked at his mobile screen every few seconds waiting for Arón's response. When he saw that, it was the most rewarding thing he had experienced in recent weeks. _"Well... it seems that you are even more anxious than me" -_ he thought satisfied.**

**Deciding that he had waited long enough, he picked up his cell phone and finally replied:**

**_[__Raise_ _your sight…]_**

*******


	23. Out of Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The chapter is ready.  
Please let me know what you think!  
Thanks as always. In a few more days, I'll upload the next chapter.  
Happy Holidays!

** _Chapter 23: Out of Sync_**

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar S.)_

In between dreams, Omar's naked body slowly stirred on the bed, groping for Ander's warm skin but couldn't accomplish his task. He made a second attempt stretching his arm and then, he thought he found him; he hugged him tightly against him, but the feeling of a fluffy pillow in his arms woke him up.

In the space where Ander was supposed to be sleeping, there was only the huge pillow he hugged at the time. He pushed it aside and sat up, bringing his hands to his eyelids, rubbing them slowly.

_-Ander?_ -He asked in a still sleepy voice looking towards the bathroom-.

He got up and knocked softly on the door.

_-Ander? Are you ok?_ \- He insisted-.

When he didn't get an answer, so he opened the door wide but the small room was empty. Concerned, he left the room to go to the living room. He wasn’t there either; he was alone in his apartment. He returned to his room and disconnected the cell phone that was charging in the small dresser next to the bed.

The clock read past noon; he opened the WhatsApp application but had no new messages. He was about to call his boyfriend when he spotted a sheet of paper folded on the mattress. He walked the two meters that separated him from it and unfolding it, read the scribbled words that Ander had written:

_"I went home, I'll see you later."_

Just like that. It was a brief message without any explanation, much less an affectionate word like "I love you" or something like that. He read the note again and turned it around hoping to find something else written, but there was nothing but that phrase.

_-But what the fuck...?_ -He muttered sitting on the bed again while still holding the piece of paper between his fingers-.

Unconsciously, he put his fingers to the small earring that now shone in the lobe of his left ear and let out a sigh remembering the brief conversation he had had with Ander a few hours ago and how they had fallen asleep turning their backs on each other.

_"I'm a douche..."_ \- He recriminated himself mentally-. Last night he hadn't thought it as a bad thing to accept that Yeray did the piercing, but today in daylight and with Ander's absence, the perspective was totally different.

_-I think I screwed up... -_ He said loudly feeling bad about his lack of judgment.

_-Fuck! -_ He murmured without knowing what to do while he was dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

_"It was true that I hadn't made the best decision, but why had Ander gone in that way?" _\- He lamented as he brewed coffee.

He picked up the phone and wrote:

** _[Hi ... I just saw your note :( ]_ **

He continued drinking coffee while he waited for Ander's response, but after ten minutes of silence, he decided to call him.

He tried twice, but both times the voicemail entered. Feeling disappointed, he gave a couple more sips to his beverage and threw the rest into the sink. He rinsed the cup and headed to the bathroom; he undressed and entering the shower let the hot water run through his body meanwhile he thought about what he would say to Ander when they met again.

***

_(Ander)_

_-I said no, mom. I'm not hungry. _ -He answered to Azucena one more time after his mother insisted that he had to eat something.

_-Ok, son... but I can see you’re thinner and it's a fact that you are not eating as you should be. Is there something bothering you?_ \- His mother asked a little worried.

_-No, there isn't. I just don't have an appetite right now. I'll eat something later. Now I feel like lying down for a while._ -He explained as he got up from the table and headed for his room-.

He had gone up a couple of steps when he stopped on the stairs and turned to look at his mother.

_-Hey... thank you anyway._

Azucena smiled and nodding said:

_-I love you son. I'll leave the food in the oven so you can heat it later._

Ander smiled back and continued on his way to his room.

Lying on his back, he watched a starry sky through the skylight that was located right in the middle of his bed. When he felt sad or thoughtful, he liked to stay like that for hours watching the vastness of the night sky.

Omar had been looking for him several times during the day, but he hadn't answered. He felt annoyed and didn't feel like seeing him or talking to him. Therefore, this morning, once the sun's rays had begun to seep through the window, he had left Omar’s apartment. He hadn't slept at all and felt physically and mentally tired.

He needed to tidy up his head and analyze Omar's attitude. He honestly didn't know if it was him who was exaggerating or if Omar was changing his attitude towards him.

While thinking about it, he heard a couple of knocks on the door followed by the movement of the handle trying to open. He had locked the door, so exhaling a sigh of annoyance, he got up to open it.

_\- What's up mom?_ \- He asked at the same time he unlocked the door to see what his mother wanted.

_-Hi... your mom let me in_. –Omar replied standing in front of him.

Ander looked at him somewhat surprised but said nothing. He just went back to his bed and lay down again facing the ceiling.

_-Why did you leave like this?_ \- Omar asked sitting next to him on the edge of the mattress.

_-I couldn't sleep and wanted to be alone._ \- Ander replied briefly.

_-Oh..._ -Omar replied without looking away from him, but Ander continued without making eye contact.

Several minutes passed in which both remained silent until Omar spoke again.

_-I fucked up... I'm sorry._ \- He apologized with a hoarse voice.

Ander turned to look at him. He knew exactly what his boyfriend was referring to, so after a few seconds of intense scrutiny, he replied:

_-It doesn't matter..._ -He said with a shrug.

_-Yeah, it does. Although it was not my intention to hurt you, I know I did and I apologize for that. We had agreed to do it together, but when Yeray suggested it, it seemed to me like a good idea and…_

_-Omar, seriously, forget it. I said it doesn't matter_... - Ander interrupted.

The mere fact of hearing Yeray's name again made him feel pissed off. Although Omar had told him that he was only his co-worker, Ander was annoyed because Omar had let Yeray pierce his ear and later bring him home without mentioning it at all.

Omar's touch on the palm of his hand made him turn his head. Omar had moved a little closer to him and was taking his hand in his, stroking Ander's fingertips.

_-If it were nothing, as you’re saying, you wouldn't have left the way you did it or you would have picked up my calls, but it wasn't; I know you, Ander... I know you're upset, accept it._ –Omar challenged him and in the meantime kissed him at the corner of his lips-.

As soon as he felt that caress so brief, something inside Ander stirred. He loved Omar in an unspeakable way and the mere possibility that he might be attracted to someone else made him feel vulnerable, too exposed, and he couldn't afford to accept it in front of him. Not now. So with a quick movement, he tried to separate from him.

_\- What's going on Ander? Talk to me, please_. –Omar asked approaching him again.

True to his way of being, Ander decided to keep what he thought to himself. He didn't want to show Omar how insecure he was about him. He would let time accommodate things in its place and in the meantime, he would try to ignore the fact that Omar didn't tell him certain things. So finally, shaking his head he replied:

_-Nothing happens. Seriously... let's forget about it, okay?_ -Ander asked as he opened his arms and brought Omar closer to him-.

Omar shrugged and let himself be hugged muttering an _"okay if you say so...”_ against Ander's chest.

They hugged each other for a few minutes when, suddenly, Omar turned to him and said:

_-Since we have clarified this issue, we should leave to not be late, don't you think? _\- Omar asked, separating a little to see him while he spoke.

_-What are you talking about? Go where?_ \- Ander asked confused.

Omar looked at him and rolling his eyes, he replied:

_-Today is Lu's party. Remember? She invited us two weeks ago._

Ander finally remembered, but at that moment he didn't feel like going, so making a face he replied:

_-Ah... that party. I don't want to go, Omar. I don't want to meet..._

Omar interrupted him. He separated from Ander to sit in front of him and said:

_-You don't want to see who? Guzman is not going. I know that because I talked to Nadia... Besides, you said you wanted to be the same carefree guy again, didn't you?_

_-I know what I told you, but tonight I don't feel like going out..._

_-Just tonight?_ -Omar complained. And immediately, he continued:

_-Ander seriously... it's been a long time since we went out to have fun together as a normal couple... Come on, I wanna go with you... -_ He encouraged him.

_-No, I don't want to. I'm serious... but if you want to, go to the party. -_ He answered categorically.

Omar looked at him and Ander could see the disappointment in his eyes when he realized that Ander wouldn't change his mind, so Omar got up from the bed and walked towards the door. But before Omar left, he turned to look at him and reproached:

_-Sometimes, I don't understand you... seriously, Ander. Tell me something, are you sure you want to keep up with this relationship?_

That question put Ander completely out of balance, so he got up and approached Omar.

[ ](https://ibb.co/K0cKsNq)

_-Why do you ask me that? Why does the fact that I don't wanna go to that stupid party have anything to do with us being together?_

Omar stared at him for a few seconds with a serious gesture before answering: _-Well, to me, it does make sense... Anyway, see you later. _

And after he said that, Omar turned around to leave the room.

_-Omar!_ -Ander shouted-, but Omar didn't look at him. On the opposite, he closed the door softly behind him.

Ander brought both hands to his face in an unequivocal gesture of frustration. It was clear that lately, things between them were being quite complicated, and either because he wasn't making the best decisions or because Omar was getting tired of him, but he could notice how their relationship was getting worn out little by little.

A while later Ander got up from his bed and put his jacket on. He had decided to do his best to solve the issues with Omar because, deeply, he wanted to fix their relationship. So, he would go to Lucrecia’s party and he would demonstrate Omar how wrong he had been.

***


	24. Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 is finally ready. I'm sorry if I have taken longer than usual, but between holidays and some other things, I hadn't had enough time to write.
> 
> Anyway, late but sure, here it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And I'd love to know your opinion about it.
> 
> Ps1. Just FYI, there is smut here. So read it at your own risk. : D
> 
> Ps2. Chapter 25 is in edition, so the next update will be faster.
> 
> Ps3. I apologize for all the mistakes you'll find in it (more than usual haha), bc I didn't have time to review the grammar thing. :(
> 
> Thanks as always for your comments and kudos. They motivate me to continue.

** _Chapter 24: Just Friends_ **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**As soon as he read Aron's answer, a chill began to run through his body. He could feel people around him dancing to the Greyhound rhythm of Swedish House Mafia, while he stood still looking at his phone.**

**Very slowly, he looked up and as if it were a surreal scene of some _"chick-flick"_ movie, held by the rail with both hands, Arón was watching him.**

**Omar raised both eyebrows surprised but was unable to move, he was only aware of the look that Arón was giving him. It seemed as if there was suddenly no one else in the place except the two of them.**

**With his very short hair and dressed in black he smiled with** **out taking his eyes off him. Because of his expression, words weren't necessary to guess what Aron thought.**

**Gradually, he began to feel hotter as he imagined the delicious touch of Aron's hands on him. A tug in the stomach along with small tremors of pleasure began to run through his body. But when he realized that he was still standing in the middle of the crowd, he forced himself to focus on.**

**He picked up the phone and wrote:**

** _[r u serious, dude...?]_ **

**Immediately, he turned his face to Aron to see his reaction. As soon as Arón read his message, he laughed and, taking his cell phone, Omar saw him write something. Seconds later, he felt the vibration of the new message against his hand.**

** _[C-ya out here, in five?]_ **

**Omar looked at him again and nodded. Aron did the same and seconds later he turned around losing himself among the people.**

**Omar saw his group of friends who continued dancing without knowing what was happening. He approached the table and took his jacket; he would send them a message later, apologizing for leaving without warning.**

**He was about to leave when he felt someone pulling him by the shoulder and listening to the voice of his friend Roci screaming to make herself heard over the music:**

** _-Omar! Where are you going?_ **

**Omar turned and approaching her said in her ear:**

** _-I have to go, please don't tell to our friends._ **

** _\- But what are you saying, dude? We're having a great time... also, in a while Alonso will come, remember? It was supposed he'd come to talk to you._ **

**Roci was right, but as soon as he received Aron's messages, he completely forgot that his friend had organized this party so he and Alonso could talk.**

** _-I know it Roci... and I'm sorry, but I need to go now. I'll talk to Alonso at another time._ **

**Roci looked at him and shrugged, and then she nodded.**

** _-Okay... I don't know what is so mysterious about you, but I hope you will tell me at some point._ **

**Omar smiled and kissed her friend on both cheeks before saying:**

** _-I promise you. We'll talk later._ **

**As soon as he said goodbye to Roci he started walking towards the exit and a couple of minutes later, he was already in the street feeling the cold air hit his face. He adjusted his jacket and looked around but there were no signs of Aron.**

**He lit a cigar and walked a few meters away from the main door to avoid people who were over there. While he was smoking he thought about the last time he an Arón were together on the set; he still couldn't believe what was happening, nor the reason for Aron's change attitude.**

**_-Are you waiting for someone? _–He heard Aron's characteristic voice behind him.**

**He turned around and saw him dressed in black jeans and a coat of the same color walking towards him. Omar smiled slightly and nodded in denial.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/MprmYgg)

**_-It seems not anymore. -_ He said in response while looking at him. There was something different in his expression that he couldn't define, but it looked different. _"Determined maybe?"_ \- He thought as he studied his gestures.**

**Aron said nothing. He just moved a little closer and took the cigar he held between his fingers. He took a drag and exhaled a large puff of smoke as he returned it.**

**-So, tell me, have you changed your mind? –Omar asked looking at him.**

**Aron smiled and said:**

** _\- We should talk about it elsewhere. People are beginning to notice our presence._ **

**Omar looked around and realizing what Arón had said, so he nodded.**

** _-Ok... Where are we going?_ **

** _-We could go to my apartment..._ **

**Omar recalled, the last time he had been there and what had happened next, so unsure he said:**

** _-I’m not sure…_ **

**Aron smiled and muttered:**

**_-Come on... I want to show you something. Besides, the Uber is already arriving._ \- He said while pointing to the car that stopped in front of them.**

**_-Piper... you're starting to scare me. Did you have everything planned or how did you know I would come here tonight? _\- Omar asked jokingly.**

**_-I didn't know... will it be fate, maybe?_ –Aron replied with a shrug as he opened the car door.**

**They didn't speak while they go to Aron's flat. Both were sitting in the back seat and although their bodies barely touched, Omar could feel as if an electric current flowing between them. He looked sideways at Arón to see if he felt the same as him, but he looked through the window, absorbed in his thoughts.**

**When the driver of the taxi service stopped in front of the apartment building where Arón lived, both got down quietly and walked towards the main entrance. Aron looked at Omar who walked silently beside him and said:**

** _-I hope you're not regretting coming here..._ **

**Omar looked up at him but said nothing. He just stared at him for a few seconds trying to find the same expression he had seen in him, a while earlier. This time it would not be so easy. If Aron wanted to be with him, it would have to be him who took the first step. So he kept walking in silence until he entered the elevator.**

**When the doors closed, he looked at him and asked:**

** _-What do you want to show me?_ **

**Arón nodded and instead of pressing the button that would take them to his penthouse, he pressed the one that indicated the roof.**

** _-Wait and see…_ **

**A few seconds later, the elevator stopped on the top floor of the building and once the doors opened, they walked to the exit. Arón went to the door leading to the roof and opened it. He turned to Omar and with a nod, said:**

** _-Follow me..._ **

**Omar did so and walking a few more steps, crossed the door being stunned. The show in front of him was impressive. From where they were, the entire city could be perfectly visualized, showing the contrast of its constructions, as well as the lights and bustle of Madrid.**

**_-Wow, this is cool, Arón!_ \- Omar whistled as he continued to admire the view.**

**_-That's not all... come._ –Arón asked him as he walked towards the west side of the building.**

**When they went around the building, Omar could see a large sofa, which despite being made outdoors looked quite comfortable. Arón sat down on it and threw his head back, signaling Omar to imitate him. As soon as he did, he looked up to run into a magnificent starry sky.**

**Far away was the sound of cars and people. There were only stars and constellations just to be admired. Arón's voice made him turn to look at him:**

**_-This is cool, don't you think?_ -He asked with his eyes still fixed on the night sky.**

**_"Awesome..."_ He murmured, looking back at the sky too.**

**Suddenly, he felt Arón approaching him closing the space between them. Omar could feel how his heartbeat was accelerating because of Aron's movements, but even so, he tried to appear calm. Although he wanted to turn around and kiss him, he held back. He wanted to see how far Arón was willing to go.**

** _(Aron)_ **

**From where he was sitting, he could admire Omar's profile who was looking at the sky at that moment. He felt nervous and even more because, at this point, he would have expected Omar to take the initiative but until now he hadn't done so, and that made him feel a little insecure.**

**However, leaving behind his insecurities, he sat up and approached him. Omar remained still but Arón could feel how his breathing became a little faster. Following his instincts, he brought his mouth towards Omar's neck and began to trace a series of wet kisses along the skin, while with one hand he stroked his neck.**

**At that moment, Omar turned to him and took his hand that just before rested at the base of his head.**

**_-Are you sure about this?_ \- Omar asked staring at him.**

**In response, Arón approached him and bit his lower lip slightly causing Omar to let out a muffled groan.**

**Omar separated from him and put Arón's hand to his lips, placing a wet kiss on the inside of his wrist making him tremble. He would never have thought that a caress, apparently, so innocent could make him so horny.**

**_-Look at me Arón..._ -Omar asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.**

**As soon as their eyes met, Arón knew everything he wanted to know... He could see the desire reflected on Omar's face, which at that moment seemed even more handsome than before. Omar's breath, a mixture of alcohol and mint, was confused with his own, making the adrenaline rush through his veins at a thousand per hour. Omar had his lips parted in a clear invitation that Arón didn't let pass.**

**He put his hands in Omar's hair to bring him closer and began to kiss him uncontrollably, sharply, as if trying to quench his appetite for him. A few seconds later, Arón brought his lips to Omar's neck, muttering how much he wanted him, saying: _"Ich will dich so sehr"_ .**

**It wasn't until Omar asked him what he was saying, that Arón realized that he was speaking in his native language. German words which had a very clear meaning: the purest and most crude desire.**

**The urgency of feeling his skin against Omar's made him stop. And without saying a word, he got up from the sofa and held out a hand to Omar to follow.**

**Omar understood what Arón wanted since he got carried away. They left the roof and entered the elevator. There, they began to kiss again, devouring each other's mouth until the doors opened and entered the apartment.**

**Aron's need for Omar made him impossible to separate his hands from him. They began to undress as they walked to their room, leaving a trail with their clothes in the living room. In the hallway, Arón pressed Omar against the wall and placed his hands on both sides of Omar's hips, pressing him against his body so Omar could feel the firmness of his desire. He kissed him again and as he explored Omar's mouth with his tongue and teeth he became hornier.**

**When they reached the bed, Aron pushed Omar gently against the mattress and then straddled him. Both were still wearing their underpants but thanks to the thin fabric, it was evident how hard they were.**

**_\- I want you... _-Aron whispered against Omar's lips_. - I wanna kiss you, I want to suck you, bite you… I wanna fuck you. I want to finish this thing we started._**

**Omar seemed to be enjoying what Arón did to him since, in the position he was in, Arón could feel Omar's hard cock against his belly.**

**Suddenly, Omar made a twist and the roles were reversed leaving Omar on top of him. Omar took his wrists and gathered them over his head, holding them with one hand to prevent him from moving. Seconds later, Omar began to trace a series of kisses along his body, starting with his neck and then down the torso.**

**Feeling his kisses, Arón began to emit slight moans of pleasure, while trying to release himself from Omar's grip.**

**_-Don't... don't fight against me; stay still and enjoy it._ –Omar asked in his ear. Once Arón calmed down, Omar continued to caress him with his mouth along his body. When he felt Omar's tongue lick his navel, he let out a whisper pronouncing Omar's name.**

**_-Omar...!_ \- He repeated moving under him.**

**In response, Omar slid his tongue down his belly and with both hands released him from his underwear, exposing his fully hard cock.**

**_-Do you like it?_ \- Omar asked hoarsely as he began to masturbate Arón, letting precum wet his hand.**

**Arón couldn't think clearly, all his senses were focused on what Omar was doing to him.**

**_-Answer me... _\- He ordered meanwhile he brought Aron's cock to his mouth to start licking it from the base to the tip.**

**_-Omar... Don't stop, please._ \- Arón groaned as his body convulsed due to pleasure.**

**For a few seconds, Omar devoted himself entirely to giving him what he begged, while with his free hand, Arón noticed that Omar was masturbating.**

**When he was about to cum, Omar stopped, which caused Arón to open his eyes.**

**_-What…?_ \- managed to articulate looking at his face.**

**_-Not yet Piper..._ -Omar whispered bringing his mouth close to Arón's so he could taste his salty taste. He separated a few seconds and smiling asked:**

** _-Do you have condoms?_ **

**Aron didn't know what to answer. His mind was light years away from sanity, so he had to make a great effort to focus on what Omar was asking.**

**-_In the drawer..._ -he managed to say.**

**Aron saw how Omar jumped out of bed to go to the dresser he had pointed. Seconds later, he returned to his side with a bottle of lubricant and some condoms.**

**When he saw the lubricant, he felt slightly self-conscious. He had bought it online a few days after their first encounter since he had wanted to imagine what it would feel like to do it with him.**

**Omar said nothing, he just opened the lub and poured a generous amount of gel over his hand without looking away from him.**

**Never in his whole life, had Arón felt so nervous and so horny at the same time. Not knowing what would happen next was the most pleasant sensation he had ever experienced. As soon as Arón saw that Omar gave him the condom and took a finger inside to lubricate himself, he couldn't contain himself another second.**

**The desire completely took over him; he put on the condom and turned around to put Omar on his back against the mattress. Arón spread Omar's legs and placed himself on top of him. It seemed that Omar was ready to receive him, so he began to push slowly until he was completely inside him.**

**For a moment, he started to feel his whole body tense at Omar's narrowness. He began to breathe trying to concentrate not to cum at that moment. After a few seconds in which he regained control, Arón began to move very slowly inside Omar, but when he saw Omar's face with his lips moaning his name, he couldn't stop.**

**He began to move faster and harder, feeling the waves of pleasure seize him and his body trembled as he shouted Omar's name feeling the most intense orgasm he had experienced so far. He dropped on him, feeling his sweaty bodies become one.**

**He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath as he felt his body tremble uncontrollably. At that moment, Omar passed both arms around his back maintaining that proximity.**

**Arón felt as if his body was ethereal and could begin to float at any moment.**

**_-Are you ok?_ –Omar whispered in his ear after a few seconds.**

**Aron smiled without being able to avoid it and turned his face to** ** look at him.**

**_-What are you saying? What we have just done is the most pleasant thing I've experienced in life, Omar..._ -he confessed in a hoarse voice.**

**Omar smiled and bringing his lips to his ear, whispered:**

** _-You still don't know the most pleasant feeling you can experience, trust me. Now it's my turn... and I'm going to prove it to you._ **

*******


	25. Losing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 is ready!
> 
> Please, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks as always for your comments and kudos.
> 
> See you soon!

** _Chapter 25: Losing You_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar S.)_

When he heard Ander's voice calling him, he hesitated to turn around and return to his side, but he restrained himself. He felt disappointed and very angry at the same time, so he decided to wait until he was calmer to talk to him. From experience, he knew that things could get out of control when anger was present.

The last few months had been a challenge trying to understand his boyfriend. Trying to decipher every gesture, every word, every silence. So much had been his anxiety thinking that he was a nuisance to him, that he had moved to another place. But when he knew the reason for Ander's attitude, he had promised him to remain by his side and had kept his word.

As the weeks went by, Omar witnessed how little by little Ander overcame his sadness and began to smile; starting to believe that he was leaving behind everything that clouded his happiness. But now, he again ran into Ander's secrecy and frankly that made him feel overwhelmed.

_“Did he behave that way because he was getting sick of him? Or what was the reason then, which motivated Ander to act that way?” –_Omar wondered as he walked under an incipient rain.

Ander's refusal to accompany him to the party had taken away his desire to go out and have fun too, so he started walking towards his flat. A few blocks before arriving, he received a voice message from Lu asking if he was already on his way.

Omar heard the message and for a moment didn't know what to answer. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he wrote:

** _[I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go... I'm very busy. :(]_ **

Almost immediately, his mobile began to ring and he could read Lucrecia's name on the illuminated screen.

Grimacing in discomfort at what he knew she would say, he replied uncertainly:

_-Hello darling... how are you doing?_

_\- How is it that you won't come, Omar? _\- Lucrecia asked directly without even greeting him.

Omar remained silent a few seconds before answering:

_-The truth is I argued with Ander and I don't feel like going out... I’m sorry…_

Upon hearing his explanation, she immediately refuted him:

_-Ander? Come on, Omar! If he doesn't want to come it is ok... But you must not stop doing what you want for him. I'm sure we are going to have a great time and you'll forget about your problems at least for tonight. Are you coming... please?_

While listening to her, Omar began to smile. Ever since she helped him get the job at the bar, Lucrecia had become a good friend and always had a word of support for him when he had a problem.

Letting out a sigh, he replied:

_-You know what? You are right. See you in a while._

_-That's what I'm talking about! See you soon, honey._ –He heard her say, before cutting off the communication.

***

An hour later, Omar arrived at the party. He had returned to his small apartment to dress with something a little more decent since although Lucrecia hadn't told him, he was sure that the party had a dress code. So dressed in black pants and a dark jacket, he approached one of the security guards who guarded the front door, to collate his name on the guest list.

From where he was, he could see a big tent covering the garden; Lights, music and shrill laughers completed the view. And although he still felt sad about what happened, he decided to put that feeling aside as he made his way through the people.

Almost immediately, a waiter approached him and offered him a glass of champagne. Doubtful, he took it and sipped the bubbling liquid. This was too posh for him; however, he shrugged and swigged the liquor, draining the glass before putting it on the tray the waiter was holding.

At that moment, Lucrecia appeared wearing a red dress with a pronounced neckline, which as soon as Omar saw it, bet it would be from a famous designer, which caused him a laugh since even though they were so different, both of them had been able to build a friendship.

If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be in the middle of all those wealthy people having fun with Lucrecia, he would have branded them crazy for the improbability of the fact, but there he was, grinning from ear to ear as she approached him.

_-You've come!_ -She greeted him, showing very white teeth-.

_-I told you I would... didn’t it_? -He replied to Lu as he kissed her on the cheek-.

_-Of course, you did, after I almost had to drag you here_. -She responded by cuddling her shoulder affectionately against his-. And she immediately took him by the hand while saying:

_-Come, let's go for some shots, I want you to change that sad face and tell me what happened to Ander._

Omar gave a half-smile and let himself be dragged among the people towards the bar.

Lucrecia's classmates were many of the guests, but also, there were others that Omar had never seen before. As his sister had predicted, Guzman wasn't there. But instead, Samu was at a remote table talking to Carla. _"I'll look for him later,"_ Omar thought, making a mental note of it while he was following Lu.

They were sitting on a couple of benches drinking shots and talking about their respective lives when someone touched his shoulder.

He turned to see who it was and smiled at the sight of a familiar face. It was Yeray.

_-You work together, don't you? - _Lu asked while she hit gently the newcomer's glass of tequila with hers.

_-Yes, we do. -_ Yeray smiled imitating her, swigging the contents of his glass. _–My brother and I are grateful for the invitation, Lu. It's a great party. _–He replied smiling.

_-Of course, it is, darling. What did you expect? It's my party_. –She answered smiling as she got up from the bench.

_-Well, I’ll leave you for a moment; I've to go check Valerio before he does something stupid... as always. _-She told them as she walked away gracefully.

Omar nodded, while in a swig, he finished his drink feeling how little by little the alcohol began to take effect on him.

_-I didn't know that you and Lu were friends…_ -Yeray told him as he occupied the place she had left-.

_\- Yeah, it's fucking weird, isn't it?_ \- He replied laughing. _\- I could say that our friendship was forged derived from a series of unfortunate events..._

_-Well, Let's do a toast for that..._ -Yeray replied, crashing his glass against Omar's.

They were drinking and chatting about unimportant things for a long time until suddenly, with a serious gesture Yeray said:

_-Omar, there is something I'd like to tell you..._

Omar looked at him, intrigued:

_-What is it?_

***

_(Ander)_

_-Ander, Ander Muñoz…_ -He told the man who was guarding the entrance.

_-I'm sorry, but you don't appear on the list..._ -The man responded by reviewing the sheet of paper again-.

At that moment, he heard someone calling him. It was Valerio, who with a drink in his hand approached them.

_-What's going on?_ -He asked with his characteristic Chilean accent-.

_-Well, apparently my name isn't on the list... - _he answered looking at him-.

_-Let him enter... he's my guest._ \- Valerio ordered the guard.

Nodding, the guard stepped aside for Ander to enter.

_-Thanks, dude..._ -Ander thanked him as shook Valerio's hand.

_-Welcome to the best party of the year... Well, at least that's what Lu says... _-Valerio replied while taking a glass of champagne to give it to Ander.

Ander accepted it out of courtesy and taking it to his mouth made a gesture to make it look as he sipped his drink; however, he only moistened his lips with the amber liquid.

_-Do you know if Omar is here?_ -Ander asked as he looked among the guests-.

_-Yes, I saw him a while ago with Lu._

_-Okay, I'm going to look for him... see you later. And thanks again, Valerio._

Valerio smiled, and raising his glass, walked away dancing among the people.

Ander began to walk looking in all directions with the firm idea to speak with Omar. He had the intention to prove to him that the last thing he wanted was to end their relationship. And maybe, hopefully, they might be able to enjoy the cocktail party together.

He had walked almost the entire garden but hadn't found Omar yet, so he stopped and looked again among the people. Suddenly, he looked at the bar, and there, on a bench was Omar turning his back on him, drinking and chatting with... _"Fuck!"_ -He murmured as he identified Yeray by his side-.

Undecided, he remained motionless for a few seconds thinking about what he should do. _"Would it be better to wait until Omar was alone? Or should I go and greet them like it wasn't an issue to me?"_

He took a deep breath and stepped forward to them. While doing so, he could see Omar and Yeray laughing and talking in the liveliest way. He was a couple of meters away when he eavesdropped Omar say:

_"When somebody wants to be with you, he lets you know in any possible way. If he doesn't, let him go..._

_"It's difficult to make such decisions but I think you are right..."_ –Yeray replied, bumping his drink with Omar's; in turn, Omar imitated him and then he swigged the entire contents in one shot.

When he heard them, Ander stopped without knowing what to do. Almost immediately, he turned on his heels and began to walk away in the opposite direction to where they were.

He was stunned; he didn't know what to think. _"It was obvious that Omar was referring to me, if not who else?”_ -He said to himself-, still surprised to have heard him speak in that way.

This feeling was new to him and he didn't feel comfortable at all. Omar was his first serious relationship and he had never felt jealous before until Yeray appeared. Before Omar knew Yeray, Ander was sure of Omar's feelings for him...

_-Epa_**_*_**_...! Are you okay?_ \- Valerio asked, taking him by the elbow.

Ander raised his sight to look at him. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Valerio’s presence, but since he didn't feel like explaining what happened to him, he tried to smile as he replied:

_-Yes, why are you asking that?_

_-Well, it seems to me, as if you've seen a ghost..._

_-What are you saying, dude? I'm looking for a waiter... I wanna drink._ -Ander responded by hiding his discomfort.

_-Well, you are with the right person... Follow me!_ \- Valerio replied as he walked towards one. _-And by the way, if you want something else, you know the only thing you need to do is ask… You know what I mean._

[ ](https://ibb.co/bQSTTd2)

The next hour, Ander spent it drinking and dancing with Valerio because if there was someone who knew how to have fun, that was Valerio. And because the house was huge, and it was full of people, Omar hadn't noticed his presence.

_"And surely as he's having a lot of fun with his new friend, he won't notice that I'm here."_ \- Ander thought in an angry mood, while he took a swig the contents of his glass to continue dancing.

At some point during the night, he began to feel dizzy due to alcohol, but far from caring he continued dancing. It seemed that at every swig, the worries that overwhelmed him were disappearing making him feel lighter and lighter; as if he were anesthetized and couldn't feel any pain.

Suddenly, Valerio told him in a mocking tone:

_-Oops... I believe you're gonna have serious troubles, dude. Your boyfriend is coming towards us..._

He looked up and saw Omar walking in his direction. He came with Samuel, and Yeray followed them a couple of steps behind.

_“Omar comes to me, but of course, Yeray is with him...”_ -Ander thought annoyed as he looked at them getting closer to him.

_-Ander? What are you doing?_ \- Omar asked looking at the glass of alcohol in his hand.

_-Cari*...! _–He responded by throwing himself in Omar's arms as he was looking for his mouth with his own.

Omar held Ander against him, letting Ander kiss him, but almost immediately he separated and looked into his eyes.

_-I thought you said you wouldn't come..._ -Omar affirmed while looking at him.

Ander laughed clearly affected by alcohol and hugging him again said:

_-Well, you see... I changed my mind, cari... Here I am, let's have fun!_

And without waiting for an answer, he turned to Samuel and Yeray, both were looking at him; next to them, Valerio was smiling openly with the situation.

_-You know what? He's my boyfriend ... He's handsome, isn't he?_ –He told Yeray without letting Omar out of his hug.

Yeray nodded smiling but didn't answer.

And turning to Omar, he asked, _-Because you're still my boyfriend, aren't you?_

Although Omar had drunk, he was not as drunk as Ander and could perfectly realize that under that carefree attitude, Ander was pissed off. So, trying to reassure him, he took Ander's face in his hands and muttered:

_\- That's right, we're boyfriends and I love you, Ander. Would you like us to leave? It seems to me that we both drank enough..._ -While he was talking, he took the glass Ander still held in his hand and handed it to Samuel.

_-Don't be a party pooper, Omar._ \- Ander replied trying to take back his drink.

_-Ander... enough is enough. Please don't drink anymore. _–Omar asked him putting his arms over Ander's shoulders.

Ander looked at him and pouting hugged him. Everything was spinning and he thanked in silence that Omar was holding him. Suddenly, he realized that Yeray didn't look away from them, so he looked back at Omar and brushed his lips with his own.

He couldn't think clearly, all he wanted was to feel Omar's warm lips over his mouth; he wanted Omar to kiss him until he lost himself in him and that everyone who was looking at them knew that Omar belonged to him.

***

The first thing he felt upon waking up was the sensation of a warm body hugging him from behind, followed by uniform breathing. But that pleasant feeling was soon replaced by a stabbing pain in the head.

Gradually, the memories of the previous night were vaguely appearing in his memory. He had seen Omar talking with Yeray and he hadn't liked what he had heard; he had drunk too much and the last thing he remembered was Omar holding him so he wouldn't fall.

He opened his eyes and realized he was in Omar's room. He turned slowly and saw his boyfriend looking at him.

_-Hi. How do you feel? _–Omar asked as he ran a hand through Ander's hair.

_-I’ve had better days..._ -Answered in turn, separating from his hug.

_-Well... you drank too much last night._ \- Omar said leaning on his elbow.

_-How did we get here?_ -He asked as he put his hands to his face to cover himself from the sun rays that were already filtering through the window-.

_-Yeray brought us. You were so drunk that we couldn't take the bus._

Ander was silent for a moment, processing what Omar had just told him. After a few minutes, he turned to face him and asked:

_-Omar, tell me something. Is Yeray gay?_

***


	26. My Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 is ready!
> 
> Smut, smut, and smut... is all you will find here :D 
> 
> I hope you like it. And as always, thanks for your comments and kudos. Please, let me know what you think.
> 
> I want to thank CheskaaD, to be my beta reader! Thanks, girl!.

** _Chapter 26: My Boy_ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**Omar gave him a brief kiss on the lips before getting up to go to the bathroom. He picked up his cell phone and pressed “play” to his playlist leaving the door open. Arón listened to Omar humming the tune he had chosen seconds before, while the tap water began to run. Aron remained motionless, lying between the sheets, being very aware of the promise hidden by Omar's words, making him feel nervous just thinking about it.**

**Almost every time he had fantasized about having sex with Omar, Arón was the top, but the fact that Omar let him know that he was eager to exchange roles, had made him a little worried. At that moment, he looked at the lube that was on the bed and remembered the time he had tried to experience what it would feel like to be penetrated, but the sensation had been so uncomfortable that he had quickly thrown it away.**

**He stirred between the sheets, being aware of the smell of sex that still lingered in the room and letting out a sigh, he pushed the sheets aside to get out of bed. He approached the full-length mirror in his room and looked at his reflection in it. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were colored, and some areas of his body were slightly irritated due to the rubbing of Omar's beard against his skin. He ran his fingertips over his torso and immediately smiled. Reality had far exceeded his expectations; the sensations he experienced while being inside Omar had been so pleasant that whatever fantasy he had had, he stayed small compared to the amazing reality.**

**Although at that moment he felt completely satisfied, he began to remember Omar's gestures when he was fucking him and immediately, a pang of desire let him know that he was ready to repeat it.**

** **

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Lana Del Rey's voice singing _"Pretty When You Cry"_ made him feel good whenever he listened to her, although after what had happened between Arón and him, no song was necessary to cheer him up; he felt ecstatic.**

**Omar squeezed his eyelids to keep the soap foam from getting into his eyes while he lifted his head so that the hot water would remove excess soap. While enjoying that feeling, he let out a frank laugh as he remembered how they had fucked a while before.**

**_"Piper ... Piper"_ \- He repeated, drawing a smile to confirm that he had not been wrong about him.**

**Arón's relative inexperience to fuck with guys was easily overshadowed by his great determination; he was so horny and sexy that Omar had overlooked the pain that Arón infringed him at the beginning due to the abruptness with which he had penetrated him. Once Arón began to move rhythmically inside him, the initial pain disappeared to give way to a series of pleasant sensations that he didn't know his body could experience. He had fucked with several guys before, but if he was sincere with himself, he couldn’t remember someone who had brought him to the climax the way Arón did.**

**When the waves of passion invaded him, he simply lost control of himself, forgetting at times that it was Aron's first time. His mind was blank, except for the kisses and caresses that Arón lavished on him; he could feel Arón's teeth biting him gently as he kept moving. His hands firmly tightening his hips to have better access to him...**

**_"Fuck!"_ He groaned in the shower, as he brought his hand to his fully erect cock, letting the warm water run over him while he masturbated.**

**He forced himself to stop not to cum right there; he needed to go back to the room and satisfy his desire to be with him.**

**He turned off the hot water tap and dried the excess water with one of the towels that were folded on the counter, dried his hair with the towel and then threw it into the laundry basket. When he left the bathroom completely naked, he saw Arón standing looking at himself in front of the mirror, which caused his mouth to dry as he admired Arón's body closely.**

**As Omar walked towards him, he could see the way Arón observed him; he could read lust in his eyes that followed him without taking his eyes off his body. Omar approached him and hugged him from behind, running his arms around his firm abdomen as he rested his chin on Arón’s shoulder. They looked at each other for a few seconds through the mirror without saying anything until Omar ran his hand over the back of his neck and began to draw wet kisses along his neck causing Arón to close his eyes and open his lips slightly. When Omar looked sideways, he was astonished by the effect his caresses had on Arón.**

**Almost immediately, Arón turned around and began looking for his mouth with his own; when they met, Arón used his tongue to deepen the kiss. **

**[](https://ibb.co/CBn5XCn) **

**They kissed slowly, savoring the moment until a gasp escaped his lips when he felt Aron's hand stroking his cock. As he could, Omar got away from him, and taking Arón by the hand, they went back to bed.**

**They dropped onto the soft mattress and, laughing and kissing, struggled for control. Aron dropped onto Omar's body and as he kissed him, he lowered his hand to start massaging his cock, which by then was completely hard.**

**Omar had a very clear idea in his mind of what he wanted to do about, so slowly, he turned to put Aron on his back against the mattress. Then, he sat up to straddle him and closed the space between them kissing him sweetly; savoring each kiss while enjoying the faint moans that came from Aron's lips.**

**At some point, when he felt that Arón was horny enough, he gathered his fully hard cocks and began to masturbate them with one hand at the same time. The sensation of feeling skin against the skin while looking into each other's eyes was something really morbid. Only the moans of both were heard.**

**_-Do you trust me?_ -Omar asked looking at him.**

**Aron looked at him and without saying a word, he nodded, closing his eyes almost immediately enjoying what Omar was doing to him.**

**Then, Omar brought his hand to Arón's lips and slowly introduced his index finger and middle finger into Arón's mouth.**

**_-Suck,_ -he asked as he moved his fingers inside Arón's mouth, enjoying the feeling he obeyed while sucking harder and harder, running his tongue between his fingers.**

**A few seconds later, Omar pulled his fingers from Aron's mouth and replaced them with his lips. As he kissed Arón exploring every corner of his mouth, he took the two fingers that Arón had sucked and he began to stroke Arón's ass. He got a little away from him to take the lube and put a generous amount between his fingers, to caress him again in that sensitive spot. As soon as he inserted a finger into Arón, he felt as Aron automatically tensed for the invasion.**

**_-Shh... Calm down. Just relax. Do you trust me, right?_ \- He asked again. _–I promise you that you will like it; you just have to relax and enjoy it._**

**Then, Omar approached Arón and kissed him as he continued exploring with his finger. After a few seconds when he felt how Arón relaxed, he introduced a second finger to dilate him a little more, so that when he was ready for him, Omar could be inside Arón causing him as little pain as possible.**

**Arón was more and more dilated, Omar's fingers entered and left more easily thanks to the lube and the experienced caresses of Omar. When Omar found his most sensitive spot and began to stimulate it, he saw in ecstasy how Arón's face was deformed due to pleasure. Arón began to moan louder and louder, clearly surprised by these new sensations he had never experienced and Omar knew immediately that he was about to cum, but he didn't let him finish, on the opposite, he reduced the movement.**

**Deftly, Omar opened the latex wrap aided by his teeth and put on the condom while still stimulating him with the other hand. When Arón was ready, he took out his fingers and immediately afterward, he put his cock inside him. It was a slow movement, trying to hurt him as little as possible, and because he had already dilated him enough, he almost succeeded. He could see Aron's discomfort and he could feel how he pushed him away with his hand to avoid the harsh feeling.**

**_-It’s almost completely inside... hold on a little longer and then everything will be different._ -He whispered as he moved slowly against him.**

**As soon as Omar was totally inside him, he remained still to allow Arón to get used to his size; when he saw that Arón was a little more relaxed, he began to move very slowly at the beginning and a little faster as he heard the moans of pleasure coming from Aron's lips.**

**Omar knew that he had found his most sensitive spot, so he brought his hand to Arón's erect cock and began to masturbate him while he kept moving inwardly inside him.**

**The pleasure Omar felt was so great that he believed he couldn't be able to endure this torture for another minute, so he reduced the intensity. And although he was used to moving with greater force and speed, he was clear that he wanted Arón's first time to be gentle and that he could enjoy it in its entirety.**

**With a powerful shout pronouncing Omar's name, Arón came hard against his hand, which made him stop holding back; and after a couple more thrusts, Omar gave in reaching his orgasm.**

**Carefully, he pulled out of him and dropped onto Arón's flat stomach, causing sweat and semen to mix between their bodies, while they both breathed hard trying to catch their breath.**

**While he rested his head against Arón's body, he felt Arón running his hand through his hair and, with a slow movement, caressing his scalp. When he felt Arón's fingers soft but firm, he couldn't help smiling. He didn't want to move, but finally, he did, he leaned into his arms and moved to lie right next to Arón.**

**He looked at him for a few seconds before asking:**

** _-Are you okay?_ **

**Aron looked at him and he didn't need to say anything since his gaze told Omar everything he wanted to know. Slowly, he approached Omar and kissed him softly on the lips, muttering:**

** _-You're a fucking stud..._ **

**Immediately after, Arón turned to Omar and curled up in his arms. Minutes later, Omar could hear Arón's breath, a clear sign that he was sound asleep.**

*******


	27. Fear of the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
Chapter 27 is ready. Let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of Angst here, but it's necessary for the story. 
> 
> BTW, we're almost reaching the end of this ff. Your kudos and reviews are very much appreciated. ☺️

*****

_How did we get here?_ -He asked as he put his hands to his face to cover himself from the sun rays that were already filtering through the window-.

_-Yeray brought us. You were so drunk that we couldn't take the bus._

Ander was silent for a moment, processing what Omar had just told him. After a few minutes, he turned to face him and asked:

_-Omar, tell me something. Is Yeray gay?_

_*****_

**_Chapter 27: Fear of the Dark_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

** _(Omar S.)_ **

When he heard Ander's question he knew he would have problems. Even if he explained why he had been silent, he was sure that Ander wouldn't understand, however, it was not the same to agree to keep a secret as to expressly lie to his boyfriend, so breathing deeply, he replied:

_-Why are you asking?_

_-Answer me._ \- It was Ander's response staring at him.

Omar let out a sigh and just nodded.

Ander looked at him for a long time without saying a word making him feel guilty, and although he knew he didn't have to feel that way, Ander's cold gaze made him feel guilty.

_-Ander? Is everything alright?_ \- Omar asked, touching Ander's arm.

Ander continued to look at him in a way he didn't like at all to answer a few seconds later:

_-Tell me... Are we okay?_ -He asked, getting up from the bed to leave a considerable space between them.

_-Yes… why shouldn't we be? I know that we’ve been arguing lately, but it's normal between couples... and well, about your question, I hadn't told you because Yeray asked me not to tell anybody until he was ready to come out of the closet._

_-Well, from what I see between you two there is enough confidence to talk about this kind of thing, right?_

Omar felt increasingly nervous. Ander was taking it the worst way and with each question made him feel worse.

_-Ander ... What are you saying? If he told me it was because he knew that you and I are together and thought that I could understand him and give him some advice..._

Ander gave a forced laugh before answering:

_\- How convenient, isn't it?_

-Really? -Omar replied feeling annoyed and desperate to try to convince him. _-What are you trying to say?_

_-Nothing. Forget it..._ -Ander replied starting to get dressed-.

Omar got up and walked around the bed to reach his side and taking him by the shoulders forced him to look at him.

_-No, I don't want to. I want to hear what you are thinking._

Ander looked at him straight in the eye and said:

_\- Is there anything you want to tell me? Because if you do, now is the time Omar._

_-What? No! Fuck! If you are thinking that there is something between us, you are very wrong... I would never do something like that to you. We are just friends..._

Ander remained silent staring at him for so long without saying or doing anything, that Omar thought he would put an end their relationship at that moment. But surprisingly, Ander closed his eyes and exhaling a sigh whispered:

_-Okay, I believe you, Omar... _-While he spoke, and he put both hands to his temples, beginning to massage them.

Omar approached him and put his hands right where Ander's were.

_-Do you have a migraine?_

Ander nodded again, closing his eyes for a moment, silently enjoying the pressure exerted by Omar's fingers massaging his skull.

_-Ander, are we really ok? _–Omar asked after he released him, blocking his way since his boyfriend had started walking towards the living room.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

Ander didn't know for sure. Although at the bottom of his heart he wanted to believe everything Omar had told him, his mind was spinning again and again toward the possibility that his boyfriend was taking an interest in this new guy even without realizing it.

Although he believed Omar when he told him that he wasn't cheating on him, something inside him shouted that this new friendship between them could be the beginning of something deeper and just to think about it broke his soul.

He knew Omar and he was conscious Omar was a loyal person, but he also realized that right now, he wasn't the best company... and maybe not now, but later Omar could get tired of this situation. Having to deal with a broken boyfriend who constantly needed his support, and if that wasn’t enough, he was lately inclined to star in pathetic jealous scenes.

He forced himself to smile even knowing he wouldn't fool Omar, but despite that, he felt how his boyfriend cradling him in his arms and muttering in his ear:

_\- Never doubt how much I love you. No one makes me feel the way you do._

Ander felt a twist in his chest upon hearing Omar's statement and even more when he noticed the despair reflected on his face. His boyfriend didn't deserve to suffer because of his fears and insecurities, so trying to put aside everything that clouded his mind, he moved away enough to meet his lips.

He kissed Omar very slowly, almost with veneration, feeling in each caress how Omar gave himself totally to him. At that moment, all he thought was that nobody could make him vibrate as Omar did. Whenever he was in his arms, he forgot about everything, feeling as if Omar was his home. Ander said nothing but hugged him with all his might to let him know how much he loved him. They stayed that way for a few minutes before saying goodbye.

_-See you later._ -Ander said, giving Omar a brief kiss on the lips-.

Omar nodded and said before closing the door:

_-I love you_

Ander gave a sad smile before going down the stairs of the building.

When he got home it was close to eleven in the morning, but when he saw his father's car parked at the entrance, he made a face of annoyance when he remembered that they had agreed to go out to have breakfast together.

He felt physically exhausted, his whole body ached and he was nauseous, so the last thing he wanted at the time was to listen to his father telling him how wrong he was to have given up tennis and therefore, all the reasons to make him reconsider going back at it again.

He was about to enter when his cell phone started ringing. It was his mother. In theory, he was more than an hour late for what his father would be furious about making him wait. He put his hand to his head trying to mitigate the pain that still afflicted him, but he knew it was useless. _"I shouldn't have drunk last night"_ \- he complained mentally as he entered his house.

The first thing he saw was his mother's relief gesture when he crossed the door, followed by his father's firm voice:

_-It was about time for you to show up! It seems that since I left this house, you do what you want here, don’t you? Of course, with a permissive mother who allows all your whims..._ -He complained looking at Azucena, who at that time stood up and approached her son.

_-Can you shut up at once? _–His mother yelled at his father while asking him:

_-Ander, are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you wouldn't come home to sleep?_

Ander looked at her and feeling ashamed, he apologized. He always told his mother when he stayed with Omar, but because of what happened at the party, he was unable to do so.

_\- Sorry, mom, I forgot about it..._

His father approached both of them and looking at him directly recriminated him:

_-You stink! Did you drink last night? You're on the right track, Ander._ \- He said in a mocking tone, and turning to Azucena, asked: - _Do you think it's good that our son arrives with a hangover and God knows what else?_

As he listened to them discuss, he began to feel dizzy; he put a hand to his face and when he looked at his fingers, he confirmed what he already knew, he was bleeding again from his nose. But besides, unlike other times, it seemed as if his body didn't want to respond to the orders that his brain gave him; since he wanted to sit down but his feet didn't move, on the opposite, he began to feel cold and almost immediately the room darkened.

***

_-_ _The results of blood tests indicate that hemoglobin and hematocrit levels are below normal ranges; also his white blood cells and platelets have abnormal levels. So it's convenient to perform another series of studies to be able to give an accurate diagnosis..._

When Ander regained consciousness, the first thing he heard was the voice of a woman speaking in medical terms that he didn't understand, besides feeling a sharp pain in his head and something stuck to his nose. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a hospital bed and his parents were a few meters away from him talking to a woman in a white coat.

He moved a little trying to find a more comfortable position which made both the woman and his parents turn to look at him. Their faces denoted concern when they approached his side. Soon, the woman he assumed was a doctor began to question him.

_\- Hi. How do you feel?_ -She asked with a friendly face-.

Ander looked at her trying to get up, but immediately she held him to reassure him.

_-What happened to me?_ –He asked putting his hand to his face to try to take off the thing he had in his nose.

The doctor touched his hand as she spoke:

_-This is an oxygen pathway and it helps you to breathe better. If you feel uncomfortable with it, you can take it off and put it back on whenever you want._

His mother took him by the hand and said:

_-You passed out son and hit your face when you fell._

_"That explained the pain..."_ thought Ander nodding, trying to remember what had happened to him. Suddenly he began to have fleeting memories of what happened: his parents at home when he arrived from being with Omar, watching them argue, remembered being in an ambulance and, finally, he was lying in a hospital bed.

[ ](https://ibb.co/fq9czYJ)

His father put a hand on his head while saying to the doctor:

_-What other studies should you do to find out what´s going on with him?_

She smiled and said:

_-Do you think it's good to let him rest while we talk outside?_

His parents nodded and walked to the exit closing the door behind them.

Ander began to look around as he continued to make an effort to remember; when he looked at his side he saw his cell phone in the dresser along with other personal items, as well as a bottle of water and a thermometer.

He removed the oxygen pathway and sat up in bed; picking up his cell phone, he wrote to Omar.

** _[Hey! Omar... I'm in the hospital. It's a long story but I'll tell you later. Now I'm just waiting to be discharged ;)]_ **

He was about to send the message when the doctor entered the room again, followed by his parents. His mother's face reflected fear, while his father tried to appear serene but was far from achieving it. That made him leave the phone aside and feeling a lump in his stomach he faced them:

_-What happens? What's wrong with me?_

Both remained silent while looking at the doctor. She nodded to them as if she were asking for their approval, and her mother nodded back in distress.

_-Ander, have you had an episode like this before?_

_-What do you mean?_ \- He answered somewhat awkwardly.

_-I mean to have lost consciousness, or have recurrent nose bleeds or bruises..._

Ander was silent feeling increasingly nervous. He knew something was wrong but he refused to admit it.

The doctor continued:

_-Tell me something, have you felt very tired lately? Or maybe you’ve had frequent headaches? Have you lost weight without trying?_

When he heard the questions she was asking, he felt fear, because the answer to every single question agreed with the symptoms he had been having in recent months.

_-Yes..._ -He finally replied in a whisper feeling how his mouth was getting dry. –_Everything you asked me has happened to me lately._

_-And why didn't you tell me anything, Ander?_ \- his mother asked, approaching the bed.

The doctor intervened before he could answer:

_-This isn't important now Mrs. Muñoz, the important thing is to perform the bone marrow biopsy procedure to confirm the diagnosis._

The doctor turned to him and said:

_-Ander, what I'm going to tell you is complex; I talked with your parents and they agree that you must to be aware of what happens because, if the procedure I mentioned before confirms the previous diagnosis we’ve made, you should be aware that you will have to undergo treatment as soon as possible._

_-What do I have?_ -He asked feeling his heart beating faster and faster.

She took a deep breath and said as calmly as possible:

_-Everything seems to indicate that you might have leukemia, Ander._

***


	28. What was that dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 28 is finally ready.  
During these days I've been writing the rest of both stories, so I already have a clearer idea of how many chapters are missing for each one. I plan to publish a couple of chapters per week (approx), to finish this FF. before the third season starts.
> 
> I appreciate your kudos and comments. And as always, I would love to read your opinions about it.

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

****************

He looked at him for a few seconds before asking:

_-Are you okay?_

Aron looked at him and he didn't need to say anything since his gaze told Omar everything he wanted to know. Slowly, he approached Omar and kissed him softly on the lips, muttering:

_-You're a fucking stud..._

Immediately after, Arón turned to Omar and curled up in his arms. Minutes later, Omar could hear Arón's breath, a clear sign that he was sound asleep.

****************

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**Being careful not to wake him up, he removed the arm on which Arón was resting his head on and sat up. Arón stirred between the sheets but after a few seconds, his breathing became even again. For a moment he took his time to watch him sleep and unable to restrain himself, he ran his index finger over Arón's lower lip, but despite being asleep, Arón could feel the contact since he ran his tongue over his lips. Omar felt the desire grow when he remembered the spectacular sex they had had moments before.**

**He was hesitant about what he should do since he remembered the last time he had spent the night there and the disastrous morning they shared the day after that; he didn't want the same thing to happen again this time, so he got up and started to get dressed.**

**Before leaving, he picked up a piece of paper and wrote:**

** _“I've had a fucking awesome night, I'll see you later. I went home"._ **

**He folded the piece of paper in half and laid it on the pillow next to where Arón slept.**

**When he was about to arrive at his apartment it was already dawn, however, that wasn't an impediment for his friends to look for him. He opened the _WhatsApp_ application and read Roci's message:**

** _[Omar where are you, dude? Alonso has been asking for you for a while... We'll go to my house leaving the bar; it would be cool if you stopped by]_ **

**Omar smiled. The reality was that he wasn't sleepy, on the opposite, he felt in such a good mood that he thought it would be a good chance to talk to Alonso and spend some time with his friends. So without further ado, he went to Roci's house.**

**When he got out of the taxi and started walking towards the entrance of the building, he could hear the laughter and music coming from his friend's apartment, so knowing in advance that they wouldn't hear the bell, he sent a message to Roci.**

** _[Come on, open the door... I'm down here]_ **

**Almost immediately, Roci and Irene peeked out the window and started shouting:**

** _-Omar, get in, dude!_ **

**One of his friends opened the door and Omar started to laugh. In the apartment were all of his friends dancing, singing, smoking, and drinking. They were having a good time together and when he entered almost immediately, Roci ran towards him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek while holding one bottle of beer and one cigar at a time.**

**_-It's good that you've decided to come back! We missed you! -_ She said raising her voice to make herself heard above the music. - _Where did you go, or rather, who were you with?_ –She asked lowering her voice.-**

**Omar hugged her and took her bottle away to take a big sip.**

** _-Don’t ask... let's have fun._ **

**_-I got it…_ -She answered. And then, she moved a little closer and said to him:**

** _-Alonso is here; you two should talk and fix your issues once and for all._ **

**Omar nodded, convinced that her friend was right, so he asked:**

** _-Where is he?_ **

**She pointed to one of the rooms, saying:**

** _-He has been there for a while, he said he felt tired and wanted to rest... but I believe he was disappointed when he realized you weren't with us._ **

**_-Where are the beers?_ –Omar asked**

**She pointed to the fridge and smiled.**

**_-I'll be right back._ –Omar replied. He took two bottles and went to the room where Roci had pointed out.**

**He knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer, he entered.**

**Alonso was lying in bed using his cell phone but when he saw Omar getting in, he sat down and smiled surprised.**

**_-You came..._ -he muttered.**

**Omar approached Alonso and offered him one of the beers, taking a big sip of his own.**

**He leaned back on the dresser next to the bed and for several seconds neither of them said anything.**

**Finally, Omar was the one who broke the silence:**

** _-How have you been?_ **

**Alonso shrugged and said:**

** _-Well, I guess fine. Working on some projects here and there, you know. And what about you?_ **

** _-I'm ok. Just finished shooting the last season..._ **

**_-That's cool, man..._ -Alonso replied swigging the contents of his beer.**

**Again, an awkward silence loomed, so Omar decided to address the issue directly:**

** _-I think the last time we both screwed it up..._ **

**Alonso looked at him and nodded slightly. -_Maybe I deserved it._ \- He said making a gesture.**

** _-Well, it's true, you behaved like a moron._ **

**The two guys remained silent for a few seconds until Alonso muttered:**

** _-I miss you, brown eyes._ **

**When Omar heard the affectionate nickname with which Alonso used to call him, he smiled and opening his arms, said:**

** _-Come on; give me a hug, Meu Filho..._ **

**Alonso's face lit up and getting up from the bed approached Omar and hugged him tightly.**

**When Alonso finally released him, Omar looked at him and said:**

** _-You're important to me, asshole... don't fuck it up again, ok?_ **

**In the next few hours, Omar spent his time dancing and singing happily to be there. At some point when the pace dropped, the group of friends sat around the room and began to chat. Alonso sat next to him and whenever he could, he made physical contact with Omar. He looked radiant, happy and making jokes, laughed out loud.**

**Omar was happy for having fixed his issues with Alonso and he was enjoying the moment because he was a good friend and cared about him. Occasionally, the memory of Arón assaulted his mind making him smile like a fool.**

**_-Both of you look very happy and that makes me happy too._ \- Roci told them in one of many times that she saw Omar smile.**

**Alonso intervened: -_That’s because we've reconciled girl... Come on; take a picture of us to immortalize the moment!_ –He asked her, lifting his beer. - Roci took his cell phone and did so.**

**After a while, some of his friends left the flat, and when Omar decided to do the same, Roci stopped him.**

**_-Come on, don't go yet Omar, the night is still young... -_She said, hugging him.**

** _-What are you saying? It's almost five in the morning._ **

** _-Mmm... Ok, you're right, but it doesn't matter. You can sleep here._ **

**Omar looked at her and thinking about it, he accepted. It had been an incredible day in every sense and that made him feel so glad.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**Between dreams, he started to feel cold, so he stretched his arm looking for Omar's warm body. When he couldn't find him, he opened the eyes but could only see an empty space in his bed.**

**_-Omar?_ –He called softly-.**

**When he got no answer, he got up and looked at the clock. It was close to seven in the morning, so he walked to the bathroom thinking he would find him there.**

**He knocked on the door a couple of times and entered. When he saw the empty bathroom, he headed to the kitchen, although deep down he knew Omar wouldn't be there either. He returned to his room and that was when he saw the folded sheet of paper on the bed; he picked it up and read the note that Omar had left him.**

**_-Fuck!_ \- He exclaimed.**

**Although neither of them had talked about what was this thing between them, he had assumed that Omar would stay that night, and eventually, they would talk about what was happening between them, so he couldn't help feeling disappointed.**

**He didn't know what to do. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even sure what he wanted. The original plan was to stay the night with Omar and then, turn the page over. Then, _“why do I feel disappointed that Omar walked away like this, without telling me anything?”_ He thought angrily.**

**A couple of hours after thinking about the same shit, he got up to his car and drove to Omar's house. Arón didn't know for sure what he would say to him, but he wanted to see him and find out once and for all what the fuck was happening; he stopped at a cafeteria that was situated a few blocks from Omar's building and bought a pair of cappuccinos.**

**He parked outside the building and got out of the car carrying the two coffees in his hand. He rang the bell and waited. It was half-past nine in the morning and it was cold, so it was unlikely that Omar had left home so early, but after waiting for a few minutes, he began to doubt it.**

**He took out his cell phone from his jacket and dialed. Almost immediately he heard Omar's sleepy voice:**

** _-Hello?_ **

**_-Hey, hello... Were you asleep? _-Aron greeted him starting to feel nervous.**

**_-Arón?_ -Omar asked. And immediately replied: -_Yes, I was asleep... How are you?_**

** _-Well, this... I'm outside of your building and I brought coffee..._ **

**The silence on the other side of the line lasted longer than Arón would have wanted, and while he waited for Omar to respond, he began to think that it had been a bad idea to come to his house. _“What if Omar didn't feel like seeing me?” _Doubts began to flood him when he heard Omar say:**

** _-Are you really out of my house? Oops... I'm sorry dude, but I'm not there._ **

**As soon as he assimilated what Omar was saying, he immediately replied:**

** _-It's ok, it doesn't really matter; we’ll talk later..._ **

**And before Omar could answer, Arón cut off the communication.**

**_"I'm a douchebag!" -_He thought as he threw the coffees into a nearby trash can; then he got in the car, started the engine, and moved away as quickly as possible.**

**While he was driving back home, he was wondering why Omar wouldn't have slept at his home. They had been together until past midnight, which meant that when Omar left his apartment he had gone to another place… “But where?” He thought intrigued.**

**He got the answer shortly after when he arrived at his apartment and opened Instagram. There were several stories he had uploaded with some of his friends; Arón began to see people's profiles Omar had labeled and when he entered Roci's profile, he saw a pic that left him speechless.**

**In that pic, Omar was there; and next to him, the guy who had been in Omar's flat. Omar was being hugged and kissed by that guy, while he smiled.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/qYdLPkM)

**_"You already knew it asshole_," -He thought to himself, feeling hurt without being able to avoid it-.**

*******


	29. Running out of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
Chapter 29 is ready. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, thanks for your kudos and comments.

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

**********************

_-See you later._ -Ander said, giving Omar a brief kiss on the lips-.

Omar nodded and said before closing the door:

_-I love you_

Ander gave a sad smile before going down the stairs of the building.

**********************

** _Chapter 29: Running out of time_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

_(Omar S.)_

As soon as he closed the door of his apartment and remained alone, he let out a sigh and slowly let himself drop against the door. For several minutes he sat with his arms hugging his legs thinking about the events that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

[ ](https://ibb.co/phr62rC)

Although Ander had told him that he believed him, there was a hint of sadness in his expression that made him feel restless when Ander left his house. He didn't know for sure what it was that worried him, but he felt that his relationship with Ander was hanging by a thread, and the problem was that he was so in love with Ander that the fear of losing him made him feel vulnerable.

He felt as if everything he had done so far wasn't enough to recover the camaraderie that had existed between them before Polo's secret came to light. Since then, their relationship had become so complicated that it was increasingly difficult to find a way to get to Ander. Yes, it was true that during all these months they had collected unforgettable moments together, but there had been so few that he could count them on the fingers of one hand.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against his knees letting the tears he had been holding for so long finally come out. He cried in silence until he took out all those feelings and emotions that were surpassing him.

After a few minutes in which he could vent, he felt a little calmer and standing up, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to get out of there and talk to someone. He wished with all his might that Ander could be that person he could talk to; today, more than ever, he needed him… he wanted to feel his boyfriend's arms around him telling him that everything would be fine. For this time, he needed to be comforted, because he felt exhausted from continuing to pretend to be the strong part of this relationship.

When he got out of the shower, he chose a pair of jeans and an olive green shirt, put on some sports shoes and sat on the bed. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Ander; after several tones, he could hear the voicemail enter, so he decided to text him:

** _[Hi Cari, I'm sad... can we meet?]_ **

Once he had sent it, he waited, but after several minutes the two blue signs didn't appear, confirming that his message hadn't been seen.

He could wait for Ander's response or could call Samu, but the reality was that he didn't feel like talking to anyone other than Ander, so he lay down and listening to music, he decided to wait.

***

_(Ander)_

_“Everything seems to indicate that you might have leukemia”_

The doctor's words kept echoing in his ears again and again even long after she had left the room, but not before explaining to them what the next steps would be.

According to her, that afternoon the medical team would perform the bone marrow biopsy procedure to confirm the diagnosis; and if the result was positive, it would be necessary to do a series of studies to determine the type of treatment to which they should undergo. Judging by her words, it would be an aggressive treatment approach that could include biological therapy or chemotherapy.

Just hearing the word _"chemotherapy"_ made him feel how the skin bristled and felt a lump in the throat. But once he let go of the first shock phase, he looked at where his parents were and realizing they were devastated, he decided to do as much as possible to remain calm.

Although it was practically impossible to achieve it, he forced himself to do so. Before all this happened, he sensed that there was something wrong with him, but he never imagined it was so serious. Seeing his mother's face was enough to swallow his fear and outline a sad smile.

_-The only bad thing about all of this is that if it's true what the doctor says, I'll lose my hair and I'm not sure if I'll continue to look attractive..._ -Ander joked stretching his arm towards his mother so that she would approach him.

_-My boy! -_ Azucena groaned, wiping her tears as she took him by the hand.

_-Don't cry mom, I haven't died yet and I don't plan to do it soon._ \- He said in a whisper.

Hearing Ander speak like this, his mother hugged him with much more force than necessary, and his father gritted his teeth and swallowed back the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes, and replied by following the game:

_\- But what do you say, kiddo? With or without hair you are handsome..._

Ander looked at him and thanked for trying to lessen the heavy burden on them; so a few seconds later, he replied:

_-Of course... we share the same DNA, don't we, Dad?_

When he heard it, his father couldn't contain himself anymore and also burst into tears as he approached them. He put a hand on his ex-wife's shoulder and the other hand, led it to where Ander and Azucena's hands rested together. At that moment it didn't matter that they had divorced since love for their son was what prevailed at that time.

After a while in which the three remained silent, Ander told them:

_-Okay, it's too late and you haven't eaten anything. The one who has to be fasting is me, not you, so go eat something while I talk on the phone._

Ander's father nodded and taking his mother almost by force, they left the room.

When the door closed, Ander put his hands to his face and began to cry. Never in his whole life had he felt as afraid as now, but the mere act of thinking that he could die made him find the guts necessary not to collapse.

He took a deep breath trying to calm down and looked for his cell phone between the sheets. He had a missed call from Omar and a WhatsApp message.

** _[Hi cari, I feel sad ... can we meet?]_ **

Once he read it, he winced sadly. _"Omar... if you knew that right now I feel much worse..."_ \- He thought as he decided what to do.

After a few minutes of thinking about it, he picked up his cell phone and wrote:

** _[Hi Omar, sorry but I'm very busy. _ **

** _I'm with my father and I'll spend a couple of days with him. I'll call you when I get back.]_ **

_"It's better this way..."_ \- He thought as he pressed the send button. He needed time to assimilate everything that was happening and he didn't want Omar to worry when there was still a minimal chance that all this was just a horrible nightmare.

A couple of hours later, someone knocked on the door. Her mother had fallen asleep on the sofa that was next to the bed and his father had gone out to make some calls.

When the door opened, two male nurses entered with a stretcher to take him to do the procedure. Seconds later, his father entered the room accompanied by the doctor who was treating him. Although he could walk, the two men made the necessary maneuvers to pass him without any difficulty of the bed in which he was to the stretcher.

_-Hi Ander, how do you feel?_ –The doctor asked as she put the thermometer in his armpit and put her hands around his neck to explore it.

_-I feel better; at least my head doesn't hurt anymore._ \- He answered while she was listening.

_-Auch!_ -He complained when he felt a discomfort in his neck-.

_-I'm sorry, but I needed to check you out. You have the swollen ganglions; that’s why the pain._ \- She explained while checking the thermometer and nodded to confirm that he had no fever.

_-Okay, I'll explain what we will do during the procedure you are going to undergo. It is a bone marrow biopsy which is minimally invasive; first, we'll inject an anesthetic so you won't feel pain, you may feel a slight stab and discomfort, but that will be all the pain you will feel._

-And she continued:

_-Later, we'll introduce a needle into the pelvic bone and capture a small sample of the tissue. Once we take it, we'll apply a bandage and you could return home while we wait for the results._

Ander listened to her attentively, just as his parents, who had approached his side.

_-Yes, I wanna go home..._ -It was the only thing he said once the doctor finished giving them the explanation.

_-Okay, I'll schedule your discharge so that once the procedure is finished, you can leave. We'll have the results tomorrow, so I'll contact you so we can see each other tomorrow. Do you agree? -_ The doctor asked looking at his parents.

His mother nodded and his father replied:

_-Okay, thank you, doctor._

They were about to take it away when Ander's cell phone began to vibrate.

_-May l?_ -He asked as he picked up his cell phone-.

The doctor nodded and said:

_-I'll see you in a moment, I'm going forward._

When he checked his cell phone, he saw that Omar had responded with a brief _"ok."_

He made a sad face but quickly tried to recover; he turned off his cell phone and handed it to his mother.

_-I'm ready._ -He announced, looking at the pair of male nurses who were waiting for him.

The two men were pulling the stretcher while talking about the _Real Madrid_ game that would be held that same night, completely oblivious to the emotions he felt. While walking through the corridors of the hospital, Ander was only aware of the white lights on the ceiling and the smell of antiseptic that flooded the place.

As they advanced, Ander could feel his pulse accelerating and began to think about what the future would hold for him; he had never been very religious, but during that short journey, he discovered that he needed to hold on to something to believe.

***


	30. Half-truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 30 is ready.
> 
> As always, thanks for your comments and kudos. Let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> The next one is almost ready, so I'll upload it in a few days. Until then! ;)

**_Chapter 30: _Half-truths**

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

****************

**-Are you really out of my house? Oops... I'm sorry dude, but I'm not there.**

** As soon as he assimilated what Omar was saying, he immediately replied:**

**-It's ok, it doesn't really matter; we’ll talk later...**

**And before Omar could answer, Arón cut off the communication.**

****************

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

**_-Fuuuck!_ \- He cursed in a whisper.**

**He put his hands to his eyelids trying to stretch and freed himself from the weight of an arm resting on his abdomen. He sat on the mattress and looked around. The room where he was, had two double beds; in the bed next to his, Irene was deeply asleep, hugging the guy she had been with the night before, and beside him, there was Alonso.**

**When the party ended, Omar had said goodbye to everyone and went to sleep... alone. So he had no idea at what point Alonso had entered the room and laid beside him.**

**He was getting dressed when he heard a sleepy voice:**

** _-Are you leaving?_ **

**Omar turned to where Alonso was and instead of answering, asked:**

** _-What are you doing here, dude?_ **

**Alonso replied quietly:**

** _-Well, I didn't find an empty bed to sleep in and I thought it wouldn't bother you. Besides, it's not like something happened... Maybe, just a few kisses, but nothing more._ **

** **

**Upon hearing him, Omar opened his eyes in surprise and asked:**

** _-What are you saying, Alonso?_ **

**Alonso laughed, waving his hands in denial.**

** _\- I'm joking, brown eyes._ **

**Upon hearing him, Omar rolled his eyes and shook his head, so Alonso immediately asked:**

** _-Did I bother you?_ **

**_-Not really, it's just that I didn't expect it._ -And immediately, he added: -_See you later, dude._**

**He had almost reached the door when he heard Alonso's voice again:**

**_-The actor called you, didn't he? Are you going to see him_? -He questioned-.**

** _-And how do you know who called me?_ **

** _-Your conversation woke me up._ **

**_-Oh..._ -He answered briefly; and without denying or confirming anything, he left the room.**

**He entered the kitchen and while preparing coffee, opened Instagram. When he realized that Roci had uploaded the pic where Alonso was kissing him, he watched it thoughtfully.**

**While he had nothing to hide, he thought of Aron. Although it was unlikely that he would see the post, he wasn't sure what he could think about it if he did. For him, Arón was so unpredictable that he didn't know how to conduct himself with him. When he left his apartment last night, he had thought it was the best decision, but now he was not so sure about it.**

**It had been a major surprise when he heard Aron's voice telling him that he was outside his house. He didn't know whether to call him, go get him, or better yet, let a few days go by before trying to contact him.**

**_-Fuck!_ -He muttered again-. He was wracking his brains trying to make the right decision, but when it came to Aron, it seemed he was unable to do so.**

**The reality was that what had happened between them last night had been so amazing that he was afraid to dig into his feelings, because deep down, Omar knew that at least on his part, it hadn't been just sex. He wasn't saying he was in love with him, but there was some complicity and something else he couldn't understand. And one of the main reasons why he had practically fled from his apartment last night was the fear of seeing him regret it.**

**_"Why would he have gone to his house so early?"_ He thought while he sipped his coffee and going out on the balcony to breathe fresh air. At that moment, he heard someone opened the balcony door, and when he looked up, he saw Alonso dressed in jeans and black sweatshirt, sitting next to him.**

**_-I could no longer sleep._ -He said by way of explanation-.**

**Omar nodded and said, while he lighted a cigar:**

** _-I made coffee. There is still a little left in the coffee pot._ **

**The next few minutes, they were talking about work projects, but when Alonso tried to talk about personal issues, Omar got up.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/P9GqV12)

**_-I must go kiddo._ -He told Alonso as he approached him to shake his hand. _-Could you say goodbye to Roci and the others, for me?_**

**Alonso nodded and before Omar left, he hugged him. It was a brief hug but when he separated from him he kissed him on the cheek, very close to the corner of his lips.**

** _-You'll come to my birthday party, won't you, brown eyes?_ **

** **

**_-Of course, I will! I wouldn't miss it!_ -He told him with a smile before leaving.**

**During the whole trip to his house, he kept thinking about Arón, but because of the way they had finished the conversation a while earlier, he knew that if he called, Arón would probably not pick up the phone. So when he arrived, he showered and without wasting any more time, he asked for a cab.**

**It was eleven in the morning when he rang the bell. He had put on a cap trying to keep Arón from recognizing him through the screen, so he couldn't help feeling a stomach twinge when he heard his voice.**

** _-Who is it?_ **

**_-Delivery service._ -Omar answered without raising his head.**

**For a few seconds, Arón said nothing, but suddenly he heard him say:**

** _-You're wrong, I didn't order anything._ **

**_-Are you sure?_ –Omar asked looking at the screen.**

** _-Omar?_ **

**_-Hi, I brought breakfast._ \- He said raising a bag so that Arón could see it.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**For a few seconds, he hesitated to let him in; if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to see him, but before he dug deeper inside, he pressed the bell to hear how Omar pushed the door and entered the building. When the elevator bell rang indicating that Omar was outside, he took a deep breath and opened the door.**

**_-Hey..._ -Omar greeted him with a nod-.**

**_-Come in._ \- He answered moving aside to let him enter-.**

**As he saw him, he remembered the pic he had seen a while before, and immediately frowned. It seemed that centuries had passed and not a few hours since they had been together since the discomfort felt in the environment was clear.**

**_-Have you had breakfast yet?_ –Omar asked trying to break the tension, and, without waiting for an answer, he continued:**

** _-I brought croissants..._ **

**After a few more seconds of silence, Arón couldn't contain himself anymore and said:**

** _-I had bought coffee, but you know..._ **

**Omar looked at him sadly knowing what he meant, so he left the bag with the food on the table and approached leaving a minimum space between them.**

** _-I'm sorry; I didn't know you were going to look for me._ **

**_-Why did you leave last night?_ -He asked directly-.**

**Omar scratched his head while saying:**

** _-I didn't want to bother you... I mean, I didn't know if my presence would bother you in the morning, that's why I decided to leave._ **

**Aron nodded and replied briefly:**

** _-Got it._ **

**Again the silence took hold of the room until Omar spoke.**

** _-Look, dude, the truth is that I like you... a lot, but I don't want to screw it up. I don't have the slightest idea of what you're thinking now, so it would help me a lot if you told me._ **

**While Arón listened to his confession, he had an immense desire to bluntly ask him about Alonso. He wanted to know what there was between them or if Omar was into Alonso just as much as he said he was into him, but he held back since he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.**

**_-Aron..._ -Omar pronounced his name in a whisper raising his hand to touch his neck. _-Could you tell me?_ –He asked.**

**Aron attempted to smile and finally spoke:**

** _-I also like you and I think last night was cool, but..._ **

**_-But?_ –Omar asked without letting him go.**

**_-But nothing... What do you want me to tell you?_ \- He answered taking Omar's hand to let go.**

**_-I don't know... you could start by telling me why you went to my house, for example._ –He answered taking his hands to his hip.**

**Aron shook his head with a grimace of indecision.**

** _-I don't know, Omar. Because I wanted to see you, I guess. I wanted to know why you left in the first place._ **

** _-Well, you know now. Look, Arón, I've never done this before... I mean that after being with a guy, I don't worry about what happens next, but with you it's different. I'd like us to continue seeing each other, but I don't know if you think alike._ **

**Aron was thinking many things... but he dared not say them out loud. The truth was that while Omar spoke, Arón could only be aware of his lips and the memory of them kissing him passionately. He didn't want to think, nor to be honest with Omar, confessing his fears; he didn't want to feel vulnerable in front of him or ask him if he was willing to be in a relationship as such because even himself didn't know if that was what he wanted, so he shrugged to downplay the matter and said:**

**_\- We don't have to give so much importance to this. You like me, I like you... and that's it. It seems to me that neither of us wants anything seriously, so we can see each other as long as we feel like it and each one can continue with his life as it has been until now, don't you think? _-When he finished, he approached him and passed both arms around Omar's neck, posing the look in his mouth.**

**Arón thought he saw a gesture of disappointment in Omar when he heard him speak like that, but he quickly recovered himself and with a smile, he said before starting to kiss him:**

** _-If that's what you want Piper, that's fine by me._ **

*******

**They spent the rest of the day in his flat. They had the croissants Omar had brought for breakfast, and then laid down in the living room to watch movies on Netflix.**

**Arón was leaning against the cushioned arm of the sofa, with both arms around Omar, since Omar was between his legs lying against his chest. That feeling of familiarity between them felt so good that for a moment Arón felt fear. It felt like they were like any couple enjoying an afternoon of movies, but the reality was far from it.**

**Omar's voice took him out of his thoughts when he heard him ask:**

** _ -Hey, do you have a copy of 15 years and one day?_ **

**_-Could be, why?_ \- He asked surprised.**

**_-It would be nice to watch it with you. You know why?_ -He asked, turning around to see his face-.**

**_-Why?_ -He asked interested-.**

** _-I'm embarrassed to tell you, but that movie is special to me. When it was released, my mom and I went to the movies and while I watched it..., I mean while I watched you... I confirmed what I already knew. I liked girls and boys alike..._ **

** **

**While Arón listened to him, he began to smile until the smile became a frank laugh. He couldn't believe what Omar was telling him.**

** **

**_-You're joking, aren't you? _-He asked looking at him-.**

** **

**Omar smiled and shaking his head said:**

** **

** _-I'm not. It's the truth, but that's not the end of the story; when we left the cinema, I confessed to my mother what was happening to me._ **

** **

**_\- Are you serious, Omar? - _Arón asked incredulously.**

** **

**_-Yes, I am. So, imagine my surprise when I realized that it was you with whom I would perform the casting of Elite. I thought it was a sign and that I would get the role. -_He said blushing-.**

** **

**Aron didn't know what to say, Omar's confession had left him speechless, so he only did what he really wanted to do at that moment; approaching Omar, he started kissing him.**

** **

**The kisses became more intense, and while he enjoying the powerful feeling that Omar caused him, he decided to let time accommodate things in its place and not think about what was happening between them. The only thing that was clear to him is that he would enjoy this to the fullest while it lasted.**

** **

*******


	31. Keep the faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 31 is ready!
> 
> This week I'll post the 32nd.
> 
> Thanks as always to let me know your thoughts about it.

** _Chapter 31: Keep the faith_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

********************************

** _[Hi cari, I feel sad ... can we meet?]_ **

Once he read it, he winced sadly. _"Omar... if you knew that right now I feel much worse..."_ \- He thought as he decided what to do.

After a few minutes of thinking about it, he picked up his cell phone and wrote:

** _[Hi Omar, sorry but I'm very busy. _ **

** _I'm with my father and I'll spend a couple of days with him. I'll call you when I get back.]_ **

** _****************************_ **

** _(Omar S.)_ **

He tried to put aside the disappointment he felt when he read Ander's message, but it wasn't easy.

His mind revolutionized a thousand an hour thinking negative things, so he forced himself to calm down. _"You're rushing to jump to erroneous conclusions,” -_he told himself again and again-.

And although it seemed strange to him that Ander had decided to spend the weekend with his father without mentioning anything about it, he decided to let it go.

[ ](https://ibb.co/0cMfDNR)

Suddenly, the doorbell began to ring. He looked at the clock and walked to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he was very surprised to see his sister standing in the doorway.

_-Nadia! What a surprise! I didn't know you would come..._ -He greeted her as he stepped aside to let her pass.

_-Hi, Omar... Are you busy?_ -She asked, showing a worried look-.

_-No, not at all... Come on, sit down._ –He replied pointing to the small mustard couch he had just bought.

_-How are you, Omar?_ \- Asked his sister.

_-Well, you know... working at the bar and trying to finish high school... How're you? And what about Mama and Baba?_

_-Mama and Baba are in the store. Baba is a little healthier although he cannot handle the sadness that you've abandoned home..._

And after a few seconds which both remained silent, she asked:

_-Do you plan to come back one day, Omar?_

Omar sighed and said:

_-I don't know, Nadia... I don't think so. You know better than anyone, everything we've been through; Baba will never accept me as the way I am; he and Mama want a model son... just like you._

His sister looked at him reflecting a sad countenance and looking away, she muttered:

_-Well, it seems to me that I'll also disappoint them, Omar._

Omar looked at her strangely and asked:

_-What do you mean?_

Nadia looked up to look him in the eye and said in a whisper:

_-I don't know how to tell you this but... I think I'm pregnant._

As soon as Omar heard his sister's confession, he took her by the shoulders, and then lifted her chin with his fingers.

_-What are you saying? Guzmán? -_ Asked incredulously.

By then, she was already visibly affected, and quickly wiping a tear that ran down her cheek, she nodded.

_-Fuck! And do our parents already know?_

She denied, shooking her head, remaining silent.

Omar took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. It had been a while since he didn't hug his sister and feeling her so small and fragile, made him swear that he would always protect her.

After a moment, she calmed down and began telling her brother what was going on in her life.

_\- ...And in the end, Guzmán says he loves me and will stay with me no matter what. But I don't know Omar... I'm scared._

The rest of the afternoon the two siblings were together talking about their parents, and, their respective lives; but when his sister asked for Ander, Omar stirred nervously on the couch.

_-With ups and downs, but there we go. I hope things get better soon between the two._ –Omar confessed.

It was already getting dark when Nadia received a call from Guzman notifying her that he was outside the building waiting for her, to take her home.

_-I must go... but I promise I'll let you know everything that happens._

Omar nodded as he said:

_-Do you want me to talk to Guzman?_

Nadia shook her head before answering:

_-No, it's not necessary. At least not for now. I love you, Omar._

Omar kissed her goodbye. It had done a lot of good to him talking to Nadia, he hadn't realized how much he missed her so far; and although he felt worried about how his parents would react upon hearing the news, he was comforted by the idea of knowing that Guzman loved her and would be with her. And of course, he also would be.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

Once they left the hospital, his parents helped him get into the car and began the journey back home. His parents were worried that Ander was comfortable enough in the backseat, so continually asking him how he felt, and then, both plunged into their thoughts.

When he entered his room, he rested on the bed and waited for his parents to finally decide that he was well enough to be left alone.

_\- Seriously, I feel good. I just need to rest. _\- He assured them once more.

When the door closed, he let out a sigh and laid on his side hugging his legs, being careful not to move the small bandage that covered part of his pelvis.

The procedure, as the doctor had said, hadn't been painful. A little awkward maybe, but it had lasted less than he had expected. He remained in that position for a long time until he began to feel his legs get numb. He settled himself better and closed his eyes again trying to fall asleep but it was impossible. He dozed at times, but the fear made him wake up startled every so often.

When the birds began to trill, and the sun was barely rising on the horizon, he decided that there was no point in staying in bed, so he got up and went down to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Although he was not hungry, he knew that today more than ever he should eat better. He looked at the clock one more time, but it seemed that time was moving slower than usual. Even though the results would be available in less than twenty-four hours, the uncertainty of the wait was frankly unbearable.

A while later, his mother entered the kitchen still dressed in her pajamas gown, and when she saw him sitting at the dining room table in front of a glass of milk and some cookies, she smiled approaching him to kiss him on the cheek.

_-Hello sweetie, have you been able to sleep even a little?_

Ander shrugged and answered an almost inaudible _yes._

_-Let me cook something more nutritious_. –She offered, while she began to take some things out of the cupboard.

_-Where's dad? Is he gone?_

_-Yes, but he'll come later to take us to the hospital_. –His mother answered.

Ander stayed silent, just nodded and continued to look at nothing.

***

The doctor's office was wide and sober; a laptop, a notebook, and, a pair of pens were the only things that were seen on the desk. There were no pics around that showed something of her personal life, only some modern paintings hanging on the walls, and many others with diplomas and certificates of courses in Oncology.

She was sitting in front of them and looking towards the computer monitor. After a few minutes that seemed like hours to Ander, she turned her attention to him.

When he looked at her face, he immediately knew that would be bad news. Even so, when he heard the diagnosis confirmation loudly, something inside him turned off. He stopped listening to her; he only could hear mixed voices that hadn't any meaning to him.

His mother by his side wiped away tears, and his father intended to remain equanimous, while Ander tried to process the difficult times ahead.

_-Ander?_

When he heard his name, he tried to recover the thread of the conversation, but he wasn't able to do it, so apologizing he asked:

_-Sorry, what did you say?_

The doctor looked at him with a gesture of empathy and replied:

_-I said we should start the treatment as soon as possible, however, there is an advantage that plays in our favor; you’re a young and strong boy, but the most important thing is to work in the mood; there are some coping and support strategies, but the most important thing is that you surround yourself with the company of your family and friends._

And she continued:

_-We'll start with chemotherapy sessions and depending on how you respond to the treatment, we'll be making decisions. I'm really sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, but we'll do everything in our power so you can heal._

When they left the hospital, Ander already had a scheduled date for his first chemotherapy session, which would be within five days. Everything was moving so fast that he felt like he was trapped in a very bad nightmare from which he couldn't wake up.

The next two days, he hadn't left his room almost at all and the cell phone had kept it off. His parents had agreed that the school would go to the background, but Ander had emphasized to his mother not to comment with anyone what was happening; after all, being the principal's son, it finally had its privileges.

The atmosphere that was being breathed at home was sad and it was no wonder. However, once he digested the problem, Ander began to feel a little more serene. He was determined to face this hard test with the greatest courage that he thought he would be capable of, although he still had to do something very important; he should talk to Omar but had no idea how to do so.

That same night, when he turned on his cell phone, dozens of notifications of missed calls as well as voicemails and text messages from Omar began to ring, asking him what was happening.

While he was thinking of what to do, his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen knowing in advance that it would be Omar. After three tones, he finally replied:

_-Hi…_

_-Ander, what's going on dude? Why weren't you answering my calls?_

_-I know and I'm sorry, I've been really busy._

_-So you couldn't even send me a message or talk for five minutes?_

_-I'm really sorry, Omar._

He heard a sigh from the other side of the line and seconds later he listened to Omar's hoarse voice:

_-Can we meet?_

Ander was silent for a few seconds until he finally replied:

_-Now I can't Omar, I'm still at my father's house, _\- he lied.-

_-Why is that?_

_-It's complicated, but I'll explain it to you later._

_-As you wish Ander... We'll talk later._

When he heard that Omar cut off the communication, feeling helpless he released a curse and threw the phone on the bed, dropping face down on the mattress.

***


	32. Didn't see it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 is ready! I thought it would be the chapter of Alonso's birthday party; however, this one extended so much that I had to leave the party until chapter 36. Oops! I hope you like how it turned out.
> 
> As always, thanks for your comments and kudos. Please, let me know what you think about it.
> 
> Ps. I'll be uploading the 33rd and 34th. Next week. I'll see you then. ;)

** _Chapter 32: _ ** ** _Didn't see it coming _ **

** **

** _Arón/Omar A._ **

** **

*********************

Arón didn't know what to say, Omar's confession had left him speechless, so he only did what he really wanted to do at that moment; approaching Omar, he started kissing him.

The kisses became more intense, and while he enjoying the powerful feeling that Omar caused him, he decided to let time accommodate things in its place and not think about what was happening between them. The only thing that was clear to him is that he would enjoy this to the fullest while it lasted.

*********************

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**After he and Arón finally accepted that they were physically attracted to each other, the relationship between the two began to change; almost imperceptibly the first days, but much more at the end of the second week. During those days, Omar had discovered a facet of Arón that had surprised him, since he had never imagined how affectionate and thoughtful he could be... when they were alone.**

**They were in the final stretch of the third season, and the last scenes they had to shoot together had been quite fun since even when both were professional during the sequences, they couldn't avoid those looks of complicity at the end of each recorded scene.**

**At first, he was the one searching for him, but as the days went by, Arón started calling and sending him messages more often. Thanks to that they started to see each other almost daily, either inside or outside the recording set, which somehow helped to forge their relationship even more. And it was all so perfect that Omar feared that at any moment something bad would happen, eclipsing what they were having.**

**And when he thought of _“almost perfect”,_ it was because when they were with other people, - whether they were his co-stars or any other friend -, Arón behaved so cold and distant with him, that although Omar tried not to give importance, it was affecting him.**

**While he knew that there was no established relationship between them and that Arón didn't have the slightest intention of changing that, -since he had made it very clear from the beginning-, he wasn't used to hiding from others. So, when that happened, he took a deep breath and was satisfied to think that Arón would compensate him when they were alone.**

**When it wasn't scheduled to film together, they had agreed to meet at Aron's flat or at his, making it more and more frequent to end up sleeping together each night. They watched movies, had amazing sex, or just chatted for hours about anything. Omar felt so good when they were together, that he didn't feel like being anyone other than him.**

**The few days in which they weren’t seeing each other, Omar stayed at his own apartment but the feeling of being alone began to be something new to him. He had always been quite independent and maybe even a little lonely; however, he increasingly missed the heat that Aron's body gave him at night.**

**_"Stop it"_ \- He thought one of those lonely nights trying to fall asleep. _“What's wrong with you?”_ –He mentally questioned himself, even though he already knew the answer beforehand.**

**_-You're so wrong Omar._ -He said loudly getting up from the bed to go for a glass of water to the kitchen. He knew he was exposing himself to suffering a great disappointment, but he wasn't strong enough to let him go.**

**He returned to his bed, laid down, and, adjusted his headphones; He took his cell phone and started looking for a special song; it was called _"La Verdad."_ He felt melancholic since it was the first time he felt he didn't own the situation and he definitely didn't like that feeling.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/bzdsS7f)

**While listening to the melody, he opened Instagram and began to see the stories that Arón had uploaded; that night he had told him that he would attend an event, so they couldn't be together. Releasing a sigh, he went straight to his profile and making a screenshot, he uploaded the lyrics of the song he was listening to. He knew that it was probably something childish, but he hoped that Arón would see it and make him a comment about it.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**That day, he had a couple of commitments that his manager had previously set. It was an interview for an Italian digital media and at night, he had to attend the launch of the new _Pull&Bear_ campaign since he was the main image of it.**

**Although, only a couple of weeks had passed, with each passing day, Arón got to know Omar better; so when he told him that they couldn't be together that night, he knew immediately by Omar's tone of voice, that he hadn’t liked the news at all.**

**Before talking to Omar, he was thinking for a long time about the possibility of inviting him, but the truth was that he had chickened out. It was cool to be with him, but he also was afraid that people would start speculating about them. So, in the end, he had invited Marco, a friend of his to accompany the party.**

**Even though the _“after-party”_ atmosphere was fucking awesome, Arón wasn't having a good time. When he had told Omar that he would go with Marco and a couple of friends, he heard Omar say an _“ok, have fun. We'll talk later”._ And then, he had hung up the phone.**

**So there he was, in the midst of all those people dancing and chatting, but unable to avoid wondering where Omar would be at that moment. While Omar had agreed with him, what was between them was focused on attraction and nothing else, that kind of attitude made him question what was going on between the two.**

**He was clear that he liked Omar a lot, but he was also aware that they were free to get involved with whomever they wanted if they decided to do so. And Arón knew that talking about Omar, that possibility would always be present while Alonso was in his life. For that reason, he had to keep his feelings out of the equation and enjoy the fucking awesome sex that he and Omar shared.**

**He went to the bar for a drink when a girl approached to ask for a photo. He willingly agreed, and after the pic, they began to chat. She was gorgeous and also quite funny, so he spent the rest of the night talking to her. At some point, she approached him and he didn't reject her. They shared a few kisses, and although he didn't dislike her at all, Omar’s memory, prevented him from leaving with her.**

**When he realized people around him were recording them, he knew it was time to leave. So, giving her a goodbye kiss, he went home. When he arrived at his apartment, he went directly to the shower and then dropped onto the bed. Lying on his back, he looked at the ceiling and thought about Omar.**

**He looked at the phone. It was after midnight and he wasn't sleepy. For a long time, he couldn't take his mind off his desire to call Omar; but… _“What if he wasn't at home? And what if he was with Alonso? ”_\- He thought, again and again, undecided about what he should do.**

**Annoyed, he muttered_, "Fuck!" -_And picking up the phone, he sent a message:**

** _[Are you awake?]_ **

**Less than a minute later, he got his answer:**

** _[I am now...]_ **

**Aron smiled and began stroking his lower belly while calling him.**

**_-Hey..._ -He murmured in a whisper as soon as he heard Omar's hoarse voice saying hello.**

**_\- How was the party?_ –He asked.-**

** _-I'm at home._ **

** _-Really? And why is that for?_ **

**_"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you?"_ -He thought. But instead, he immediately replied: _-I was tired and decided to return, but now I can't sleep._**

**_-I see... and then you decided to wake me up._ -Omar replied laughing.**

**_-I think so... _-Aron responded while taking a picture showing his naked torso with the sheet covering his dick but showing the beginning of his pubic hair. He sent it and waited.**

**After a few seconds of silence, in which Arón assumed that Omar was watching the pic, he heard him say:**

**_-I think someone is horny..._ -Omar replied with the voice hoarser than normal.**

**_-It could be... And what about you? Are you horny?_ -He asked as he began to jerk off.**

**In response, Omar hung up the phone.**

**_“What the hell?”_ –He murmured in bewilderment, but almost immediately he saw that Omar was sending him a request to start a video call.**

**Aron laughed. Omar had entered the game and that made him feel even hornier. A moment later, both were seeing each other through the phone screen. Omar was naked lying on his bed stroking his cock.**

**_-Do you like what you see?_ \- Omar asked with a provocative smile while still touching.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/yq5xGhf)

**_\--You are crazy... -_Aron replied in a broken voice, wanking too.**

**He had never had sex by the phone or rather video, but it had been such a hot and morbid experience that he would be happy to repeat it. Omar made him feel such incredible things and it was more than obvious that he had the same effect on Omar. Once they cum listening to the obscenities that both told each other, a comfortable silence loomed between them.**

**_-It would be nice if you were here with me..._ -Omar told him suddenly, sketching a sad smile as he watched him without blinking through the screen.**

**When he heard Omar's statement, Arón gave a nervous giggle and shifted in his bed, looking away unable to hold Omar's gaze. When he looked back at the screen a few seconds later, the previous expression on Omar's face had disappeared.**

**_-Well, I think I'm going to sleep; thanks for the sex session in the middle of the night... it was cool, Piper._ –Omar said goodbye by turning off his phone.**

**Arón stared at his cell phone while thinking about Omar's words. _"What are you doing?"_ \- He wondered rubbing the back of his neck.**

*******

**The next day, the videos of him kissing the girl were already circulating on social networks and in some Spanish-speaking entertainment portals, with headlines such as: _"Arón and his new romance", "Does Arón find love?"_**

**When he saw them, he simply made a face of annoyance and continued with his routine without giving more importance to the matter; it was something that had no relevance to him at all. He looked at the clock and confirmed that he was already late for the press conference to promote the launch of the third season. He had fallen asleep, so he would have to skip breakfast; he took an apple and went straight to the venue.**

**When he entered the forum, he was already fifteen minutes late and he was the only one who was missing. He briefly greeted his teammates including Omar and approached Ramón to apologize.**

**_-Sorry, I fell asleep_. -Said sincerely-.**

**_-No problem, Arón. We are just starting. _–The director responded, minimizing the situation.-**

**For a big part of the morning, the cast along with the writers and directors were at a press conference responding to the questions of the reporters; but at the end of the day, they were separated to do the interviews with the mates with whom they shared the plot. It was until that moment that he could talk a little more with Omar.**

**_-You know that besides being able to make video calls, the mobile also has an alarm clock function, right? _-Omar scoffed, as he slammed his shoulder against Aron's.**

**_-Fuck off!_ -Aron replied joking in turn, while nudging him.**

**Omar laughed and Arón approached his ear to whisper:**

**_-You know it's your fault, right?_ –He said laughing.**

**_-My fault? –_Omar asked laughing. -_Who was the one who woke me up in the middle of the night, asshole?_**

**They could no longer speak because at that moment the journalist arrived; both settled in their seats and the interview began.**

**The talk flowed pretty well; Arón liked to see Omar express himself and participate actively, so he tended to listen and nod. Only when the reporter asked something directly to him, Arón intervened. **

[ ](https://ibb.co/TLMSw82)

**He felt very comfortable during the chat, until almost at the end, the journalist asked them:**

**_-Tell me, something guys; now that the series is over and you look back, has it been difficult for you to make Omander feel so real?_ **

**_-It wasn't difficult at all, we're both actors and we try to perform our role in a way that feels real, do you agree, Omar?_ **

**Omar nodded and summed up:**

** _\- That's right, and it's cool to know that we were able to get it._**

**The journalist nodded satisfied, and immediately asked again:**

** _-And how has it been for both of you to shoot sex scenes?_ **

**Both of them looked into each other's eyes with complicity and unable to avoid it, both smiled. Arón was the first to look away, and adopting a serious attitude, he replied:**

** **

**_-We are used to it_.**

**And at the same time, Omar said:**

** _-It can be tough sometimes._ **

**They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Omar complemented:**

** _-Well, we're indeed quite used to it. When it's my turn to kiss Arón, there's no nerve, you know? We've kissed so many times that in the end... Although rolling them is uncomfortable._ **

**Aron intervened:**

** _-It's uncomfortable but not so much for the two of us. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that it's uncomfortable because of the team; you feel exposed by being naked in front of them, and even if it's a small team and takes care of it, it's comfortless._ **

**_-Yes, although there is no implication, you know? It's just kissing and moving._ –Omar told the interviewer.**

**When he heard him, Arón made a grimace and looking at Omar he said smiling:**

** _-If you get involved in a sex scene, well... many things can go wrong, right?_ **

**Both of them looked at each other and laughed without being able to avoid it.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/nk4vCPv)

**The journalist laughed with them and then addressing Arón asked:**

** _-Arón, yesterday was the campaign's launch of a well-known clothing brand. What can you tell us about it?_ **

**_-Well, it was a very well planned event and everything was very cool. –_He replied smiling.**

**_-Yes, we have seen that. Also, we could see, some videos are circulating on the net, where you are very well accompanied. Is that girl you're kissing with, your girlfriend?_ –He asked.-**

**Hearing him, Aron shifted uncomfortably in his seat while adopting a serious attitude, crossing his arms. He looked sideways at Omar and noticed that he was turning towards him, looking at him in bewilderment.**

[ ](https://ibb.co/z6QXqv8)

**_-Not at all. She's just a friend._ -He managed to say.**

**_-Well, surely many of your fans will want to know if you will take her to the premiere of this third season..._ -The journalist insisted-.**

**Aron grimaced and replied:**

** _-I'd rather not talk about it._ **

**The journalist nodded, and finished:**

** _-Okay, thanks for the interview and I wish you both, success. We are all eager to know what will happen to “Omander”._ **

**The cameras stopped recording and after saying goodbye to the people who were there, both quietly left the room.**

*******


	33. Call out my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 33 is ready! I know that recent chapters are longer than usual, it's just that so many things are in my head and February is a very short month... So, that's the reason. I'm sorry about that! 🙈😅 (  
I hope you can enjoy it as I did when I wrote it.  
I'm planning to upload the next one, by Wednesday. 
> 
> As always, I wanna thank for your comments and kudos!
> 
> I'll see you soon. ;)

** _Chapter 33: Call out my name_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

***********************************

_-Can we meet?_

Ander was silent for a few seconds until he finally replied:

_-Now I can't Omar, I'm still at my father's house, _\- he lied.-

_-Why is that?_

_-It's complicated, but I'll explain it to you later._

_-As you wish Ander... We'll talk later._

When he heard that Omar cut off the communication, feeling helpless he released a curse and threw the phone on the bed, dropping face down on the mattress.

***********************************

** _(Ander)_ **

The next day, he got up and went straight to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he noticed pronounced dark circles around his eyes, a sign of how little he had slept in recent days, and a slight bruise on his left temple, derived from the blow that had been struck when he blacked out.

While studying his face, an idea crossed to his mind and without thinking too much about it, he took a pic of himself. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/0nZkbfW)

Then, he took the electric razor and began to run it through his head. As the curly strands fell on the washbowl, he felt as if a part of him went down the drain as well.

Once he finished, he stood looking at his new image in front of the mirror and took one more pic but now with his shaved head. He looked so different that he felt like he was someone else and not him, who was staring at him.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pznh0kq)

Suddenly, memories of the last months came to his mind and he unwittingly laughed. It wasn't a cheerful laugh, it was rather bitter because of this unthinkable situation. In just a few days, his life had taken a turn of one hundred and eighty degrees, allowing him to put the things that really mattered in perspective.

He thought that losing Guzman's friendship was almost the end of the world, but now it seemed so insignificant compared to what he would have to deal with. Although, while it was true that he missed Guzmán and that he would have liked to count on him through these difficult times, it was no longer something that took his sleep away. He had to remain whole and strong if he wanted to survive.

When he went down to having breakfast, he saw his father sitting at the table drinking coffee with his mother. From the time the doctor informed Ander's diagnosis, his father spent more time at home and his mother seemed not to bother about it, on the contrary, he noticed that they managed to handle the grief in a better way.

-Morning... -He greeted, sitting in front of them.

When his parents looked at him, Ander could see the surprise reflected on their faces when they saw him with the shaved head, but neither of them said anything.

_-You were right dad, it seems to me that I don't look bad at all... different, but I think I like it. _\- He declared, putting his hand to his head.

The three had breakfast in a good mood despite the situation. Each one was trying to spend a pleasant time talking about trivialities, which Ander thanked for that.

At night, he looked at his watch and thought about Omar; he missed him a lot. Since Omar had hung up the phone, Ander hadn't heard from him again; he understood his reaction perfectly and didn't blame him at all. On the contrary, he felt overwhelmed at the thought that he would share such a heavy burden with his boyfriend.

He was panicked that if this damn disease were slowly undermining his health, Omar would be a witness of it and would suffer too.

Or worse, _"what would happen if upon learning of my illness, Omar felt compelled to be by my side for pity?"_

“_But no, Omar wouldn't be able to do so. Besides, he didn't think he could stand this hard test without him.Omar was his whole world and he felt lucky enough to have had the opportunity to feel true love”._

_  
_

His mind was chaotic. In addition to the fear he felt, he was very angry with life for how unfair it was; at his age, it was supposed for him to worry about living to the fullest and making mistakes, loving and feeling loved. And, until a few days ago, he seemed to have everything, but now, life wanted to take it away.

With all those ideas spinning in his head, he walked to the dresser and took a small metal box that was at the bottom of a drawer. Inside, there was a key attached to a keychain with the shape of a globe. When he saw it, his heart shrunk as he remembered the conversation Omar and he had had about it.

It was when Omar had just moved to his new apartment and Ander had gone to see him carrying a couple of pillows. _"To make us sleep more comfortable... when I stay overnight,"_ \- he had said with a wink.

He still remembered Omar's happy face when he saw him standing at the door of his apartment holding the fluffy pillows. That night, they had made love without haste, without having to restrain themselves for fear of being heard and when they were lying in each other's arms, Omar had taken out the key and handed it to him.

_“It will probably sound very cheesy what I'm going to tell you, but I have never been anywhere other than Madrid or Palestine… so the globe represents all the places I'd like to get to know with you; and the key… well, nothing… that's just so you can come when you please.” _– Omar had said, winking-.

_“Cool! I'm gonna spin it and you'll stop it with your finger… that will be the first country we'll go together… ”-_ he had said smiling.

With a sigh, he returned to the present and, keeping the key in his pocket, left his room. His father had already left and his mother was sitting at the computer reading about his illness. He approached her and kissed her on the forehead.

_-_ _Stop reading about it, mom._

Azucena looked at him but didn't answer. Seeing him with his jacket on and walking towards the door, she asked:

_-What are you doing, Ander?_

_-I'm going out. I need to talk to Omar._ \- He responded by approaching her side.

_-Ander, I don't know. It's late, and what would happen if you feel bad?_

Ander looked at her with a gesture of affection; he knew it was normal for her to care about him, but now wasn't the time to do so.

_-Mom, come on; give me a break… now that I can still go out. Besides, Omar doesn't know about what is happening to me and I can’t tell him by the phone._

As soon as she heard him, his mother nodded, and giving him a hug she said:

_-Okay, be careful and say hello to Omar. I love you._

*******

He decided to make the journey to Omar's house on foot. Breathing the street air and walking among people made him feel a little better; besides, he was in no hurry to arrive since he wanted to delay as much as possible the conversation he would have with Omar. On the other hand, since he hadn't dialed him for fear that he wouldn't take his calls; he didn't know if his boyfriend would be at home, that's why he had taken the key with him.

When he was in front of his door, he knocked on a couple of times, and when he didn't receive an answer, he took out the key from his pocket and entered. The apartment's lights were off; however, because the curtains were open, the street lights illuminated the room making it visible.

Without turning the lights on, he sat on the small sofa and waited. As he did, he thought about Omar. He loved him with such intensity that it hurt. Probably if he had told an adult what Omar made him feel, that person would’ve said to him that he was still very young, and that first love never lasts forever.

But no, he didn't think so; he couldn't conceive that the deep feelings he felt for Omar could disappear over time. He felt so unhappy that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take away the feeling of having a knot in his stomach by pressing his guts.

The sound of voices followed by the movement of the door opening, made him jump up. He had fallen asleep on the couch, so he was a bit disorientated. He looked quickly at the clock and realized that it was about three o'clock in the morning.

As soon as Omar entered the apartment, he turned on the lights and when he saw Ander standing in the middle of the room, he exclaimed a curse.

_-Holly shit! Ander? What are you doing here?_ \- He asked as he saw him, clearly surprised.

Seeing that Omar was not alone, he put a hand to his head and muttered:

_-I'm sorry, I should have called before_. –And looking to the other guy, he greeted him, pronouncing his name while making a nod:

_-Yeray!_

The aforementioned smiled, clearly uncomfortable and in turn replied:

_-Hello Ander._ \- And immediately, he added:

_-Omar, I think I should leave. Let's leave those beers for another time._

Omar seemed to remain in shock, as he only watched Ander's shaved head and the bruise on his face.

Strangely, Ander wasn't jealous to see Omar's friend there, it was another feeling he didn't know how to define, the one that seized him. So, shaking his head in denial he told them:

_-Don't leave, Yeray. I'll be back another day. I don't want to spoil the plan you had. Seriously, Omar, we can talk at some other time._

He began to walk towards the door when he felt Omar's arm stopping him, and, almost immediately he heard him say:

_-Yes, dude let's leave it for another day, please. _

Yeray nodded and made a farewell sign with his hand, leaving the apartment.

Once they were alone, Omar approached him and carefully touched Ander's face. Feeling the contact of Omar's fingers against his skin, he closed his eyes enjoying the caress, but Omar's hoarse voice made him open his eyes again.

_-What happened to you?_ \- He asked with a serious gesture.

_-Oh, this?_ \- Ander asked pointing his temple. _\- I fought with some guys, but it doesn't matter, it's just a scratch._ \- He lied.

Omar nodded slowly, and bringing his hand to Ander's hair almost abruptly, questioned him again:

_-And this? What happened to your hair?_

Ander shrugged and forced himself to smile.

_-I wanted to change my appearance. Do you like it?_ \- He asked, taking two steps towards him.

Omar put both hands to his face and letting out a sigh he said:

_-What's happening, Ander? After the last phone call conversation we had, I thought you were ignoring me._

Ander looked at him for a moment, being aware of the attraction so strong he felt for Omar; and his ability to affect him to the degree of almost forgetting about his problems.

_\- And that's why you came to your flat with Yeray?_

_-Are we going to talk about this again, seriously, Ander? I already told you that he is just a friend._

Ander shook his head. He had made a decision and the last thing he wanted at the time was to talk about Omar's friend. He moved closer to him until he touched his nose with Omar's, and then brought both hands to Omar's face, caressing him with love. Slowly, he brought his lips to Omar's and began kissing him.

Whenever he kissed Omar, there was that excessive urgency of feeling him closer. So, he immediately deepened the kiss by sticking the tongue between Omar's teeth to seek his relief.

It was clear that Omar didn't expect that reaction from him since for a few seconds he remained motionless. Until he finally gave up and let out a growl, Omar responded to his caresses in a way that made him crazy.

Without letting go, they began to walk towards the room; in seconds, the clothes were scattered on the floor while they continued kissing and caressing without qualms.

The position that Ander enjoyed the most when they made love, was having Omar on his back against the mattress, and he on top of Omar since he could see his face as he moved rhythmically inside him.

At that moment, he could only be aware of how much he loved him and how much he was going to miss him. The emptiness so deep that he felt when imagining himself far from Omar was only compensating for the firm idea of knowing that he was doing the right thing. He couldn't be so selfish with Omar. Omar deserved to be happy and not suffer months of anguish at his side, and even more because Ander knew that his future was extremely uncertain.

So, he preferred to lie to him now and push him away to avoid Omar could see him decimated by the disease in the upcoming months. When he heard Omar say that he was about to cum, Ander gave a couple more thrusts, recording that moment in his memory forever. He dropped onto him, hiding his face in Omar's neck.

He couldn't stop the tears that came out silently, so he stayed in that position so that Omar didn't realize he was crying. Omar was stroking his back, without having the slightest idea of what Ander was feeling.

_-I love you._ -As soon as he heard Omar's words, Ander tensed.

He had to be strong enough to end their relationship. So he forced himself to move away from him, freeing Omar from his weight and laid down turning his back on him to dry his tears.

_-Ander?_ \- He called; but realizing that he didn't answer, Omar insisted: - _Are you okay?_

Ander took a deep breath and turned to look him in the eye. He had to be able to lie to his face and be convincing enough for Omar to believe him because, otherwise, he would end up telling him the whole truth.

_-Yes, I'm ok._ \- He responded with a distant attitude.

_-Well, it doesn't look like it. Even now, after what we just shared, I notice you differently._

_-Omar, why don't we take some time?_ \- As soon as he said the question, he saw Omar's surprised face.

_-What are you saying, Ander?_

Ander took a deep breath and stood up, saying:

_-I don't want to be with you anymore._

_-Is this because of Yeray? Ander, is it because I came with him?_

Ander looked at him trying to be impassive.

_-It's not just for that. The truth is that I no longer feel the same way about you, Omar._

What he had just said was the most difficult thing he had done in his entire life, and he could see how his words had hurt the person who mattered him most at this time.

_-_ _Are you fucking serious? _-Omar's voice reflected the same fear that Ander could read in his eyes, so he almost regretted and confessed the truth, but he held back. He turned his back and began to pick up his clothes to get dressed.

_\- I've always put you on top of everything and I've been there for you. I love you, please don't do this, you said you loved me._ \- Omar said lowering his voice until he finished the sentence in a whisper.

_-I'm sorry, but it's better this way._

_-Ander! ¡Ander!_ -He shouted again, reaching where he was; he took him by the arm and looked for his gaze.

_-And what was this then?_ –Omar asked. - _Farewell sex, ah?_ –He shouted.

Ander remained silent and quickly looked down. He wasn't able to keep lying to Omar so blatantly. It hurt his soul to be the cause of Omar's suffering, so without being able to endure another moment, he began to walk towards the door.

_-Ander! -Omar shouted walking behind him. -Please... don't leave me; I can fight for both of us..._

There was no turning back, he could no longer lessen the impact that his words caused to Omar, and he couldn't continue to bear to see him suffer that way, so he opened the door and muttered before leaving:

_-Bye, Omar. And please, don't look for me anymore._

As he closed the door he saw sideways as Omar dropped to his knees in the middle of the room crying, while he was unable to hold back the tears that clouded his sight preventing him from seeing, feeling such a tightness in his chest that he thought he could die at that moment.

[ ](https://ibb.co/JqXF81N)

*******


	34. Fuck-buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 34 is ready!
> 
> Thanks to all the people that have been reading this story. I'll be uploading more frequently to end it before March begins.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it. xoxo

**Chapter ** **34: Fuck-buddies**

** _(Arón/Omar A.)_ **

*******************

_-Yes, we have seen that. Also, we could see, some videos are circulating on the net, where you are very well accompanied. Is that girl you're kissing with, your girlfriend?_ –He asked.-

Hearing him, Aron shifted uncomfortably in his seat while adopting a serious attitude, crossing his arms. He looked sideways at Omar and noticed that he was turning towards him, looking at him in bewilderment.

_-Not at all. She's just a friend._ -He managed to say.

_-Well, surely many of your fans will want to know if you will take her to the premiere of this third season..._ -The journalist insisted-.

Aron grimaced and replied:

_-I'd rather not talk about it._

*******************

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**As they walked towards the exit, Omar thought about the answer that Arón had given the reporter. He had left home very early in the morning and had no time to check the social networks, so he had no idea of the existence of the video they had alluded to.**

**However, being honest, he didn't want to see it either. It was supposed that he was aware that they were just _"friends with benefits" _but naively, he hadn't expected something like this to happen - at least, not on the same night they had sex by the phone. So when he heard the reporter's question, talking about that girl, he couldn't help being surprised.**

**Aron's voice made him concentrate on the present when he asked with a half-smile:**

** _-What are you going to do now? Do you feel like going to my flat?_ **

**Omar looked at him hesitantly. Aron smiled at him unconcernedly, which caused him to get a dimple mark on the left side, totally oblivious to the internal battle that Omar was fighting. So the last thing he wanted was to be close to Aron pretending everything was cool.**

** _-I can't dude, I've already made plans with somebody else. -He lied-._ **

**_-Ok, do you want me to get you somewhere?_ -Arón offered him-.**

**_-There's no need, I'm waiting._ -He lied again-.**

**Aron nodded, but suddenly he looked at his face and said:**

** _-Hey, I wanted to tell you that this video doesn't matter; it's just a girl I met last night and..._ **

**Omar interrupted him, shaking his head in denial.**

**_-You don't need to explain anything to me, Arón. You're free to do whatever you want._ \- He replied smiling, though, mentally thanked his histrionic gifts, since Arón seemed not to realize how much it had affected him.**

**_-Ok, you're right. See you later then_. -He replied as he shook his hand in farewell and walked away to his car-.**

**While Omar watched him go, he thought about all the things he was doing wrong. _"If he had intended to explain himself, why hadn't I let him do so?"_ -He asked himself, annoyed. _"It's supposed that having sex with Arón is for having a good time, and not to feel bad because of what he does when he isn't with you"._**

**_"Stop giving him importance, what's happening between the two of us, is just sex." -_ He repeated once more.**

**Suddenly, he heard Danna's unmistakable voice, calling him. He turned to the entrance of the forum and there she was, walking towards him.**

** _\- What's up, Omar! Are you leaving now?_ **

**_-Yes, I was leaving. Why?_ -He asked as he approached to kiss her on the cheek-.**

** _-Because it’s been a while since we talked, and I thought that if you have no plans, we could hang out together, what do you think?_ **

**_-I think it's great_. - He responded by showing a wide smile. Suddenly, the idea of hanging out with Danna seemed awesome; so he could have fun and forget about Arón for a while.**

**They went to a place called _“Los Montes de Galicia”,_ one of the best Galician restaurants in Madrid. The place was divided into two spaces, the restaurant area, and the cocktail bar; so without hesitation, both chose the second option. The decoration was a combination of iron, wood, and glass, together with hanging vegetation, and large windows that let in natural light, which made it a quiet cozy place.**

**They ate, drank red wine and chatted for hours. At some point, she asked about Arón and Omar told her what was going on between them. Danna listened attentively and gave him a couple of tips, which he thanked.**

**After two bottles of wine, they were both much happier than usual, so when Danna suggested they continued the evening at a club, Omar accepted delighted. While they were on their way, Danna called Jorge; since she knew that he had just returned from his vacation in Chile and he was already in Madrid.**

**When Danna hung up the phone, Omar said laughing: _-Girl, I don't want to be the third-wheel._**

**_-What are you saying? Not at all, dumb! Jorge and I are just friends, so don't talk nonsense, and let's have fun. _\- She answered, smiling.**

**And they did so. Omar had fun, as he hadn't had in a long time. The three of them danced, sang, took pics, and laughed out loud. At dawn, Omar noticed that Jorge and Danna looked like they were flirting, so he decided it was time to leave them alone.**

**_-Well, guys, I leave you. I've had such a good time, but I need to sleep now. I love you both. - _He said, hugging them both.**

**When he arrived at his apartment, he lay down on the bed and did what he had been putting off all day. He took his cellphone and opened Instagram. It didn't take him long to find Aron's video.**

**He looked at it a couple of times, and grimacing, took it away; and instead, he saw the pics that Danna had posted. In one of them, the two appeared and she had written: _"I love you, babe <3"._ He laughed and shared the photo in his story, replying in turn: _"Me too, my Mexican girl. <3"_**

**He was about to go to sleep when he noticed that Arón had answered his story. He clicked and read:**

** _[Cheers, dude! It seems that you are having a lot of fun.]_ **

**Aron was online, and for a moment, he thought about answering, but he held back. He didn't feel like talking to him, so he closed the app and silenced the phone.**

**The next morning when he woke up, he saw that he had a _WhatsApp _message from Arón:**

** _[Breakfast?]_ **

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**He looked at the phone once more. Omar had read his message but hadn't responded. He felt that after the reporter had asked him about the girl in the video, Omar had changed his attitude, even though he had assured that it was of no importance.**

**He grimaced of disdain and set the phone aside. He had breakfast alone and resumed his original plan; which was to meet with his pals to record a couple of songs of his new project. Throughout the day, he had no news of Omar, which bothered him; although he tried not to give it any importance.**

**When he arrived at his apartment in the afternoon, he turned on the heating, took off his shirt, and prepared something to eat; sitting in front of the kitchen bar, ate while checking his cell phone.**

**A post by Omar caught his attention. A couple of hours before, he had posted a _"selfie"_ in front of the mirror; in it, he was wearing a blue shirt with palms print and unbuttoned almost halfway, he was showing his torso. The way he held the cell phone, and his head slightly tilted facing the camera, made Arón begin to get hard.**

**_\- Fuck...!_ -He hissed-. _"Why don't you answer me, asshole?" _\- He thought angrily.**

**He put a hand to the back of his neck while deciding what to do. This situation began to drive him out of his mind, but no matter what Omar might think, he decided to call him.**

**_\- What's up?_ –He heard him say.**

**_-Hello, I sent you a message in the morning..._ -He said by way of greeting-.**

** _\- Yes, I saw it, but I've been busy, and I forgot to answer you. How are you?_ **

** _-Everything's cool. I was in the studio, recording a couple of songs, but I'm home now._ **

**He was silent waiting for Omar suggesting to see him, but when he only replied with _"how cool",_ Arón added:**

** _-I thought we could see each other._ **

**After a pause of more than three seconds, he heard him say:**

** _-Mmm, yes, it could be._ **

**Arón was bothered due to his indifferent response, so he immediately said:**

** _-Hey, it's not an obligation. If you don't feel like it, we can leave it for another day._ **

**_-No, it's ok. I'd like to. _–Omar replied without realizing that his comment had bothered him.**

**Aron let out a sigh that he didn't know he had been holding, and asked:**

** _-Okay, your flat or mine?_ **

** _-I'd rather see each other in my flat if that's okay with you._ **

**_-Okay, I'll see you later._ –He answered, ending the call.**

**Less than an hour later, Arón parked his car in front of Omar's building. As he did so, he thought about the conversation they had had, and for a moment he would have sworn that Omar would refuse. He shrugged that idea aside and rang the bell.**

**Omar opened the door, and when Arón looked at him, a crooked smile was drawn in his face, remembering what he had felt when he had seen Omar's pic with that same shirt.**

**_-Your shirt is so cool, man!_ -Aron greeted him, pointing the garment.**

**_-Thanks, dude, it's a gift. Do you fancy a beer?_ -He asked as he walked inside.**

**On previous occasions, as soon as they saw each other, they couldn't stop kissing, but this time Omar had turned to the kitchen without even touching him.**

**_-Sure, thanks._ \- He responded by sitting on the armchair in the living room. While he was waiting, he began to feel nervous; as if he didn't know how to conduct himself with him. All the camaraderie and confidence they had gained over these days seemed to suddenly vanish.**

**It seemed to him that they were acting like a couple who had argued because of jealousy, and as a result, they both kept their distance. "Don't be absurd, he said he didn't care" - he reminded himself mentally.**

**Omar returned and handed him a beer while he took a drink of his. Aron looked at him and hitting on a gently way his bottle with Omar's, saying:**

**-Directly into the eyes. -And, holding his gaze for a few seconds, he took a big sip.**

**It seemed strange the way Omar was smiling at him since it wasn't the typical genuine smile to which Arón was accustomed, this one was somewhat dark and didn't light up his eyes; however, he acted like it was nothing. Once both of them were sipping from their beers, silence fell one more time; Omar looked at him, slightly nodding and raising his eyebrows as if he was waiting for him to say something, so Arón asked:**

** _-What were you doing?_ **

** _-I was watching a movie._ **

**_-I see. We could finish watching it. _\- Arón suggested.**

**Omar shrugged, and without approaching him, he simply said:**

** _-Or we could skip all of this protocol of shit, and just fuck..._ **

**When he heard Omar speak in that way, Arón raised his eyebrows a little surprised by the harshness of his response; but quickly, he recovered from it, and grinning sarcastically, he nodded:**

** _-Ok, I have no problem with that._ **

** **

**Omar got up from the couch and nodding, he said, as he walked:**

** _-Good. Let's go to the room._ **

*******

** **

**Arón was lying on his back, resting his head on the pillow, feeling the weight of Omar's body on his. Both of them were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.**

**As soon as Arón had entered the room, Omar had approached him, and taking him by the neck, had kissed him rudely. It had been a hard kiss, showing him the need and urgency to feel him closer. And Arón had yielded to that mutual need. It was obvious that something was going on between the two of them, but at that moment, he didn't care about anything, but to put down his desire to feel Omar.**

**This time there had been no romance, no sweet words or soft sex; on the contrary, it had been wild and a little rough at times. But that didn't stop both from enjoying it. As far as Arón was concerned, realizing that dark facet of Omar had been so fucking horny, that when he felt Omar inside of him, he wasn't able to endure long before cum. But that had not impeded once he recovered, Arón fucked him with the same rudeness as Omar had done with him.**

** _(Omar A.)_ **

**He was so comfortable in that position and so exhausted that he didn't feel like moving. With his head leaning against Arón's chest, and the rest of his body resting in the space between Arón's legs, he could hear how Arón's heart rate was gradually becoming more and more rhythmic. Also, another thing he could notice was the familiar scent of his perfume, which without knowing it, had already become his favorite. **

**Neither of them had talked while they were fucking; only unconnected, meaningless words, groans, and throaty sounds had emerged from their mouths. Omar just wanted to prove to Arón and prove to himself that what was between them was just sex. _"It's sex and nothing else."_ He had been repeating himself, over and over, as he moved frantically against him. He was angry with Arón for having sex with that girl, but he was even angrier with himself for allowing that this affected him.**

**Even now, neither of them had said a word. He knew he had behaved in a nasty way with Aron since they talked on the phone, and that hadn't changed in bed. On the opposite, he had put aside gentleness and tenderness and instead had fucked him roughly. It was his way of letting him know that nothing he did could affect him. But in the end, he had failed since when he was coming, he couldn't help shouting his name.**

**He pushed aside those memories when he felt Arón's arm around his hip, and with his fingers, Arón began to draw imaginary figures on his skin.**

**_"Five minutes,"_ he thought. _"Only five more minutes, and then I'll move."_**

** **

**The ring of the phone woke them up. Omar realized that both of them had fallen asleep in the same position they had stayed in after having fucked. Slowly, he moved to bring his arm to the dresser, where his cellphone was still ringing. When he answered, he looked sideways at Arón, who at that moment put his hands to his eyelids and let out a yawn.**

**-_Hello?_ -He replied in a still sleepy voice-.**

**_-Were you asleep?_ –He heard a familiar voice from the other side of the line.**

**-_Meu Filho..._ -He murmured. -_Yes, I was sleeping, what's up?_**

** _-I'm close to your house and I wanted to come to see you, Omar. _ **

**_-I'm sorry, but I can't now._ –He answered. And immediately, he added: -_We'll talk tomorrow, okay?_**

** _-It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow._ **

**Omar hung up the phone, and when he turned around, he ran into Arón's cold gaze.**

** **

**_-Sorry for falling asleep on top of you._ -He apologized, as he settled on the mattress to see him better.**

**Arón looked at him for a few seconds before answering:**

** _-I fell asleep too, but don't worry, I'm leaving. Don't change your plans because of me. _ **

** **

**While he was talking, Omar watched him get up and start picking up his clothes that were scattered on the floor.**

**_-What are you talking about? What plans?_ –He asked, sitting down while trying to understand what was happening.**

**_-Nothing, forget it, I'm leaving. It's too late anyway. _-He replied in a cold voice-.**

**While watching him get dressed, he heard a little voice inside his head: _"Is it possible that he is jealous?"_**

**As if by magic, the feeling of discomfort he had felt since he heard the reporter talking about that video vanished. Hearing him angry because of Alonso's call was music to his ears.**

**Without being able to avoid it, he asked:**

** _\- Are you pissed off because of the call?_ **

** **

**_-What are you saying? Of course not! - _He responded by stopping in the middle of the room, challenging him with the gaze.**

** **

** _-Yeah, well, your attitude denotes the opposite. It is nonsense, you know? It's not a big deal…_ **

** **

**Arón interrupted him:**

**_-Of course, it's not. Between you and me, there's nothing more than sex; you're free to do whatever you want... We're free to do whatever we want. _–He emphasized.-**

**When he heard him speak in that way he felt how he turned red due to anger, so without thinking, he said:**

**_-In that, we agree. Both of us can do whatever we want, can't we? _–Omar asked approaching him. _-That's why you fucked a girl a couple of days ago. Didn’t you, Arón? _\- He insisted, blocking his way-.**

**Arón flicked him away while he hissed: -_Move!_**

**Omar put a hand to his head, immediately feeling bothered for his lack of control. He had already said what he had promised not to, so he wasn't going to let him go without confronting him; so he approached him again and holding him by the arm, prevented him from continuing to dress.**

**At that moment, Arón pushed him hard, and Omar lost his balance, falling on the bed.**

**Arón remained silent, as he clenched his jaw tightly, looking at him. Omar stood up and approached him. They were a few inches from each other staring into each other's eyes; Arón was the first one to look away.**

**_-What’s happening?_ \- Omar murmured, bringing his hand to Arón's neck to force him to look at him.**

**After a few seconds in which Arón seemed to be fighting an inner battle, Omar noticed how he loosened his shoulders and relaxed. Seconds later, he rested his head on Omar's shoulder and muttered so quietly that Omar had to make a great effort to understand what he was saying:**

** _-I don't know, Omar._**

*******


	35. Downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 35 is ready.  
As always, thanks for your comments and kudos.  
Please, let me know what you think.

** _Chapter 35: Downhill_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

********************

_-Ander! -Omar shouted walking behind him. -Please... don't leave me; I can fight for both of us..._

There was no turning back, he could no longer lessen the impact that his words caused to Omar, and he couldn't continue to bear to see him suffer that way, so he opened the door and muttered before leaving:

_-Bye, Omar. And please, don't look for me anymore._

As he closed the door he saw sideways as Omar dropped to his knees in the middle of the room crying, while he was unable to hold back the tears that clouded his sight preventing him from seeing, feeling such a tightness in his chest that he thought he could die at that moment.

********************

** _(Omar S.)_ **

** **

He didn't know how long he had remained kneeling in the middle of the room, muttering, again and again, Ander's name as if it were a mantra. Devoid of any will to make any move, he begged that all this was a horrible nightmare and that he could wake up from it.

The sun's rays entered through the crystals of the diaphanous windows caressing his skin, easing the pain he felt all over his body; but the physical pain didn't matter at all, it was the feeling of loss that didn't let him breathe. He felt oppression so strong in his chest that for a moment, he thought about how easy it would be to die.

Never at his young age, had felt such intense pain as the one that Ander had infringed on him in just an instant. Not even the suffering he felt when his father kicked him out of the house could be compared to what he was feeling now.

_"I no longer feel the same way about you, Omar." _Those words echoed in his head again and again as if it were a bad joke. 

His sobs were the only thing that desecrated the silence that prevailed, but, after a while, they couldn’t be heard anymore. It seemed as if during the last hours, he had finished all the tears he had left to cry; however, the pain, and anguish he felt, were far from gone.

He got up from the floor and snuggled into his bed, feeling his body numb from having spent all night lying on the cold tiles. His eyes were swollen, and his mouth was dry, as well as a slight tremor in his entire body that he couldn't control.

At times he slept, but the anxiety that invaded him made him suddenly wake up; what he wanted was to be able to fall asleep and wake up in a world in which Ander still loved him.

The persistent sound of the phone made him leave the deep lethargy in which he was submerged. For a moment, he begged with all his might that it was Ander who was calling; telling him that he had lied to him, that he was wrong, that he loved him and that nothing would change between the two of them.

But when he read Samuel's name on the screen, he couldn't feel more disappointed; he deviated the call and turned off the phone. He didn't feel like talking or seeing anyone. He needed time to try to process what was happening.

***

For three days, he did nothing but wander around his apartment and smoke. He had called to the bar to report that he was sick, which wasn't entirely a lie since the pain he felt incapacitated him to behave normally. Nor, had showered and he only ate when his stomach forced him to do so.

Although Ander had been very clear when he told him not to look for him, Omar hadn't been able to do so. During those days, he called him so many times that he had already lost count; but all his attempts had been sterile because every time he dialed, he invariably listened to Ander's voice saying, _"I'm very busy now and I can't answer, so leave your message”._

The first few times he hung up and dialed again, until, after countless attempts, he was only okay about the fact that he could hear his voice and leave long messages asking him to reconsider. But that relief didn't last long since when he heard: _"We are sorry, the mailbox is full, it isn't possible to record a message",_ impotence seized him and without thinking, he threw the cell phone against the wall.

***

_(Ander)_

_-Shit!_ -Ander cursed, searching uselessly for his house keys in his jacket pockets. The only key he had taken with him when he left was the key that Omar had given him, which he had left on his flat before leaving.

He put his hands to his face, wiping away the tears that silently ran down his cheeks; slowly he let himself fall against the door of his house, weighing his options. He had nowhere else to go; he no longer had friends, nor did he have Omar, so he could wait there until dawn, or he could knock on the door and wake up his mother.

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't have been a major problem to endure the cold weather, but now according to the doctor, his immune system was quite compromised, so he had to take care if he didn't want things to get worse.

_"As if something else could go wrong"._ \- He thought dejected, letting out a bitter laugh. It hadn't been an hour since he had lost the most valuable thing he had because of that damn disease, and he already missed Omar in a way that couldn’t be expressed.

There were missing several hours before the sun rose, so he took a deep breath trying to calm down and knocked on the door. He didn't want his mother to see him in that mood, but what he didn't know was that his face was stained, like a child who had been crying and wiping his tears with dirty hands.

When his mother opened the door, Ander lowered his head while muttering:

_-Sorry, mom, I didn't want to wake you up, but I forgot the keys._

Azucena looked at him and by her expression, Ander knew that he wouldn't easily come out of this without having to give a couple of explanations.

_-Ander! What happened to you, son?_ -She asked as she approached him touching his face, ignoring his explanation.

Ander looked away trying to contain himself and muttered:

_-Nothing, I'm ok._

Azucena took him by the chin to force him to look at her and said in a sad voice:

_-But how can you tell me that you are okay if I'm seeing that you have cried? What happened? Have you talked to Omar?_

As soon as he heard Omar's name, he fell apart. He wasn't able to keep pretending that everything was fine because it was far from true. He had no one else to turn to, no one to talk to, and today, more than ever, he needed a hug; he needed to listen to his mother telling him everything would be fine. That eventually he would be fine.

So, being unable to hold back another second, he hugged her and began to cry. She hugged him tightly, crying too while stroking his head trying to comfort him.

After a few minutes in which both remained to hug each other, his mother separated from him and taking him to the living room, she said:

_-Come on, let's sit down. Tell me what happened._

Ander followed her and when he was sitting in front of her, he said in an almost inaudible voice:

_-I’ve lied to him, mom. I've told him that I no longer love him._

His mother looked at him in dismay as she asked:

_-And why have you done such a thing, Ander?_

_-Because I haven't been able to tell him what happens to me. I don't want him to see me when this gets worse and I don’t want him to suffer because of me._

_-But son, I think you're wrong. I strongly believe Omar loves you, and without hesitation, he would be by your side; also I can assure you he's suffering now._

Ander put his hands to his eyes to wipe away his tears while muttering:

_-That's why I don't want to be a burden to him. I know that right now he's suffering and I feel so bad because of it, but Omar mustn't know what is happening to me. Mom, promise me that if he comes to look for me, you won't tell him anything. Promise me, mom._

Ander knew that his mother didn't agree with what he was asking for, however, he saw how she finally let out a sigh and nodded slightly, saying:

_-Okay honey, if that's your decision I'll respect it. Now you need to rest; we’ll continue talking tomorrow._

When he closed the door of his room, he collapsed on the bed and unleashing all the contained emotions, he broke into tears. He cried as he hadn’t for a long time; in fact, he didn't remember crying like that when he was a child, but he understood that he had never had his heart broken before, nor had his life been at risk as now.

Once the tears stopped, he closed his eyes and began to remember how his life had changed since he met Omar; before knowing him, he had a, somehow, gray existence, but with him, it became multicolored only with his presence and love. As if it were a movie, all the memories he had treasured throughout this time, came along with him. He smiled sadly, remembering that in a few weeks, they would have turned two years together.

***

Three days later, prepared or not, he was on his way to receive his first chemotherapy session. He was sitting in the backseat of the van, waiting for his parents to leave home to go to the hospital.

He pulled out his cell phone and put on the headphones; while he was trying to choose a song that didn't remind him of Omar, his phone started ringing. It wasn't necessary to look at the screen to know that he would be the one calling, just as he had done every day since Ander had left his apartment. Automatically, he diverted the call by entering voicemail. He hoped that sooner or later, Omar would give up and stopped looking for him.

Sitting on a recliner, he saw the medication pass through the IV. After almost an hour, the first cycle was over; although he could walk, the doctor had insisted that he was taken in a wheelchair to the car, claiming that it was part of the hospital’s protocol.

He didn't know if it was because he was predisposed or because the medicine was taking effect, but he started to feel bad. They were on their way home when he began to sweat profusely, and intense nausea attacked him. He swallowed, trying to mitigate that sensation because he felt that at any moment, he would throw up.

_-Hold on a little longer Ander, we are almost getting home._ -Her mother told him, while she handed him a plastic bag in case he couldn’t hold it.

Ander was leaning against the seat with his eyes closed, trying to mitigate nausea. At that moment, his father parked the car, and almost immediately, asked:

_-That kid who is over there, isn't Ander's “friend”?_

As soon as he heard him, he forced himself to open his eyes, and it was when he saw him. A few meters away from his house, leaning against a wall with the sight looking to the floor, was Omar.

***


	36. Blinded by you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
This is the penultimate chapter of Omarón's story.❤️  
I hope you like it.  
As always, let me know what you think about it.  
xoxo

**Chapter 36: _Blinded by you_**

** _(Arón/Omar A.)_ **

** **

***************************

Arón remained silent as he clenched his jaw tightly looking at him; Omar stood up and approached him. They were a few inches from each other staring into each other's eyes; Arón was the first one to look away.

_-What’s happening?_ \- Omar murmured, bringing his hand to Arón's neck to force him to look at him.

After a few seconds in which Arón seemed to be fighting an inner battle, Omar noticed how he loosened his shoulders and relaxed. Seconds later, he rested his head on Omar's shoulder and muttered so quietly that Omar had to make a great effort to understand what he was saying:

_-I don't know, Omar._

***************************

** _(Arón)_ **

** _(Fifteen minutes earlier)_ **

** **

**The feeling of numbness in the legs due to the weight of Omar's body on top of him had made him wake up. Omar had fallen asleep deeply on top of him, his head was resting on his chest. And even when he was in an uncomfortable position, he hadn't wanted to move.**

**For ten long minutes, Arón did nothing but observe him. From his perspective, he could see part of Omar's profile; his thick eyebrows and long eyelashes; straight nose and full lips slightly parted, brushing his skin. He longed to run his fingers between Omar's brows to make his frown disappear, but he restrained himself for the fear of waking him up.**

**He wanted to delay as much as possible the moment when Omar open his eyes and looked at him in the face. There was no point to continue to fool himself; he was in love with Omar and had no fucking clue how it happened. But the worst part was he thought Omar was far from feeling the same as him, so he had to swallow what he felt and pretend that nothing had changed.**

**That's why, when Omar's cell phone started ringing, he pretended to wake up throwing a yawn; but as soon as he heard Omar pronounce the words_ "Meu Filho," _something inside him exploded.**

**Everything that happened after Omar hung up the phone had occurred so fast that he didn't know how he had reached the point where he had dropped his guard, allowing Omar to see how vulnerable he felt.**

*******

**_-Arón, look at me._ -He heard Omar, as he separated from him, looking for his face.**

**Arón did so and when their eyes met, he saw a different expression in Omar's eyes. _"Curiosity, maybe?"_ -He thought.**

**_-What's going on?_ -He heard him ask-.**

**Arón let out a sigh, knowing in advance that from that moment forward there would be no going back, but he needed to know, so he asked directly:**

** _-Are you fucking him?_ **

**Just thinking that Omar could touch and kiss that guy in the same way he did with him, made him mad with jealousy. To imagine them fucking together was more than he could bear.**

**Omar looked at him and immediately said:**

** _-And if it were so, what? You can fuck whoever you want, but I can't?_ **

** **

**When he heard him, something inside him broke. He looked at him unable to answer anything.**

**So Omar insisted:**

** _-Answer me. Is this how things work? Does it bother you that I'm fucking another guy even when you are doing the same?_ **

**_-It doesn't matter, forget it._ \- He answered without energy.**

**_-No, I don't want to! Answer me!_ -Omar faced him raising his voice.**

**Tired of continuing to appear that none of this affected him, he turned his back to pick up his jacket, and as he walked towards the door, said:**

** _-I haven't fucked anyone; at least since I'm with you. I tried to explain to you what happened that night, but you didn't let me. You said it didn't matter... So, forget it. Anyway, I think I can no longer do this, Omar._ **

**Omar walked towards him, and stopping him he said:**

** _-Don't go. Let's talk._ **

**Arón looked at him, and with a shrug, he said:**

** _-What do you want to talk about? You've already made it clear what is happening, and if I'm honest with you, I don't feel like listening to you anymore._ **

** **

**Omar nodded and bringing both hands to his face, said:**

** _-Okay, I lied to you. I'm not fucking him. I said it because I was angry; because I thought you..._ **

**Omar was silent and after a moment he said:**

** _-Yes, we fucked a few times, but that was long before you and I got involved. I have no romantic feelings for him. Alonso is someone I love but as a very good friend and nothing more. What I feel for him is very different from what I feel for you._ **

**After understanding what Omar had confessed to him, he tried to maintain a neutral tone when he asked: _-_ _Are you telling me the truth?_**

**Omar nodded, and immediately afterward, murmured: _-It's true._**

**Arón took a deep breath before asking him:**

** _-And how do you feel about me?_ **

**Omar held his gaze for so long, that Arón thought he wouldn't answer, however, he finally said:**

** _-Well, although I have tried to keep my feelings out of the way, it seems that I haven't succeeded because I cannot get you out of my mind._ **

**_-What does that mean?_ -He asked without being able to contain the emotion that was beginning to overwhelm him.**

** _-That I'd like to have a stable relationship with you, fuck! I want to find out where this relationship we have could take us, but with the certainty that neither of us will date anyone else._ **

**Arón couldn't believe what Omar was telling him. _"Was it true that Omar felt the same way he did?"_ \- He thought as studying his features.**

**And before he could say anything, Omar spoke again, lowering his voice until it almost became a whisper:**

** _-So, what do you think? Would you like it?_ **

**Instead of answering him, Arón approached him and running both arms around his neck, he leaned his forehead against Omar's, closing his eyes.**

**They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Omar pulled away from him, saying:**

** _-Are you saying yes?_ **

**Aron smiled openly, and with that, the dimples of his cheeks appeared. That was a characteristic feature of him.**

*******

** _(Omar A.)_ **

** **

**A couple of hours later, Arón slept in his arms. They had talked for a long time, during which Omar had opened up with him, and although he hadn't said those three words that constantly fluttered in his mind; he had made it clear that he wanted both of them not dating anyone else.**

**Arón listened attentively, and although, he smiled not only with his mouth but also with his eyes, the confession that Omar had been waiting for, hadn't come from his lips.**

**He knew Arón and was conscious that he wasn't the kind of person who expressed his emotions, but because of the way he looked at him and kissed him, he realized that he felt, if not the same, something very similar for him. And coupled with the reaction he had when Alonso called him, he made him think he couldn't be wrong.**

**He felt so good for not having to hold back his emotions and be able to express what he thought, that he didn't regret at all for having done so. While looking at him sleep, he remembered part of the conversation they had had.**

**_-Did you get jealous?_ \- He had asked him at some point.**

**_-What are you saying? Of course not, it’s just that I don't like that guy._ -It had been his answer, frowning.**

**_-You got jealous, Piper. Accept it._ -He had said with a playful smile.**

**In response, Arón had shown him the middle finger while pushing his face with his other hand. They began to struggle, rolling on the bed, throwing pillows, and laughing out loud. While Omar saw him laugh, he had felt a tingle in his chest that had overwhelmed him.**

**Looking at those brown eyes, which seemed to tell him so many things, confused and frightened him at the same time. He tried to look away from Arón, but he wasn’t able to do so; the effect that Arón had on him was hypnotic, so he did what lately he liked to do the most. Approaching him, he kissed him slowly enjoying that very intimate moment.**

**A while later, he had said, paying special attention to his reaction:**

** _-Hey, by the way, I have a party this weekend. Actually, it's Alonso's birthday party._ **

**-_Oh yeah? And?_ –Arón had said showing a serious countenance.**

**_-Well, it would be cool if you came with me._ \- He had answered winking.**

** _-I don't know, Omar. I don't think so._ **

** _-Why not?_ **

**_-I don't know any of your friends and I don't feel like seeing that guy again. What if we better stay watching movies all night? We could order food and fuck until we can no longer breathe... What do you think?_ -He had said winking.**

**He had smiled at his proposal but shook his head in denial.**

** _-I'd like that very much, but I can't. I'm the one who organized it, and I can't miss it. Besides, my friends are so fucking funny that I'm sure you would like them, just think about it, okay?_ **

**Aron had made a face of distaste and began kissing him again, ending the conversation.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

**After the chat he and Omar held, everything changed. It felt like he floated all the time; he felt lighter. He was in such a good mood that he had surprised himself smiling like a fool for no apparent reason more than once.**

**During the day, he was in the recording set, working on his new Netflix's project because it had already started, so he was busy covering several commitments that he had previously scheduled. But when night came, he forgot everything, except enjoying the presence and closeness of Omar.**

**Although he hadn't told him exactly what he felt, he believed that he showed it with details every time they saw each other. He no longer contained himself when he wanted to kiss or hug him for fear of what he might think, and felt that it was reciprocal, since Omar acted in the same way with him. One of the things that drove him crazy was to touch him; it was almost a need to feel him closer, even if it was only to be in each other's arms, whether it was watching movies or just talking.**

**Even though the initial chemistry between them had been undeniable, now there was something else because sex was also different now. He felt free to ask for anything; the way he liked to be touched or kissed by Omar, and he, in turn, had also become much more uninhibited, doing or saying things he would never have thought he would do or say.**

**_“I love so much that you like dirty things…”_ –Omar had told him one night while they were fucking.**

**And it was true. Depending on the moment they were, they could be as affectionate or dirty as the occasion warranted, and the fact that Omar knew him in all those aspects made him feel very good.**

**On Friday at noon, he was in his dressing room waiting to record a scene, when he saw a post that Omar had uploaded on Instagram. When he saw the pic, he couldn't help but feel a twinge in the stomach. That pic had been taken by Omar a day earlier at his flat. There he was, in Omar's Instagram profile, crossing his arms looking down showing the left side of his face where he had the earring and three of his tattoos were visible. He had uploaded it without any text, but in any case, he felt worried about what people might think. Although he didn't comment on the post, he _“liked it”_ thinking that he would talk to Omar about it when the opportunity presented itself.**

**He had completely forgotten about the party until Saturday came and received a call from Omar:**

**_-Hey! What did you think then?_ -He heard him ask.**

** _-Think about what?_ **

** _-Really, dude? I'm talking about the party. Will you come with me?_ **

**When he heard him, he grimaced in disgust. He didn't feel like going to see Omar's ex, and on the other hand, they had never gone anywhere since they were together. And he knew that if they did so, it would take nothing for the media to begin to speculate about them, and being honest, he didn't feel prepared for it.**

** _-Have fun... We'll talk tomorrow._ **

**Omar remained silent for a few seconds but finally said:**

** _-As you wish, Arón. Anyway, you've got the address, in case you change your mind._ **

**Arón hung up the phone and dropped on the couch, feeling annoyed. Deep down, he had expected Omar to stay with him instead of going to the party, but he understood that things didn't work out that way.**

**A couple of hours later, he was still lying on the couch, reading movie summaries trying to decide on one, but nothing caught his attention. Releasing a sigh of exasperation, he set aside the remote control and picked up his cell phone. There were so many places he could decide to go due to every weekend he had dozens of invitations to go to parties, clubs, or discos. So he started reviewing his options to choose one.**

**A while later, he was at the _Cha Chá Club_ with Edgar who was the club's DJ, Marco, and other pals singing and dancing to the rhythm of _Tusa by Karol G_. Although the atmosphere was second to none he wasn't having fun as on other occasions, and he perfectly knew the reason to it.**

**He swigged the entire contents of his drink and headed to the bar for another one. While he waited for the bartender, some girls approached him to ask for a photo. He nodded, smiled, and kept dancing. He looked at his watch and thought about what Omar would be doing at that moment. He wanted to call him but he didn't find any excuse to do it, so putting that thought aside, he returned with his pals.**

**When he reached the VIP area, he felt someone hugging him from behind while saying in his ear:**

** _-Hello, kiddo! Fuck! You're so hot!_ **

**He turned to see who it was, and with a smile, he greeted him in turn:**

** _-Jimbo. How are you doing champ?_ **

**Jimbo smiled at him, and replied as he danced very close to him:**

** _-Now you're here I'm doing much better!_ **

**Arón laughed at his nerve while taking out a cigar. Jimbo took it from his hand and brought it to his lips.**

**_-Give me fire, Aron,_ -he said in a double meaning, while he waited for Aron to light the cigarette.**

**Aron made as if he hadn't understood the hint and lit the cigar. Then, Jimbo approached him and taking out his cell phone, said:**

**_-Come on, smile!_ -While he began recording a live video from his phone. Seconds later, he turned to him and kissed him on the mouth.**

**_-Be careful, Jimbo._ -Aron told him pulling away from him with a serious gesture. The other one smiled and shrugged, saying:**

** _-I had to try it, even once._ **

** **

**Arón continued dancing and drinking while trying to stay as far away from Jimbo as possible. At some point, he grabbed his cell phone and began recording with his pals to upload a couple of stories to _Instagram_. Once he did so, he sat on a stool and entered Omar's profile when he saw that he had uploaded new posts.**

**He made a face of displeasure to see that in almost all the pics that guy, Alonso, appeared right next to Omar hugging him or touching him; he took a deep breath trying not to give it any importance and kept watching the pics until one of them made him exclaim a curse.**

**He never thought jealousy could be so powerful to the point of causing him even physical discomfort. It was a feeling he had never experienced and didn't like at all.**

**He clicked Omar's insta-story again to see it for the second time, feeling pissed off.**

**_-You're an asshole!_ -He cursed out loud-.**

**For several minutes he was motionless while everyone around him was singing and dancing. Suddenly, the sound of the music was getting farther and farther until it lost all meaning. He thought what he should do until motivated by anger, he approached Marco and said:**

**-_I'm leaving, dude. We'll talk later. _**

**He didn't give time for his friend to ask him why he was leaving; he just turned around and started walking towards the exit, thinking about what he would do next.**

**When he went outside, the cold air hit him in the face and he began to feel a little dizzy. He hadn't drunk so much, but he could feel the effect of alcohol on him. He decided that it was not a good idea to drive, he would pick up his car later, so he stopped the first taxi he saw and got in it.**

*******


	37. Eres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
Chapter 37 is ready. The title of this chapter is based on the song with the same name.  
"Eres" is a song performed by Café Tacvba, one of my favorites bands. And well, I love this song, so... I hope you like it too.
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts about it.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 37: Eres_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

*******************

Ander was leaning against the seat with his eyes closed, trying to mitigate nausea. At that moment, his father parked the car, and almost immediately, asked:

_-That kid who is over there, isn't Ander's “friend”?_

As soon as he heard him, he forced himself to open his eyes, and it was when he saw him. A few meters away from his house, leaning against a wall with the sight looking to the floor, was Omar.

*******************

** _(Omar)_ **

That day in the morning, he had looked in the mirror and could hardly recognize himself. Scruffy, with the sadness reflected in the eyes, big dark circles, and angled features because he had lost weight; he was the perfect image of a painting by _Miroslav Zgabaj._

He went back to bed and lay upside down; he looked like a masochist who quietly enjoyed his pain since he put on the headphones and selected the song _"Eres"._ As soon as he heard the first chords, he began humming the lyrics of the song, swearing to himself, that these would be the last tears he would shed for Ander.

**<< You are**

**What I most want in this world, you are**

**My deepest thought, you also are**

**Just tell me what do I do, here you have me**

**What else can I tell you?**

**Maybe I can lie to you without no reason**

**But what I feel today**

**I am dead without you because you are**

**What I most want in this world, that’s what you are**

**The time I share, that’s you**

**What people promise when they love each other**

**My salvation, my hope, and my faith**

**I am**

**The one that wants to love you like nobody else, I am**

**The one who would take your livelihood day by day, day by day.**

**The one who would give life for you, I am >>**

Once the song was over, he put his fingers to his eyelids and wiped away his tears. He took a deep breath and stood up. Although the last thing he wanted was to leave home, he forced himself to shower, shave, and wear something decent. He needed to talk to him, and since he knew he wouldn't answer the phone, he decided that he would go looking for him.

Gradually the pain and anguish he felt became anger; he couldn't let things end that way after almost two years together. He had so many things to tell him, that he wasn't going to settle to the coarse manner in which Ander had ended their relationship.

After three long days with their respective nights in which he had had time to process Ander's words, he believed that it was his turn to speak now. He wanted to confront him; he wanted to know what he had done wrong so that Ander had stopped loving him.

He couldn't understand how all the love that Ander theoretically claimed to feel for him would have ended overnight. He had been machining so many theories that he felt he was going crazy.

_"Maybe Ander has met someone else, and that's why he doesn't want to be with you anymore."_ -He thought, once again feeling defeated. If it turned out to be true, he wanted Ander to tell him by looking him in the eye. Only then, he might be able to move on without him.

***

He had been around Ander's house for twenty minutes, thinking where he might be. First, he had gone to school to look for him, but when Samuel told him that Ander hadn't attended for a couple of days, he went straight to his house.

He was about to leave when he saw that Ander's father's van was turning in the corner, approaching where he was. When the vehicle turned, it slowed down, which allowed him to see that Ander's parents were in the front seats, and Ander was sitting at the back. He seemed to be sleeping since he was leaning his head against the backrest, and his eyes were closed.

_-Good... - _He murmured, looking down at the floor trying to control the nerves that suddenly assaulted him. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the vehicle.

He was barely two meters away from them when their eyes met; it was only for a few seconds because suddenly, the van turned on the engine again and started moving forward. Seeing that the vehicle was moving away, Omar ran towards it, hitting the window with his fist while shouting Ander's name. Ander looked at him with a gesture of annoyance, turning his face to the other side.

As the car drove away, he began to feel how the rage grew inside him.

_-Fuck you! Ander! _-He shouted helplessly, stopping in the middle of the street. Although he knew he probably wouldn't listen, he desperately needed to let off steam.

***

** _(Ander)_ **

_-Can anybody explain to me what is happening?_ \- His father asked when he was forced to drive aimlessly.

_-Now is not the time, Antonio!_ –His mother shouted, holding her son's head while Ander was throwing up inside the plastic bag.

As soon as his father had mentioned that Omar was there, as he could, Ander babbled _"start driving, dad",_ and his mother had done the rest so his father obeyed. Fifteen minutes later, they made the journey back home while he looked out the window begging that Omar had already left.

His father helped him up the stairs, while his mother suited the pillows and the blanket so he could lie down. It seemed as if suddenly the forces had abandoned him, and at any moment his legs would stop responding.

His biggest concern had come true when he saw Omar outside his house. He had been very close to discover his lie and, although he tried not to look at him, he wasn't able to do it. Even when there had just been a few seconds, he could tell by his expression, how hurt Omar was.

_-I'm doing the right thing_. - He repeated himself, again and again, lying on his bed. But the sadness was so deep inside him, that it shouted the opposite.

He had been very naive to think that Omar would give up so easily, and seeing him today, outside his house, had done nothing but confirm it. He closed his eyes for a few minutes trying to control the tremor that ran through his body. Once he got it, he took his cell phone and dialed.

_-Ander?_ -He heard that voice he loved so much on the other side of the line.

He was silent for a few seconds, looking for the courage to find the words that refused to come out of his mouth.

_-I'm just calling you to ask you not to look for me again. Understand that. I don't love you anymore._

As he spoke, he felt as if he was stabbing a knife in his chest, since the pain was so deep he felt how it cut his breath.

If it hadn't been because he could hear Omar's heavy breathing on the other side of the line, he would have sworn he had hung up, and it would have been a thousand times better than hearing him say after a while:

_-Fuck you, Ander! I don't deserve to be treated like this! But you know what? From this moment forward, you're dead to me._

The intermittent sound of the phone was the unspoken proof that he had finally achieved his goal. He closed his eyes letting out the tears he had been holding throughout the day.

***

** _(Omar)_ **

The following weeks were the most difficult in his entire life. Like an automaton, he went from his house to the school and from the school to the bar. He had forgotten how to smile, and as much as his friends tried to cheer him up, he simply ignored them.

He had sworn never to look for him again, and even though he knew it would be tough, he would try to forget him.

_-You must have some self-love, damn it!_ -He told himself one day he had been about to falter. So, motivated by resentment, he took his cell phone and downloaded Grindr's app that he had erased shortly after he and Ander had started dating.

While he hadn't matched with anyone yet, he occasionally checked the app, fearing to find Ander's profile pic in the app again. One Friday night, he had been about to meet a guy, but when he realized he had an alarming resemblance to Ander, he immediately canceled the date. He knew he had to turn the page, but he didn't feel able to fuck with anyone yet. Stupidly, deep in his heart, he hoped Ander would look for him.

***

On one occasion, Samuel tried to tell him about Ander and in response, he got a sharp negative.

_-Don't talk to me about that guy, Samu. I'm not interested to hear from him anymore; if you are my friend, you will understand why._ -He had said, ending the conversation-.

_-But Omar, I want you to know that..._ -Samuel insisted-.

_-Are you going to insist on that, dude? Seriously, I'm leaving._ -He interrupted, as he waved his hands in denial-.

Seeing that Omar stood up, Samuel imitated him, while saying:

_-Okay, okay. I've got it. Don't be mad at me. Let's talk about Nadia. How is she doing?_

***

Nadia was three months pregnant and her parents still had no idea about what was happening. According to Nadia, that night, Guzman would go talk to them. So, the last thing his sister had in his mind was to talk about the love issues that afflicted him.

Besides, when he had told her that he and Ander had broken up, she had tried to ask him about it, but his answer had been the same as he had given to Samuel. Ander was no longer a topic of conversation in his life, and he didn't want to talk about him anymore.

Nadia had seen him so determined that she only nodded, saying:

_\- Okay, Omar, if you don't want to talk about what happened now, I understand it. But you know that if at any time you feel like doing it, I will be here to listen to you._

He had nodded in thanks but had no intention of doing so at all.

***

While he was working at the bar, he checked his cell phone, waiting for Nadia to tell him how things had gone with his parents. He was worried about her, since he knew their father's attitude and knew from experience that everything that deviated from what they had instilled in them had no place in their home.

That night there was a special event at the bar, so there were more people than usual; he and Yeray were serving drinks at the bar when suddenly, Omar was stunned by confusing Ander with a guy that looked very much like him.

_-Hey! Wake up, Omar!_ \- Yeray told him while serving a drink.

He shook his head, forcing himself to react. Lately, he had often seen Ander in any guy with a shaved head and a complexion similar to his.

_-I'm sorry; I was distracted for a moment._ –He murmured while continuing to prepare cocktails.

Yeray shook his head and smiled. They had no rest until the last customers left the bar. While Yeray accommodated a few bottles of wine in the counter, Omar sat down for a moment to check his cell phone. He had a message from Nadia, so he hastened to read it.

** _<Incredibly it wasn't as bad as I expected, Omar. I will tell you in the morning. _ **

** _By the way, Baba asked for you. He asked me to tell you that he wants to see you.>_ **

As soon as Omar read the message, he began to feel anxious. After so many months, his father wanted to see him, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared to look him in the eye and tell him the truth about him. He let out a sigh and, keeping his cell phone, got up to help his pal.

Omar mopped the floor, while Yeray continued to accommodate glasses and bottles. Ten minutes later, Martín -the boss- approached.

_-Guys, I'm leaving. When you finish arranging the tables and chairs, you two can go and get some rest._

Both nodded, while Yeray said:

-_Ok, We'll see you tomorrow, Martín._

When they were alone, Omar put down the bucket and mop and sat on the bar.

_-It would be cool to have a drink, wouldn't it?_ -He said suddenly, raising his eyebrows as he sketched a tired face-.

Yeray looked surprised:

_-_ _Are you ok, dude?_

_-Yes, why are you asking? - _He answered by showing himself very confident, although the reality was that for many weeks, he didn't feel well at all. And right now, what he wanted most was to forget everything and get drunk.

Yeray shrugged as he said:

_-Well, I think it's weird because you don't usually drink nor at a party or at your job._

_-Well, technically, we have finished working. And beers are always very much appreciated, don't you think?_

_-You're right._ –Yeray replied smiling. He made the gesture as if he were serving a customer, and asked:

_-What do you feel like drinking?_

Omar smiled while muttering:

-_That's what I'm talking about, fuck!_

An hour later, they were both sitting on each side of the bar drinking whiskey. Omar had drunk much more than Yeray, but despite that, he could tell that his pal was looking worried.

_-Do you want to talk?_

When he heard him, Omar raised his face to look at him. He felt how little by little the alcohol affected him since suddenly, the sadness that consumed him, began to feel more bearable.

_-Talk about what?_ –He asked, swigging all the contents of his drink.

_-I don't know, about Ander, for example?_

_-Are you gonna fuck me with that shit too?_ -He asked, raising his voice a little. And he continued dragging the words:

_-Why does everyone want to talk about that guy? There is nothing to talk about. It's not the end of the world, you know? That is history, dude. I've already overcome it._ -He finished, trying to sound convincing-.

_-Okay, okay, I believe you, Omar. _–Yeray answered, taking a sip from his drink.

Without thinking of the consequences and motivated by the resentment, Omar rose from the stool and grabbed him from the shirt to approach him. They were a few centimeters from each other when Omar realized that Yeray's breathing was getting faster and faster, and without hesitation, he closed the space between them and began kissing him.

Yeray froze in surprise at his action, but a few seconds later, he answered the kiss with the same intensity.

***


	38. Party Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
Well, chapter 38 is ready. This is the final chapter of the story of Arón/Omar.  
It is a long chapter, but it seems to me that it was necessary. Either way, you will judge it better. Flowers or tomatoes? Haha...  
I've planned to eventually write an epilogue of this story; I'd like to know your opinion about it once you read it. Will it be worth it?  
As always, thanks for your comments and kudos.

**Chapter 38: _Party Monster_**

** _(Arón/Omar A.)_ **

** **

******************

He clicked Omar's insta-story again to see it for the second time, feeling pissed off.

_-You're an asshole!_ -He cursed out loud-.

For several minutes he was motionless while everyone around him was singing and dancing. Suddenly, the sound of the music was getting farther and farther until it lost all meaning. He thought about what he should do until motivated by anger, he approached Marco and said:

-_I'm leaving, dude. We'll talk later. _

He didn't give time for his friend to ask him why he was leaving; he just turned around and started walking towards the exit, thinking about what he would do next.

When he went outside, the cold air hit him in the face and he began to feel a little dizzy. He hadn't drunk so much, but he could feel the effect of alcohol on him. He decided that it was not a good idea to drive, he would pick up his car later, so he stopped the first taxi he saw and got in it.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

**When he arrived at the place it was crowded; several of his friends had rented a big house with a garden on the outskirts of Madrid so they could be comfortable. There were many people he didn't know, so as he walked, some of them recognized him and stopped him to greet him. When he found his group of friends, he greeted them one by one until he reached Alonso. As soon as Alonso saw him, his face lit up, and he approached Omar smiling. He hugged him, and Omar imitated him while whispering in his ear:**

** _-Happy Birthday, kiddo._ **

** _-Thanks, dude, I knew you wouldn’t miss it!_ **

**Omar smiled and ran an affectionate hand through Alonso's hair.**

**_-Of course not! Not every day is your birthday._ \- He said smiling.**

**A while later he danced, he sang, and he chatted with his pals. He was having a lot of fun; although at first, he had been disappointed because of Arón's negative to accompany him; he tried not to feel affected because of that, and have fun with his friends.**

**He was taking photos and videos that he uploaded to _Instagram_. In one of the pics, Alonso was dancing with his eyes closed, and seeing him like that, made Omar find it easy to upload it with an inscription: _“Happy 21 Meu Filho, I love you to death”._**

** **

**While he drank a beer, Roci reached his side and hugged him. They were chatting while the rest danced when suddenly, she said:**

** _-I've seen the photos that you've posted Omar, they are very cute. We all look very nice!_ **

**_\- Yeah, right?_ –Omar agreed as he took a drag on his cigar.**

**Roci nodded, and suddenly putting on a somewhat serious countenance, said:**

** _-Hey dude, I wanted to tell you that Alonso talked to me earlier; he's freaking out because you're here celebrating his birthday, and he said he wanted to try to get back with you. And well, after that lovely inscription that you posted... it may be true that both of you can be together again._ **

**While listening to her, Omar was opening his eyes more and more due to disbelief. So when she finished speaking, he could only say:**

** _-Are you fucking kidding me?_ **

** **

**_-Not at all, why should I lie to you?_ -She asked, looking at him carefully.**

**_I've talked to him about this several times, and I've told him that we can only be good friends_. –Omar took a breath and continued:**

** _-Besides, I'm dating someone, Roci._ **

**_-What the fuck are you saying?_ -She said, raising her voice as she hugged him for a few seconds, and then she asked again:**

**_-Who is she? Do I know her or should I say: do I know him?_ -She asked again without being able to contain the emotion.**

**_-Well yes, I think so. Not in person, but you know him... It's Arón._ -He confessed, smiling from ear to ear without being able to avoid it.**

**She looked at him with a frown, trying to give that name a meaning, until suddenly he saw how her friend opened her eyes widely, realizing who he meant. She put her hands to her mouth and asked with a little shout:**

** _-Arón Piper? That gorgeous guy? The one that performs as your boyfriend in the series?_ **

**Omar couldn't help laughing out loud at the sight of her friend's amazement face until he finally told her:**

** _-That one._ **

**_-Noooo! It cannot be…! Really, Omar? But how well hidden you had it, you bastard!_ \- She exclaimed again, still processing what he had confessed to her.**

** _-Yes, and I hadn't told you because it was complicated then, but now that has changed. So it seems to me that I'll have to talk to Alonso. Although I don't know if I should wait for him to talk to me or..._ **

**Roci interrupted him:**

**_-Omar, don't. It's his birthday, and you can't do this precisely today. Poor guy... look at him. _\- She said lowering her voice while pointing with her head towards where Alonso was.**

**_-And what am I supposed to do then?_ \- Omar protested.**

**_-Well, I don't know, dude, avoid him..._ -she replied, raising her shoulders.**

**Omar looked at her and made a face of resignation. He would do so, but if Alonso approached him trying something, he would have to make things clear for the last time.**

**The party continued between loud laughter, music, and alcohol. As the night progressed, many guests began to say goodbye, and in the end, there was only a group of about twenty people left. Omar was drinking a beer in the corner of the garden seeing his friends dance when suddenly the memory of Arón assaulted him. He missed him a lot, and there was nothing he wanted more than to be there with him; he hadn't wanted to insist when they talked by phone because he didn't want him to feel pressured, but at that moment he regretted not having done so.**

**Knowing him, he knew it was unlikely that he was in his apartment, so he took out his cell phone and entered his _Instagram_ profile. As he had imagined, Arón was in the _Cha Chá Club_. He began to see the stories he had uploaded and resigning himself, he kept the phone back.**

**He finished his beer and went to the bathroom. When he was on his way, he saw that several of the people who were there, made a wheel, and turning an empty bottle, someone shouted: _“Come on, let's play! Truth or Dare"._ Upon hearing them, Omar rolled his eyes thinking about the childishness of the game, although he knew that alcohol was the cause of that.**

**Five minutes later, with another beer in his hand, Omar returned to the garden where people were still playing, and as he approached Roci to see what was happening, the bottle turned and stopped, pointing directly at him; people started whistling and cheering shouting: _“Dare! Kiss! Kiss! ”,_ So hearing them, Omar looked up to see who was at the other side of the bottle.**

**As soon as their eyes met, Omar saw as Alonso arched his mouth in a frank smile while raising his arms clapping, to encourage people to keep shouting.**

**Omar could feel people's gaze over him, so all he could say was: _"But I'm not playing."_ As in slow motion, he saw Alonso approaching him, invading his personal space while raising his shoulders in a sign of false resignation. When he was a few inches away, he brought his lips to his ear and whispered:**

** _-Brown eyes, this kiss will be my birthday present._ **

**Omar didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone, but it was a fact that he wouldn't kiss Alonso, so he said quietly so no one else could hear him:**

** _-That's not gonna happen, dude._ **

**_-Why not?_ -He asked, intending to kiss him.**

**Omar was with his back to the door that connected the garden with the interior of the house, so he didn't realize what was happening outside his perimeter of vision.**

**As soon as Alonso approached, he put both hands against his chest, pushing him slightly, but Alonso went faster and took him by the neck, kissing him. As soon as Omar felt his lips, he turned his head back while pushing him harder. He didn't have time to claim anything because, at that moment, Roci took him by the arm, saying quietly:**

** _-Omar, isn't that your boy?_ **

**Dressed with jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket too, Arón was a few meters away from them with a cigar in his hand, seeing the scene.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

** _(Five minutes before)_ **

**The taxi stopped in front of a modern house with huge windows and a large garden. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, he listened to the laughter and background music and began to think that perhaps it would be best to turn around and ask the driver to take him back to his apartment.**

**Initially, when he left the bar, all he wanted was to see Omar and confront him, but as he arrived at his destination, he began to doubt whether this would be a good idea. Deep down, although he didn't want to recognize it out loud, he was afraid that what they had just built would end up in the garbage.**

**But the memory of the pic that Omar had made to Alonso made him get out of the car feeling determinate. He wanted to see Omar's reaction to see him there, and he needed to know once and for all, what was going on between those two.**

**The main door was open without any security, so he entered and started looking for Omar, but except for a pair of couples who were kissing inside the house, there was no one else. Most of the people were in the garden, so he started walking towards them while lighting a cigar.**

**The first thing he saw was a group of people who drank and chanted "_kiss, kiss!"_ while surrounding someone. As he got closer, his heart rate began to accelerate to such an extent that he could almost hear his beats inside his ears, recognizing Alonso approaching Omar. Although Omar was with his back to him, it didn't take him long to realize what was happening.**

**_“Fuck you!"_ –He mentally cursed when he thought they would kiss, but as soon as he saw that Omar pulled away, taking a couple of steps back, he took a deep breath, realizing until then that he had been holding his breath.**

**However, the relief was short-lived, since seconds later he saw Alonso take _"his"_ Omar by the neck and kissed him. Although the kiss lasted only a few seconds, Arón couldn't suppress the anger that began to invade him.**

**Although he had seen that Omar had rejected him, it was not enough because unlike what had happened with Jimbo a couple of hours earlier there was a story between that moron and Omar. However, he forced himself to calm down when he remembered where he was and that being a public figure it wouldn't be smart to get involved in a fight in front of all those people.**

**He was seriously thinking about leaving when Omar turned, and their eyes met. The way Omar looked at him denoted surprise and anguish at the same time.**

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

**As he walked through the people, he heard some _boos_ and almost immediately, a voice that said: _"Come on, let's keep playing."_**

**When he made eye contact with Arón, he saw that he was looking at him with his face transformed due to the fury. He never imagined seeing Arón at the party, much less that he arrived in that precise moment.**

**As he went forward, he thought about how he would explain Arón what he had just witnessed. He couldn't help feeling nervous since he didn't know what Arón had exactly seen and if he would be willing to listen.**

**He hadn't realized that Roci was following him a couple of steps back until he felt that she was touching his shoulder. He turned, and seeing her, she winked at him as she said:**

** _-Calm down, Omar, you look nervous. I'm here to give you moral support..._ **

**Omar could only murmur a _"thank you"_ and continued walking towards Arón.**

**As he approached him with Roci walking behind him, another doubt assaulted him. It seemed silly but suddenly he didn't know how to introduce him to his friends since they had never talked about it before.**

**Omar knew that Arón was very pissed off. His jaw was clenched and looked at him as if he wanted to kill him. When he got to where he was, Omar greeted him with an indecisive: _"Hey, you came"_**

**Arón put the cigar to his lips and, taking a deep drag, threw the rest on the ground, crushing it against his tennis shoes. He was going to say something, when at that moment, Omar realized that Arón frowned looking over his shoulder, and seconds later, he knew why.**

**_-Hey, Omar! Why have you gone like this?_ \- Alonso asked, pretending to be bewildered.**

**When he heard him, Arón clicked his tongue annoyed, while cursing under his breath, trying to control himself.**

**Omar turned to Alonso unable to think of an appropriate response until finally, he said:**

** _-Not now, Alonso._ **

** **

**_-What?_ -And immediately after looking at Aron, he muttered sarcastically:**

** _-Oh! I see. Look who has come... your co-worker, the actor. Well, he could wait a bit until you and I talk right, brown eyes?_ **

**Omar saw how Arón clenched his fists as he said:**

** _-You're an asshole..._ **

**As soon as Alonso realized that his comment had had the effect he wanted, he finished mocking:**

** _-What's up, man? Has it bothered you what you saw, or why do you look so pissed off? It even looks like you're jealous, but I think you shouldn't, right? You are his co-worker, not his boyfriend. Because you don't seem gay._ **

**When he heard Alonso talking that way, Omar gaped at him as he looked sideways at Arón who didn't take his eyes off of Alonso.**

**Arón pretended a laugh and raising his voice, said:**

** _\- What do you care about, asshole?_ **

**_-Oh! What aggressiveness, buddy..._ -Answered in turn, taking a step towards him in a frankly challenging attitude.**

**By then, the presence of Arón, plus the rude conversation, had caused some of those nearby to begin to murmur without taking off their sight from them. So wanting to calm things down and trying not to make Arón feel exposed by Alonso's malicious comments, Omar said:**

** _-Aron is my friend and has come because I've invited him. So don't fuck with me, ok?_ **

** **

**Alonso looked at him incredulously and shook his head. _-Agh! Well, you should have thought twice before inviting him._ -He murmured and immediately said, walking away:**

** _-When you're free, I want to talk to you. _ **

**Arón looked at Omar even angrier; and just when he was going to tell him something, Roci intervened:**

** _-Hi handsome! Nice to meet you, I'm Roci, Omar's best friend. Forgive Alonso he can sometimes be an asshole._ **

**Aron turned to her, looking at her for the first time and sketching a forced smile, approached to kiss her on both cheeks.**

**_-Hi, nice to meet you_. –He answered dryly.-**

**Omar seized the moment and said:**

** _-Let's have a drink and talk, do you want to?_ **

**Aron replied briefly:**

** _-Whiskey would be fine._ **

**_-Well, let's go to the kitchen for it._ –Omar told him by signaling him to follow him.-**

**_-See you later, Roci._ -Omar murmured as they walked away-.**

**-_Okay, see you later._ –Her friend replied with a worried gesture.-**

**When they entered the kitchen, a girl was preparing a drink, but as soon as she recognized them, she put it aside while saying:**

** _-Oh! How cool! Can I take a picture with both of you?_ **

**Although the atmosphere between them was very tense, the girl seemed not to notice, so standing between the two, she rose her mobile smiling. Both of them imitated her, but as soon as she took the pic, both stopped smiling.**

**Once she left, Omar closed the door so they could talk without anyone bothering them. As soon as they were alone, Omar put ice in a glass and poured a little of the amber liquid to give it to Aron.**

**-_Take it_. –He told him while leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked at him for a few seconds, without knowing how to deal with the situation and the only thing that occurred to him to say was:**

** _-How are you?_ **

**Arón took a sip of his drink and then let out a mock laugh.**

**_-How do you think I am?_ \- It was his dry response.**

**Omar breathed a sigh and said:**

** _-Look, Arón, I don't know what you're thinking, but I can assure you that what you saw is not what it seems._ **

**_-Really?_ -He murmured.**

**Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything else, Omar told him by way of explanation:**

** _-I didn't know at what moment they wrapped me in that shit, but it never occurred to me to kiss him; he was the one who kissed me but I pushed him away. And concerning all the bullshit that he told you, don't pay attention to him, he's drunk. I'll talk to him later to make things clear._ **

** **

**_-Fuck off! _-Arón screamed. -_Why are you trying to justify him?_**

**_-Aron, please... I'm not justifying him; I'm just saying it's not worth it_. –Omar said in a whisper.**

**Arón looked at him with a gesture that left no room for doubt how angry he was while muttering:**

** _-Interesting…_ **

**-And before Omar could ask what he meant, Arón continued:**

**_-Do you know what is interesting, Omar? Regardless of that asshole kissing you? Seeing your reaction by seeing me here. It wasn't supposed you wanted me to come? -_He replied in a much colder tone than Omar would have wanted.**

**_-Of course, I wanted you to come_. -He responded by taking a step towards him.**

**Arón backed away, saying:**

** _-Of course, like friends, right? As you assured that asshole, that we are only friends._ **

** _-Aron, it's not like that. If I said that it was because there were a lot of people around looking at us and I didn't know if you wanted me to introduce you in another way. We've never talked about it, and I didn't know what to say. But I have no problem letting people know that..._ **

**Aron interrupted him, mocking.**

** _-Of course, you have no problem! I've already seen that you've posted how much you love him._ **

**Omar looked down. He knew what Aron was referring to, so he immediately replied:**

** _-I didn't think about it, it's his birthday and... What can I tell you? I screwed it up. He's just a friend._ **

** _-A jerk, that's what he is. And if you haven't noticed, then you are too._ **

**He was right. He never thought that the post he had uploaded could have that repercussion because he didn't stop to think about what Arón would feel when he saw it and coupled with what he had just witnessed, it was logical that he was so angry. He took a deep breath, approached him and grabbed him by the neck.**

** _-Hey! Look at me, Arón. I screwed up... forgive me._ **

**Aron drew sharply from his arm and stepped aside, drinking the rest of his drink in one swallow. He walked to the door while saying:**

** _-I better go. I don't want to talk to you anymore._ **

**Omar realized that they couldn't go on like this. He couldn't allow Arón to leave, thinking that he put Alonso above him. So, he approached him again, putting a hand against the door to prevent him from opening it, and carrying both hands on each side of Arón's head, forced him to look at him:**

** _-Don't! Look at me, fuck! You won't leave like this._ **

**Arón looked at him with annoyance, but as soon as they made eye contact, Omar confessed:**

** _-Arón, I love you... You're the one who I love, Fuck!_ **

** **

**Omar could tell that his words had taken a toll on Arón, as he looked at him in bewilderment as if trying to understand the meaning of his words.**

**_-What are you saying?_ -He murmured, snapping his tongue.**

** _-What you heard. I thought that things between us were clear enough and that over time we would discover together how far we can go, but if I haven't been direct enough, I will ask you: Do you want to be my boyfriend?_ **

**Arón's face was a poem; Omar could see from the way he looked at him that he didn't expect it, so he slowly brought his lips to Arón's trying to kiss him, but at that moment the door opened.**

**By impulse, Arón quickly pulled his head away from him as he turned to see the newcomer.**

**_-Oh! He rejected you!_ –Alonso said mockingly.**

**Arón clenched his fists tightly and then put his hand to his neck, huffing.**

**_-This is so wrong, Omar... What are you doing wasting your time with this guy?_ \- Alonso told him in a tone that left no room for doubt how jealous he was.**

**Before Omar could get in the way, Arón pounced on him holding him by the shirt, whipping him against the wall.**

**_-I'm fucking fed up with you! What is your fucking problem, asshole? -_Shouted at him-.**

**Omar tried to stop them, but Arón was faster and punched him, making Alonso wobble. Alonso reacted and pounced to try to hit him, but Omar intervened.**

**Aron was breathing agitatedly trying to let go of Omar, who in turn, turned to Alonso yelling at him:**

** _-What the fuck are you doing here?_ **

**While he was trying to catch his breath, he defended himself by saying:**

** _-I was looking for you because we need to talk, but I never imagined that you would be here begging this guy..._ **

**Omar interrupted him shouting:**

** _-Stop fucking with me, Alonso!_ **

**At that moment, Arón interrupted:**

** _-Look, fucking asshole, so that you have it clear once and for all! We're together. Didn’t you find out? Omar and I are dating. Are we clear? So, get the fuck out of here!_ **

** **

**Alonso looked at him dumbfounded and immediately turned his head towards Omar, hoping he would deny it.**

**Like Alonso, Omar was surprised by how Arón had reacted, however, he felt so good to hear him say loud and clear that they were a couple, who only managed to murmur:**

** _-This way or clearer, do you want him to say it again for you? _ **

**_-But Omar..._ -He murmured-.**

** _-Go away! I've always been honest with you, but you didn't want to understand._ **

**Alonso's face said it all. The disappointment was written on his face when he turned around, and without uttering another word, he closed the door behind him.**

**Omar looked at Arón who at that moment, and unable to avoid it, gave an incipient smile; he raised a hand and brought it to his neck saying:**

** _-Okay, it seems to me that finally, things have become clear to everyone._ **

** **

**Omar smiled back, understanding the meaning of his words as he took a couple of steps toward Arón.**

**Arón imitated him and passed a hand to his neck to bring him closer. First, he touched Omar's lips with his, very slowly, but almost immediately, he began to kiss him wildly, making his way with his tongue to deepen the kiss.**

**Omar could only think of how good it felt to be in his arms, feeling Arón's urge to kiss him while enjoying his scent. A combination of that characteristic lotion mixed with his essence; and his flavor, a mixture of mint and whiskey that simply drove him crazy.**

**A few seconds later, Arón separated only a few inches, to murmur against his mouth:**

** _-Omar..._ **

**Omar had his eyes closed, but as soon as he heard his name he forced himself to open them.**

**_-Mmm?_ -He also murmured against his lips.**

**Arón separated a little more to look him in the eye, saying:**

** _-In case I hadn't told you before, I love you too, silly._ **

**Omar arched his mouth in a frank smile upon hearing him, feeling so happy that at last, both of them had been able, to be honest, and confess what they felt for each other. The misunderstandings and insecurities were gone.**

**Arón hugged him and pulling him against his chest, whispered in the ear:**

** _-Hey... And yes, I can be a little jealous, so please don't screw it up again._ **

**_-Okay, I've got it. Although I must admit that it made me horny to see you like that, Piper._ –He answered by calling him by his last name, that he liked to use so much.**

**Aron smiled when he heard him, and opening the door, said:**

** _-Come on; let's get out of here because right now, all I want is to be alone with you._ **

**As they walked among the people, Arón put an arm around Omar's neck, not caring at all about the looks of curiosity and amazement of everyone present.**

*******

** _(Arón)_ **

** **

**As soon as they got into the taxi, Arón extended his arm along the back of the seat and looking at Omar; he shook his head making a sign for him to approach:**

**_-Come here._ -He murmured-.**

**Omar glanced at the driver, who was looking at them through the rearview mirror, and then returned his gaze to Arón, raising his eyebrows in a clear sign of whether he was sure of what he was asking.**

**Arón laughed and waved him to come closer. Omar did so by resting his head on Arón's shoulder. Neither of them said anything during the trip, they just stayed like that, hugging each other with their hands clasped.**

**When they got to Arón's apartment, they were about to get out of the car, when they heard that the driver was telling them:**

** _-Eh... guys, sorry for the intrusion but, aren't you the Elite actors?_ **

**Aron turned to see Omar, who was smiling clearly amused, so shrugging he replied to the driver:**

** _-Well, yes... it's us._ **

**And immediately, they heard him say:**

** _-Fuck, I knew it! I'm freaking out! My daughter is a big fan of the series and when I tell her that… well, that both of you got in my taxi and that, mmm... well... that you're together in real life, she won't believe me!_ **

**Arón looked at him, smiling while Omar did the same, and almost immediately, he heard Omar say:**

** _-Well, you could take us a picture and show it to your daughter, so she'll believe you, don't you think, Arón?_ **

**_-Yes, sure…_ -Answered in turn, passing his arm around Omar's shoulders, while the man took the pic.**

*******

**Lying in bed, sweaty and sticky, they enjoyed the silence. Omar was curled up against his chest, making him tickling because of his beard. He, in turn, hugged him, stroking his back with the fingertips. As he did, he began to remember the events of the last hours.**

**_-Omar?_ -He whispered.**

**_-Mmm?_ –Omar answered in a sleepy voice.**

**-_Nothing._**

**Omar was silent for a few seconds, but then he muttered:**

** _-What?_ **

**Aron curled his lips in a smile and then said:**

** _-I love you._ **

**Omar sat up, leaning against his elbow to look him in the face, and as soon as he did, he heard Omar say:**

**_-Are you sure that's what you originally intended to tell me, Piper?_ -He asked, smiling-.**

**Arón laughed out loud. It was amazing how well Omar had come to know him, so once the laughter ceased he made a serious gesture when he confessed:**

** _-Okay, it may be that besides telling you that I love you, there is something else._ **

**_-Mmm! I knew it... What is it?_ \- Omar said laughing in turn.**

**Arón had remembered what happened with Jimbo a while earlier and he wanted to tell him, so clearing his throat, he said:**

** _-Well, I want to tell you that you might watch a video where a guy is kissing me, but it doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know it for me._ **

**Arón saw the smile disappear from Omar's face while asking him:**

** _-You're kidding, aren't you?_ **

**Arón shook his head in denial.**

** _-No, it doesn’t matter, but still, I wanted to tell you to avoid misunderstandings between us. Tonight at the bar, I met a guy who whenever he sees me tries to convince me to be with him, and tonight he took me off guard and kissed me..._ **

**Omar's face was a mixture of surprise and something else... _"Jealousy?"_ –He thought, funny.**

**_-Ah..._ -Omar managed to answer.**

**Then, Arón said:**

** _-Okay, don't put that face on. That means that from now on, you will have to go out with me so that others know that I'm not free._ **

**Omar raised an eyebrow being surprised while asking him:**

** _\- Does that mean what I think it means?_ **

**_-Yeah._ -He murmured as he approached him and began to kiss him.**

**Omar answered the kiss with enthusiasm and seconds later said:**

** _-Okay, I agree, we'll have to make it clear._ **

**Omar smiled at him and as he observed him, he whispered:**

** _-No wonder they want to kiss you. Do you know why?_ **

**Arón shook his head in denial while smiling.**

** _-Because you are fucking handsome. Did I tell you, before?_ **

**-_No..._ -Arón answered in a whisper, while still smiling.**

** _-Well, I'm telling you now. I like you, and it makes me so happy that you are my boyfriend._ **

**As soon as he heard the word _"boyfriend",_ Arón felt his heart get warm due to the emotion. Seconds later, he approached Omar a little embarrassed by how cheesy it might sound when he said very softly:**

** _-Yes, I'm yours..._ **

**Omar sat up and straddling him, began to kiss him, showing him with caresses what was not needed to say with words.**

*******

**If someone had told him almost two years ago, when he and Omar met during the casting of Elite, that today they would be cuddled in his bed after having made love for a second time, he would have branded them insane for the improbable fact. But there he was, lying in his bed with Omar in his arms, feeling the luckiest guy for having the opportunity to experience what it felt like to love and to be loved.**

**He had no idea what the future would hold for them, nor how long they would stay together. Just as he was also aware that not everything would be all fun since he knew there would be difficult times during which both would probably want to give up.**

**But one thing was certain, we would enjoy every moment intensely and that he would do everything in his power to make this relationship last because Omar made him feel complete in all aspects and just being with him caused him intense happiness.**

***


	39. You let me fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter 39 is ready.  
I'd like to share that I've been watching some interviews and pics of the third season and I didn't like it at all. I have a very bad feeling about what will happen to "Omander". 😭😭😭 I don't know if Ander will die or if they won't end up together in the end, so if that's the case, I think I'll hate the end... (How dramatic 😝), but it will be so.  
So, I'll have to write my sequel and give them the happy ending that I think they deserve. We'll see... I hope I'm wrong.  
On the other hand, when I started to write this story, I saw the two new characters, and it seemed to me that Yeray could be the one to cause problems between them, but apparently, it will be Malick...  
However, there's only two weeks left until we know. Meanwhile, I leave you the chapter, and as always, let me know your thoughts about it.  
I would also like to read your theories about the third season!

** _Chapter 39: You let me fall_ **

** **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

****************

_-Why does everyone want to talk about that guy? There is nothing to talk about. It's not the end of the world, you know? That is history, dude. I've already overcome it._ -He finished, trying to sound convincing-.

_-Okay, okay, I believe you, Omar. _–Yeray answered, taking a sip from his drink.

Without thinking of the consequences and motivated by the resentment, Omar rose from the stool and grabbed him from the shirt to approach him. They were a few centimeters from each other when Omar realized that Yeray's breathing was getting faster and faster, and without hesitation, he closed the space between them and began kissing him.

Yeray froze in surprise at his action, but a few seconds later, he answered the kiss with the same intensity.

****************

** _(Omar)_ **

He knew what he was doing was largely due to the courage that the effect of alcohol provided him, but it was also true that there was another component. All those negative feelings that had been surpassing him for weeks, made him wish he didn't think about tomorrow or if he would regret being involved with Yeray; all he wanted was to forget Ander and the pain so great that his rejection caused him even if it was for one night.

With his eyes closed, Omar was carried away. His avid hands moved beneath his friend's shirt, stroking an abdomen marked by sculpted abs, while both kissed wildly.

He was dizzy, and everything around him spun; however, his brain was still able to record what was happening, and it seemed like he could listen to an annoying voice whispering him to stop that shit.

Those lips that initially kissed him awkwardly seemed not to fit his own, making comparisons inevitable. It felt so different from what he was used to... It was like being away from home.

The way Yeray moved his tongue, how he bit Omar's lower lip slightly to suck it between his, his taste, his scent... nothing was even similar to what he felt with Ander.

Even though it wasn't unpleasant at all, it was simply different and it was fine. Because it was just what he needed now, to enjoy pleasant sensations that wouldn't remind him of his ex-boyfriend.

Omar unzipped the zipper and put his hand inside Yeray's underpants feeling how he shuddered at his contact; seconds later, Yeray imitated him by wanking him. At some point, when he felt he couldn't take it anymore, he took him from his hips and turned him with his back to him to put him against the counter. An instant before he lost his sanity, he remembered that he didn't have a condom, so he took a deep breath and stopped before he couldn't back down.

For a few seconds, he stood still without knowing what to do. If it had been Ander, it wouldn't have been a problem since they both knew they weren't at risk since neither of them had been with anyone else before, but now he couldn't let a horny moment make him behave irresponsibly.

His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Yeray since he turned to see him, understanding what was happening. Omar just looked at him, and without uttering a word, he kissed him again while caressed each other until both of them finally cum.

A few minutes after recovering, Omar looked at him and muttered:

_-I'm going to clean myself._

When he entered one of the bathrooms, he closed the door behind him and leaned against the sink. He didn't want to look in the mirror because he knew what he would see. With a slightly clearer head, he could think more clearly, and he knew he had screwed it up. The feeling of well-being that orgasm had caused him had been ephemeral since the memory of Ander almost immediately reappeared much more strongly. Releasing a curse, he washed his hands and headed to the bar.

When he returned, he saw that Yeray was sitting on one of the stools smoking a cigar, so he walked over to where he was and sat next to him.

_-Do you want one?_ \- He asked, extending a pack of cigarettes to offer him one.

Omar did so and put the cigar between his lips, lighting it. They smoked without speaking for a few minutes, until breaking the silence, Yeray said:

_\- It was good, wasn't it?_

Omar glanced at him and answered immediately:

_-Yes, it was cool._ –And again, they fell back into an awkward silence.

He took a deep drag crushing the cigarette butt against an ashtray and rising from the stool, said:

_-It's late, I think we should go._

When they went out, Yeray asked him:

_-Do you want me to take you home?_

Omar shook his head in denial.

_-Thanks, but I prefer to walk._

_-Are you sure?_

***

Omar was lying on his stomach on the soft mattress enjoying the sensations that these caresses caused him; as a result, he began to feel how his body reacted by getting hard without being able to avoid it, so trying to satisfy that need that was slowly consuming him, he began to move slowly to feel the friction of the sheets against his cock, while he was emitting slight moans of pleasure.

One of the things he loved most about Ander was his hands and what he did with them. Those hands that over time had become experts in provoking him all kinds of pleasant sensations... just like at that time. Ander knew where and how to caress him, stimulating that exact spot where his orgasm began. He felt that he was reaching that point of no return and that at any moment he would cum thanks to the right-handed caresses of his boyfriend.

The sound of the clock alarm made him open his eyes suddenly feeling his heartbeat uncontrollably. He had woken up to the sad reality where Ander was not, nor would it ever be part of his life anymore. It had been so real, that he could still feel the memory of Ander's hands over his skin. He wiped a couple of tears that threatened to drop and got up to go straight to the shower; _"cold water will be of great help right now," _he thought melancholically.

While showering, the strong hangover made him remember what happened last night. Sober and in the light of day, he could analyze things better and although it hadn't been bad at all, he had no intention of repeating it since what he least needed at the moment was to be sentimentally involved with Yeray.

Thinking about it better, he was surprised that Yeray hadn't rejected him since he never imagined that his friend had felt attracted to him. He pushed those thoughts aside and began to dress to meet his sister.

He had arrived at the cafeteria a little before the agreed time where he would meet with Nadia, so he sat at one of the tables and ordered a coffee. While he waited for her, the memory of the dream so vivid that he had had a few hours before came to his mind.

Today was two months since he had seen Ander for the last time. He still remembered the way he had looked at him while the car started. And although he wasn't yet able to overcome his breakup, he had realized that he no longer thought of him as often as in the early days, although that didn't mean he hurt less when he did.

Nadia's arrival accompanied by Guzmán, made him leave his thoughts and return to the present. When they came to him, Omar got up and greeted his sister, kissing her on the cheek and then he looked at Guzman.

They had never been good friends or not even colleagues. He tolerated him because he was Ander's friend at first, and then when things between them had ended badly, he did it because he was dating his sister.

_-Hello, Omar_. -He greeted him, extending his hand.

Omar shook his hand, and then the three sat down. Nadia began to talk about what she and Guzmán had talked to her parents about the day before, explaining that while they got mad at first, it seemed as if they were finally resigned.

_-Baba told me that they were not willing to lose another daughter, and even though it wasn't what they wanted for me, we could count on their blessing._

During all the time that her sister spoke, Guzmán remained silent listening to her, but once she finished, he heard him say:

_-Look, dude, although you and I indeed started with the left foot, now that we are going to be family, I'd like us to get along better. I'm in love with your sister, and I think it would be easier for everyone if at least we tried._

Omar knew that Guzmán was right and seeing the way he looked at Nadia, he knew he was telling the truth. _"Love was something that, like money, couldn't be hidden." -_He wryly thought, when he used to fantasize that he and Ander would get married. 

_-Okay._ -He shook his hand.

They were talking about school, about their plans so Nadia could continue studying while the baby was born, among other things; at some point in the conversation, Guzman said addressing him:

_-Hey, it's not that I care; it's just that I'm curious, so tell me something, why did Ander drop out of school? Is it because he couldn't stand the pressure of seeing me every day?_

_-Guzmán, don't..._ \- Nadia intervened, touching Guzman’s arm.

_-What?_ \- Guzmán asked, intrigued by Nadia's reaction.

Upon hearing him, Omar frowned without understanding what he meant, so he turned to his sister, saying:

_\- Nadia, it’s okay. What do you mean he dropped out, Guzman?_

_-Well, that he hasn't gone to school for about two months. I thought you knew about it._

_-No, I didn't. He and I are no longer together, so I don't care about the reason._

_-Oh! Well, I didn't know you two had broken up, I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't._ -Guzman replied as he turned to Nadia to kiss her temple.

_-It doesn't matter._ -Omar answered, although, in the end, that news had disturbed him.

_-Omar, by the way,_ -his sister said, changing the conversation, -_as I told you by message, Baba asked about you. He wants to see you. They both want to see you, and they asked me to tell you that when you have some free time, you could stop by the store. The truth is that after how Baba behaved yesterday, I think he wants to fix things between you both._

Omar brought both hands to his face as he thought about what Nadia had said, and let out a sigh, he promised:

_-I'll think about it, okay?_

They continued chatting for a while longer until Guzman and his sister said goodbye to him, as they had an appointment with a real estate agent to see a couple of apartments that were for rent.

As he saw them walk hand in hand, he thought about what Guzmán had told him about Ander. He couldn't blame Nadia nor Samuel because they hadn't told him about Ander, since he had made it very clear that he didn't want to hear from him, however, now that he knew, he couldn't help wondering why.

It seemed very strange that he had dropped out of school in the middle of the course, and although he repeated over and over again that it was none of his business, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_“What is it that could have made Ander drop out? Where was he studying now? Why did he drop out of school almost at the same time that he had broken up with him?”_

Those and other questions went through his mind, without having the answer to any of them. He let out a sigh of resignation as he left the cafeteria.

Although he originally planned to return to his apartment, he kept pedaling, until almost without realizing it, he was outside Ander's house. He stopped for a moment fighting against his desire to knock on the door since Ander had been very clear to him and didn't want to risk another humiliation. But on the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about Guzmán's words.

He was struggling between knocking on Ander's house or returning to his flat, but suddenly, the door opened. A few seconds later, Ander's mother left and began to walk towards the garden. Without thinking about the consequences, Omar got off the bike and approached her.

_-Hi._ -He greeted her shyly.

Omar realized by her surprised face that he was the last person Azucena expected to meet; but as she could, she recomposed herself by saying:

_-Omar, sweetie! How are you?_

_-I’ve had better days if I'm honest. _

She looked at him and made a sad face.

_-Yes, I know what you mean._

_-I... Do you think I can talk to Ander?_

_-I'm sorry, but Ander isn't having a good time now and doesn't want to talk to you. I'm really sorry, Omar._

_-Don't worry, I understand. Thank you anyway._

She gave a sad smile and said:

_-Either way, I'll tell him that you came to look for him._

_-Thanks._ -He murmured, getting on his bike. He was about to leave when he heard Azucena calling him:

_-Omar? What do you think if you give me your phone number? I don't know, maybe I can convince him, and I could call you to come._

He looked at her uncertainly, but finally said:

_-Thanks, I really appreciate it. But he has my number and, if he wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me._

Azucena looked at him sadly and just nodded. Omar had advanced a couple of steps when he heard that she was calling him again:

_-Omar?_

_-Yes?_

He could notice she was being hesitant, as if she wanted to tell him something else but finally looked down.

_-Nothing, it was great to see you._

She said; and then, she went back into her house.

***


	40. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
Chapter 40 is ready.  
As always, thanks for your comments and kudos.  
I'll upload the following chapters more frequently to finish this story before March 13th. ;)

** _Chapter 40: Choices_ **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

** **

*******************

Azucena looked at him sadly and just nodded. Omar had advanced a couple of steps when he heard that she was calling him again:

_-Omar?_

_-Yes?_

He could notice she was being hesitant, as if she wanted to tell him something else but finally looked down.

_-Nothing, it was great to see you._

She said; and then, she went back into her house.

*******************

** _(Ander)_ **

He was sitting on the living room's couch covered with a blanket, but despite that, he was shivering, feeling how the cold got to his bones. The irony was the temperature was quite pleasant outside, and he knew the cold he felt had nothing to do with the weather, but it was due to the chemotherapy session he had received a couple of hours earlier.

This was his third session, and like the previous two, once his body received the medication, the side effects didn't wait to appear, making him feel chills and uncontrollable tremors, plus nausea and generalized weakness were always present.

Far from feeling health improvement, it seemed that the treatment was annihilating the few healthy cells that remained in his organism because he continued losing weight considerably and every time he looked at his reflection in the mirror, it was harder for him to recognize himself in that body depleted by the disease. There were no traces of who he had been just a few months ago, only the pain he felt from Omar's absence was what remained intact within him.

But when he felt that everything around him was falling apart, the only thing that kept him in the fight was to dream that if he managed to regain his health, he could look for Omar to try to recover what they had before this damn disease took them away. And if Omar gave him the opportunity, he wouldn't get tired of showing him how important he was for him, every single day.

While thinking about it, his mother entered the house. Five minutes earlier, he had convinced her to go out into the garden to get a little distracted since he could see how overwhelmed she was. So when he saw her back so soon, he shook his head, saying:

_-Mom, I don't feel so bad; I'm a little nauseous, but I know it will pass soon. You don't need to be with me all the time._

He saw how she drew an incipient smile while she approached him, kissed him on the temple. She sat next to him, and holding his hand, said:

_-Ander, Omar was outside._

As soon as he heard Omar's name, his heart began to beat so fast he thought it would come out of his chest.

_-What? Mom, no! He can't see me like this!_

_\- Calm down, son. He's already gone._

As soon as he heard her saying that he was gone, he felt a little calmer; however, the anguish was still installed in his chest.

_-What did you say to him, mom?_

_-Nothing, I haven't said anything. I just told him you didn't want to see him. But son, think about it._

_-No, I don't want to!_ -He interrupted her.

_-Listen to me, Ander! He seems very sad, and if I didn't say anything, it's because I promised you, but you're wrong, honey. Your eagerness to protect him from all this is, it's only causing the two suffering. If I knew that you are calm, I wouldn't tell you anything, but I can see how much you are suffering, and that doesn't do you any good, on the opposite. Why don't you reconsider? I'm sure that his company would do you a lot of good._

For a few minutes, he remained silent, thinking about what his mother had said; but just imagining Omar could see him like this, it was more than he could bear. Besides, he had hurt him so many times to get him away from him, that he was afraid of his reaction if he learned the truth.

Gradually, he began to feel how his eyes filled with tears and tired of continuing to pretend he was strong enough, he let them run. As soon as his mother noticed it, she opened her arms and cradled him while whispering that everything would be fine.

_-I miss him so much, mom._ -He confessed at some point. His mother said nothing to him; he only felt how she hugged him tighter, as she began to hum a song. Little by little, he began to feel his eyelids getting heavier until he stopped fighting, and a very deep sleep beat him.

*******

A couple of weeks later, they were having lunch when the phone started ringing. As soon as his mother answered and said hello to the doctor, he immediately knew that it would be bad news. He began to feel his hands sweaty, as he saw his mother's face trying to pretend that everything was fine. She had always been a lousy liar, so as soon as she hung up, he asked her directly:

_-What's up, mom? What did she say? And don't tell me that everything is okay because I can see from your face that something is wrong._

Ander saw how his mother took a deep breath and wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

_-Tell me, what happens?_

He observed as his mother tried to contain herself so as not to break into tears in front of him until she finally said:

_-She already has the results of your last lab analysis, and she would like to see us in the hospital._

_-Only that? And why do you look so worried? Is there anything else?_

She nodded.

_-Well, she said it's not good news, but she'd like to speak it personally._

He didn't know what to answer. He remained silent for a few seconds while inhaling deeply and then exhaled slowly.

_-Well, that's the way it is, right? When does she want to see us?_

_-Tomorrow morning. I'm going to talk to your dad._ –She said as she got up from the table.

_-I'm going to my room. Suddenly, I lost my appetite._

And without waiting for an answer, he also got up from the table.

For the rest of the day, he tried to get distracted by anything so as not to think about what the doctor would tell them the next day, but no matter how hard he tried, it was useless. Over and over, his mind betrayed him with the same idea by drilling his head_. "And what if there was nothing else to do?" "What if his days were numbered?"_

He forced himself to put aside those thoughts that didn’t bring anything positive and turned on the television looking for some program to entertain himself; fifteen minutes later, with anything that caught his attention, he turned it off again.

He took his cell phone and did what he hadn't done in the last two and a half months. He didn't know if the shaking of his hands was due to the medications he was taking or if he was particularly nervous about what he was doing, but ignoring the fact, opened_ Instagram_.

Since he was diagnosed, he had stopped posting on social networks; and later, when he broke up with Omar, he had even stopped entering on them. So when he searched for Omar's name and his profile appeared, he was surprised that Omar had not blocked him.

But the surprise was bigger, not only when he realized that Omar had deleted all the photos where he and Omar were together, but also, in his most recent posts, there was a pic where Omar and Yeray were at the bar drinking. He clicked on Yeray's account and a few seconds later, he was already stalking his profile. There was no picture of Omar in it until he opened Yeray's stories, and looked at his ex-boyfriend there. It was a _"boomerang"_ where both of them were laughing while they crashed their drinks, and a phrase saying: _"some tequila shots with the prettiest boy."_

_-Fuuuck!_ -He shouted, throwing the phone across the room.

Although he knew that could happen when he pushed him away, he wasn't prepared to see it. Pain, guilt, helplessness, jealousy, anger, sadness, rage... there were so many feelings overwhelming him at that moment that he wished he was dead. He closed his eyes and began to cry.

*******

The next morning, he and his parents listened to what the doctor had to say:

_\- ...And unfortunately, the results of the latest analysis show that you are not responding to chemotherapies as we had expected Ander. So we'll have to carry out a more aggressive approach._

_-What does that mean? -_ His father asked while he remained silent.

_-We need to do a bone marrow transplant._

_-Well, let's do it!_ -His father said visibly affected.

_-What happens if I don't undergo that procedure?_ -He asked suddenly, causing both his parents and the doctor to turn to see him.

_\- What are you saying, Ander?_ \- His mother asked.

_-Well, I want to know what happens if I don't do it._

The doctor looked at him with a serious gesture, answering his question:

_-Well, if we don't do the procedure, your life expectancy would be very low._

Ander lowered his head when he listened to her. He knew it; however, he felt tired and depressed. Before he could say anything again, the doctor continued:

_-Look, Ander, I know that all of this can be scary, but I assure you that we are doing everything possible to save you. You can't give up in the middle of the way._

While listening to her, his father declared:

_-Don't talk more about this matter, doctor. We'll do the procedure._

_-Yes, it's the best option. Now, the next steps are to find a donor. The logical thing would be that it was someone in the family, you or a brother or a sister._

_-Ander doesn't have any siblings. So, Antonio or I could be candidates._ –His mother answered.

_-Okay, we'll start with compatibility studies, and that's why I wanted to talk to you since Ander has one of the less common blood types, which is AB negative, so most likely one of you two can be compatible. In case of any situation it is not so, we would have to carry out other steps, to find a donor. And this should be as soon as possible._

They were at the hospital for a while, since his parents made the blood samples, but all he wanted was to go home and sleep during a full month.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

After the last failed attempt to speak to Ander, he decided to give up. He had uselessly expected from the bottom of his heart that the words of Ander's mother were true, and when she told her son that he had gone to look for him, Ander would call him. But none of that had happened, so after two weeks of waiting, he decided to turn the page definitively.

He'd see Samuel because he wanted to tell him what was wrong with him. Now more than ever, he felt alone and needed his friend.

_-I knew from Guzman that Ander has dropped out of school, so I went to look for him._ -He told Samuel at some point during the talk.

_\- Really, macho? Hey, Omar, I tried to tell you but you didn't let me._

_-It's ok, Samu, I'm not claiming you. I know what I did, I just didn't want to talk about him, but when I knew it I couldn't help it, and I went to his house._

_-And what happened?_

_-Nothing. When I arrived, Ander's mother went out and talked to me. He just told me what I already know. That he doesn't want to see me, so it seems that I have to accept it and move on. It's just that it still hurts, you know?_

_-Believe me, I understand you, Omar._ –His friend replied referring to Carla.

He had been so blinded by his pain that he hadn't been a good friend since Samuel was also suffering for Carla, and he hadn't listened to him. They talked for a while about it, until before leaving, Omar said:

_-There's another thing I'd like to tell you. I got involved with Yeray, and now I don't know what to do. I'm not interested in having anything with anyone at this moment, but I don't know how to tell him; He has been looking for me, but I didn't want to talk to him._

_-Fuck! Well, you'll have to be honest and tell him._ \- Samuel answered by tapping him on the back. And trying to minimize the situation, he concluded:

_-You don't waste time, right?_

_-Dumbass! I knew I shouldn't tell you._ \- He said with a smile.

***

That night he had to work and share a shift with Yeray. Since they had gotten involved, Omar had been avoiding him. Yeray had dialed him a couple of times during the week, and he had diverted the calls, but working side by side, it was impossible to keep evading him, he also knew that Samuel was right and should talk to him.

During the work shift, the discomfort between the two was evident, they no longer joked and spoke only what was strictly necessary, and at the end, that made him feel bad since he had been the one who had caused it.

When the shift ended and they were alone cleaning the bar, Omar approached him.

_-Could you pour me a beer?_

Yeray looked at him and without saying a word, filled a jar and set it in front of him.

Omar held it and took a sip, leaving it on the bar again.

_-Hey, I know I've behaved like a jerk not answering your calls, but I didn't know what to say._

Yeray looked at him and asked:

_-And now, do you already know it?_

Omar rubbed his neck, while he sipped his beer again, but finally said:

_-Yes, I'm sorry for what I did. It's not an excuse I was drunk, I shouldn't have approached you if I wasn't sure what would happen next._

_-I've got it._ -Yeray answered briefly. But almost immediately, he said:

_-Well, I'm not sorry. At first, I saw you as a good friend; however, over time I got to know you better, and it changed the way I saw you, but I kept my distance because you were in a relationship._

_-But, dude... -_Omar interrupted him.

_-Let me finish, Omar. I know you are going through a difficult time for having broken up with Ander, but I want to tell you that I like you and I could wait for you to be ready. I mean, only if you think that over time you and I could, you know... try._

Omar raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was the last thing he would have expected him to say. All the arguments he had prepared were useless at the time, so he just looked at him, trying to process his words.

_-Don't tell me anything now. Just think about it, okay? Meanwhile, we can be friends._

Omar curved his lips slightly imitating a smile while nodding.

_-Come on, we don't need to talk about it anymore. Let's drink some shots._ \- He proposed while serving two shots of tequila.

_-Okay._ -Omar replied crashing his glass against his, even though, deep down, he was shocked.

_"Maybe that's what I need to get over Ander." _-He thought as he looked at Yeray with new eyes. He could start getting to know him a little better and see where destiny would lead them. Yeray's voice pulled him out of his thoughts when he heard him say:

_-Come on, smile!_ –While he grabbed his cell phone to take some pics.

*******

The next day, Omar got up in a better mood. Despite what Yeray had confessed to him, he had been honest, telling him that he couldn't be romantically involved with him until he completely got over Ander; however, Yeray had accepted it. So now it was his job to rebuild his life and move on.

He was going to take a shower when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the clock thinking about who could call him at that time, and a little annoyed, he left the bathroom to go to the bedroom to pick up the phone.

When he realized who was calling, he felt as if he had been hit in the pit of his stomach and left without breath, while feeling almost immediately how his pulse began to go faster. The phone kept ringing, so he took a deep breath and read again:

** _"Incoming call: Ander"._ **

*******


	41. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Chapter 41 is ready!  
Let me know what you think about it.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 41: Broken_ **

** _Ander & Omar S._ **

*******************

He was going to take a shower when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the clock thinking about who could call him at that time, and a little annoyed, he left the bathroom to go to the bedroom to pick up the phone.

When he realized who was calling, he felt as if he had been hit in the pit of his stomach and left without breath, while feeling almost immediately how his pulse began to go faster. The phone kept ringing, so he took a deep breath and read again:

** _"Incoming call: Ander"._ **

*******************

** _(Ander)_ **

_“Why don't you reconsider? I'm sure that his company would do you a lot of good…”_

_"What if his days were numbered…?"_

_“Unfortunately, the results of the latest analysis show that you are not responding to chemotherapies as we had expected…”_

_“We need to perform a bone marrow transplant…”_

He couldn't stop thinking about the events of the last days. As much as he tried not to, they echoed in his mind over and over again. But above all, it was his mother's words that didn't leave him. _"What if it was true that he had made a mistake by keeping away Omar from his life?"_

_"What if this new treatment didn't work either?"_ Today he saw death closer than ever, and he was very afraid of never seeing Omar again. He didn't know if the depression was the cause of his thoughts, but as time passed, he thought the possibility of healing was far away and therefore the chance to recover Omar too.

On the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about the post he had seen of Omar with Yeray. What if Omar had already forgotten him and now he had a relationship with him? Just thinking about it made him feel sick, and all that he wanted was to run to look for him.

There had almost been three months since they had broken up, and it seemed that after all the times he had hurt him to keep him from his side, he had finally accomplished his goal.

He sat on the floor and leaned against the door of his room; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It wasn't necessary to look for Omar's number in the contact list of his mobile, as it was still recorded in his favorites, so just a click on his name would be enough to get in touch with Omar.

_"Aha... And what are you going to say?" "The truth?" "Now that you broke up with him and probably he's seeing someone else?" "Do you want him to feel sorry for you?" _\- He couldn't think clearly, he only knew that he was afraid and that all he wanted was to hear Omar's voice.

So, without having a firm idea of what he would say, he wiped the sweat from his hands against the fabric of his pants and pressed the button.

A few seconds later, he listened to the tones of the mobile calling… _“One, two, three, four… hang up now! He won't pick up the phone," _-he thought, bringing his hand to his face when he suddenly heard Omar's voice.

_-Ander?_

_“Fuck! And now what am I going to tell him?”_ \- He thought terrified.

_-Ander, is that you?_ –He heard him again, while he could only try to control his breathing. As much as he wanted, the words didn't come out of his mouth, but he couldn't turn back. He could no longer hang up… So he closed his eyes as if that way he could hide and make Omar forgot that he had called him.

_-Hi..._ – He answered almost in a whisper after a long time of silence, but on the other side of the line, Omar remained silent.

So he took a breath again, trying to control his wild heartbeats and finally said:

_-Are you busy?_

_-No, I was going to take a shower_ –He heard him respond in a… _“Serious tone?”_ -He thought, without able to control his nerves.

_-Ah…_

_-Why have you called me?_ –Omar asked.

_-I don't know, Omar... I... I think I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it..._

_-And what does that mean?_ -He asked again.

_-I don't know, I guess just that. I feel bad for treating you like this... It wasn't the right way to end things between us._

_\- Fuck, Ander! And what was the right way to do it, huh? Tell me!_ \- Omar muttered.

_-Look, Omar, forgive me if... I think I shouldn't have called you. I know you're with Yeray now and..._

_"Fuck! He was an asshole… he shouldn't have said that ”-_ Ander recriminated himself feeling more and more disturbed while listening to a snort from the other side of the line.

_-That's funny, Ander!_ –Omar replied raising his voice:

_-After the way you broke up with me and all these months of silence, now you call me to reproach me about Yeray? Look, I don't know how you found out about that, but you have no right... I thought your call would have another purpose... but I see that I was wrong again..._

As soon as Omar accepted that he had a relationship with Yeray, he stopped listening to him. It was as if a bucket of cold water was thrown at him and he simply stopped thinking. It was more than he could handle since he had said it because he expected him to deny it, but knowing that his suspicions were true, he interrupted:

_-You're right; I have no right to even mention it. I lost that right the moment I broke up with you. Forgive me, Omar... as I told you at the beginning, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you and... Well, nothing... I'm glad to hear that you've found someone... I wish you the best._

_-Ander!_ -Omar murmured, but he could no longer listen, so he hung up.

Everything had gone so wrong... Deep down he had hoped to find the words to tell him the truth and try to get him back, but how wrong he was... He was no longer his Omar, now he was with someone else and he had to face the fact that he had been the one to push him into Yeray's arms.

He closed his eyes and let out the tears that consumed him inside, seeking some relief, although he knew perfectly well that he wouldn't find it.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

He plopped down in the bed with the cell phone still attached to his ear as he listened to the intermittent sound of the phone indicating that Ander had hung up.

He was still shocked; he couldn't believe that Ander had called him to apologize.

_"To apologize for how he had ended their relationship" -_ he had said... But at no time had he even hinted that he was sorry for having broken up with him. On the contrary, he had told him that he felt happy that he was with Yeray... _“But what the fuck was that?" "And how had he found out?"_

For a few minutes, he sat without doing anything but remembering the conversation. On second thought, it wasn't possible that Ander had found out what had happened between him and Yeray since no one else had seen them... _"Then, why on earth had he told him he knew he was with Yeray?"_

He put his arms around his torso, hugging himself. It didn't matter why, or how. The only thing that mattered was that he never heard him say that he wanted to get back with him.

He got out of bed and returned to the shower cursing Ander for having made him believe even if it had been for a moment that he had called to ask him to get back with him. _"How stupid you are Omar."_ \- He recriminated mentally, while he felt how hot water fell on his body, but he couldn't stop feeling the cold in his chest that Ander's call had caused him.

_“What was the use of asking him for forgiveness for the way he had treated him if he didn't change the fact that he had stopped loving him? What was the point in calling him? ”_ -His call only served to reopen the wounds he thought had healed.

_-Shit!_ -He shouted helplessly, hitting the cold tiles in the shower.

*******

_-Is everything, alright?_ –Yeray asked as he handed him a bowl of popcorn.

That night was his day off, and Yeray had invited him to the movies to watch a horror movie. When he called him, he accepted without hesitation as he wanted to be as distracted as possible and stop thinking about Ander's call. Besides, he and Ander had never been to the movies together, and doing something different from what he was used to, was good for him now.

_-Yes, yes... everything's cool._ -He forced himself to answer while trying to concentrate on the moment he was in.

When the movie was over, Yeray suggested go to have dinner, but he didn't have the energy to keep pretending that everything was fine and much less wanted to take the risk that during dinner, Yeray asked him what was happening between the two.

_-Thanks but I'm tired. What do you think if we leave it for another day?_

_-No problem, Omar._ –Yeray responded by parking his car in front of his building.

He said goodbye to him with a clash of hands and before Yeray could suggest going up to his floor, Omar got out of the car.

_-Good evening, see you tomorrow at the bar._

Yeray nodded and starting the car, losing him in the distance.

It was hard for him to sleep since the memory of Ander telling him that he was happy for him for being with Yeray, made him want to be able to return time and shout at him on the phone to go to hell.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

He had spent a terrible night inflicting himself unnecessary torture upon remembering, the unfortunate conversation he had had with Omar, and on the other hand, general pain in his body had not let him sleep.

So when he woke up, he felt much weaker than other days, but that didn't stop him from making a great effort to get up and go down to the kitchen with his mother. As he did, he looked out the window at the landscape in front of him. That morning it had dawned cloudy and raining heavily, suddenly feeling as if it were an omen of what was to come.

_-Morning..._ -He greeted while he sat in one of the chairs.

_-Hello, sweetie, good morning. How do you feel today?_

_-Fine._ \- He lied.

His mother didn't contradict him, although it was evident from how he looked, that he was getting worse.

_-Ander, I talked to the doctor this morning and we will have to postpone the procedure for a few days until they find a compatible donor, since neither your father nor I meet the required profile._

As soon as he heard her, he let out a bitter laugh as he stared at the window where the thick raindrops continued to hit the glass.

_-I'm so tired mom. Maybe it's a sign of what destiny wants to tell us..._

_-Don't say that, Ander! I forbid you!_ \- His mother declared approaching him.

_-Whatever._ -He said with a shrug.

With a feeling of a burden that neither of them could hide, they had breakfast in silence. Making a great effort to finish everything that his mother had served him on the plate, he finally finished it and got up to lie on the couch.

_-Son, I need to go to school. Will you be fine if you stay alone for a few hours? Or do you prefer that I call your father to see if he can come to keep you company?_

Ander shook his head.

_-It's not necessary. I'm fine, mom._ –He answered without taking his eyes off the TV.

He saw sideways as his mother nodded, while she pulled out a blanket from one of the drawers to cover him with it.

_-Ander, I know how difficult this situation is, but I need you to fight and not give up. Do you understand me? And there are things that sooner or later we will have to assume as part of this process, and one of them is that maybe, later on, you will need a nurse to take care of you while I'm gone._

Ander looked at her without saying a word, while she kept talking:

_-I can't ask for more vacations or permits and I can't ask for a license because we need the money to pay the hospital bill. Do you understand me?_

Ander nodded, closing his eyes. He had no desire for anything, or to argue with his mother about it. Just thinking that he had to have a nurse by his side to help him with such basic and personal things as showering, made him feel much worse than he already felt.

_-Ok, son. I'll be back soon. Anything you need please call me._

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

Sitting in the window frame hugging his legs, he leaned on his head against the cold glass as he watched the sky fall apart. It had been a while since it didn't rain like that, and because of that, he had decided to stay at home and not go to school; As a matter of fact, he didn't need many excuses since lately, he had neglected his studies so much that he was sure that for one more day, it would make no difference.

He had been there for a while, without moving. Thinking about his life and what he would do with it; also he thought about his parents, Nadia, Yeray, but mainly in Ander. He couldn't get him out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

The telephone ring, made him move, feeling the body numb from staying in that position for who knows how long. As he pulled the cell phone from his pants pocket, he thought of Ander. _"What if he is the one who calls?" _\- He thought suddenly.

When he looked at the screen, disappointment seized him when he saw an unknown number. So, grimacing, he took his time to answer. _"Surely it's someone who wants to sell me something."_

_\- Yes?_ \- He replied with annoyance.

_-Omar?_ –He heard a familiar voice from the other side of the line.

_-Yes, who speaks?_

_-I'm Azucena._

As soon as he recognized Ander's mother, he jumped up.

_-Hello, how are you?_ \- He answered politely, although deep down, he was puzzled by her call.

_-Fine thanks. Omar, I asked Nadia for your number because I'd like to talk to you. Do you think you can come to Las Encinas?_

_-Yes, of course. Is there something wrong?_ -He asked suddenly.

_-I'd rather talk to you personally._ \- It was her answer.

_-Ok, when do you want me to go?_

_-If it's possible, right now._

*******

Because of the rain, he had taken a taxi, but as he looked out the window at the large parking lot that the street had become, he began to regret his decision. Every minute that passed the nerves became more intense. He didn't understand why Ander's mother wanted to talk to him if Ander had made it clear a couple of days ago what he thought about them. Half an hour later, he arrived at the school and asked to speak with the principal.

He had never been to Ander's mother's office, although the place looked like any other principal's office, just fancier. When Azucena opened the door, she greeted him, giving him an affectionate kiss while asking him to sit down. She closed the door behind them and took her place in front of the desk.

_-Hello, Omar. Thank you very much for coming._

Omar nodded as he watched her closely. She seemed nervous but also... _"sad?"_ \- He thought, studying her features.

_-Look, honey, I know that you and Ander are no longer together and believe me that I tried to talk to him, but he has been very emphatic about it._

Hearing it, Omar made a sad face. _"Tell me something I don't know," _-he thought.

_-However, I think you still feel something for him, or am I wrong? _-She asked staring at him.

_-No, you are not wrong._

She nodded as if she knew Omar's answer beforehand, but still wanted to hear it.

_-I know that Ander will be very angry with me when he realizes what I'm going to tell you because I promised not to do so, but I think you could help him a lot. _

_-Why? What happens?_ -He asked, bewildered.

Omar watched as her eyes began to fill with tears, while she made an effort to contain herself. She took a deep breath and suddenly told him:

_-Ander is very sick, Omar._

_-What do you say? _-He asked raising his voice without being able to avoid it.

_-He was diagnosed with cancer; leukemia, to be more specific. Now he is under medical treatment but the chemotherapies haven't given the result that the doctors expected, and he must undergo a bone marrow transplant._

As he listened to her, he felt as if everything around him collapsed and little by little fear was taking over his body. He could feel it in every fiber and without being able to avoid it; tears began to slide down his cheeks.

_-But how? Since when? Can I see him?_

One after another, the questions were triggered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and all he wanted was to see Ander.

Azucena nodded, saying:

_-I guess you can come with me. Right now I’ll go to my house; he's at home, so you could join me and try to talk to him. For obvious reasons, he is very depressed and I’m worried that if he continues like this, his recovery will be more complicated._

Omar couldn't believe it. He prayed that it was a nightmare and that at any moment he could wake up in his bed, but he knew it was not so.

The road trip to Ander's house was done in silence. Omar's mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts while trying to calm down. Azucena had told him to try to do so for Ander's sake; that he needed to see him strong and serene because it would already be complicated when he found out that she had told him what was happening to him.

When they got home, both got out of the car, and she said:

_-Are you ready?_

Omar nodded, listening to the rapid beating of his heart.

_-It seems to me that you should enter first so that you two can speak. I'll be out here, in the garden. Do you think it is ok?_ -She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

_-Yes, it's okay._ \- He said.

She nodded, saying:

_-Thanks a lot, Omar. I'm pretty sure that once Ander assimilates it, he will feel much better._

Omar looked at her while trying to control himself, and exhaling a sigh, he entered the house.

*******


	42. I will fight for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
Chapter 42 is ready!  
As always, thanks for your comments and kudos.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 42: I will fight for you_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

**************

When they got home, both got out of the car, and she said:

_-Are you ready?_

Omar nodded, listening to the rapid beating of his heart.

_-It seems to me that you should enter first so that you two can speak. I'll be out here, in the garden. Do you think it is ok?_ -She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

_-Yes, it's okay._ \- He said.

She nodded, saying:

_-Thanks a lot, Omar. I'm pretty sure that once Ander assimilates it, he will feel much better._

Omar looked at her while trying to control himself, and exhaling a sigh, he entered the house.

**************

** _(Omar)_ **

Never in his whole life, had he felt as nervous as he was at that time. In fact, he didn't know how to describe all the emotions that he was feeling as he walked to Ander's house while biting his nails. As a child, whenever he was nervous, he did it, and since then, he hadn't been able to overcome this mania.

He was afraid of what would be found on the other side of the door. It had been almost three months since he had seen him, and he didn't know what Ander's reaction would be to see him there; Although the truth, that was the least of his worries, what didn't stop tormenting him, was the knowledge that there was a possibility that Ander would die.

From what Azucena had told him, Ander was really sick, and the treatment he had been receiving until today hadn't had the expected effect. So the mere fact of thinking there could be a world in which Ander was not part of it, made him rethink everything he had believed that was important in life.

It didn't matter that Ander had stopped loving him, nor did he care about the way he had treated him, all of that went to the background now. The only thing Omar had in mind was to be there for Ander, no matter what.

And if that meant that the only way he could be by his side was as his friend, would be that one, because all he wanted was for Ander to allow him to support him during this difficult process. He inhaled deeply and turned the door handle.

The house was completely silent. He could see leftovers from breakfast in the kitchen counter, and several medicine boxes piled up on the table. He advanced a little more intending to go upstairs to Ander's room when he saw him.

There on the couch in the living room, Ander was lying covered with a blanket. He could hear some light snoring that escaped from his lips, and as he got closer, he could notice how emaciated his ex-boyfriend looked like, with big dark circles around his eyes, an extreme paleness, and much thinner than he remembered.

For a few seconds, he stood in front of him, without knowing what to do. He was only able to observe him while trying to control the emotions that surpassed him. Without being able to avoid it, silent tears began to roll down to his cheeks, while he felt his lower lip tremble uncontrollably.

Gone was that attractive boy and full of life that had turned his world upside down. But despite this, he could feel how in the bottom of his heart, that love he felt for him, far from disappearing, became increasingly intense.

He wiped the tears with both hands and released a sigh while he left the house. It had stopped raining, and the sun rays began to appear between the clouds, so a faint rainbow began to draw in the sky.

He circled the house and found Ander's mother in the garden, right where she had said she would be. When she saw him, she approached with a worried gesture.

_-What happened, Omar? Have you been able to talk to him?_

He shook his head without saying a word, since he felt so affected he knew that if he tried to speak, at any moment he would cry in front of her. He made an effort to control himself by breathing deeply and finally said:

_-Ander is asleep, and I didn't want to wake him up. However, if it doesn't bother you, I'd like to stay with him until he wakes up and we can talk._

Azucena looked at him and hugged him. Words were not necessary. With that hug, she told him everything she thought about it, and at that moment, Omar broke. He just hugged her tighter and began to cry, like a little boy whose most precious treasure had been taken away. After a while, he finally calmed down, pulling away from her, visibly distressed.

_-I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to lose control in this way, but all this is too much to process._

_-Don't apologize, Omar. On the contrary, you don't know how grateful I feel to see how much you love my son._

_-You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm who is grateful to you for allowing me to see him, and try to be by his side in some way._

_-Well, let's not get sad because we don't want him to see us like this._ -She said while wiping away the tears. And then she continued:

_-Stay with him while he wakes up. I'll go to buy some things that I need. I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?_

Omar nodded and then started walking back to the house.

He reentered the house by gently closing the door behind him, hoping that Ander hadn't woken up yet since he needed a little more time to think about what he would say when he did so. He would do anything Ander asked, except to get away from him.

When he reached the couch, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Ander was still sleeping, so he put one of the living room cushions on the floor and plopped down on it, very close to Ander.

Without making a noise, he did nothing but observe him. Instead of those curls with which he used to play stroking them between his fingers, now he could only see his shaved head, his long eyelashes, his almost perfect nose, that mole on the temple so characteristic of him, and those curved lips that he had kissed so many times.

He memorized each and every one of his features; every line of that face he loved so much as if he intended to photograph them in his memory forever and even over time, not even the smallest detail could be overlooked.

Suddenly Ander moved, and between dreams, he heard him mutter some unintelligible words. He got a little closer to try to understand what he was saying when he heard that he pronounced his name.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

Lying on the bed, thanks to the sun's rays that filtered through the skylight, he was observing the tiny specks of dust floating over him. He slipped his hand under the thin fabric of his briefs, stroking his cock absently, while he looked at Omar shave through the half-open door of the bathroom.

One of the things he enjoyed the most was seeing him shave. It was like a ritual; not only because he always took his time doing it, as if it was a surgical operation that required a one hundred percent of his attention; but also, because, every time he did so, the room impregnated with a mixture of his after-shave lotion and the citrus smell of his shampoo.

Once he finished, Omar left the bathroom and walked straight to him. He brought his face close to his and gently brushing his lips with his. In response, he passed both hands around his neck, drawing him to him, which allowed him to inhale that delicious aroma deeply.

_-I love you..._ -He whispered against his mouth.

Omar smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, nor did he say back that he loved him, making him feel a chill. He was going to ask him what was going on when Omar took his arms to let go of his hug.

_\- I must go._ \- He said as the only answer.

_-What? No, don't go, stay with me._

_-I'm sorry, but I can't. I agreed to meet Yeray._

_-What are you saying? Omar? Omar!_

His scream woke him up. But still sleepy, his sense of smell was playing him a cruel joke. He didn't want to open his eyes, because he didn't know if just like Omar's image was gradually disappearing from his mind that smell would disappear in the same way.

That mix of smells that reminded him of Omar. He could still smell that lotion that Omar used to use after shaving; a mix of wood and soap that drove him crazy. So he decided to remain with his eyes closed for a while, enjoying that aroma which allowed him to travel to the past and daydream.

Thanks to that smell, he could be able to imagine the rubbing of Omar's lips against his, making him miss those kisses that transported him to heaven.

Suddenly, fear began to take hold of him. No, it wasn't possible that still awake, his scent remained floating in the environment. So slowly, he opened his eyes and there, less than a meter away, Omar looked at him with a worried gesture. He rubbed his eyelids while trying to get up, but he felt so weak that it took a lot of effort to do so.

Before he could say anything, Omar approached him while muttering:

_-Hello, Ander._

_-What the fuck?!_ – He murmured.

He didn't understand what was happening. He looked around to see where he was and could recognize his living room. But then, how was it possible that Omar was there in front of him?

_-Hey, hey! Calm down and listen to me._ -He heard him say as he put his hands on his shoulders.

As soon as he felt Omar's touch, he knew he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't believe it. Omar was there, with him, at home. _"But how had he come in?"_ -He thought restlessly. He wanted to get under the blanket so Omar wouldn't see him. So instinctively, he covered himself with it, trying uselessly to keep Omar from seeing his thinness.

_-What are you doing here?! Mom?!_ \- He screamed.

_-Shh... Calm down, calm down, Ander. Your mom is not here. She talked to me, and that's why I came to see you._ -He heard him say by way of explanation.

_-No! You can't be here. I don't want you to see me like this! Go away!_ -He yelled feeling exposed.

At that moment, he got up from the sofa and wanted to push him, but the forces abandoned him and he tripped. Before he could fall, Omar surrounded him with his arms to prevent him from hurting himself while still asking him to calm down; and he, in turn, struggled with all his might to free himself from Omar's embrace.

_-No! I won't leave. Whatever you say, I won't do it._ –He heard him say, without letting him go.

_-Go away, fuck!_ -He shouted desperately, but when he realized that he no longer had the strength to continue fighting, he gave up, collapsing in his arms, as he began to sob.

He felt betrayed by his mother, but a small part of him felt relief when he felt Omar's warm body hugging him tightly.

_-Go away, please_. -He murmured against his chest.

_-Shh... Calm down, everything will be fine. I won't go anywhere, so stop fighting against me and listen to me, please?_ -He whispered in his ear.

As soon as he heard Omar's deep voice asking him to calm down, something inside him stirred. For a moment he stopped caring that Omar knew about his illness, or that he was dating Yeray. It had been so long since he had been in Omar's arms for the last time, that all he wanted was to feel him even if it was only for one more minute.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, while still in his arms. As much as his mind shouted at him to move away, his body didn't obey him.

They remained silent for several minutes until he heard Omar say:

_-Ander, I know that we are no longer together and that you are no longer in love with me, but besides being boyfriends, we were friends... I'll respect your decision, but let me be by your side as your friend. Please…_

_“As my friend?” _ -He thought bitterly, closing his eyes and resting his face on Omar's shoulder. _“Tell him you love him; that you haven't stopped loving him for a single moment... "," what you did was just to prevent him from carrying this heavy slab with you..." –_ A little voice shouted in his head.

But he didn't. He just remained silent, enjoying Omar's warm hands stroking his back while whispering that everything would be fine. If Omar was with Yeray now, he couldn't be so selfish telling him the truth to try to get him back to his side. Besides, it didn't make sense either. In his condition, he had nothing to offer him...

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

As soon as he finished saying those words, he could feel how little by little Ander's fragile and thin body relaxed and stopped fighting. The way he leaned on against him and hugged him shyly was almost imperceptible. Even if it hurt his soul, if that was what it took for Ander to accept him and be calm, he would sacrifice himself for him.

He was so sorry that he couldn't tell him how much he loved him and how much he had missed him... He wanted to shout at him that the last thing he wanted was to be his friend... but he couldn't do it. He couldn't force Ander to love him again. So all he did was take advantage of that moment of holding him in his arms and feeling as if he had returned home. He placed a kiss on the forehead while whispering:

_-Everything will be fine, I promise._

*******


	43. I’ll be there for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
Chapter 43 is done.  
I originally planned to finish this story before March 13, but when I was writing this chapter, I realized that if I hurried to finish it, there were going to be several unfinished things, so I decided to take the time and give it the end it deserves.  
As always, thanks for your comments and/or kudos.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 43: I’ll be there for you_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

He was so sorry that he couldn't tell him how much he loved him and how much he had missed him... He wanted to shout at him that the last thing he wanted was to be his friend... but he couldn't do it. He couldn't force Ander to love him again. So all he did was take advantage of that moment of holding him in his arms and feeling as if he had returned home. He placed a kiss on the forehead while whispering:

_-Everything will be fine, I promise._

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

** **

He hugged Omar for a few more seconds before pushing him away. When he did, he couldn't stop some tears running down his cheeks, but just when he was going to wipe them away, Omar was faster than him, and taking his thumb to Ander's face, gently wiped his tears away.

_-I can't imagine what you have been through these months, and regardless of whether we broke up, I just want you to know that I'll be by your side until you fully heal, because I'm sure it will be. Do you understand me?_

As soon as he heard Omar's words and saw the way he looked at him, he slightly smiled as he nodded. He cleared his throat and said:

_-I appreciate it, Omar. But you don't have to do this, really._

_-Tell me something, Ander._ –Omar replied, holding him by the chin. _–If I were in your situation, what would you do?_

He couldn't answer that question; because he knew that if Omar were in his situation, he wouldn't take off from his side.

After a few seconds in whom he remained silent, he heard Omar say to him:

_-You would do the same as me, right? Because of that, I'm not going to pull apart from your side. Are we clear?_

Ander took a deep breath and could only nod. Seconds later, he said:

_-Omar..._

_-Yes?_

_-I'm sorry for the way I treated you._

_-Don't talk about it. You already apologized, and the past is past. Now the important thing is to focus on your recovery and the treatment you're going to undergo._

Hearing him, he grimaced, as he murmured:

_-Yes, only if they find a compatible donor..._

_-I'm sure they will. You'll see._

At that moment, the front door opened and his mother came in, carrying bags of groceries. As soon as their eyes met, she looked at him with a smile, but he looked away. He was very pissed off at her because she had broken her promise, so he would find the moment to tell her what he thought about it. He observed as Omar approached to help her with the bags, while both of them shared an accomplice look.

_-Hello son, how do you feel? _\- She asked, approaching him, while Omar began to remove the contents of the bags.

He looked at her and glaring, then answered:

_-I feel tired; I'll go to my room._

She nodded, and before turning to go back to the kitchen, she said:

_-Do you want me to help you up?_

He was going to answer when Omar intervened:

_-I can help you..._

He was going to say no; that he could do it alone, but having the possibility of feeling the touch of his skin against his again, made him keep silent.

Omar approached him and taking him by the waist, said:

_-Let's do it. Let me help you._

When they entered his room, he helped him lie down, and Omar sat next to him on the edge of the bed. They stared for a moment, and then Omar looked around. When he realized Omar was looking at the photograph that he saw every night before going to sleep, he stirred nervously, since he didn't want him to realize how much he missed him.

Omar said nothing, just took the pic in his hands, and stared at it. They had taken it a year ago because of their first anniversary; it was a black and white picture where Omar appeared hugging him from behind, while both of them smiled at the camera.

He could remember that day perfectly since they had taken several shots until both of them had been satisfied with the result. And subsequently, they had done nothing but stay at home all afternoon making love without hurries, because that day they had had the house only for them.

_-I didn't think you still kept this pic. -_ Omar murmured, without taking his eyes off it. _-That day was so cool..._ -He continued, speaking more to himself than to Ander.

As he didn't know what to answer, he remained silent. Seconds later, he saw Omar's face harden, and taking back the photograph to its place, he said:

_-I'm leaving, so you can rest. I´ll see you tomorrow._ –And getting up, he left his room without saying anything else.

*******

_-Why did you do that, mom? You promised me you wouldn't tell him anything!_ -He demanded to his mother, once she went up to his room, bringing him a plate with fruit.

_-Ok, I indeed promised you, but I realized that far from doing you good, I was only contributing to you feeling worse. Sorry, Ander, but I think I did the right thing. Omar loves you and..._

_-Omar is with someone else, mom!_ -He cut her off, raising his voice as he tried not to cry in front of her.

_-What are you saying? _\- His mother asked, confused.

_-You shouldn't have told him anything. He is dating someone else, and it helps me nothing to see him every day and know that I was the one who turned him away._

His mother was silent, but after a moment, she said:

_-Well, he may be dating someone else, but I'm sure he still loves you..._

_-Leave me alone, please._ –He asked, unable to continue talking about Omar with his mother.

_-Okay, I'll leave you alone, but I'm sure time will prove me right._

He felt exhausted; physically and emotionally. There had been many emotions with which he had to deal with the last hours, and he didn't know how to handle it. So he did the easiest thing at the time. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

That night while showering, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Ander had clung to his arms. Almost imperceptibly at first, but with greater force once he had assured him that he wouldn't leave his side. It was true that as soon as he woke up and saw him in front of him, he had been disturbed, but once he heard what he had to say, Ander calmed down and stopped fighting against him.

He tried to be as objective as possible and not see things where there were none, but during the time he was with Ander, more than once, he thought he saw Ander looking at him as he did in the old days.

_"Stop thinking bullshit, and don't see things where there are not."_ -He said, turning off the light.

During the following week, his routine had been to get up early to go to school, and as soon as the bell rang, indicating the end of the last class, he got on his bike and was on his way to Ander's house. He hadn't even had a chance to see Nadia, even less going to see his parents. Now he had no head for any of that.

He had to accept the time he spent in school, seemed endless, since the image of Ander constantly appeared in his mind, and it was very difficult for him to focus since he couldn't help thinking about how Ander would feel in those moments.

He had been seeing Ander for seven days in a row, and each time the relationship between them was kinder. Although it didn't flow as well as before, -for obvious reasons-, little by little, Omar saw that Ander was in a better mood and even seemed to be happy when he saw him get to his house.

He spent all afternoon with Ander keeping him company, and the days when he didn't have to work at the bar, he took advantage of it to stay a little longer until Ander fell asleep. Sometimes, he stayed having dinner with Azucena and chat with her. The reality was that Ander's mother liked him a lot, and he was very grateful for everything she had done for him since she had given him shelter at her home.

That night, Ander had fallen asleep early because he felt very tired, and Omar had taken the opportunity to talk to Azucena. When they were having tea, she said:

_-Omar, I'm worried. Today I spoke with the doctors, and they still haven't found a compatible donor. I know it's only been a few days, but I see Ander is weaker. The doctor says that it is a matter of days to be able to do the procedure, but I feel desperate._

While Azucena talked, Omar became concerned too. As she explained how things were, Omar felt fear take over him because he knew she was right.

He remembered what happened a while earlier, while he and Ander watched a movie. He had felt Ander lay his head against his shoulder, which had seemed strange to him because since they had hugged each other a week before, they had only touched for what was strictly necessary, for example, when he helped Ander to go up or down the stairs. So he had turned to see him and realized that he had fallen asleep. He had smiled and carefully touched Ander's shoulder.

_-Hey, are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?_ \- He had asked him.

Ander had opened his eyes, smiling at him while saying:

_-Yeah, I don't feel very well, Omar. I think I'd rather go to bed._

Omar had only nodded and helped him to go to his room.

He sighed, returning to the present and looking at Azucena, said:

_-I'd like to go to the hospital and get tested, to see if I can be a donor._

She smiled at him.

_-It's very sweet of you Omar, but it's not that simple. Do you know what your blood type is?_

_-I'm not sure; I think I'm A-negative._

_-I'll talk to the doctor tomorrow, and I'll ask her. Depending on what she tells me, I'll let you know. Do you think it's ok?_

_-Thanks. I just want Ander to heal._ \- He replied with a note of sadness in his voice.

_-It's what we all want, honey._ –She responded by hugging him.

*******

The next day when he arrived at Ander's house, he rang the bell, and while he waited, he heard Ander argue with his mother.

_-Because I don't want to, mom!_ –He heard him say.

Azucena opened the door, and as he entered, he could find out what was happening.

_-Ander, I understand that you don't want to have a nurse by your side, but you need her. I'm going to work in the morning, and I can't always come back early, so the reality is that you're alone almost all day_. -She said, trying to convince him, and then she turned to Omar who at that moment was taking a seat in front of them, and she continued:

_-And although Omar has been coming to keep you company for the last few days, I'm sure he won't always be able to do it, and you definitely can't stay alone._

Ander had remained silent about his mother's explanation, and Omar asked:

_-I think your mom is right, why don't you want a nurse to be with you? It would be only for a while._

Ander looked at him with annoyance, as if by asking him about it, he was taking sides against him. He put his hands to his face for a few seconds, and then said:

_-Because I don't want a nurse having to bathe me as if I were a kid! Just because of that!_

_-Son, you know perfectly well that now you are very weak and it's dangerous for you to shower alone; it will be only while you recover, but if that bothers you so much, I could help you._

Omar saw how Ander opened his eyes in disbelief at his mother's suggestion, shaking his head in denial as he remained silent. He looked tired and not wanting to continue arguing, so Omar looked at them and said:

_-If that's the reason, I could help you... with me, you wouldn't have to be ashamed._

As soon as he finished speaking, he saw how both Azucena and Ander turned to see him and could not help but feel embarrassed. He knew Ander's mother was open-minded, but even so, it was obvious what was implied by his comment.

_-I mean..._ -He didn't know how to finish the sentence, but Azucena interrupted him, saying:

_-That could be the solution. Do you agree, Ander?_

Hearing her, Omar looked at Ander waiting for his answer, but Ander just watched him with an indecipherable expression.

_"Maybe, I was overreached," -_he thought without taking his eyes off of Ander._ "On second thought, wouldn't it be awkward to help your ex-boyfriend in something so private when you can't even hug him?"_

*******


	44. Breathe for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Everyone!  
It took me a couple of days to process what I watched in this third season. I must say that I suffered a lot, and more than once I hated Omar, however, when it finished, I was relieved that my two main fears didn't happen. (Neither Ander died, nor did they end up separated). Then I went back to watching the scenes of the two of them with a critical eye and I would like to say a few things:  
It seems to me that the writers were very daring when writing about Omar's infidelity. Personally, it hit me a lot, but it seems to me that I understand it (in fact when I was writing this story I thought about it, but I immediately discarded it and nothing happened between Yeray and Omar in this story, until Ander broke up with Omar).  
I don't justify him and I think he was wrong, however, I understand him because it is also true that for a long time (from the second season), and Ander didn't treat him well, somehow pushing him away from him.  
It seems to me that it was raw and hard, but real. And also, the fact that Omar didn’t confess Ander what he did, (which I think that scene would have been very moving), opens the possibility to what could happen in a fourth season ( if they confirm it). That excites me to think that it could happen, but also I feel fear in how it would develop because what I wouldn’t like is that they end up separated.  
Anyway, I just want to say that I loved this season (even though all the angst) and I do believe that they were missing a couple of scenes of reconciliation and love between them; the storyline for me was ok and I'm happy with how it ended and the possibility that opens up for them to study together.  
Pd1. I loved the way Omar said "nene/babe", I loved it, and so it seems to me that we can use it from now on.  
Pd2. Btw, when I watched it, I couldn't think how similar it is to this story… oops! Anyway, I just have to say that half of this chapter was written before March 13 and the rest I finished today. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
Thank you as always for your kudos and I would love to hear your opinion not only on the ff but on the S03 too.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 44: Breathe for me_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

_-If that's the reason, I could help you... with me, you wouldn't have to be ashamed._

As soon as he finished speaking, he saw how both Azucena and Ander turned to see him and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He knew Ander's mother was open-minded, but even so, it was obvious what was implied by his comment.

_-I mean..._ -He didn't know how to finish the sentence, but Azucena interrupted him, saying:

_-That could be the solution. Do you agree, Ander?_

Hearing her, Omar looked at Ander waiting for his answer, but Ander just watched him with an indecipherable expression.

_"Maybe, I was overreached," -_he thought without taking his eyes off of Ander._ "On second thought, wouldn't it be awkward to help your ex-boyfriend in something so private when you can't even hug him?"_

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

Although it was true that he had never had big muscles or marked abs, until a few months ago he had a body that more than one guy had envied; he had never felt ashamed of his body, on the contrary, he felt very comfortable being naked. He remembered as if it was yesterday when he had downloaded the dating app and had taken several photos, being proud of how he looked. In that way, Omar had contacted him and thus had begun their story together.

_"People say love is born from sight, isn't it?"_ –He mocked mentally, looking in the mirror and seeing how his body had changed in such a short time. Now, far from feeling desirable, he felt sorry for himself. So when Omar had suggested that he could help him shower, he had felt a twinge in the stomach.

He had suggested it as if it were something normal in front of his mother, and probably for Omar it was not a big deal, it was purely due to his good heart since –as Omar had told him-, he saw him as a friend who needed his help, but for him, it had been humiliating.

He had tried to hide his discomfort, making a poker face when his mother asked him if he agreed, but he felt so uncomfortable just thinking that Omar could see him as the way he looked now, that he had been about to say that he preferred the nurse.

In the end, before his mother's attentive gaze, he had murmured a: _"I suppose it's okay", _leaving the matter settled... only for a few hours.

He looked at the clock and smiled nervously. At that hour, Omar had already gotten out of school and in approximately twenty minutes, he would be knocking on his door. He knew this because since he had promised not to leave him alone, he had kept his word; and religiously, around four o'clock in the afternoon, he could see him from the window, arriving on his bike.

It had become a habit to sit and wait for him while he was looking at the street, without being able to suppress the fluttering in the stomach, due to the anticipation of knowing that they would be together, whether it was playing video games, watching a movie or simply talking about anything except their breakup.

For obvious reasons, neither he asked about Yeray, nor Omar made any comments about his life other than the job or school. But he couldn't stop dreaming that he would eventually heal and thus be able to fight to get him back. Although he was clear that the only thing Omar offered him was a friendship, he wanted to think that a small part of Omar still felt something more for him and he clung to it with all his strength.

When he remembered all the times they had made love, he could only sketch a sad smile and cling to those moments. Because very reluctantly, at this point, it was difficult for him to remember when the last time he had wanked thinking of Omar. Since just as this disease had taken several pounds from him, so had it reduced his libido to zero.

Once he was aware of that reality, he couldn't help but think of Omar and how he would be handling it. At that moment, the image of Omar fucking with Yeray began to torment him; he knew Omar and knew that it would be very naive of him if he thought that Omar would remain celibate. This was all too much... everything that was happening to him was bullshit and there was nothing he could do to change it.

_"What if it's not just sex and Omar has feelings for Yeray?" "What if you're just building false hopes and there's no chance you can get him back?"_ -He thought suddenly, feeling dejected. Going on the impulse, he grabbed his cell phone and entered Yeray's profile; he didn't know if he expected to find photos of them together or what he was looking for, but he still did so.

So it was. There were no more photos of Omar on his profile except the one he had seen weeks before, but instead, he found a photo of Yeray shirtless wearing a frankly enviable body. He closed his eyes and closed the app feeling more miserable if that was possible.

He looked at the watch again and sighed. Perhaps, after all, Omar wouldn't come to see him today. It was around five in the afternoon and there was no sign of him. For a moment, he considered the possibility of calling him but immediately dismissed it. With difficulty, he was getting up from the chair to go to bed, when he saw that red car he knew so well, parking in front of his house and a moment later, he saw Omar get out of it and Yeray was the guy who was driving the car.

He hid behind the curtain so that they couldn't see him while trying to listen to the conversation, and thanks to the fact that the window was open he was able to do it.

_-Thanks for the ride. –_He heard Omar.

_-No problem. See you tonight, then?_

_-Of course, is it ok at eight?_

_-Perfect. Do you want me to pick you up?_

_-No, no, man. I'll see you there._

The car started, and Omar headed towards the door. As he could, he closed the window and lay down on the bed, since he didn't want Omar to realize that he had seen them. A couple of minutes later, he heard his mother open the front door, and after a brief conversation, he heard Omar walk up the stairs to his room.

_-Hey, You were asleep?_

Hearing him, he opened his eyes trying to hide how bad it had made him see him.

_-Hi. Yes, I fell asleep_. -He lied.

_-How do you feel?_

_-How do you want me to feel, Omar? Don't you see me?_ –He answered in a bad way without being able to contain himself. He knew he had no right, but he was devastated.

He watched as Omar was a little surprised at his response, but said nothing.

_-What time is it?_ -He asked, looking at him as if he expected Omar to tell him that he had been late because he had been with Yeray.

_-It's past five_. –He answered, sitting at the foot of the bed.

_-I see_ –It was his reply.

_-Well, come on. Let me help you take a bath, I'm sure that will make you feel a little better, and then we can watch a movie, would you like to?_

As soon as he heard him, he stiffened and immediately replied:

_-I don't want to. I don't feel like taking a shower now._

_-Ander... Yesterday was the discussion with your mother about that, and you didn't take a shower. We agreed that I would help you today._ –He said, trying to reason with him.

He looked at him thinking of his options. Certainly, he wanted to take a shower, but he hated having to rely on him to do it. He felt tired of continuing to pretend that none of this affected him, and after having seen that pic of Yeray with a perfect body, what he least wanted was for Omar to feel sorry for him when he saw him naked.

_"Perhaps this is for the best. So he can compare...and go away once and for all…”–_He thought, feeling more bitter than ever. And so, without further ado, he murmured, looking away.

_-Ok…_

Omar smiled at him as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

_-That's what I'm talking about._ –He answered without having the slightest idea of what he was feeling.

_-I was thinking that instead of showering, what do you think if we put the tub on? You would be more comfortable..._

_-I don't care._ –He replied sullenly. Either way in the tub or the shower, Omar would see his misery.

_-Well... the tub then._ –He answered, entering the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Omar came out with a bathrobe in his hands.

_-The tub is ready. Come on, I'll help you take off your clothes and put on your robe._ –He said with a smile, while he bent down to undo the laces of his tennis shoes.

_-No, I can do it alone._

_-Okay._ –He replied without protest. I'll go downstairs to see if your mom has bubbles, and I'll be back.

As he watched him leave his room, he began undressing slowly, feeling more nervous every moment.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

The bubbles had been an excuse to leave him alone. He knew him so well that he knew how uncomfortable he was with this situation. It was only enough to listen to him and see his face, to give him the space he needed.

When he returned with the bottle of soap, he saw Ander with the bathrobe on and trying to stand up. He looked sweaty and paler due to the effort he had made in undressing.

He reached him and, without commenting on his paleness, said:

_-Come on, let me help you._

He put his hand around his waist, and before Ander could protest, they started to walk towards the bathroom. When they were in front of the tub, Omar reached into the water to check that the temperature was adequate and turned to him:

_-Take off the bathrobe and hold my neck so I can help you sit down._ –He said in a tone that allowed no discussion.

Hearing him, he saw Ander hesitate a little, but finally, he lowered his head and dropped the robe to the floor.

The weight he had lost due to the disease was evident, but when he saw him without clothes, Omar was alarmed. He hugged Ander quickly closing the space between them so that Ander didn't realize how much it had affected him to see him like this. Carefully, he helped him sit in the tub and then took two steps back.

He didn't want to look him in the face because he didn't want Ander to misunderstand his expression, but the truth was he was afraid as he realized how weak he was; so he turned for a moment looking for the bottle of bubbles while saying:

_-Is the water temperature okay?_

When Ander didn't answer, he breathed deeply and smiled before turning to see him, holding out the bubbles.

_-It's disgusting, isn't it?_ -Omar heard him say. Ander's expression hardening but his eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

_-What are you saying, Ander? Don't talk bullshit._

_-Get out. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't need your pity, Omar._

_-Pity? What are you talking about?_

_-Get out! Fuck!_

Omar didn't know what to do. For a moment he thought about obeying him and leaving the room, but seeing him so fragile and about to collapse, he began to advance toward him with determination.

_-Don't! I'm not going to leave! Is it clear to you? I'm here to help you and the last feeling you cause me is pity!_ -He said as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

He expected a violent reaction from him and was prepared for it, but to his amazement, he saw how Ander took his arms around his body and resting his head on the knees, began to sob. His entire body trembled, convulsing from crying as he futilely tried to control himself.

Seeing him like this, so vulnerable, Omar felt a pain in his chest, and without being able to avoid it, tears began to roll down his cheeks as he hugged Ander tightly without caring about anything other than being able to comfort him.

He remained like this, kneeling on the tiles, hugging him until little by little the crying stopped. Once Ander stopped crying, Omar wiped away his tears too and whispered:

_-Never again think that I feel sorry for you. Do you understand me? Damn it!_

Ander looked at him and in a low voice said:

_-I'm scared, Omar. I don't want to die._

_-You won't die, Ander. That’s not going to happen…_ -he whispered trying to convince him and to convince himself.

He picked up a sponge and moistened it with the soapy water, and then began to bathe him by rubbing him on his back first and then on the rest of his body.

When the water temperature started to drop, he got up and helped him out. Neither of them spoke another word, but it wasn't necessary either. He picked up a towel and began to dry Ander gently and then put the bathrobe on him. They returned to the room and helped him sit on the bed, while he looked for clean clothes to help him get dressed.

He wanted to tell him so many things... it broke his heart to see him like this because he loved him so much that he couldn't bear to see him suffer like that. Once Ander lay down on the bed, Omar pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

He took a breath and said in a whisper:

_-I miss you, babe._

*******


	45. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
Chapter 45 is ready.  
Thanks for your comments and/or kudos. Reading them makes me happy!  
xoxo

** _Chapter 45: Afraid_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

**************

When the water temperature started to drop, he got up and helped him out. Neither of them spoke another word, but it wasn't necessary either. He picked up a towel and began to dry Ander gently and then put the bathrobe on him. They returned to the room and helped him sit on the bed, while he looked for clean clothes to help him get dressed.

He wanted to tell him so many things... it broke his heart to see him like this because he loved him so much that he couldn't bear to see him suffer like that. Once Ander lay down on the bed, Omar pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

He took a breath and said in a whisper: 

_-I miss you, babe._

**************

** _(Omar)_ **

As soon as he finished the sentence, he saw Ander staring at him in amazement, so he immediately tried to rectify his comment since the last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable.

_-I mean... it's not what you think..._ -He tried to sound carefree.

_-I know that you no longer feel the same about me and believe me, although I had a very bad time, now I'm much better... I mean, I've already been able to overcome our breakup, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss you... you know? We're friends too._

Inside he felt that everything was fucked up, but if he wanted to be by his side and support him in these difficult times he was going through, he had to make Ander believe that he had overcome their breakup, just as Ander wanted.

Ander looked at him, and with an almost imperceptible grimace, he said:

_-I get it. Really, Omar, don't worry. So... Now you're involved with Yeray, right?_

_"No! It's not like that!" _-He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to tell him that it was a lie, that he hadn't stopped loving him for a single moment, that what he wanted most at the moment was to lie down next to him and hold him in his arms... but he stopped himself and only managed to say:

_-Sort of. It's complicated._

_-Well, don't do it. Go out and have fun because unlike me, you can do it. Look, I appreciate you coming to see me and helping me and all that stuff, but don't waste your time here with me. You don't need to come. On second thought, I'd prefer a nurse to take care of me._

_-Ander... listen..._ -He cut him off.

_-No, listen to me, Omar. _ _Yes, I'm freaking scared, but you don't have to carry with all this shit. Also, the chances for me to get better are very low, so you should get on with your life and stop wasting time coming here._

_-Ander..._ -He repeated. The conversation was getting out of control. When he said he missed him, he didn't expect them to end up discussing that again.

_-Omar, I feel very tired and I want to sleep. You better go, and please don't come back._ -He finished, with a slight tremor in his voice.

Omar felt helpless not being able to tell him everything he thought, as he watched Ander turn his back on him and hugged his knees.

He took a couple of steps towards the door, feeling his heart breaking upon hearing him speak in that way, but when he looked sideways, he saw Ander's fragile body convulse because of the crying. It was almost imperceptible as he struggled to control himself, so regardless of Ander's reaction he retraced his steps until he was just inches from the bed.

Very slowly, he lay down behind him and pulled him hard to his chest, but immediately, he felt Ander resist.

_-What are you doing? Fuck! Go away, Omar!_ -He yelled at him as he tried to break free from his embrace, unable to hold back the tears.

_-No... I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you say, right now the last thing you need is dealing with all this shit alone. Even if it's just for today, let me be with you... please._ -He finished speaking in a whisper, while still hugging him tightly.

After a few seconds in which only Ander's ragged breathing could be heard, he heard him say between sobs as he let himself be hugged by him:

_-I can't take this anymore…_

After a while, with Ander still curled up in his arms, he could hear him breathing evenly. Omar shifted slightly and, at that moment, Ander turned and rested his head on his chest as he put an arm around his waist.

Omar clung to him even more, while inhaling deeply the aroma that gave off his body; soap mixed with his scent. He quickly wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek, and then gently stroked Ander's face with his thumb.

_-I love you... I haven't stopped loving you even for one day._ -He whispered very softly against his ear, but Ander was so sound asleep he couldn’t hear anything.

*******

The sound of a message woke him up. He took the mobile and read:

** _<Omar, I'm already here. Are you coming?>_ **

_"Shit!"_ –He cursed mentally, while he saw that the clock said eight-fifteen at night.

After Yeray went to meet him at school that afternoon to invite him to have lunch, Omar had refused, explaining that he had agreed to go to Ander's house, so they had agreed to meet at night to talk.

He wanted to be honest with him. He needed to tell him that now more than ever there was no chance that there was anything between them. But he had fallen asleep, and now Yeray was already waiting for him at the bar.

He weighed his options for a moment, as he looked at Ander's haggard face, and without hesitation, wrote:

** _<Sorry, man but I won't be able to get there._ **

** _I'll call you tomorrow, I'm sorry>_ **

He put the phone aside and hugged Ander again, as he covered him with a blanket and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

The sensation of cold against his skin woke him up. He was sweating profusely, but despite that, he couldn't stop shaking; however, something around him radiated heat. He turned on his back and there, beside him, was Omar sound asleep.

He had his clothes on, and his right arm rested on his abdomen. He looked at the electronic clock resting on the nightstand and saw that it was five-thirty in the morning. Little by little, he remembered what had happened the day before and began to wonder why Omar had stayed overnight with him if he had a date with Yeray.

He swallowed, and for a moment did nothing more than look at Omar. His lips were parted, and due to he was deeply asleep, his features looked much softer, making him look even younger.

He couldn't shake off the sadness he felt seeing him physically next to him, but at the same time so far from him. Omar's words still echoed in his ears when he heard him accept that he had a relationship with Yeray, and he only saw him as a friend to care about.

All he was living was a fucking nightmare, and as much as he tried to push him away, Omar came back to him. He didn't understand why he insisted on coming to see him, since being with him only involved a sacrifice of having to deal with the ailments of a cancer patient, when he could very well be spending his afternoons fucking with that guy he was with.

He closed his eyes for a moment and moved his body a little closer to Omar's to feel his warmth and see if he could stop feeling those chills that ran through him. When he opened his eyes again, he was only a few inches from Omar's lips and, unable to contain himself, he moved closer until his lips brushed his.

An electric current ran through his entire body. It had been a long time since he had felt those lips, and even though it had been a chaste kiss, the chemistry and the emotion that filled him made him unintentionally gasp.

At that moment, Omar opened his eyes and he felt shocked by the moment. He never thought he would wake up because of that light touch, but there he was, staring at him with those brown eyes he loved so much, and he had no idea what to do. He could only feel how his heart was pounding, and a rapid fluttering like butterflies, made his stomach twinge.

_-Omar... I’m sorry; I don't know why I did that_. –He said, closing his eyes, unable to continue holding his gaze.

Before he could say anything else, he felt how Omar leaned over with both hands, sinking the mattress around him a little and without saying a single word began to kiss him. Very slowly at first, but as soon as he let out an involuntary moan in surprise, Omar stuck his tongue to deepen the kiss.

He stopped caring about everything. If Omar kissed him out of pity or if he did so to not make him feel bad, he didn’t care. The only thing he could think about at those moments was how much he missed him and how much he needed him. So he let himself go and enjoying those experienced caresses, he put his hand inside Omar's pants, surprised to feel the hardness of Omar against his fingers.

_-Fuck, Ander!_ -He heard him murmur against his mouth, and seconds later, he licked Ander's neck.

It was incredible to feel him again, and he could do nothing but enjoy that moment while feeling how despite everything, his weak body began to react to the closeness of Omar.

He let out a moan as he felt Omar moved away from him, and it was then when he opened his eyes. Omar looked at him in a way that he couldn't define, and then, he heard him say:

_-Babe, we must stop._

*******


	46. The ugly truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
Chapter 46 is finally up. I'm sorry for the delay, but I wasn't satisfied with the chapter. In the end, I didn't change it, so you'll be the best judges.  
So, let me know what you think.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 46: The ugly truth_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

He stopped caring about everything. If Omar kissed him out of pity or if he did so to not make him feel bad, he didn’t care. The only thing he could think about at those moments was how much he missed him and how much he needed him. So he let himself go and enjoying those experienced caresses, he put his hand inside Omar's pants, surprised to feel the hardness of Omar against his fingers.

_-Fuck, Ander!_ -He heard him murmur against his mouth, and seconds later, he licked Ander's neck.

It was incredible to feel him again, and he could do nothing but enjoy that moment while feeling how despite everything, his weak body began to react to the closeness of Omar.

He let out a moan as he felt Omar moving away from him, and it was then when he opened his eyes. Omar looked at him in a way that he couldn't define, and then, he heard him say:

_-Babe, we must stop._

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

He could feel Ander's hands cling to his body, while his lips desperately sought his mouth, so he had to make a superhuman effort to pull away from him and repeat:

_-Listen to me... we must stop._

_-What…? Why…?_ -He heard Ander whisper looking at him somewhat dazed.

Omar looked at him for a few seconds, then raised an arm and touched his face, trying to catch his breath at the same time.

_-Because you're sick, dammit!_

As soon as he saw Ander's puzzled face at his response, he immediately added:

_-What I'm trying to say is that you're running a fever._

Before Ander could respond, he jumped up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Seconds later, he came out with a damp cloth and sat next to him.

_-Come on, lie down_. –He asked as he placed the wet piece of cloth on his forehead.

_-No, I'm okay..._ -Ander resisted trying to sit up again.

_-Of course, you're not ok... You have forty degrees of temperature. Where is there a thermometer?_ –He asked opening one of the drawers of the nightstand.

_-I feel good, Omar... leave it._ –He answered, removing the cloth that covered his forehead.

Omar looked at him with a worried gesture while saying:

_-Ander, you have two options: either you let me take your temperature now, or I wake up your mother so she calls the doctor._

He heard him let out a sigh, while at the same time pointing to a ledge.

_-It's there, behind the pile of medications._ –He answered in a barely audible tone.

When he found it, he walked over to him and put the cold mercury crystal in his armpit, sitting next to him. As they waited, silence gripped the room, and Ander turned his face away to avoid eye contact. Omar picked up the cloth again and began to wipe away the beads of sweat that beaded his forehead.

As he did so, Ander remained silent, staring at the thin lines that made up the wall decor, as if he had never noticed them before. Despite his extreme pallor and pronounced dark circles, there was something about in his expression that made Omar feel his heart begin to beat faster.

Just remembering the way Ander had reacted to his kisses made him hard again, but seeing him so badly was enough to forget the matter. He would find the moment to confront him because he was sure there was something Ander wasn't telling him.

As Omar had predicted, the thermometer read close to forty degrees, so he got up and said:

_-I'm going to look for your mother._

_-No, you don't need to wake her up. It's not the first time this has happened to me. There are some fever pills over there_. –He said pointing to the pile of medications.

_-Are you sure, Ander?_ -He asked undecided.

_-Yes, I am. –_He answered, closing his eyes.

Omar nodded, not quite sure, but he still looked among the boxes of medicines for the pill Ander had told him. When he found it, he put it between his lips and helped him sit up to take a sip of water.

_-And when is it supposed to take effect?_

_-Soon..._ \- He replied with a shrug, as Omar watched him, Ander tried to control the trembling in his body.

_-You've already done a lot for me; you don't need to stay any longer... I'll be better in a little while._

Hearing him speak like that, Omar couldn't help but get angry, so he replied:

_-Fuck! Don't you get tired of pushing me away, Ander?_ \- And without waiting for an answer, he left the room by saying:

_-I'm going to the kitchen to make you some tea._

Twenty minutes later, he came up with a steaming mug and some fruit. He put the tray down on the dresser and approached Ander, determined to confront him.

_-How do you feel?_ –He asked him, while he touched Ander's forehead verifying that the fever had decreased.

_-I’m better, thanks._ –He murmured, looking away.

_-Ander, look at me._

Reluctantly Ander did so, shifting on the bed. Omar sat next to him trying to control the nerves that dominated him and asked:

_-Why did you kiss me?_

_-I'm sorry._ -He heard him mutter.

_-That answer is not worthy to me. Look at me and tell me why you did it._ -He insisted, taking Ander by the chin.

_-I don't know, Omar, because I needed to do it, maybe? Because this fucking disease has kept me in here for the past few months! I don't know! That's why._

_-So, you're saying you did it because you had me here? Only because of that?_

_-I already told you, I'm sorry. It won't happen again._

_-Well, I don't believe you, fuck! Look at me in the fucking eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me!_

_-Leave it, Omar; please._

Omar let out a sigh of annoyance and said, lowering his voice:

_-This is the last time I'm going to ask you, Ander. Is it true that you stopped loving me?_

He saw Ander wipe a tear that ran silently on his cheek while saying:

_-And why does it matter now? Can't you see I have nothing to offer you? My time is running out, damn it!_

_-Of course, it matters! I need to know! When you broke up with me, you already knew about your illness, and that's why you decided to put me aside, didn't you, huh?_

Ander didn't answer immediately but looked away while trying to hold back the tears; a few seconds later, Ander looked at him and said:

_-You are right! That's how it went! I couldn't be so selfish in forcing you to carry such a heavy load. You deserve to be happy. Hang out, fuck with a healthy guy, fall in love with someone full of life and not waste your time here, with me._

_-Fuck, Ander!_ –He answered while putting his hands on his face.

_-Do you know how much you hurt me? Do you have any idea what I've been through? You had no right! It had to be my decision, not yours! _-He yelled at him as tears ran down his face.

He had mixed feelings since he understood why Ander had pushed him away, but on the other hand, when he remembered all nights of suffering, all those times he wondered what he had done wrong... and even now, Ander was trying to push him away. It was too much; he needed to process what Ander had just confessed to him. When he got up, he heard Ander murmur:

_-Forgive me, Omar._

He turned to see him once more and without saying anything, began to walk towards the door; as he did so, he heard Ander call him, but he didn't stop. Instead, he closed the door behind him.

*******

_-What's going on, Omar?_ -Nadia asked him.

Several days had passed since the last time he had seen Ander. He was hurt. He could hardly believe what Ander had done to push him away from him. And for the past few days, he kept wondering if it was worth trying to be with him when Ander kept pushing him away again and again.

_-Nothing._ -He replied, taking a sip of his beer.

Nadia and Guzmán had invited him to dinner that night so that he would know the apartment they had rented. Despite being small, he was quite cute and cozy; and the most important thing was that his sister looked very happy.

_-Well, judging by your face, it seems that you come from a funeral, man._ -Guzmán said jokingly.

Omar looked at him and grimaced. He knew how stubborn Ander could be, but he also believed that he shouldn't go through all this shit alone, so he let out a sigh and then, looking at them and addressing Guzmán, he said:

_-Guzmán, Ander is very sick. And even though I know you don't want to know anything about him, it seems to me that you should._

_-What are you saying?_ –Guzmán and Nadia asked in unison.

_-What are you talking about, man?_ -Guzmán insisted.

Concisely, Omar told them what was happening, as he watched Guzmán show concern.

_-I can't believe it!_ -Guzmán murmured, clearly affected.

_-Where is he now?_ -He interrupted him again.

_-He's at home. They are waiting for the hospital to find a compatible donor. I volunteered and had the tests done, but yesterday I spoke to Ander's mother and she told me the results showed that I'm not compatible either._ –He ended up feeling terrible, remembering the conversation he had had with Azucena.

After a while, he got up from the table.

_-Anyway, I must go. Tonight I have to work at the bar. Thanks for the invitation._

He said goodbye to his sister and Guzmán accompanied him to the door. Before leaving, Guzmán said to him:

_-Omar, thanks for telling me._

Hearing him, Omar shrugged as he shook his hand.

_-I thought you should know. Ander made a mistake, but now, he is dealing with a lot of things, and although he denies it, he needs the people who love him and care about him to be by his side in these difficult times._

Guzmán nodded and suddenly heard him ask:

_-Does that mean you two are together again?_

Omar took a deep breath and grimacing, replied:

_-No, we’re not. Not anymore._

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

He felt so depressed that he had spent the past few days without leaving his room. Since Omar had forced him to confess the truth, he hadn't come back again. He had seen on Omar's face how hurt and disappointed he was and felt an irrational fear to never see him again.

In vain, he had spent the last evenings sitting in front of the window waiting to see Omar appear on his bike and knock on the door of his house. He kept reproaching himself for how stupid he had been to kiss him. Why he couldn't just hold back? If he had kept his feelings to himself, Omar would be there with him, even if it was as friends.

Still, when he remembered the kisses they had shared; he couldn't help but feel a shiver in his body. It had been glorious to feel Omar's touch and his lips against his skin again. Although the disease and chemotherapy had weakened him to the point of not being able to maintain an erection, when Omar had touched him, he had felt how his body reacted to him. He missed him so much, and he couldn't deny it anymore.

He wanted to call him but didn't dare.

_"What would I say?"_ –He thought bitterly.

The voice of the nurse his mother had hired brought him out of his thoughts.

_-Do you need anything else?_ –She asked him while she accommodated the pillows so he could lie down.

_-Thanks, I'm ok._ -He replied, shaking his head.

She nodded and left the room.

He was grateful that his mother didn't ask about Omar, although it was evident that she knew that something had happened between them. So when after two days in which Omar gave no sign of going to see him, his mother had suggested calling the nurse.

He was feeling so tired, so he closed his eyes for a moment trying not to think.

The sound of the doorbell woke him up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was four o'clock in the afternoon. Suddenly, he heard voices downstairs and a few minutes later, footsteps up the stairs.

His heart began to beat faster without doing anything to avoid it.

_“Omar has forgiven me”_ –He thought, feeling much better.

There was a knock on the door, and seconds later, someone opened it.

_-Hey, how are you doing?_

Ander held his breath for a moment while muttering incredulously:

_-Guzmán, what are you doing here?_

*******


	47. Hidden truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I hope all of you are well. Take care of yourself in these difficult times, please!
> 
> Chapter 47 is ready. I wanted to write about the reunion between Guzmán and Ander. I hope you like it as much as I do.

** _Chapter 47: Hidden truths_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

The sound of the doorbell woke him up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was four o'clock in the afternoon. Suddenly, he heard voices downstairs and a few minutes later, footsteps up the stairs.

His heart began to beat faster without doing anything to avoid it.

_“Omar has forgiven me”_ –He thought, feeling much better.

There was a knock on the door, and seconds later, someone opened it.

_-Hey, how are you doing?_

Ander held his breath for a moment while muttering incredulously:

_-Guzmán, what are you doing here?_

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

_-Is that how you greet me after so long?_ -Ander heard him say in response, while Guzmán sat in front of him, sketching a smile on his face.

He couldn't believe that after so many months, Guzmán was there in his room, smiling at him. Unable to avoid it, he sat up nervously feeling his hands sweating as he tried to find the right words.

_-Guzmán, I..._

But before he could continue, Guzmán took him by the shoulder and said:

_-Look, man, the fact you shut up was a fucking mistake, but I think you didn't know how to handle it and I know it wasn't your intention to betray me. But you know what? That doesn't matter now. I'm here because you're my brother, dammit! And the only thing that matters to me is that you heal, so we'll be able to continue messing it up together, right?_

As he listened to him speak, he began to feel how a very heavyweight was disappearing from his chest, making tears flow freely down his cheeks.

_-Forgive me, Guzmán..._ -He sobbed.

Guzmán got up from the chair, and he went over to where he was sitting to give him a brotherly hug.

_-Come on, man, don't cry. You're going to make me cry too. I've told you that everything is forgotten. Now the important thing is to focus on what is to come. Come on; tell me what the doctors say._

As he heard the word doctors, he felt a twinge on the stomach, as it reminded him of how difficult his situation was. He put his hands to his face to wipe away the tears shed at seeing his friend again. So, he said in a serious tone:

_-Well, this shit doesn't look good at all._

_-Yes, I know that. But that will change, you'll see._

_-Oh yeah? And why are you so sure?_

_-Well, look, last night I spoke to your mother and asked her for the hospital information. Do you remember that as kids we used to make fun of having blue-blood?_

Ander looked at him with a confused expression, trying to understand what Guzmán was saying.

_-Yes, Ander! We were the only ones at school who had the rarest blood type of all! Do you remember?_

Now he remembered it. They used to make jokes about it, saying that they were brothers not only by choice but also by blood.

_-Yes, I remember._ –He answered a moment later.

_-Well, this morning, I went to the hospital to do the compatibility tests, and tomorrow the doctors will give the results to your mother; but they say there is a good chance that the transplant is viable._

_-What are you saying? Are you serious?_ –He couldn't believe what Guzmán was saying.

Guzmán nodded and said jokingly:

_-Yes, I'm serious. And don't be mad at your mother for not telling you anything, but I asked her not to do it because I was very excited to give you the news personally._

_-Guzmán..._

He murmured, smiling and crying at the same time. For the first time since he had been diagnosed, he was truly hopeful. He didn't know if it was because of the news that Guzmán had just given him, or if it was because his friend was by his side again, but at that moment he was happy.

The only thing that overshadowed the feeling that overwhelmed him was the absence of Omar. He needed to order the avalanche of questions that came to his mind without stopping.

_-So it was my mother who told you about my illness?_

Guzmán shook his head.

_-No, it wasn't her. It was Omar._

Hearing him pronounce Omar's name, shocked him. So he just managed to ask:

_-Omar? How? When?_

His mind was revolutionizing a thousand an hour. He never thought that Omar would do something like that. He felt stunned and really surprised at the news.

_-That's right macho. Look, I don't know what happened between you two so that you are no longer together, but I can tell you that Omar loves you and is very worried about you._

Hearing him, he couldn't help but wince, while muttering:

_-It happened that I screwed up, that I'm the biggest asshole there is. That's what happened, Guzmán._

_-Why do you say so?_ -He asked puzzled.

_-I broke up with him as soon as I found out about my illness. I took him away from me, saying that I no longer loved him even if it was a lie, and despite this, he didn't stop looking for me. I was very cruel... And even so, when he found out about my illness, he was here with me... even though he thought I didn't love him anymore..._ -He said in a trembling voice.

He took a deep breath and continued before Guzmán's attentive gaze.

_-...And I kept pushing him away, you know? Until he confronted me and I ended up telling him the truth..._

_-But if you confessed the truth to him, why did he tell me both of you are no longer together? I understand that you did it to keep him away from all this suffering, didn't you?_

_-At first, I thought that was the reason. I kept repeating it to myself all the time; that I did it because I loved him and tried not to let him suffer by my side. But that’s not entirely true, Guzmán._ –He confessed looking into his eyes.

_-What are you saying, Ander? I don't get it._ –His friend questioned looking confused.

_-Well, besides doing it to avoid Omar's suffering, I did it because I was scared. I thought that by being with me when time passed he would get tired of me, he would get tired of having to deal with a sick person and he wouldn't dare to leave me because of pity... Or worse, that he would leave me and I couldn't bear it._

He paused, and then continued:

_-I wanted to avoid all that suffering even though I knew that my words would hurt him deeply. I was fucking selfish because I thought about myself and never about him, about what my actions hurting him..._

Guzmán was silent, still looking at him. While Ander reflected on what he had just said to his friend. The confession he had made had to do more with himself rather than for Guzmán.

All this time he had been a coward in not accepting out loud the real reason why he had acted in this way with Omar. He knew that he didn't deserve that Omar was by his side because he hadn't known how to love him.

_-Ander... Listen to me._ –Guzmán said, taking him out of his thoughts.

_-What?_

_-You shouldn't blame yourself. It is understandable why you did it, in your situation anyone would have acted like this; I'm sure if this had happened to me, I would have acted in the same way. What you're going through is very tough, and it's normal you feel fear and try to protect yourself. All this shit you're dealing with is too much, so don't blame yourself. I'm sure Omar will understand; just give him time, man._

When he finished speaking, Ander could only smile. It was amazing to have his friend back to give him unconditional support.

_-Thank you very much. You can’t imagine how much the fact of you being here means to me. _

_-That's why we are friends, isn't it?_ –He replied smiling at him.

_-Besides, you need to get well because you must be perfect for my wedding, man._

_-Your wedding? What are you talking about?_ -He asked surprised.

_-Well, I'm going to marry Nadia, and I want you to be my godfather._

_-You're kidding, right?_ –He asked again, still not believing what Guzmán told him.

_-None of that, in fact, I'm going to be the father of a beautiful girl. Can you imagine?_

_-Fuck! Are you serious, dude?_ –He asked again, and when he saw him smile, he exclaimed:

_-Congratulations, Guzmán! I’m very pleased for both of you. I didn't know. _

_-Well, yeah, we are going to wait until our daughter is born, which by the way, there are only a few months left; and then, we'll get married. There are still some things we have to fix, you know... Nadia and Omar's parents, but in the end, it seems like they accepted me as a son-in-law_. –He concluded with a radiant smile.

He was so happy for Guzmán and for these moments that life gave him that he promised himself to focus on the present and enjoy each moment, without worrying about what the future would hold. Now, all he had in mind was fighting with all his might to heal, and apologize to Omar. He needed more than ever to get him back.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

Standing in front of his parents' house, he was able to distinguish the aroma given off by his mother's stews. He took a deep breath and endless memories of his childhood came to his mind; when nothing bothered him and when he was still unaware of how different he was from other Palestinian boys; when he still hadn't disappointed his parents yet.

He took a deep breath again and smiled wistfully. He was certain that his mother was cooking _"musakhkhan",_ his favorite dish, which made him feel a warm feeling in his heart.

That night, after so many months, he was about to see Baba and Mama again. Nadia had insisted that they wanted to see him and what better than to do it at a family dinner. Despite his sister's words, he was afraid to see the disapproval in his father's eyes, but he knew, it was time to face what he had put off for so many months.

Feeling like a stranger, he rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, Nadia opened the door, grinning at him when she saw him there.

_-You've come!_ –She said while hugging him affectionately.

_-Come in, we're all at the table. Mama has prepared your favorite dish..._ -She said turning around assuming he would follow her.

As he walked through what had been his home for so many years, mixed feelings overwhelmed him. He missed his parents, but at the same time, he was proud of how brave he had been when he got kicked out of the house. Never again would he give up his happiness for fear of not pleasing his parents.

_-Mama, Baba..._ -He greeted, stopping a few meters from the table.

His mother's face lit up when she saw him, and his father smiled briefly.

_-Son, I’m so glad you came!_ -She said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

_-Omar..._ -He heard his father pronounce his name with that characteristic accent.

_-Hello, Baba..._

_-Hello son. Sit down with us._ –His father answered.

Omar nodded and greeted Guzmán, who was sitting next to Nadia.

Dinner went relatively smoothly, and gradually he began to feel less tense. At some point, his mother addressed him saying:

_-And, how are you doing Omar? Where are you living now?_

_-I'm doing well. I've got a job and with that, I can afford to pay the rent for a small apartment._ -He replied feeling proud of it.

_-And how is school going?_ –His father intervened.

_-I'm doing my best to pass all subjects._

_-I'm glad to hear it son_. –His mother answered, smiling. And almost immediately she said:

_-Although you know that this is your house and you can come back whenever you want. Right, Yusef?_ –she asked.

His father looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

_-Yes, you will always be our son no matter what._

Omar looked at them and nodded gratefully. He had no intention of returning to his parent's house, however, he was grateful for the way his parents had received him. Although there was no need to go into detail, Omar knew from Nadia that his father was aware of his sexual orientation. So he was pleasantly surprised by his attitude.

When they finished dinner, Nadia started to clear the table and his mother got up to help her. Guzmán and his father chatted amicably, and he watched them, feeling like he was submerged in a surreal scene. After a while, his parents said goodbye arguing that they were tired. He got up and hugged his mother, then turned to see his father.

_-Good night, Baba. I'm glad to see you're practically recovered._ –He said sincerely.

_-Thank you, Omar. I'm glad to see you too. You know I love you and I don't care about anything else but your happiness; do you understand what I mean?_

When he heard his father talk in that way, Omar felt overwhelmed. It was incredible seeing him willing to accept him as he was, and that only made him respect his father even more. It wasn't necessary to say anything more; both understood what they were talking about.

_-Thank you, Baba. Your words mean a lot to me._

His father smiled and hugged him for a moment, and then, went to his room.

*******

Half an hour later, Guzmán, Nadia and him walked the streets of the neighborhood chatting animatedly. That night he didn't have to work at the bar, so he wasn't in a hurry to get to his apartment. "_Either way, no one is waiting for me."_ –He thought sadly when remembering Ander.

While they were waiting at the bus stop, Guzmán cleared his throat and said, suddenly:

_-Hey, man... I wanted to tell you Ander’s transplant is scheduled the day after tomorrow._

Hearing him, Omar looked at him in surprise.

_-What are you saying? Really?_

Guzmán nodded.

_-They have finally found a donor._

_-Come on, tell Omar the truth._ –Nadia said kissing him on the cheek.

Guzmán smiled and as he held Nadia against him, he said to Omar:

_-Well, it turns out that I'm compatible... Now we just hope that everything goes well._

_-That's excellent news. I'm glad to hear it, man_. –He answered honestly.

Guzmán nodded and asked:

_-Will you go to the hospital? Ander would be very happy to see you before the procedure._

Omar lowered his head, looking at his shoes. When he looked up again, he couldn't hide his sadness when he answered:

_-I don't think so, Guzmán. It's better that way._

_-I understand you, Omar._

Omar nodded and said pointing to the arriving bus:

_-Well, this is the one that takes me home..._

Nadia and Guzmán didn't say anything else; they just nodded while he got into the bus. Suddenly, he turned and said to Guzmán:

_-Send him my regards and tell him I'm sure everything will be fine._

_-Okay..._ -Guzmán murmured.

Sitting in the back of the bus, he looked out the window while he thought of Ander. Although he was very happy about the news that Guzmán had given him, he didn't feel like seeing Ander again. He just hoped with all his heart the intervention would go well, and Ander could start to recover.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the bone marrow transplant could be done through the blood bank and would be faster, however only for this ff will it work differently.
> 
> On the other hand, I don't know if the figure of a best-man at a wedding, is used in Spain. But it would be nice, that's why I left it in history.


	48. Messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
I hope all of you are fine.  
The chapter is ready. It's kind of a rough chapter, but it was necessary. :(  
Let me know what you think.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 48: Messed up_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Nadia and Guzmán didn't say anything else; they just nodded while he got into the bus. Suddenly, he turned and said to Guzmán:

_-Send him my regards and tell him I'm sure everything will be fine._

_-Okay..._ -Guzmán murmured.

Sitting in the back of the bus, he looked out the window while he thought of Ander. Although he was very happy about the news that Guzmán had given him, he didn't feel like seeing Ander again. He just hoped with all his heart the intervention would go well, and Ander could start to recover.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

The day had started badly before waking up. All night he had had nightmares waking up startled and sweaty; and unlike pleasant dreams, when he managed to fall asleep he kept dreaming of the same images that tormented him over and over again.

In those nightmares, Guzmán told him that the doctors had done everything possible to save Ander but that it had been in vain; as he listened, he could see his ex-boyfriend in the distance, lying on a hospital bed with the characteristic pallor of someone lifeless.

Deep pain shot through his chest and he could feel the sting of tears in his throat, and as much as he tried to reach him, his feet just didn't obey him. With each passing second, Ander's image became increasingly blurred until it disappeared.

When the cell phone alarm went off, he turned it off thinking about sleeping another five minutes, which turned into another hour. _"Damn! Now you will be late to school to collect your grades"_ -he complained, getting up felling numbness all over his body.

While showering, he decided to shave, to save time and all he managed to do was cut himself a few times with the rake. Before leaving, he tried to pour coffee into a thermos, but the coffee maker slipped from his hands, crashing to the floor and breaking into a thousand pieces.

_-Shit!_ –He screamed, startled to feel that the coffee burned part of his legs.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and leaving the mess he had made in the kitchen, he returned to his room to change his pants.

Although it wasn't a surprise, seeing his ballot with more than half of the unaccredited subjects, made him more depressed. Now, he would have to return to the last year of high school, if he seriously thought about wanting to graduate.

Deep down, he knew that what was wrong was the situation with Ander, and the uncertainty of not knowing if the procedure his ex-boyfriend would undergo the next day would be successful. He let out a resigned sigh and entered the cafeteria where Yeray was already waiting for him.

The conversation with Yeray had been putting it off for different reasons, but at the time he didn't want to delve into them. The reality was that after Ander's confession, some of the things that had been planted before didn't make much sense today.

He was tired and disappointed, but most of all very pissed off. Tired of being the one who invariably looked for Ander begging for affection; and disappointed at how fragile the bond that had brought them together had been.

_-Omar, here!_ -Yeray shouted, raising his arm, greeting him.

As soon as he saw him, he started to walk towards where he was and greeted him bumping his fist with Yeray's.

_-Hi, dude. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've had a shitty day._

_-Don't worry, I just got here. What do you want to drink?_

_-A beer would be fine._

While the waiter brought them the beers, Yeray asked him:

_-And why has your day been so bad?_

Hearing him, Omar gave a sort of snort that was lost when Yeray smashed his beer with his.

_-Where do you want me to start? I don't know, man. We'd better talk about something else because if I tell you about my problems, we won't end..._

_-Ander, right?_ -He asked, attentive to his answer.

Omar shook his head. He didn't feel like talking about his ex-boyfriend with Yeray, so he only managed to say:

_-It seems that he will recover. I hope so. But I have decided to keep my distance; it's better that way._

He saw that his response surprised him, but tried to hide it.

_-Okay, well, then... Does that mean what I think it means?_

_-Look, man, I'm going to be honest with you. Right now, I'm so emotionally screwed, that I'm not able to initiate any kind of relationship. Now, if all you want to do is fuck, I'm willing._

It was done. He had said it loud and clear. He didn't know if he was doing it because of how angry he was, and he wanted to get even in some way, or because he needed it; but seeing Yeray's face, he knew there was no going back.

_-Okay... your place or mine?_

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

Even though the room he was in was spacious and bright, it was still a hospital room, and the lingering smell of antiseptics was a reminder of that.

Once he was installed, his parents had come down to the office to do all the administrative paperwork for his admission, while Guzmán had stayed with him to keep him company.

It was supposed to be happy, since the next day in the morning, he would undergo the procedure to receive the bone marrow transplant, which by the way, was the last chance he had to heal. However, Omar's absence made him feel depressed. He felt that each day that passed without hearing from him, the possibility of being together again was increasingly distant.

The only thing that made his situation a little more bearable was Guzmán's presence. Since Omar had told Guzmán about his illness, not a single day had passed without him being aware of him. And the fact that it was precisely Guzmán who was his donor made him feel even more grateful for having him as a friend. Guzmán had forgiven him despite everything, and he would never forget it.

_-Hey! What's up, man? Are you nervous?_ -He asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

_-A little bit._

_-Everything will be fine, you'll see._

He nodded when he heard his friend, and almost immediately, asked:

_-Guzmán, have you heard from Omar? I ask you because since you are with Nadia, maybe..._

_-Yeah, I was with him last night. We dined with his parents, and from what I saw, he fixed the differences with his father._

_-Seriously? How cool! -_ He replied, surprised. Although what he wanted to ask was, if they had talked about him.

He remained silent, thinking about how to ask the question so that he didn't sound pathetic, but Guzmán did him a favor saying:

_-He’s aware that tomorrow is your procedure._

_-Oh, yeah? And what did he say? Will he come?_ –He asked suddenly hopeful.

Guzmán lowered his head, looking at his hands for a few seconds.

_-I'm sorry, dude. He asked me to tell you that he's happy for you and he's sure that everything will be fine._

Hearing him, he couldn't help but feel disappointed and sad, but he tried not to let Guzmán notice it, smiling at him.

_-I see…_ -he murmured.

-_He needs time, Ander. _

At that moment, his parents entered the room, allowing him to leave the conversation.

_-How do you feel, kiddo?_ –His father asked, patting him on the leg.

In response, he just shrugged while muttering a _"fine, I guess."_

_-Well, that will change soon, you'll see, Ander. Doctors have high hopes that the transplant will work. So, we have to wait, in the meantime, you should sleep._ –His mother said with a wink.

_-I agree with your mother. I'm leaving so you can rest, but tomorrow I'll come early to see you before physicians take you to the OR._ -Guzmán said goodbye, approaching Ander to shake his hand.

_\- I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_ –He said before leaving.

_-Do you want me to stay with you tonight, sweetie?_ -His mother asked him.

_-There's no need, mom. The nurses could help me in case I need it. Go rest and I’ll see you tomorrow._ –He said while looking at his mother's haggard face.

_-Are you sure, Ander?_

_-Yes, I'm really fine. Also, I feel tired, so at any moment, I'll fall asleep._ –He said, trying to convince her.

_-Okay, I'll see you tomorrow._ –She said, kissing him on the forehead, while his father winked at him before leaving.

Once he was alone in the room, he let out a sigh that he had been holding back since Guzmán had told him about Omar.

Today more than ever, he needed him. He missed not only feeling the physical contact but also his words of encouragement. He missed those narrowed eyes when he laughed, those comforting words that only he could hear when both hugged while lying in bed, all the ways he could find to make him forget even if it were for a moment.

He knew that he had screwed up, and he wasn't so sure Omar would forgive him, as Guzmán said. The only thing that was clear to him is that as the days passed, his absence hurt him more.

Then, without putting up with that situation any longer, he looked at the clock and taking the cell phone, he dialed him; hopefully tonight he wouldn't be working at the bar. All he wanted was for Omar to pick up the phone. He needed to apologize again and tell him how sorry he was.

After several rings, the voicemail popped up. He was about to hang up when in a fit of despair, he cleared his throat and began to record a message.

_“Omar… I know you don't want to talk to me, and that's why you decided not to pick up the phone. I know you are right to be angry. I... I don't deserve you to forgive me, but still, I want to tell you that I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and... You don't know how much I'd like you to be here with me. I'm scared... "_

As soon as he hung up, he began to cry; and even if he wiped the tears from his face, it was in vain because new tears immediately wet his cheeks again, feeling the salty taste of them.

*******

** _(Omar) _ **

The softness of the linen sheets against his skin and the soft mattress on which he rested, gave him a pleasant sensation, as he tried to catch his breath.

A few inches from him, Yeray did the same; due to their proximity, he could feel the heat radiating from Yeray's body as he lightly caressed his thigh, as a reminder of what they had just shared moments before.

Finally, he did it. He had fucked with Yeray. But it had been so different from what he was used to with Ander, that it was somewhat grotesque. It had been sex and nothing else; he wasn't going to deny that he had enjoyed it, but compared to sex with Ander, he was light years away from feeling anything even similar.

As soon as he had cum, the first thing that came to his mind was to get out of there. He didn't feel the slightest need to stay another minute in that room with Yeray stroking him as if they were a couple. He just needed to catch his breath and as soon as he did, he would get dressed and get out of there, saying something like _"We’ll talk later."_

While he was thinking about it, his mobile started ringing. Whoever called him at that time would help to be the perfect excuse to get out of there. He got up and fumbled for his pants between Yeray's clothes scattered on the floor.

When he was finally able to get the cell phone out of his pocket, he was stunned when he read Ander's name on the screen. Almost immediately, he diverted the call and started dressing quickly. His day was ending worse than it had begun.

_-I've to go, man. We'll talk later_. –He said to Yeray, who had already got up from the bed and was approaching him.

*******


	49. Struggling against myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
I hope that in these difficult times we are going through, you can be distracted even for a while.  
So, here is chapter 49. I hope you like it.  
Thank you as always for your comments and/or kudos.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 49: Struggling against myself_ **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

When he was finally able to get the cell phone out of his pocket, he was stunned when he read Ander's name on the screen. Almost immediately, he diverted the call and started dressing quickly. His day was ending worse than it had begun. 

_-I've to go, man. We'll talk later_. –He said to Yeray, who had already got up from the bed and was approaching him.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

When Yeray approached him intending to kiss him, Omar subtly turned his face away, making Yeray's lips touch his jaw.

_-I've got to go, man_. –He said feeling uncomfortable.

_"If during the sex they hadn't kissed, why was Yeray trying to kiss him now?"_ -He thought annoyed.

_-Okay._ -He replied, realizing his discomfort. But immediately, he asked:

_-It was good, right?_

_-Yeah, of course, it was. It's just that I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?_

Yeray nodded but said nothing more.

When he went out into the street, he lit a cigarette and started walking through the crowded streets of Madrid. Because Yeray lived in one of the poshest neighborhoods in the city, he had to walk several blocks to find a bus station.

As he did so, memories of his sexual encounter with Yeray came to his mind. It had been a good fuck, but nothing more. _"Something to satisfy only a physical need,"_ he told himself. But immediately, a little voice in his head screamed the truth at him.

What he had done had been motivated by anger. He had to admit it even if he only did it for himself. Deep down it was a way to hurt Ander and hurt himself; but it had been in vain since Ander would never find out what had happened and yet he did feel awful because, despite all the attempts he had made to get him out of his mind and his heart, he still loved him.

_“Is it self-destruction?" _-He thought wryly.

As he wandered once again about the reasons that had motivated him to fuck Yeray, he felt as if the phone in his pocket burned. He knew Ander had left him a voice message, but he didn't dare listen to it.

He could only think that in a few hours, Ander would undergo the procedure to save his life, but what if that wasn't enough? What if his fragile body didn't respond as the doctors expected? What if his most terrifying nightmares would come true? He couldn't even imagine it because immediately he trembled convulsively.

_-Shit!_ -He hissed, stopping for a moment in the middle of the sidewalk. He took out his cell phone and pressed play to hear the voice note. As soon as he began to hear Ander's voice, he leaned against the doors of a store, and not caring about the condescending glances of the people walking beside him, he slowly plopped down onto the cold concrete.

Ander's words echoed in his head... _"I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and you don't know how much I’d like you to be here with me... I'm scared"_. He was too. He was fucking freaked out, but he couldn't tell him.

Without realizing what he was doing, he got up and started walking, speeding up the pace with a clear objective in mind.

It wasn't until he arrived at the hospital's entrance, that doubts began to assault him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to eight at night. Ander's mother would most likely be there, but he didn't mind.

He needed to see him, there was still an hour left for visiting hours to end, so he took a deep breath and went to the nurses' station. After registering, an old woman gave him the room number and informed him that, according to their records, no family member was with him.

He got into the elevator and pressed number five. As he waited for the doors to open, he thought about what he would say to Ander. The feelings of sadness, anger, and disappointment hadn't changed; however, a new feeling added to their already long list. Fear. An irrational fear that wouldn't let him breathe.

Instead of knocking on the door, he opened it slowly. He took a couple of steps and suddenly stopped. He needed to adapt his eyes to the sudden darkness that reigned in the room since, while it was illuminated outside -with those white lights that he hated so much-, inside it was practically dark. Only a dim light near the headboard was the only thing that kept the place from looking like a cave.

He walked slowly over to the bed and found Ander sleeping. That whitish light only made Ander's sharp features look more accentuated, making him look paler. It had only been a few days since the last time they'd seen each other, but judging from his appearance, he was sure Ander had lost at least a couple more pounds.

Still asleep, Ander's countenance looked sad; his eyelids were swollen and a faint trace of dry tears was drawn on his pronounced cheekbones. Being careful not to make noise, he sat in a chair that was on the right side of the bed, and for several minutes did nothing more than watching him sleep.

Almost imperceptibly so as not to wake him up, Omar brushed the back of Ander's hand with the tip of his fingers, taking care not to touch the needle that was supplying him with what he thought would be some antibiotic, and immediately he felt as if an electric current was running through his skin.

He couldn't deny the chemistry he felt when he was around Ander. A caress, as brief as that, had made him feel much more than what he had shared with Yeray hours ago.

_"Why was he so weak when it came to Ander?"_ –He thought sadly. It was enough for him to see Ander again so that all the defenses he had built with a lot of effort collapsed before his presence.

Sitting next to him, he lost track of time. He just observed him and remembered all the moments they had shared. Occasionally he dared to touch him, but almost immediately, he parted for fear of waking him up.

The sound of the door, opening, woke him up, feeling his body numb and his neck sore because of the position in which he had fallen asleep. As soon as the nurse greeted him, he saw Ander move slightly starting to wake up, so he got up from the uncomfortable chair and bowing almost imperceptibly with his head, left the room without saying a word.

The light from the hallway disoriented him for a few seconds, but almost immediately, he headed for the bathrooms. He washed his face to wake up completely and looked at his watch. It was seven in the morning. Unintentionally, he had spent the night by Ander's side, and although he felt tired, he didn't care in the least.

A moment later, he left the bathroom and found the nurse who had entered the room a few moments earlier.

_-Good morning, boy. You can pass again if you wish; your friend has already woken up._ –She said smiling and almost immediately, she entered the next room.

_-Thank you._ -He murmured in turn, not daring to do so.

Instead, he took a seat in one of the couches in the visiting area and put his hands to his face. Suddenly talking to Ander seemed risky.

_"What am I going to tell him? That everything will turn out well? That when he had called me to apologize, I had been fucking Yeray? Or I could lie to his face by not mentioning anything about it.” "That was the idea, wasn't it?"_

_-Fuck!_ –He murmured quite affected. _"If we aren't in a relationship anymore, why then does it feel like I'm cheating on him?"_

Azucena's voice made him raise his face suddenly.

_-Omar, I'm so happy to see you here!_

_-Hi._ -He murmured getting up.

_-Ander is in room 507, do you want to go to see him?_

_-No, it’s ok, thanks. You can go with him. I’ve just arrived and I've come only to see that everything goes well during the procedure_. -He lied.

_-I get it. We’ve talked to the doctors, and they have explained to us that the treatment is painless and relatively quick. They will introduce a catheter in Ander's chest, and it will be like a blood transfusion. This has reassured us since we thought that he would be in the OR and that it would be different._

By hearing her, he calmed down a bit since, just like Ander's mother, he thought it would be much more complex.

_-The important thing is to support him in this process so that he doesn't feel that he is alone. I'm pretty sure that he would be happy to see you, sweetie._

_-I understand. And in how long will we know if the result has had the effect that the doctors expect?_

_-Well, it won't be right away. They will have to be monitoring him over the next few weeks, but they have said the prognosis is good._

Omar smiled again and let out a sigh.

_-I'll come to see him and tell him you're here._ –She said as she turned around and entered the room, without giving him time to refuse.

_-Fuck!_ -He muttered nervously, sitting down again.

*******

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

When he woke up, he thought he saw someone coming out of the room, while a middle-aged woman dressed in a nursing uniform, approached to take his temperature.

Unlike other nights, and despite how sad he felt, he had slept well although he was a little disoriented.

_-Good Morning._ –The woman told him.

_-Hi._

_-How do you feel?_

_-I’m good, I suppose._ –He replied with a grimace.

_-You don't have a fever and the medication has gone through venoclisis correctly, so you're ready for your procedure. Do you want me to help you go to the bathroom?_ -She asked, showing a motherly gesture.

_-Yes, please. I'd like to._

He was used to depending on a nurse for things as trivial as that. The weakness he felt didn't allow him to get up on his own as he was at risk of dizziness and falling. Once he got back to the bed, the woman helped him lie down and said before leaving:

_-The doctor will come in an hour or so, so I’ll tell your friend that he can come back to keep you company._

Hearing her, he frowned without understanding what she was referring to, so he asked:

_-What friend?_

She looked at him somewhat puzzled, but immediately explained:

_-The boy who spent the whole night here, with you. He's gone out for a moment, but I'm sure he's in the hall. Now, I'll tell him he can enter._

_-Okay,_ -he replied without saying anything else. He didn't want to look like a complete asshole, but he had no idea what she was talking about.

When the door opened, and he saw his mother enter, he was disappointed. For a moment, hearing the nurse's words, he had thought of Omar. But it was more than evident that Omar didn't want to know anything about him. He thought sadly.

_-Hello, darling. Good morning. How do you feel?_

_-Hi, mom. I'm fine._ –He said, trying to hide his disappointment.

_-I'm glad to hear it, son. Everything will be fine; you've already listened to the doctor. Besides, there is someone outside who I'm sure will cheer you up._ –She said, smiling openly.

_-Who is it?_ -He asked nervously.

_-Omar. I ran into him outside. He says he just arrived, and he just wants to know that everything will be fine with the procedure. But I told him to come in._

When he heard her, he couldn't help but be surprised.

_-Are you saying he has just arrived? _

_-Yes, that's what he told me. Do you want me to tell him to come in? Meanwhile, I could go to the cafeteria._

_-Yes, please._

When his mother came out, he stirred nervously. Now the nurse's words made sense, but _"why had he told his mother that he had just arrived?"_

A moment later the door opened; and there, in front of him, Omar looked at him hesitantly. His clothes were wrinkled, and he looked nervous. He thought about it while studying his face.

_-You've come. Did you hear my message?_

Omar nodded as he approached where Ander was. He was trying to stay calm, so Ander wouldn't notice how he felt.

_-How do you feel?_ -He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, sinking it slightly.

Ander shrugged, staring at him.

_-I'm scared._

_-Everything will be fine. You'll see._

_-Omar, forgive me. If I pushed you away, it was because I didn't want you to experience all this shit by my side but I realized that I was wrong._

As he spoke, a tear ran down his cheek, and he immediately wiped it away with the back of his hand; because what he least wanted, was for Omar to feel sorry for him. He had cried enough to continue showing himself being weak in front of him.

As soon as Omar listened to him, the anger he felt started to grow. As if it was a wave gathering strength until reaching unimaginable heights. So trying to control himself, he took a breath and said:

_-Now is not the time for us to talk about this, dude._

_-If it is not the time now, when?_ -He asked impatiently.

_-I don't know, Ander, but I'm sure now is not the time. Don't insist. I'm pissed off with you and I can't tell you everything I would like to just before your procedure. It would be very paltry if I did so. _

_-Oh, yeah?_ –He asked, raising his face trying not to show how his words had affected him.

_-Then if you are so angry, why did you come to see me?_

And without waiting for an answer, Ander added:

_-Why did you tell my mother that you had just arrived, when you spent the whole night, sitting in that chair?_

Omar didn't expect that. He had thought Ander wouldn't know, but as he remembered the nurse, he rolled his eyes. There was no point in denying it, but he felt cornered. So he replied by raising his voice:

_-Well, yes, I spent the night by your side, because I care about you. Because I'm a fucking softy... a fucking asshole that no matter what you do to me, I always come back to you. Because of that!_

Being so close to each other, Ander took the chance to get up, and taking him by the neck, brought him closer to him. Although he felt very weak, he made an effort to prevent Omar from going.

_-Listen to me. Listen to me please, Omar._

_-No! Let me go!_

_-Okay._ -He answered, releasing him. There was no point in continuing to insist because he was conscious of how pissed Omar was, but he got to know Omar so well, that he knew where to go. So, letting out a sigh, he said in a low voice:

_-We'll talk later. Once all this is over and I feel a little stronger, I'd like us to sit down and talk. I'll respect your decision no matter what, ok? I'd just like to ask you something._

Omar looked at him, intrigued. Ander was staring at him with those deep brown eyes so intently that he felt a twinge in the belly. He knew him so well that he knew what Ander was going to ask him, yet he remained silent, waiting for him to say it out loud.

_-Could you kiss me? Just one more time... please._

*******


	50. I will make it worth your while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there,  
I hope everyone is doing fine.  
This is the penultimate chapter of this story. Originally it would be the last one, but it was very long and I decided to split it.  
I hope you enjoy it. And as always, I appreciate your comments and/or kudos.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 50: I will make it worth your while_**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Being so close to each other, Ander took the chance to get up, and taking him by the neck, brought him closer to him. Although he felt very weak, he made an effort to prevent Omar from going.

_-Listen to me. Listen to me please, Omar._

_-No! Let me go!_

_-Okay._ -He answered, releasing him. There was no point in continuing to insist because he was conscious of how pissed Omar was, but he got to know Omar so well, that he knew where to go. So, let out a sigh, he said in a low voice:

_-We'll talk later. Once all this is over and I feel a little stronger, I'd like us to sit down and talk. I'll respect your decision no matter what, ok? I'd just like to ask you something._

Omar looked at him, intrigued. Ander was staring at him with those deep brown eyes so intently that he felt a twinge in the belly. He knew him so well that he knew what Ander was going to ask him, yet he remained silent, waiting for him to say it out loud.

_-Could you kiss me? Just one more time... please._

******************

** **

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

** **

_-Omar?_

He could see Omar's indecisive face at his plea, so he didn't mind showing his vulnerability once again. At that moment, all he desperately needed was to feel Omar's lips against his; imagining that nothing had changed between them and that Omar still loved him like the first day.

_-Please?_ -He pleaded in a broken voice.

But Omar didn't move. He saw him with those eyes haunted by anger and another feeling that he couldn't decipher. There was something else in his gaze... but what?

It was clear that Omar didn't have the slightest intention of kissing him; on the contrary, he seemed to be looking for the right words to subtly reject him.

So he decided to take a risk; the moment Omar opened his mouth to pronounce a refusal, Ander brought his index finger to Omar's lips to silence him, not being able to take his eyes off of that soft and experienced mouth that had taken him to heaven so many times.

He gently ran his fingertip over his lower lip and inserted it into his mouth through his teeth and tongue. The sensation of Omar's lips parted against his skin, and the look of astonishment that took over those dark eyes at his unexpected action, made him feel a pang of desire.

It seemed like a joke that in the mood he was in, and just a moment before to undergo the procedure that could save his life, the only thing that matter to him was the reciprocity of his ex-boyfriend.

Before he could reject him, he lowered his hand and instead brought his mouth to Omar's. He could feel their uneven breathing, and without hesitation, he brushed his lips against his. Although Omar didn't move away, he didn't respond to his kiss the way he used to when they were together; he remained motionless as Ander deepened the caress.

Even though Omar didn't reciprocate, Ander couldn't help but moan as he felt his tongue work its way through Omar's lips.

It was too much. Hearing Ander moan was what brought down the last of his defenses and, unable to contain himself for a second longer; he raised his arms and brought both hands to Ander's neck to gain control, while his thumb stroked his jaw. The next second, he began to move his tongue against Ander's, feeling how as they deepened the kiss, his cock was getting harder and harder.

Soon, their moans were confused with each other’s, he could only be aware of the power that Ander wielded over him; One kiss was enough to drive him crazy and forget about everything, except for this boy who turned his world upside down.

With all the willpower he was capable of, he pulled away from Ander gasping for lack of oxygen. And almost immediately, he heard him complain.

_-Don't..._ -Ander whispered in a broken voice as he looked for Omar's mouth again. Those deft lips that injected life, that made him feel again, and gave him the strength to fight.

Omar returned the kiss with the same intensity as the first times, while emitting those hoarse moans that he knew so well. Without thinking twice, he moved his free hand - the one that didn't have a needle in - and introduced it into Omar's pants.

As soon as he felt the soft skin of Omar's cock getting harder at his touch, he stopped kissing him on the lips to start kissing his temple while giving him wet kisses on the jaw and neck, inhaling that characteristic smell of his perfume mixed with his skin.

_-Ok, Ok! We need to stop._ -Omar hissed, but his movements were contradictory to the words that came out of his mouth since while he asked him to control himself, he moved his head back to give him better access to Ander's mouth.

_-Omar, I need you so much._

At that moment, the door opened, and both of them parted with gasping breaths.

_-I'm sorry! I should have knocked_. -Azucena apologized, looking embarrassed.

Omar got up uncomfortably and reflexively put his hands to his shirt trying to smooth it so that the clear evidence of his arousal wasn't noticed.

_-It's ok, mom._ –Ander replied, thinking about the inappropriateness of her presence.

It wasn't the first time that Ander's mother had seen them making out, but still, it was uncomfortable. He remembered that afternoon almost a year ago when he and Ander had believed that they would have the house to themselves, and in a horny moment, one thing had led to another.

They were watching a movie in the living room. He was lying on the couch, resting his back against the arm of the sofa, and Ander was between his legs leaning against his chest. Halfway through the movie, he found it more interesting to have Ander in his arms and started tickling him. They began to struggle and suddenly, Ander was already on top of him, licking Omar’s mouth and rubbing against Omar's body.

He still remembered how their bodies responded by getting hard at each other's touch… And at that time, like now, Ander's mother had come through the door making them feel like they were a pair of horny teenagers who couldn't take their hands off of each other.

On that occasion, in distress, they had risen like a spring from the couch and had laughed running upstairs to finish what they had started, while Azucena, with a look of condescension and a smile on her mouth, went to the kitchen to make the dinner.

Azucena's voice made Omar focus on the present.

_-The doctor is coming._

Ander nodded, muttering, _"I'm ready."_

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

** **

Over the next few weeks, he gradually began to feel physically better. It seemed that he was regaining strength and appetite as well. Likewise, the deathly pallor and pronounced dark circles were disappearing to give way to a pinkish color to his cheeks, but he didn't want to be deluded until the doctors confirmed that his body was responding satisfactorily to the treatment.

He and Guzmán often saw each other either in his house or in the apartment that Guzmán rented with Nadia since during the last days he had felt so good that he had started going out of his house. But during all that time, he had never seen Omar again. The last time they had seen each other had been the day of his transplant when their mother had caught them kissing.

However, Omar hadn't stopped caring about him, since at least two or three times a week, he called to find out how he felt. But when Ander suggested seeing him, Omar refused.

There was always an excuse for why he couldn't. Because he was very busy working, because he had met with Samuel or with his family, because he was very tired, anything was a good excuse not to visit his house. At this point, Ander believed that the possibility of getting Omar back was lost and that made him feel miserable.

That night he went to bed early. After dinner with his mother, he kissed him and got up from the table. Before going upstairs, he heard his mother calling him.

_-Ander, I just wanted to tell you to be calm, since I see you are worried. Look at you! You are much better and I'm sure tomorrow we will have good news, you'll see._

Hearing her, Ander smiled and reached out to kiss her on the temple.

_-I haven't thanked you..._

_-Thank me for what?_ -She asked puzzled.

_-For being by my side during all these months enduring my mood swings. I know that more than once I've behaved like a moron._

_-Don't say that Ander. On the contrary, you've been very brave since you have carried this whole illness issue with integrity, and many people would like to have your strength. Besides, I'm your mother, and I'll always be there for you no matter what._

_-Thanks, mom._

After giving her a big hug, he started to walk towards his room, but she called him again.

_-Sweetie, is that what is making you upset? Or are you like this because Omar hasn't come to see you?_

_-I don't want to talk about it, mom._

_-Why not?_

_-Because I don't want to. I don't want to burden you with my stupid love issues._

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds as if she was weighing something in her head.

_-I've talked to Omar today._

_-What?_

_-I ran into Omar and Nadia outside the school, and he asked about you. That boy loves you; you just need to give him some time._

Hearing her, he frowned. And immediately, he replied:

_-I'm not so sure about that anymore, mom. Although he doesn't stop calling me to ask how I feel, he doesn't want to see me. And if that is what there is… well, I'll also have to face it. I pushed him away, and these are the consequences._ -He concluded, forcing his lips to curl into a forced smile.

*******

Because the lights were off, the only light illuminating the room was the moonlight filtering through the skylight just above his bed_. "How many nights have we talked for hours in this same bed looking at the stars?"_ –He thought with melancholy.

It seemed that from so much remembering Omar, he had invoked him since at that moment his cellphone began to ring and Omar's name lit up the screen.

_"How are you?" _–He heard that he greeted him with that hoarse voice he missed so much.

_"I'm better, thanks. And what about you?"_

_"Well dude, I'm about to go to work but I wanted to call you before. I saw your mother today and she told me that tomorrow you'll receive the results… ”_

_"Yeah, tomorrow morning we’ll know if the procedure has worked."_

_"I see... Do you want me to come with you?"_

Hearing his proposal, he hesitated for a moment. Nothing would make him happier than seeing him, but he didn't want it to be under those conditions. He knew it was only to provide him moral support, but it wasn't what he needed.

Because all the previous times when he asked Omar to see each other to talk about them, Omar had refused, so he didn't feel like doing it just because his health was at stake. He knew he could be very irrational at times, but he didn't care.

_"Ander?"_ -He heard him say his name over the phone.

_"No. Needless. Either way, I appreciate it, Omar. Once I have the results, I'll let you know."_

As soon as he finished the sentence, he heard Omar snort in annoyance and almost immediately replied:

_"As you wish, Ander. Let me know then. ”_

_"Omar?"_ –He called him. But Omar had already cut the communication.

It was a long night. Between the anxiety of knowing the results and the sadness of seeing how the gap between him and Omar grew ever wider, it was difficult for him to fall asleep.

*******

_-Ander Muñoz?_ – A nurse asked, approaching where he was sitting with his mother and Guzmán to one side.

_-You can come in. Dr. Ávalos is already waiting for you._

As they walked down the hallway that would lead them to the doctor's office, Ander felt Guzman squeeze his shoulder in support. Although he was trying to remain calm, he felt his hands begin to sweat profusely and his heart rate rose.

When they entered the doctor's office, she received them with a wide smile. After greeting them with a head movement, he asked them to take a seat.

_"It's a good sign, isn't it?"_ –He thought, studying her features.

_-Ander, how have you felt?_

_-I'm better. I have more appetite, and I feel a little stronger._

_-I'm glad to hear that. I want to tell you that after reviewing the results of your last tests in detail, I'm very happy to inform you that the treatment has worked. Cancer is in remission. Congratulations._

What happened next, he remembered very vaguely. Guzmán's laughter, his mother's tears of happiness as she hugged him, and the doctor's guidance about the close follow-up he had to carry out.

Everything seemed surreal to him; so he forced himself to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had overcome that fucking disease, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he could breathe again. It seemed as if he suddenly felt lighter, unbeatable, and confident. It seemed everything would be better from then on.

*******


	51. I will fight for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It seems to me that I refuse to finish the story. It was supposed this would be the last chapter, but it won't be like that. I’m sorry!  
🙊🙈  
I had to split it into two parts... So, I hope you like it.  
As always, thanks for your comments and/or kudos. I appreciate it so much.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 51: I will fight for you_**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

_-I'm glad to hear that. I want to tell you that after reviewing the results of your last tests in detail, I'm very happy to inform you that the treatment has worked. Cancer is in remission. Congratulations._

What happened next, he remembered very vaguely. Guzmán's laughter, his mother's tears of happiness as she hugged him, and the doctor's guidance about the close follow-up he had to carry out.

Everything seemed surreal to him; so he forced himself to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had overcome that fucking disease, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he could breathe again. It seemed as if he suddenly felt lighter, unbeatable, and confident. It seemed everything would be better from then on.

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

Instead of calling Omar, he decided to go find him personally. He longed to see him. To tell him that this fucking cancer had finally disappeared and he was a healthy guy again, able to offer him everything that for months had been impossible. He wanted to ask him to give him another chance.

He looked at his watch and quickened his pace. He was a few meters away from Omar's apartment, and he wanted to have enough time to be able to talk to him before Omar had to go to work. As he thought about the right words to make him understand how important he was in his life, he turned on the corner and stopped right away.

Omar was outside the building leaning against the wall, and Yeray was with him. They were talking very close to each other. From the angle Ander was standing, he could see the faces of the two of them. Yeray spoke gesticulating as if he wanted to convince Omar of something, while Omar smiled at him in a way that made Ander feel sick.

He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he wanted to turn around and get out of there as soon as possible, but the reality was he couldn't do it. He needed to know what the two of them had; only then would he be able to make a decision.

All this time, he had thought he could get Omar back, but he never imagined that if Omar refused to see him, it was because he had something with Yeray. _"Was he in a relationship with that guy and hadn't told him for fear of hurting him?"_

As he thought about it, he saw Yeray raise his hand to Omar's neck to draw him towards him, looking at him as if he was waiting for an answer. Omar raised his arm, and for a moment, Ander thought he would shake off the contact, but his disappointment was huge when he saw how Omar's hand rested on his, caressing it with the tip of his fingers, as he used to do with Ander, while he was saying something to him with a wide smile.

He had to make a decision now or give up on Omar forever. Apparently, life was mocking at him that he couldn't have everything he wanted. Recover his health and also Omar. Probably if he had seen them a few weeks ago, he would have thought it was the best, but now that he had recovered his health, he felt as if he had to fight for him. If he failed, at least he would know that he had tried.

So, plucking up his courage, he took a deep breath and walked towards them. A couple of meters before arriving, he called out to him.

_-Omar..._ -He said in a tone high enough for them both to turn to him.

_-Ander! What are you doing here?_ –Omar asked visibly surprised, while Yeray winced at the sight.

_-We need to talk._ -He explained to him, not caring that his meddling was wreaking havoc on Yeray's mood.

He could see that in addition to the initial surprise, there was fear in Omar's eyes. What he didn't know was whether that fear reflected in his gaze was because Omar thought he would give him bad news about his health, or if it was because he had seen him with Yeray.

_-Ok._ -He nodded, looking at the other boy.

_-See you at the bar later?_

Ander realized that Yeray looked at Omar as if he wanted to protest, but said nothing. Instead, he just nodded and approaching Omar brushed his lips against his in a quick kiss as if he were marking his territory. A few seconds later, he addressed him and greeted him, shaking his head. He got into his car and got lost himself in the traffic of the city.

_-Do you want us to talk inside?_

Ander couldn't speak. It was one thing to imagine that there was something between them and quite another to see how this guy kissed the love of his life in front of him. The answer to his question had been answered a few seconds earlier in the crudest way, yet he couldn't give up. Not now. If cancer hadn't defeated him, he wasn't going to let this guy take Omar away from him; at least not without fighting.

So all he could do was nod as he followed Omar upstairs.

When they entered the apartment, Ander glanced at it. It was practically the same as he remembered it, yet it had been so long since he had last been there that it seemed as if everything was new around him.

He needed time to mentally recover from what he had just witnessed and rearrange his ideas, so before Omar could say anything to him, he murmured:

_-Can I use your bathroom?_

Omar nodded, gesturing for him to pass.

When he entered, he closed the door behind him and leaned against the washbowl, looking in the mirror. He was nervous because he knew there was no going back; this was his only chance. As he took a deep breath trying to calm down, he looked around.

On the washbowl was a single toothbrush in a plastic cup. Upon seeing it, he opened the mirror compartment and began to check what was inside.

_"What do I expect to find?"_

He knew what he was looking for, so he began to stir what was inside. Soaps, the lotion Omar used to use _-1 million by Paco Rabanne-,_ shaving cream, some rakes, and there, in a corner, it was what he had wanted to find.

He took it as if it were a trophy, remembering all the good times he had spent with Omar on that flat. In front of him, in the corner of the shelf, was _"his"_ toothbrush. The one he used when he stayed overnight with Omar.

It probably wasn't a big thing, but for him, it was something he needed to hold on to, since Omar might as well have thrown it away, or worse, he might have found Yeray's.

It must have taken longer than he thought, as a knock on the door, followed by Omar's voice, brought him out of his thoughts.

_-Ander, is everything okay?_

He took a deep breath, accommodated things as he had found them, and opened the door. Omar looked at him with a strange face but said nothing more.

_-Yeah, I'm okay._

_-Are you going to tell me what the doctors have told you?_

_-Can we sit down?_

Omar nodded contritely and walked to the small mustard-colored sofa as he watched him closely. Ander took a seat next to him.

_-I'm in remission._

_-Fuck! And why did you take so long to tell me? I thought you had bad news._ –He said in a reproachful tone, releasing the contained air.

Ander denied while explaining:

_-The treatment seems to have worked and now I only have to be checked every four months so the doctors make sure everything is fine._

_-Well, that's great news! Congratulations, Ander!_ –He replied with a genuine smile and eyes glazed by unshed tears.

_-Thank you._ -He smiled in turn, feeling moved to see how Omar had reacted to the news.

_-Omar, I came to see you because, in addition to wanting to give you the news personally, I want us to talk about us._

As soon as he said it, he saw Omar blowing the air he had been holding in his lungs and muttered while staring at him:

_-So?_

_-I'm very sorry for having lied to you and for treating you the way I did. I'd like you to forgive me and... I'd like for us to be together again... I love you._

Omar looked at him for a moment before answering:

_-Ander..._

_-Omar, please... please._

Omar shook his head in denial.

_-Being sick didn't give you any right to act the way you did. Did you want to put me away from all the suffering when knowing about your illness? Well, it seems to me that the way you took me away from you was much crueler._

_-Omar..._

_-Let me talk, Ander._ –He said decided.

_-If you say you love me, how could you be able to see me broken and still go away? Do you have any idea how important you were to me? I idealized you to such a degree that I even came to dream many times about sharing my life with you. What an asshole, right?_ -He laughed with a hint of bitterness.

_-Listen to me, Omar... I was wrong._

_-Yes, you were wrong. But it's not the first time. First, it was you, keeping Polo’s secret to yourself and then about your illness. You are used to doing things your way, without caring that on the way you hurt those who love you the most... Because I do believe that being a couple means to be together not only in good times but in bad times too. And you had no right to make that decision for me._

_-I know…_

_-Now it's my turn to make decisions, and I'm not sure if I want to have a relationship like that with you. Thinking that at any moment you can lie to me again and get me away from your life as easily as you did. I think it was so easy for you to do it. I don't know, Ander... The truth is that I need time._

_-Omar, it wasn't easy. Trust me. I screwed up, I know. But you have no idea what it meant for me to push you away. I did it because I love you too much, and I couldn't allow you to suffer all that shit by my side._

As he spoke, tears ran down his cheeks and he brushed them away with the palm of his hands. When he looked at Omar, he saw that he also had tears in his eyes.

_-Did you only do it because of that? Are you sure?_

After hearing him ask that, he took a deep breath. He knew that if he wanted the slightest chance of fixing things between them, he needed to be honest.

_-No. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me and feel obliged to stay by my side._

_-Do you see it? You don't know me then. You have no fucking clue how deep and unconditional my love was for you._

Hearing his statement, he felt as if a bucket of cold water had dropped on him. No. It couldn't be true that he had stopped loving him.

_-Was? Why do you speak in the past tense? Don't you feel anything for me anymore?_

Omar looked at him and wiped away a tear before answering. He went a little closer to him and said:

_-Although I tried at first, I wasn't able to do it... I love you, I won't lie to you. I haven't stopped loving you for a single moment, but... I don't know if that's enough, Ander. I don't know if I'm willing to take the risk that you will step aside again when something goes awry._

As he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, he continued speaking:

_-Yesterday, I asked you if you wanted me to accompany you to the hospital, and you put me aside again._

Ander nodded when he heard him. He understood. But... was it just that? He needed to know. So without further ado, he asked:

_-Omar, you have to tell me something. Are you with him?_

Omar looked at him and lowered his head, but Ander could see uncertainty in his gaze.

_-Omar, answer me. After what I saw, it's obvious that you have something with him. What I want to know is if it's something serious. Are you in love with him?_

_-Why do you want to know?_

_-Fuck! Are you seriously asking me that? Because I need to know!_

Omar held his gaze for longer than Ander would have liked, and although he was afraid of what he would hear, he tried to appear calm.

_-I won't lie to you, Ander. We have fucked a few times, but there is nothing romantic between us. It's just sex._

_-I see_. -It was all he could say as he leaned back against the back of the sofa. Suddenly he felt very tired; not wanting to continue talking.

Hearing from Omar's mouth that he had been fucking Yeray was more painful than he could have imagined, and worst of all, he had been the one who had practically thrown him into his arms.

They remained silent for the next few minutes. Only the usual noise from the street could be heard; the engine of cars, the sound of a siren, but inside it seemed as if there was nobody.

They were both speechless, and the silence was all they had left. After what Omar had told him, he had run out of arguments. What could he do? Beg for him to love him back? No. He wouldn't do that. But he couldn't leave either. Although he wanted to get up, his feet didn't obey him.

_-Omar, can I ask you something?_ –He asked a while later, looking into Omar's eyes. The need to feel him was much stronger than his self-esteem.

_-What?_

_-Could you hug me?_ –He asked with a broken voice.

Omar didn't answer him, but almost immediately, he wrapped him in his arms; holding him tight. As soon as he felt the heat radiating from Omar's body and the soft hands rubbing his back, he stopped fighting. He rested his head in the space between Omar's shoulder and neck, letting the tears flow; making his body convulse slightly due to the sobs.

He felt that this was the last time they would be like this, one in the other's arms, and he wanted to lengthen it as much as possible.

_-Fuck, Ander!_ -He hissed, crying too.

Once Ander calmed down, he pulled back a little to look him in the eye. Omar's face said it all. He was as sad as him. His eyes were reddish because of the tears, and when he realized it, it was enough to lose the little self-control he had achieved.

So he raised his hand and wiped away the tears that fell on Omar's cheeks as he approached him. With his lips slightly parted, he began to kiss Omar's eyelids, feeling the salty taste in his mouth, and then he went over his temple with tender kisses until he reached the jaw, and finally, the corner of his lips.

Unable to hold back a second longer, he caught his bottom lip between his, and slowly began to deepen the kiss. By then, Omar was already cradling his face in his hands and responding with the same intensity.

When Ander heard him let out a slight moan, he summoned all his willpower to separate from him, since he was sure that if they continued down that path, they would end up fucking, and then he wouldn't be able to let him go.

_-Omar..._ -He murmured, taking his hand instinctively to his swollen lips due to the shared kisses.

Omar rubbed his eyelids and took a deep breath. When he looked back at him, Ander had already stood up. Seeing him, Omar imitated him, standing a few inches in front of him.

_-Do you remember that in the hospital, I told you that I'd respect your decision no matter what it was? Well, I will. I understand, and I respect your choice._

He needed to let him go. He couldn't force Omar to come back with him, nor would he plead; so before he could regret, he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

*******


	52. More than friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I won't say anything about the end of this story. We'll see if the next one will be the last.  
So, here is chapter 52. I hope you like it!  
And I hope everybody is doing fine.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 52: More than friends _**

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

When Ander heard him let out a slight moan, he summoned all his willpower to separate from him, since he was sure that if they continued down that path, they would end up fucking, and then he wouldn't be able to let him go.

_-Omar..._ -He murmured, taking his hand instinctively to his swollen lips due to the shared kisses.

Omar rubbed his eyelids and took a deep breath. When he looked back at him, Ander had already stood up. Seeing him, Omar imitated him, standing a few inches in front of him.

_-Do you remember that in the hospital, I told you that I'd respect your decision no matter what it was? Well, I will. I understand, and I respect your choice._

He needed to let him go. He couldn't force Omar to come back with him, nor would he plead; so before he could regret, he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

_"What had just happened?"_ -He wondered as he looked towards the door.

There were so many contained emotions, so many mixed feelings that he didn't know what to think. The only thing that was spinning in his head, over and over again, was the way Ander had looked at him before he left.

_"That was what I wanted, wasn't it? To have the certainty that Ander would heal and continue with his life, in the same way, I was doing. Ander should understand that I can't get back with him. But then, why do I feel so hurt? Why do I feel like I can't breathe? Who do I want to fool? "_

A few weeks ago, Omar had made a decision. He needed time to assimilate everything that was happening, and that included stop seeing Ander. He knew himself and knew that as long as he did, he wouldn't be able to think clearly.

The only thing he needed to know to be able to get over him finally was that Ander had been able to beat cancer, and now he was sure of it. Ander was very young and had many things to live still... and he did too. Although his feelings for Ander hadn't changed, Omar didn't feel capable of going back with him. He just needed time to get over him.

So when Yeray looked for him days later, blinded by a stubborn decision, he fucked with him again. No feelings in between, just sex and nothing else. He had been unequivocal in that, and Yeray had agreed. He wasn't in the least interested in being romantically involved with him or anyone else.

Under this dynamic, weeks had passed. Fucking Yeray once in a while and calling Ander every third day to find out how he was doing. And although a voice in his head told him he was shitting it, he numbed it with alcohol. Lately, he had been spending less sober time than he should have, but he didn't want to recognize why.

But when Yeray called him a few hours earlier to tell him they needed to talk, Omar knew that nothing good would come out of that. As soon as he had heard the doorbell, instead of letting him go up, he went out to meet him. He needed to see Yeray in a neutral place, since he didn't feel like fucking him, much less wanted to engage in a complicated conversation that wouldn't go anywhere.

_"Omar, Ander dumped you a long time ago. How long are you going to keep an eye on him? We had a good time together, and also sex is good between us. Why couldn't we give it a try?"_ \- He had told him, cornering him against the door, while putting a hand on Omar's neck to draw him towards him.

_Don't get Ander into this, man. Also, I remind you that we both agreed that it would be only sex. What's going on then? Did you fall in love?"_ –He had answered, trying not to sound like a jerk, so he rested his hand on Yeray's, hoping the physical contact could help even a little. Yeray was a good guy, and he didn't want to make him feel bad.

But the way Yeray had reacted to seeing Ander had caught him off guard. Omar knew that the kiss Yeray had given him before leaving, was a desperate attempt to make Ander walk away.

He shook his head in denial and took a deep breath back to the present. A moment later, he looked at his watch and hurried out. He wanted to get there before the bar opened because he needed to end whatever was between him and Yeray. Things had gotten pretty complicated already, and what he needed the least right now was to dive into unnecessary dramas.

When he entered the bar, Yeray was already there; cleaning some glasses and ordering shelves; but when he saw him, he stopped what he was doing and walked around the counter to approach him.

_-What happened?_ -He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

_-We need to talk._

_-He asked you to get back together, right? Is that why you want to talk to me?_

Omar took a breath and looked at him. He didn't feel like talking about Ander with him, but he didn't want to do things wrong either. Yeray had always been a nice guy, and he didn't want to hurt him.

It was ironic how matters of the heart functioned; since if he thought about it carefully, it would be much easier and more comfortable to accept Yeray's offer. But unfortunately, over the heart, it wasn't commanded, and even when he wanted, he couldn't offer what Yeray asked because his mind and soul belonged to Ander, at least until now.

_-What Ander talked to me has nothing to do with what I'm going to tell you, Yeray. Look, from the beginning, we both agreed that there would be nothing romantic between us. And after what you asked me a few hours ago, it seems to me that we should leave things here._

_-I see._ -He answered, looking away.

_-You're so cool, and you deserve to be with someone who loves you, but I'm not that person. If I said yes, I would just be cheating on you and cheating on myself too. And you and I have always spoken the truth, haven't we?_ –He said, approaching him to get his attention.

_-It's true. So, do you still love him?_

Omar looked at him, and with a sad smile, he agreed.

_-Well, then there's not much more to say, isn't it?_ -He said with a shrug. And he added:

_-I just hope Ander realizes how lucky he is. You are incredible, and although at first, I agreed on the kind of relationship we would have, little by little, I got to know you more and fell in love with you._

_-Yeray, I'm really sorry_. -Omar said, feeling terrible as he heard him.

_-It's not your fault. You were always honest with me. Hey, but don't worry, huh! Because I know that I'm handsome and I will surely find someone who loves me._ –He said, joking while smiling openly.

Omar smiled in turn and said:

_-I'm pretty sure of that, man._

_-Okay! What is sure is Martin will have to find a replacement soon._

_-Why?_ -He asked puzzled.

_-Because I don't need to work, dude. You know, my father has a lot of money, and if I worked here, it was to be close to you. But it seems to me that it would be better if we distance ourselves for a while. So I'm sorry, Omar, you'll have to go back to those double shifts._

Omar smiled upon hearing him. He understood him correctly, and he appreciated the way he had taken his explanation.

_-Okay, hug me, because nothing happened here._ -Yeray said, patting him on the back.

Omar watched as Yeray removed his apron and leaving it on the bar, left the place.

*******

** **

** _(Guzmán)_ **

_-Nadia, listen to me! __I know what I'm doing. –_He said, trying to convince her while hugging her to kiss her on the forehead.

_-I don't know, Guzmán. It seems to me that although your intentions are reasonable, you may only succeed in making both Ander and Omar angry with you._

Hearing her, he cracked a sly smile and shook his head in denial.

_-Maybe at first, but I know those two love each other, and they just need a little push. You'll see it. They will thank me later._

_-And you'll play as cupid, will you?_ -She said, looking at him skeptically.

_-Look, yesterday I was with Ander, and I saw him very badly. Although he tries to hide it, I know him, and I'm pretty sure he's depressed because things with Omar didn't go as he expected. And you and I know that Omar is not partying either, right?_

_-Well, yes, you're right about that. Omar is sad. I know, but…_

_-There's no but, Nadia. Also, all I'm going to do is skip a few things when I'll talk to Ander and lie a little to your brother. The rest will depend on them._

Nadia looked at him, not entirely convinced of his plan, but still smiled. The fact Guzmán did everything to help his brother and his best friend to reconcile, only made her confirm what she already knew. That her future husband had a big heart and that when it came to his friends, he was the most loyal person that could exist.

The doorbell made them both look at each other. Nadia was nervous, and he was excited.

_-It's Omar. Remember: all you have to do is keep the secret. Is it okay?_

He watched as Nadia sighed, not quite sure what he would do, but still, she smiled at him.

_-Omar! Come on, man! You've arrived just in time. The paella is almost ready._ -Guzmán greeted him, curling his lips into a wide smile.

_-Hi, guys! How are you?_

Inviting Omar to lunch was part of his plan. As he got to know Omar more, he was convinced that he was the right person for Ander.

He knew from Ander how important Omar was in his life, and Guzmán was sure that it was reciprocal. It was more than evident that Omar was still in love with Ander, but knowing his friend, he knew that Ander would do nothing more to try to get Omar back with him since he respected Omar's decision.

After eating, Guzmán got up to serve coffee, while he let Nadia and her brother chat. When he returned with the mugs, he said, trying to sound carefree:

_-By the way, this weekend is my bachelor party. So I hope you will join me, Omar. Nadia will go with her friends, and we'll go to celebrate somewhere. I still can't decide where, but I'm sure we'll have fun._

_-Really? Are you going to a party like this?_ –Omar asked, looking at Nadia, a little amazed.

_-What's wrong with it? I'm pregnant, not dying._

_-I've got it. I'm just saying that it can be a bit risky to party when you're already about to give birth, don't you think?_

_\- She will be okay; don't worry about it._ –Guzmán intervened.

_-Well, thanks for the invitation, Guzmán, but I don't think it's a good idea._

_-Why, macho?_ -He asked, pretending to be surprised.

_-Well, because I have to work at the bar and I also don't think it's a good idea to party with Ander. Everything that has happened is still very recent._

_-Oh! I understand you. Look, about your work you could ask permission, that's why I'm letting you know now. Not every day is your brother-in-law's bachelor party, right? And regarding Ander don't worry about it, Ander won't come._

_-Really? But he's your best friend_. –Omar reasoned while looking at him strangely.

_-I know, and it's a shame. But this weekend he'll go with his father to Toledo. He said it's something they had already planned a few weeks ago and he can't cancel it._

Omar stared at him for a few seconds as if weighing his response but finally shrugged.

_-Okay, if you say so, where will we meet?_

Hearing him, Guzmán smiled openly.

_-I'll let you know. As soon as I have the place, I'll send you a message, okay?_

*******

_-Dude! Don't you get bored of being locked up here?_ –Guzmán asked, entering Ander's room.

_-Guzmán._ -Ander greeted him with a slight shake of his head while he failed to try to smile.

_-Come on; let's go out for a drink!_

Ander looked at him and denied, looking annoyed.

_-Right now, I'm not in the mood. We could stay here and play video games instead._

Guzmán looked at him while saying:

_-Come on, Ander! Is it because of Omar?_

_-What are you saying? of course not._

_-So, why do you want to be locked up here?_

_-How annoying you are, man. Let's get out of here because if we don't, you won't stop bothering me with all this shit._

_-That's what I'm talking about, Anderrr! Now that you are recovered, you need to go out and have fun. How are you going to meet a guy if you don't get out of here?_

Hearing him, Ander rolled his eyes as he pulled on his jacket.

_-Come on; let's get out of here before I regret it._

Sitting one in front of the other, they drank a beer while chatting about school.

_-So you will repeat the course, won't you?_ -Guzmán asked him as he took a sip of his beer.

_-It seems so. Now that I'm recovered, my mother has told me that I must resume my studies. Although I'm not very excited about the idea because I won't know anyone... you know, everyone will graduate and..._

_-Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that._

Ander looked at him oddly.

_-Why?_

_-Well, a lot has happened that I haven't told you about. But you won't be the only one to repeat the course._

_-What are you saying? Who will not graduate?_

_-How many? That's the correct question._

Ander said nothing but looked at him expectantly.

_-Well... me, for example; and Samuel... and Rebeka._

_-You're joking, aren't you?_

_-I'll be brief, because I don't want to delve much into it, but your mother expelled Samuel and me for fighting with Polo. We deserved it, so I'm not complaining. And about Rebe, she had some problems too; the fact is that she will repeat the course. So as you see, you won't be alone._

_-I'm sorry, buddy, I didn't know._ -And with a smile, Ander raised his beer while saying:

_-Well, it's not that I'm happy but… let's cheers because of that, then._

Guzmán smiled and looked towards the horizon. Suddenly, nostalgia washed over him as he remembered Marina. If Polo hadn't murdered her, she would be graduating right now and continuing her studies at Oxford, just as she had told him so many times. Studying in London had been one of her biggest dreams.

After so many months, he had left behind his hatred and resentment for Polo. He had finally confessed, and now it was up to the authorities to do justice. Although he knew that her sister's absence would never stop hurting him, thanks to Nadia's unconditional support, he was now a different person.

_-What's up, Guzmán?_ –Ander asked as he saw was thoughtful.

_-Nothing, buddy. I remembered Marina. I'm always going to miss her, but now it's a little more bearable, you know?_

Ander looked at him, and with a sad smile, he murmured:

_-I'm sorry, for real._

_-It's okay. Let's not be sad. I'm sure she wouldn't like to see us like this. Also, you know what? Nadia and I have talked about a name for the baby, and both decided to call her Marina. It's great, isn't it? My parents are very excited because of that._

Guzmán saw Ander smile, so he decided to change the subject. Releasing the air he had been holding in his lungs, he said:

_-Hey, by the way, man. I almost forget it. This weekend will be my bachelor party, so don't make plans because we are going to celebrate._

_-Your bachelor party? But didn't you say you would get married until your baby was born?_

_-Yeah. And so it will be. But I feel like bringing forward my bachelor party a couple of months. Also, I want to party as much as possible, because once I become a father, I'll have to settle down, don't you think?_

_-Okay._ –Ander answered, smiling. -_And who will go?_

_-Samuel, Valerio, you, and me. It seems to me that with Valerio, it's enough to liven up the party, right?_

_-That's for sure._

As Guzmán looked at Ander, he was grateful for the opportunity to share those moments with him. He and Ander had been through a lot together. And now that he had practically regained his weight and the color had returned to his face, he felt happy for his best friend. But despite Ander's efforts, his friend was unable to hide the sadness in his gaze.

_-Come on! Hug me!_ –Guzmán said suddenly.

_-And why is that for?_ –Ander answered, looking at him strangely.

_-Because I love you, asshole!_

Ander smiled and approached him. As they hugged each other, he heard Ander whisper in his ear:

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Thank you, Guzmán. You are my best friend; you know that, right?_

Guzmán just held him tighter while he thought. _"I hope my plan works." _

*******

*******


	53. Jealousy is a bad counselor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I hope that even in these complicated circumstances that we are living, all of you are doing well.  
Here's Chapter 53. I'm sorry for the delay, but quarantine doesn't help inspiration. Either way, I hope you like it. This chapter is necessary for what will come next.  
Thanks as always for your comments and/or kudos, they make me very happy.  
xoxo

** _Chapter 53: Jealousy is a bad counselor_ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

_-Come on! Hug me!_ –Guzmán said suddenly.

_-And why is that for?_ –Ander answered, looking at him strangely.

_-Because I love you, asshole!_

Ander smiled and approached him. As they hugged each other, he heard Ander whisper in his ear:

_-Thank you, Guzmán. You are my best friend; you know that, right?_

Guzmán just held him tighter while he thought. _"I hope my plan works." _

******************

** _(Ander)_ **

When he got home, his mother was making dinner. He entered the kitchen and inhaled the aroma given off by the stew that was in the oven.

_-How was your day?_ -She asked while she cooked something on the stove.

_-Mmm…_ -He shrugged. -_Do you want me to help you set the table?_

_-That would be nice, thanks._ –His mom answered, smiling.

_-It smells good; I'm starving._ -He asserted as he opened the fridge to see what he could find to eat.

Lately, his appetite had improved considerably, and he had almost regained the weight he had lost in the previous months.

_-Dinner will be ready in a moment, so close the fridge and wait; if not, your appetite will go away. Tell me, what did you do today? Did you see Omar?_

Hearing her, Ander ran his hand through his hair, -which was already growing-, and said in a weary tone:

_-Fuck, mom, really? Omar and I are no longer together. You know that._

He knew he shouldn't be mad at his mother, but just hearing Omar's name made his hair stand on end. It had been several weeks since they had spoken, and since then, he had heard nothing from Omar. It was supposed Omar needed time, but after so many days of silence, Ander had already given up all hope of going back with him.

*******

It was several days before the weekend arrived and, therefore, Guzmán's bachelor party. When he invited him, for a moment, Ander thought about the possibility that his friend had asked Omar too, but he immediately dismissed the idea. Guzmán wouldn't do that to him knowing everything that had happened between them and much less if there was a possibility that Omar would come with Yeray. Seeing them together would make him so fucking jealous.

Although he knew that he had acted wrongly, he was disappointed that Omar hadn't sought him out. Ander always thought that Omar loved him enough to forgive him and return to his side. So in the past few days, Ander had been dealing with mixed feelings. He understood Omar's behavior, but he couldn't help but think that Omar had been very hard on him, so the denial and sadness he felt was soon replaced by anger and jealousy as he remembered that Omar was fucking Yeray now.

There was something else that had been spinning in his head and that as much as he avoided thinking, his mind was asking the same question: _"Would it be time to think about getting involved with some other boy?" _If he thought about it, Omar was the only one he had ever been with, and maybe... just maybe, the idea of meeting someone was not entirely far-fetched. _"People said a nail sticks out another nail, right?"_

Definitely, with each passing day, he felt physically better. And when he looked at himself in the mirror, he liked what it reflected again. He knew he was a handsome guy, so meeting someone shouldn't be a problem… If it wasn't because he still hadn't got over Omar. Just thinking about him made his heart ache.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind, and before he could regret it, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, put on lotion, and left his room.

_-Mom, I'm going out. Don't wait for me awake._

_-Where are you going, Ander?_

_-At the Barceló Theater. Guzmán is there, and I feel like going with him._

He saw his mother nod while smiling.

_-Don't come back too late, okay?_

_-Don't worry. Also, it's time for me to continue with my life._ –He replied, giving her a brief kiss on the temple.

When he reached the _VIP_ area, the first thing he did was look towards the bar and breathe a sigh of relief when he saw that Yeray wasn't with Omar. For a few minutes, he did nothing but watch him.

Dressed in black, Omar served drinks and occasionally moved to the rhythm of the music. _"Did he look pretty happy?"_ -Ander thought sulkily.

What he had told his mother about meeting Guzmán was a lie, although he didn't rule out the possibility of meeting him or some of his friends there since classes had already ended.

Determined, he walked to the bar and took a seat on a stool in front of Omar. When Omar saw him, he couldn't hide a surprised face, but he quickly recovered himself.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Can I have a drink, please?_

_-Ander... _

_Omar murmured. And a few seconds later, asked:_

_-What do you want to drink?_

_-Mmm... I don't know, surprise me._

Omar looked at him for a few seconds, as if pondering his response. In the end, he said nothing and began to prepare a drink.

_-And Yeray? Is it his day off?_ -Ander asked, immediately regretting it. Having Omar in front of him didn't seem like such a good idea after all.

_-He quit._ –He answered dryly.

_-The work or you?_ -He asked, unable to contain himself.

Omar snorted and replied:

_-What are you here for, Ander?_

Hearing him so curt, he couldn't help but feel hurt and angry at the same time, so he immediately shrugged and made an exaggerated grimace, saying:

_-What are people coming to this place for? To have a good time, right? Well, that... that's what I'm here for, to have fun._

_-I see... Well, enjoy, dude._ –Omar answered as he left the drink in front of him and walked to the other end of the bar.

Seeing Omar walk away as if he didn't care about him being there, it only made him pissed off even more. After so many days without seeing each other, Omar's attitude only denoted that he wasn’t interested at all in fixing things between them. Although, if Ander was honest with himself, he had behaved like an asshole with Omar, with that kind of question.

He let out a sigh and turning his back on Omar; he began to drink while watching the people dance. He didn't take long to spot Valerio. He was at one of the tables at the back with a bottle of champagne and a group of girls and boys he didn't know.

He drained the rest of the drink in a sip and got up intending to go to look for him, but at that moment, a handsome dark-haired guy approached him.

_-Hey, what are you drinking?_

Ander looked at him with an amused expression when he realized his intentions. Getting involved with any stranger was easier than he had thought.

_-Mmm... I don't know. I only asked the barman for a drink, and I already finished it._

_-I see... Well, we could ask for another one, would you like to? Or am I making a mistake?_ -He asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Ander held his gaze even though he felt nervous; it was obvious what this guy was looking for, but it was the first time -after Omar- that he had talked to a stranger in a flirting way, and the fact that Omar was just two meters from where he was made it more difficult. Deep down, Ander knew that if he continued with that game, he would be burying the last chance of recovering Omar, or would he not?

Before he could reply, the boy stood by his side, touching him with his arm and leaning against the bar, he called Omar.

_-Hey, man! Pour us two shots of what you served my friend just now._

And turning to Ander, he said with a malicious smile:

_-Drinks on me, handsome._

When Ander raised his face, Omar was already in front of them, and his face said it all.

Ander knew that what he was doing was extremely risky. Trying to make Omar jealous with that guy, could make him react or could end up killing what he still claimed to feel for Ander.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

_"What the hell was Ander doing?"_ -He thought more than angrily, as he watched him flirt openly with that guy.

As he tried to prepare the two drinks, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. When he saw Ander appear a little earlier, it had been enough to knock him off balance. And now, seeing him fooling around with that guy, what Omar wanted was to spill the drink on Ander.

Minutes before, he had been stunned to see Ander appear more handsome than ever, sitting in front of him as if nothing had happened to ask him for a drink. When he had been about to tell him that he missed him, Ander had commented about Yeray, and everything had turned complicated.

The voice of the guy Ander was with, brought him out of his thoughts.

-_Hey dude! We want our drinks now, could you hurry up?_

Hearing him, Omar took a deep breath trying to calm down; since he didn't want to give Ander the satisfaction of noticing how much the situation was affecting him. At the moment when he was going to answer, he saw how that guy approached Ander and kissed him on the mouth.

He didn't wait to see Ander's reaction, and instead, he yelled,

_-Hey! Here are your drinks._

The brunette pulled away from Ander and taking out a bill left it on the counter.

_-Keep the change._

Omar took the money and handed it back, trying to draw his best smile.

_\- It's on the house, man. Have fun!_

The boy opened his eyes, surprised and smiling replied:

_-Well, thanks, dude!_

Ander avoided looking at him, but from his gestures, Omar guessed that he wasn't comfortable with what was happening. He wanted Ander to look him in the eye, but Ander didn't dare. Instead, when the guy tried to kiss him again, Ander raised the glass to his lips and heard him say,

_-Would you like to go somewhere else?_

Immediately, the boy smiled at him in response, while muttering: _“Let’s go.”_

Ander nodded. Before leaving, he looked at Omar and said goodbye to him shaking his head. Seconds later, he headed towards the exit, with that guy walking behind him.

*******


	54. Who’s gonna fuck you like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
I hope you like this chapter.  
Take care!  
xoxo

** _Chapter 54: Who’s gonna fuck you like me?_ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Ander avoided looking at him, but from his gestures, Omar guessed that he wasn't comfortable with what was happening. He wanted Ander to look him in the eye, but Ander didn't dare. Instead, when the guy tried to kiss him again, Ander raised the glass to his lips and heard him say:

_-Would you like to go somewhere else?_

Immediately, the boy smiled at him in response, while muttering:

_“Let’s go.”_

Ander nodded. Before leaving, he looked at Omar and said goodbye to him shaking his head. Seconds later, he headed towards the exit, with that guy walking behind him.

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

He never thought seeing Ander with someone else would affect him so much until he witnessed it a few minutes earlier. Omar wasn't clear what Ander was trying to do by appearing there and flirting with the first guy who approached him. But if what he was looking for was to drive him mad with jealousy, he had succeeded.

For a few minutes, Omar didn't know what to do. He had no fucking clue how to conduct himself. Before Ander showed up that night, he was coping with his life as best as he could, but seeing him again, he was unable to continue deceiving himself.

Omar could pretend that nothing Ander did could affect him, and he would try to continue working as if he hadn't seen him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He needed to find out what was wrong with Ander, and if necessary, he’d confront him right there.

At first, Omar had thought they’d leave, but when he saw Ander heading towards the restrooms and the other guy following him a couple of steps back, it was more than he could bear.

_-Antonio, I’ll be right back. Could you please cover me while I’m gone? _–Omar asked his new partner who was coming with some bottles, and without waiting for an answer, he walked away.

When he entered the restrooms, he collided with a couple of guys who were laughing and talking about something he couldn't understand. The place was empty, so for a moment, he thought he was wrong and that instead of entering there, Ander and the other guy had taken the stairs to the exit.

He was about to leave when a familiar sound caught his attention. He retraced his steps and guided by the ear, approached the door to which the sounds came from. That moan he could hear from the other side of the cabin was terribly unmistakable.

_"Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ -He cursed mentally, when he heard Ander's hoarse voice again, choking on a moan. Unable to leave, Omar opened the door and witnessed what he never wanted to see.

Ander was standing with his eyes closed, leaning against one of the walls, and in his hands, he was holding the head of the other guy, who was giving him a blow job.

Realizing that the door was opening, Ander pulled the guy away, and the guy screamed as he stood up:

_-What are you doing, asshole? Can't you see it's occupied?_

Omar couldn't think clearly; all he did was stare at Ander with his mouth open, unable to get the scene he had just witnessed out of his mind.

_-I'm sorry…_ -He managed to murmur.

Ander held Omar's gaze for a few seconds, but then, without saying a word, he pushed back on the door again.

Omar stood looking at the closed door in front of him, unable to react. It wasn't until he heard the guy Ander was with, that he was able to move.

_-Fuck you, asshole! Get out of here!_

_"I need to get out of here, right now."_ –Omar thought, still not believing what had just happened. Without saying anything else, he turned on his heels and not caring about the fact that he was working, he went down the stairs running and left the club. He needed to breathe.

*******

** **

** _(Ander)_ **

** **

With his back against the cold tiles, he felt the wet lips of that boy –whose name he didn't even remember- run across his neck while murmuring words that he didn't bother trying to understand. His eyes were closed, but even so, he couldn't erase Omar's devastated face from catching them like that.

When Ander locked himself up with that guy to fuck him, he just wanted to prove to himself that he could enjoy a good dose of sex with anyone other than Omar; but he never thought that his ex-boyfriend would follow them there.

As much as he tried to focus on what the expert hands of this stranger did to him, he couldn't do it again; and it was so evident that it didn't go unnoticed by... Tito? Lito? Or what had he said his name was?

_-Are you okay, handsome?_ -Ander heard him murmur as he kissed him again.

Ander turned his head to dodge his lips and pulled him away slightly, putting both hands against his chest.

_-Let's just leave it._

_-Why? What happens? Is it because of that asshole? Don't worry, man; I can make you get hard again._

_-I'm serious. I don't feel comfortable. Let's just leave it here._

And not caring that he was behaving like a complete asshole, he adjusted his pants and closing his zipper left the bathroom without looking back while listening to that guy send him to hell.

It took him less than two minutes to reach the bar looking for Omar, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a boy -who seemed quite upset- trying not to collapse at the demands of desperate customers waiting for their drinks.

_-Hey dude, do you know where I can find Omar?_ –Ander asked, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

_-I'd like to know that too, man! Omar left, and now I'm trying to figure all of this out on my own._

Ander took one last look among the people, trying to find Omar, but there was no trace of him. As he walked down the stairs to the exit, he felt anguish growing in his chest. It was true that when he let himself be kissed by that guy in front of Omar, it had been to make him jealous, but it was never his intention that he caught them the way he did.

It was freezing outside, and he had no idea what to do; all he wanted was to find Omar. Outside the Barceló Theater, there were some groups of boys and girls chatting and smoking as they waited to enter. He knew that if he tried to call him, Omar would hardly answer, but he didn't have many options either.

In the end, he decided to go to Omar's apartment. If he couldn't find him there, he could wait as long as necessary, since Omar would eventually have to get home, right? -He doubted his logic for a moment as he remembered Yeray and the possibility that Omar was with him.

_-Fuck!_ -He mumbled as he took a seat in the back row of the bus, leaning his head against the cold window.

*******

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

When the bus stopped a few blocks from Omar's apartment, Ander had already thought of a thousand things he could say to him, but it seemed to him that whichever of them would be out of place.

Upon reaching the building, he let out a sigh when he saw the flat's light on. He didn't know whether he should be relieved to know he was there or whether deep down it would have been better not to find him. Suddenly, he felt cowed.

The idea of getting him jealous to make him react now seemed so stupid, that he began to think that nothing he could say could repair what he had done. While he was debating whether to ring the doorbell or return to his house, Omar's words confessing that he had been fucking Yeray came to his mind, and that was enough so that he was able to make a decision.

The persistent sound of the doorbell forced him to get up and drag his feet to the window, although he knew in advance who was at the building’s entrance.

_"Who else could it be at this hour, if not Ander?"_ -Omar thought, feeling increasingly pissed off.

Once he confirmed it, Omar picked up the intercom and snapped, annoyed:

_-What do you want?_

After a few seconds of silence, he heard him say:

_-Can we talk?_

Omar sighed and, without answering, pressed the button so that he could enter the building; seconds later, he headed to the door and left it ajar for Ander to come.

While Omar waited, he sat on the sofa, thinking about what he would say. He never thought he could become a jealous guy until now. He felt so territorial and possessive when it came to Ander that he was still dealing with that discovery. But it was also true that this whole situation had him tired. That constant tug-of-war between them was extremely exhausting.

He wasn't stupid, and he knew perfectly well that Ander was a very handsome guy, and that all he had to do was snap his fingers so that more than one guy would feel attracted at him, just as it had happened that night. But, on the other hand, after he hooked up with Yeray several times, he also couldn't complain or play the victim role.

Both he and Ander could do whatever they wanted because they had broken up a long time ago, although he was aware that there were still feelings involved. That was very clear to him. The way he felt affected and the pain he experimented about seeing Ander with another guy was a cruel reminder of it.

That was what really got him screwed, having seen him with another guy. He could still remember Ander's face transformed because of the pleasure and his hoarse moans as he fucked that guy's mouth. That was what had him so badly; that he hadn't been responsible for those moans. It was one thing to imagine him and quite another to see him as a spectator in the front row.

The creaking of the door as it opened made him lift his face. Ander was standing in front of him, holding the door handle. He seemed hesitant to move on, so Omar took advantage of the moment to study his features with the clarity given by the light of his house and not the darkness of the bar.

He confirmed what he had thought hours before when he first saw him after several weeks. Except for the curls that were only just beginning to grow, there was no other trace of the disease that depleted him for months. He looked even more attractive than before, and although he seemed nervous, that natural arrogance of which he wasn't even aware, remained intact.

_Why are you here?_

Seeing him, Ander knew that Omar wouldn't make it easy for him. Omar couldn't hide how pissed off he was. But what Ander needed to know was if that attitude that Omar showed was due to he didn't care about him anymore or if it was because he was jealous. Ander needed to find out once and for all.

_-Omar, I... I feel awful about what you witnessed earlier._

_-I see. And what do you want me to do? Did you come all the way here just to tell me that?_

_-No. I don't know... I'm not sure what I've come to; I just know that after what happened, I needed to see you._

_-Well, you already did it. And as you can see, I'm doing awesome. So you can go back where you came from and fuck whoever you want. I don't fucking care, Ander._

With each word Omar uttered, Ander could feel the anger building within him, as well as helplessness at not being able to fix the differences between them.

_-Oh yeah? Do you really not care, Omar? Because your attitude denotes the opposite._

Ander replied, getting so close to him that he could feel Omar's warm breath against his face. They were inches away from each other, breathing hard and challenging each other with their gaze.

[ ](https://ibb.co/pr7TtvQ)

_-Fuck! What do you want? Or did the guy you were with not know how to fuck you as you like, huh? Is that why you came to me?_

As soon as Ander heard Omar speak to him in that way, he felt how his throat became dry from the veiled threat that Omar’s words implied; and although he tried to show impassive, he mentally cursed when he felt his body betraying him, getting hard immediately.

He was losing control. Having Ander so close, provoking him in that way, only made him remember that those lips had kissed another guy who wasn't him, and as much as he tried to contain his jealousy, it was impossible for him to do so.

So without thinking about the consequences of his actions, or the reaction Ander would have to his outburst, Omar grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and pulled Ander towards him. As soon as he felt the softness of those lips against his, he was sure that he didn't want to back away.

*******


	55. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is doing fine!  
Chapter 55th is ready. *** smut warning ***  
😈😈😈  
I didn't have enough time to review the grammar thing, so... I'm sorry about the mistakes you'll find.  
As always, thanks for your kudos and/or comments!

** _Chapter 55: Inevitable _ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

_-Fuck! What do you want? Or did the guy you were with not know how to fuck you as you like, huh? Is that why you came to me?_

As soon as Ander heard Omar speak to him in that way, he felt how his throat became dry from the veiled threat that Omar's words implied; and although he tried to show impassive, he mentally cursed when he felt his body betraying him, getting hard immediately.

He was losing control. Having Ander so close, provoking him in that way, only made him remember that those lips had kissed another guy who wasn't him, and as much as he tried to contain his jealousy, it was impossible for him to do so.

So without thinking about the consequences of his actions, or the reaction Ander would have to his outburst, Omar grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and pulled Ander towards him. As soon as he felt the softness of those lips against his, he was sure that he didn't want to back away.

******************

** _(Ander) / (Omar)_ **

_-Fuck you, Omar!_ –He answered, pulling away from his arms, in a last attempt to contain himself.

The sexual tension between the two was evident, and the way Ander had reacted, only managed to stoke it up even more.

_-If not, then what the hell did you come to?_ -Omar refuted, provoking him.

Ander realized what Omar wanted to demonstrate; the excessive fury in his words and the way he looked at him was the unspoken proof of it. And although a part of him refused to give him that satisfaction, the need to feel Omar's lips against his, weighed even more. He finally had the answer to the question he had been asking himself. Omar was jealous.

So he did what his body screamed at him. Ander stared at him for a few seconds, and then grabbing him by the shirt, he pushed him against the wall, crashing his lips against Omar's.

The moment their mouths met, pleasure swayed him; that feeling was enough to rip out the last bit of good sense that he still had. It was as if his body snapped awake at a numb desire, causing all the bittersweet memories of their relationship to crush inside his head. And when he heard Omar moan against his mouth, it was the green light Ander needed to keep from stopping.

It was undeniable how much they needed each other, and as they stroked each other like it was the first time, they both lost control. Their tongues moved against each other, and their lips matched perfectly; it seemed like not a day had passed since they had last kissed. Neither of them could doubt that the chemistry between them remained intact.

Ander knew that nothing good would come of it, but in that instant, it didn't matter at all to him. So many months had passed since the last time they had fucked, that desire clouded his sanity. All he needed was to satisfy that hunger Omar caused him.

Omar responded to his kisses greedily, biting down on his lower lip with more force than necessary making him bleed. Ander noticed the unmistakable metallic taste in his mouth but didn't care; on the contrary, that fact only made him get harder.

There was no tenderness between them; they stroked each other hard, they kissed in a hurry, with lust, and the loving words were far from being spoken. They separated only long enough to take a breath and look into each other's eyes, corroborating the desire on the other's face.

With clumsy hands, they undressed each other. As Ander unbuckled Omar's belt to remove his pants, Omar yanked off Ander's shirt, making the buttons to shoot out in all directions.

Omar gulped when Ander put both hands on the elastic of his green boxers while slowly taking them off, without taking his eyes off him. Not only had he regained his weight, but he looked better than before with a spectacular torso.

[ ](https://ibb.co/2cDGNN3)

As Omar watched him, the desire to feel him closer grew more and more. So once the garment fell to the floor, approaching Ander, Omar tightened his arms around Ander and pulled him against him as he slid his hands down his back to stop at his hips.

Ander, in turn, wrapped his arms around Omar's neck and ran his tongue over his bare skin to savor his salty taste. Their arousal was palpable, making their hard cocks rub with each other.

Ander lowered his hand until he reached Omar's cock; when he had him between his fingers, he closed them firmly against the smooth skin. As he wanked him, his thumb circled the swollen tip, causing soft moans to escape Omar's lips.

At that moment, Omar caught him by the neck and pushed him down slightly. Words weren't necessary, Ander knew what Omar wanted, and without hesitation, he pleased him. Ander knelt in front of Omar and smiled as he felt Omar's body tense at the anticipation of feeling his lips on him.

_-Yes, babe, give me pleasure..._ -Omar, moaned.

Omar sensed as if an electric shock hit him as he felt Ander's tongue slide over his cock, covering it with kisses and sucking it afterward. He couldn't help but shake in response, as he moved his hips rhythmically against Ander's mouth. He slid his hand down his balls, feeling them stiffen at such pleasure.

He was trying not to close his eyes since he needed to see Ander kneeling in front of him to make sure this was real. That he was real, as he watched, absorbed in what Ander was doing to him, he ran his fingers through the incipient curls to caress him, praying that his legs were strong enough to continue holding him.

Omar had already forgotten what Ander's mouth was capable of doing to him; to take him to heaven in an instant with his skillful caresses. He was about to cum, so gathering all his willpower, he moved away from Ander gasping.

They knew each other so well that Ander understood what was happening, so he slowly stood up and looking Omar in the eyes, he licked Omar's lips to make him savor his taste.

_-Fuck!_ -Ander moaned against Omar's mouth as he felt Omar's firm hand against his ass.

As he could, Ander pulled away from him and leaned facedown against the arm of the couch, ready to feel him inside. He was so horny that he couldn't wait one more minute. But Omar's hoarse voice made him get up again.

_-No, not like that. Let's go to bed. I want you to look me in the eyes while I'm fucking you._

Ander looked at him, and seeing the lust reflected in Omar's gaze was unable to protest. Omar took him by the hand, and he allowed himself to be dragged into the room. As soon as they entered, Omar pushed him lightly onto the bed and straddled him.

For a few seconds, they both stood looking into each other's eyes. Omar could see Ander's dilated pupils as he felt his pulse speed up due to anticipation. Ander slightly raised his head to reach Omar's lips and biting the bottom lip, deepened the kiss. When he dropped his head back against the mattress, he looked at Omar and said:

_-I like it._

_-What?_ –Omar asked without understanding.

_-This position… because not only will I look you in the eye, but you will too. I wouldn't want you to think about Yeray while you're fucking me._

_-Fuck, Ander!_ –He cursed, annoyed. Having Ander in his arms again was more than enough to make him forget everything, and of course, Yeray didn't have the slightest room in his mind. But he didn't tell Ander. Instead, what he did was end the pointless conversation, kissing him passionately.

He couldn't wait any longer. He longed to be inside Ander, so he moved to reach the tube of lube next to the bed, and seconds later, he lifted Ander's legs to rest against his shoulders. With trembling hands, he opened the lube and put a generous amount in his hand. Slowly, Omar spread Ander's legs and inserted a finger inside Ander, pushing gently to gain more depth.

Sensing Omar's touch, Ander closed his eyes and forgot about Yeray, letting out a soft moan. When a second finger slipped inside him, he gasped and murmured:

_-Omar... please. Fuck me now._

Hearing his plea, Omar couldn't contain himself any longer. Massaging that exact spot that made Ander squirm with pleasure a few more times, he pulled his fingers out and slowly replaced them with his cock, gently pushing until he was entirely inside him.

That position had always been one of his favorites, not only because it allowed him to give Ander more pleasure, but also because he could enjoy each one of Ander's gestures while fucking him. It was so hot and so dirty to know that he was responsible for seeing Ander get lost like that, that he didn't know how much longer he could take.

_-Hey, don't close your eyes!_ -Omar commanded as they both gasped.

Hearing him, Ander opened them and saw Omar put a finger towards his mouth. Ander caught it between his lips and bit it softly, then licked it and sucked it hard.

_-Did you miss me, babe?_ –Omar whispered, still pumping.

Ander glanced at him but looked away. Of course, he had missed him; every day, and Omar knew it, but he wasn't going to repeat it. Ander could feel the desire gradually sharpening, spreading to the last corner of his body. He knew he was about to cum and was only aware of the pleasure that Omar provided him.

Because of Omar lost himself in Ander's reactions, he had to slow down to hold on a bit longer, as Ander's incredible tightness was driving him crazy.

_"Fuck! You have no idea how much I've missed you!"_ -He thought as he saw Ander cum while he shouted his name.

Omar looked down to see how his cock disappeared inside Ander and then reappeared; he rammed him with more force to intensify Ander's orgasm, and that caused that he exploded too. His balls tightened, and with a couple more pushes, he exploded inside him, unable to silence the hoarse moans that escaped from his mouth.

He dropped to the side of Ander, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He had had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and when he was aware, why was that, he felt scared.

Omar felt so weak that he hardly noticed his own body, knowing that he was unable to move and that all he wanted was to sleep... sleep and forget everything that had just happened; because although it had been the best fuck of his life, nothing was solved between them.

His eyes were closed, but he could imagine Omar's face next to him. Their bodies were sweaty, and he could sense the heat emanating from Omar due to their proximity. Little by little, the veil of desire was disappearing to make way for the harsh reality. What had just happened only showed him how dependent he was on Omar, and the silence that reigned was as painful as the emptiness in his chest that began to take hold of him.

Although physically they were brushing skin against skin, Ander knew that emotionally they were miles away. Gone were those caresses they used to share after making love; those tender words that only they knew, when exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Omar's steady breathing made Ander dare open his eyes and turn to look at him. Omar had fallen asleep. His pinkish lips were swollen from the kisses they had shared, and his brow was furrow slightly. He leaned with his elbow resting on the soft mattress and watched him for several minutes. Careful not to wake him up, he stood up and began to dress.

_"Either way, we don't have anything else to talk about..." -Ander sadly thought as he closed the door behind him._

*******


	56. Never say never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
We have finally reached the end of this first part of the story. There will probably be one more chapter, but it'll be like an epilogue/beginning of the second part that I've planned.  
Thanks to everyone who has accompanied me until here.  
I really enjoyed writing this fic and reading your comments.  
I hope all of you've enjoyed this fic and will continue to join me in the next one.  
Thank you as always for your reviews and/or kudos, and stay safe!  
xoxo 💚💙🖤

** _Chapter 56: Never say never _ **

** **

** _(Ander & Omar)_ **

******************

Although physically they were brushing skin against skin, Ander knew that emotionally they were miles away. Gone were those caresses they used to share after making love; those tender words that only they knew, when exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Omar's steady breathing made Ander dare open his eyes and turn to look at him. Omar had fallen asleep. His pinkish lips were swollen from the kisses they had shared, and his brow was slightly furrowed. He leaned with his elbow resting on the soft mattress and watched him for several minutes. Careful not to wake him up, he stood up and began to dress.

_"Either way, we don't have anything else to talk about..." -Ander sadly thought as he closed the door behind him._

******************

** _(Omar)_ **

** **

He wasn't surprised to wake up at dawn and realize Ander was gone, but still, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. For a second before falling asleep, he had hoped that they might be able to speak and be honest with themselves.

Although jealousy had initially caused him to lose his temper, making him say hurtful things, once he had Ander in his arms, that feeling didn't matter at all. His love for him hadn't diminished one bit, and he had shown him in the best way he knew how. Maybe not in words, but each caress and each shared kiss had been his way of telling him how much he loved him. And he knew that despite everything, Ander still loved him, too.

He got out of bed with a sigh and went to take a shower. Now he understood more clearly that everything had happened between them over the past few months had been painful not only for him but for Ander as well. Each had handled things as best as they could, but it was clear that both had been wrong.

Ander because of his stubborn way of being, keeping everything to himself, and pushing him away in a cruel manner for fear that Omar felt obliged to stay by his side. And regarding him, he had dealt with their broke up with resentment, getting hooked up with Yeray at the first chance he got.

So there they were: separated. And despite what he and Ander had shared hours before, it seemed that the gap between them was growing more profound.

_"It is clear love is not enough to heal our wounds" –_He sadly agreed while trying to sleep again.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

The weekend came without him knowing anything about Omar. Omar hadn't called him, much less sought, and while he shouldn't feel sad, deep down, he was. After leaving Omar's apartment without saying goodbye, he naively thought that Omar would look for him, but when the days passed without hearing from him, Ander had to accept the reality. Not even an unforgettable night of sex was enough to change the course their lives had taken.

Sex between them had always been good, and although he had no way of comparing because Omar was the only boy he had ever fucked, Ander was well aware that this last time had been by far the most intense he could remember; at least for him.

But as he reflected on it, an annoying voice in his head kept repeating a name: Yeray. Perhaps, that was one more reason why Omar hadn't sought him out. Because although he had said that between him and Yeray, there was nothing but sex, things could have changed. Ultimately, that was how he and Omar had started their relationship, wasn't it? They both used that app to hook up, but in the end, they had fallen in love.

** _<Ander,_ ** ** _ I remind you that tonight it’s my bachelor party 🍾🎊_**

** _I reserved a table at Opium. See you there 😎😉>_ **

He read Guzmán's message and couldn't help but grimace while he released a sigh of resignation. Nothing fancied him less than partying that night, but it was his best friend's celebration, and he couldn't let him down. Also, he had to thank him for choosing a place other than the Barceló Theater, since he didn't feel strong enough to see Omar again yet.

When he arrived at the disco, it was past ten at night, and he already had half a dozen messages from Guzmán asking him where he was. Between laziness and apathy in the face of the long night that awaited him, he was late.

** _<Sorry, I was a bit late, but I'm already arriving...😖🙈>_ **

He pressed the send key and put the cell phone in his pocket. The place was super fancy. Boys and girls dancing to electronic music crowded the dance floor. He approached the VIP area, and a waiter pointed to the table where his friends were. Making his way through the people, he quickly identified Guzmán, who was with Valerio drinking champagne, chatting animatedly.

_-What's up?_ –He screamed to be heard over the music.

_-Hey! Finally, you're here!_ –Guzmán greeted him, shaking his hand, and then hugged him.

Valerio also got up, and handing him a glass of champagne, he shouted:

_-Come on! Let's toast because this gentleman is going to get married!_

Ander smiled, clinking his glass with theirs.

_-And Samu? Didn't he come?_ –He asked Guzmán.

_-Yes, he was dancing over there; I'm pretty sure in a little while he will come here._ –Guzmán replied, drawing an exaggerated smile on his face.

Ander nodded, sitting next to him.

_-And, how are you, man?_ –He asked Guzmán.

_-I'm fine, dude. I'll work with my father part-time to finish school, while Nadia resumes her studies once the little Marina is born._

_-That sounds good. I'm happy for you, Guzmán, really._

Guzmán smiled at him, and clinking his glass with Ander's, asked him:

_-And what about you?_

Ander shrugged and grimaced.

_-Well, I'm okay, I guess. I feel better every day and..._

He didn't finish the sentence since, at that moment, Samuel approached the table but didn't come alone. Omar walked beside him.

_-Guzmán, you didn't tell me that Omar would be here! _–He claimed, not knowing what else to say.

_-Oh yeah. Sorry, man. I... I think I forgot._

_-Asshole!_ -He murmured, seconds before both boys reached their side. Samuel greeted him affectionately, while Omar - who had stayed a couple of steps behind - looked at Guzmán incredulously.

_-Hey..._ -Omar greeted once he recovered from the surprise.

_-Hey..._ –Ander imitated him, shifting nervously in the seat.

Valerio's voice broke the tension that was beginning to feel, approaching with the champagne's bottle in hand and a couple of empty glasses to give them to the newcomers.

_-Well, since we're all here, let's toast and let the party begin!_ –Valerio shouted while dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Valerio's efforts to make them have fun were unsuccessful, so he finally gave up and jumped onto the dance floor, leaving them there. The same happened with Samuel, as soon as he saw Carla appear an hour later.

So there they were, Guzmán, Omar and him, sunk in awkward silence, looking at the people laughing and having fun oblivious to what was happening between them.

_-I'm going to take fresh air_. –Ander said, getting up from the sofa.

_-Are you coming back?_ -Guzmán asked, taking him by the arm.

Ander rolled his eyes and, without answering, walked away.

*******

** _(Omar)_ **

_-It was supposed he would be with his father in Toledo, wasn't he? Damn it, Guzmán! I should have imagined it…_ -He murmured, and without waiting for Guzmán to give him an explanation, he got up from the sofa and also walked away.

When he left the club, he saw him. Ander was leaning against a car next to the entrance. He smoked and seemed absorbed in his thoughts, so he didn't notice his presence until he stood next to him.

_-I thought you had quit._ –Omar declared, pointing to the cigar Ander was holding between his fingers.

Ander looked at him in surprise but said nothing. He shrugged as he inhaled the smoke, and simply asked:

_-Would you like one?_

Omar accepted the cigarette Ander held out to him, and as he lit it, they both looked into each other's eyes. After smoking in silence for a few minutes, Omar asked him:

_-Why did you leave like this?_

Ander looked at him for a few seconds as if weighing his answer, but finally mumbled:

_-Because I thought it would be less uncomfortable for both of us._

_-I see..._ -Omar replied, looking absentmindedly at the people entering and leaving the club, but then, he stared at Ander and said:

_-I thought you would stay to talk._

Ander gave a bitter laugh when he heard him.

_-Talk? What more could we say that we haven't said before, Omar?_

Hearing him, Omar was silent. He knew Ander was right, but still, he wanted to try one more time. However, his next question took him by surprise.

_-I've been thinking... Should I be worried?_

_-What do you mean? I don't get it. Worried about what?_

Ander looked at him and taking a last drag on the cigar, he caught the butt between his middle finger and thumb and threw it, making it fly several meters away from where they were.

_-Well... we don't use a condom. When we were together it didn't matter, but now..._

Omar looked at him, understanding what Ander was referring to. Shaking his head, he replied:

_-No. You don't have to worry._

Ander nodded, and they both fell into an awkward silence again.

_-You know? The only thing that helped me cope while I was sick was thinking about how I’d get you back. Very naive of me, isn't it?_ –He asked, looking at him again and immediately continued:

_-I thought our relationship was strong enough and that you would eventually forgive me._

_-Ander, listen..._

But Ander kept talking. It seemed that more than talking to Omar, he was talking to himself.

_-But I was wrong. When I pulled you away from me, I didn't know I was practically pushing you into someone else's arms. What I did was wrong... the truth is that I've never been good at expressing my fears... I’ve trouble talking about my feelings, but I want you to know that you can always count on me even if we are no longer together._

Omar felt an intense pain upon hearing him, he felt a lump in his throat, and he was making a great effort to keep control of his emotions.

_-People say that first love is never forgotten, right? Could it be true? _–Omar asked, with glazed eyes, a few seconds later.

Ander looked at him and smiled sadly, wiping a tear that ran silently down his cheek.

_-We both hurt each other a lot, and now I realize that love isn't enough to keep two people together._

Ander seemed so fragile as he spoke that all Omar wanted was to pull him to his chest and hold him tight. As he listened to him, it became increasingly clear to him how much Ander meant in his life, but the next words Ander uttered made him hold back.

_-Besides, we are still very young, and I think that this is normal. I mean, after all, you're the only boy I've ever been with. Surely later, I'll meet someone and fall in love again, and you... well, whether you have sex with Yeray or you have just started to have feelings for him, eventually you will also forget about me._

_-Ander... listen to me._

_-Look who is there..._ -Ander interrupted him, wiping the tears that were running down his face, as he looked towards the entrance to the club.

Omar looked where Ander was pointing to and saw Yeray getting out of his car, and seconds later, he lost himself in the crowd.

_-Omar..._ -He heard him say, so he turned to Ander to look at him again. _-I just want you to be happy._

And approaching him, Ander took him with both hands to hold his face and smiled at him. It was a forced smile that couldn't hide the deep sadness his eyes reflected, but before Omar could say anything, Ander closed the space between them, brushing his lips against his in a chaste kiss, and then hugging him tightly. As soon as he felt Ander's arms around him, Omar hugged him back.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Bye, Omar._

And without saying anything else, he released him and started to walk away.

Omar wanted to go after him; he wished to stop him and tell him he was wrong, but he couldn't do it. It was probably best for both of them. So he stood still as he watched Ander go away.

*******

** _(Ander)_ **

When, several months ago, he led Omar away from his life based on lies, Ander thought it was the most challenging thing he would do, but he had been wrong.

The relationship between them was so worn out that it seemed impossible to recover it. That's why Ander had done what he thought was best for both of them. Be honest, and let him go. He couldn't keep clinging to Omar because he knew that if they both continued down that path, they would end up hating each other. And he couldn't allow that since all he had left was the incredible moments they had lived together, so for no reason was he willing to end them too.

Ander had been honest when he told Omar that he wanted him to be happy and that he could always count on him, no matter what. Perhaps over time, they could be friends once the wounds had healed.

When he got home, his mother was already asleep, so he went into his bedroom and took a bottle of whiskey that was stored in a drawer and opening the window, went out into the garden.

He was sitting on the grass, leaning against the wall right next to his window. He smoked and drank directly from the bottle, thinking about what he would do with his life now that Omar would never be part of it again.

He had several missed calls from Guzmán, as well as messages asking him where he was. He understood why his friend had tried to gather them, so he wasn't mad at him; he just didn't feel like talking to anyone at the time. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. He would already talk to Guzmán the next day, so he turned off the phone and put it aside.

The sound of footsteps approaching made him lift his face. It seemed that Guzmán wouldn't give up so easily. So he let out a sigh and shouted:

_-Guzmán? _

He almost choked on the shot of whiskey he had just drunk, seeing that it was Omar and not Guzmán who was approaching him.

_-What are you doing here?_ -Ander asked once he stopped coughing.

Omar sat down next to him and took the bottle. He took a drink and gasped.

_-Fuck! This shit rasps the throat_ -Omar murmured, as he returned the bottle to Ander.

Ander didn't understand what was happening or why Omar had come looking for him, so he stared at him, trying to figure it out.

_-I've heard what you said, but now it's my turn to speak. You left, and you didn't allow me to say what I think; that's why I'm here_. –Omar said, looking into his eyes.

_-Omar, please..._

_-I know you are right in some things that you said before_. –Omar interrupted him-, _we've both hurt each other, and maybe it would be easier for both of us to meet someone else._

_-Omar..._

_-But then why do I feel so fucking sad just to think about it, Ander?_ -Omar asked, turning to face him as he reached up to grab Ander's chin.

Ander didn't expect this. Having Omar by his side only made it harder.

_-What happened between us the other night, it wasn't just sex, and you know that._ –Omar emphasized, without letting him go.

Ander didn't know what to say. He had so many questions going through his head, but the one that haunted him the most was one in particular.

_-Why are you here? And what about Yeray?_ -He asked, looking at him with a certain suspicion.

_-Ander, forget about Yeray. What happened between him and I has been left behind. If I'm here, it's because I need you to listen to me. I miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts. I miss talking to you like we used to. I miss sleeping and feeling you by my side; I miss spending time with you. Ander… I love you, and yes, you are probably right when you say that we are very young and that we'll meet other people, but as long as that doesn't happen, I want us to be together. I need you, babe._

Hearing him, Ander began to feel his heart swell with happiness. He couldn't believe what Omar was saying. Slowly, he moved closer to Omar and closed his eyes when their foreheads touched.

_-Ander, I don't know if this love I feel for you will end someday, but I only know that being by your side, feels good. You're good for me, and..._

_-Shh... Shut up._ -He interrupted him to kiss him on the lips.

When they ended the kiss, Omar opened those expressive dark eyes that he loved so much and Ander confessed in a low voice:

_-I love you too, and nothing would make me happier if we were together again. Let's try again, and this time I promise it’ll be different. _

Omar looked at him and hugged him smiling.

_-Let's forget the past, let's stop wondering what will happen in the future and enjoy the present, would you like to?_ –Omar asked him, unable to hide his happiness.

_-Yes, of course, I would like to. I love you, and I need you by my side._

They both hugged, smiling at each other. It was a genuine smile, a smile that promised a happy future together. Ander felt Omar kiss him eagerly, deepening the caress. The feeling of Omar's hands touching him and knowing that he wouldn't leave made him feel hopeful again.

*******


	57. Announcement

Hello!

  
I started writing the epilogue to this story and realized that more than an epilogue, it could be the first chapter of my next fic. So it was.  
If you are intrigued to know what will happen to Ander and Omar, you could go to my next story and find out. Here, I leave you the link, although you can also go straight to the fic from the series link "Love is a complicated thing, part 2".

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062464/chapters/57906952>

Either way, thanks for choosing to read this story, and I'd love to read your thoughts on the second part.

  
Until then!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic began as a crazy idea after what happened in the last chapter of Elite S02 and the great chemistry that Aron Piper and Omar Ayuso have on the screen.
> 
> This is how my need arose to write about the future of Ander and Omar, not only in the series but also off-screen with Aron and Omar.
> 
> It has nothing to do with reality, I simply love these two actors and in my imagination, I'd love to see them together.
> 
> All of the above written is merely fiction for my own enjoyment and tranquility, while I look forward to the S03.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and all the comments and kudos will be very grateful. <3


End file.
